Omegaverse: Wild stars
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Tres hermanas, Umi, Tsubasa y Nico, un reino, juego de príncipes, caballeros y una maldición sobre ellos que deberán romper. Nada es lo que parece. Omegaverse, Smut, Magic Cock, Matrimonio arreglado, Muerte, Primera vez, Ciclos de inserción y calor, cachorros, Porno con historia, De enemigos a amantes, universo alternativo, muchas etiquetas más. NicoMaki, RinPanna, NozoEli
1. Breve explicación del Omegaverse

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Antes de entrar a la historia voy a hacer una pequeña explicación de lo que es el omegaverse por si hay por allí algún despistado que aún no sabe qué es eso. Tomaré algunas cosas del omegaverse y otras no, pero en general esta historia es plenamente de ese género._

— o —

Lo primero, el Omegaverse es un universo que se derivó de las historias de hombres lobo, licántropos o como deseen llamarlos. Tengo entendido que los precursores de todo esto son los y las fans de Sobrenatural y Teen wolf, donde ha tenido más seguidores. Fue de allí y de la necesidad de algunos fans que al emparejar a sus personajes favoritos querían cosas más fuertes y se pusieron de loquillos y crearon toda la cosmogonía de alpha/beta/omega.

Existen reglas básicas a la hora de escribir omegaverse, pero pueden variar de autor a autor y cada quien toma las que mejor se le acomodan, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que permanecen invariables. Una de ellas es la exacerbación de los sentidos y el instinto animal. El olfato, la vista y el oído se agudizan. Si. Casi como la historia de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz. ¿Que ojos tan grandes tienes alfita? Para verte mejor. ¿Qué nariz tan grande tienes alfita? Para olerte mejor. ¿Qué orejas tan grandes tienes? Para oírte mejor. Justo así, jajaja. Bueno no tan así. Pero el punto es que al tener desarrollados esos sentidos perciben más fácilmente su entorno y a otros de su especie o de otro género.

El instinto animal también se hace presente en mayor fuerza, tomando como base a los cánidos, perros, lobos, etc. Al igual que estos, se reconocen por el olor, forman manadas o grupos familiares y lo más importante se aparean como ellos en lo que se denomina como ciclos de calor.

Voy a tratar de explicar cada definición de este universo.

 **Alfa (alpha en ingles)**.- Los chingones pues, lo más alto en la cadena alimenticia omegaverse. Son los fuertes, los dominantes y los que mandan. Sus características pueden variar, pero predominan los rasgos de fuerza, sentido de protección y suelen ser las cabezas de su familia. Pueden llegar a ser agresivos, aunque los hay pacíficos hasta que se sienten amenazados. Tienen algunas habilidades especiales como lo que suelen denominar como "la voz", un tono que usan para hacerse valer frente a otros alfa u omegas. La finalidad es amedrentar a posibles rivales o atraer potenciales parejas sexuales. También despiden fuertes aromas de hormonas, feromonas, que son con las que se reconocen entre ellos.

Puede haber machos alfa o hembras alfa. Los primeros presentan los rasgos físicos normales de los hombres comunes, un pene y eso, las segundas tienen variaciones. Las hembras alfa, que son las que nos interesan para esta historia, poseen los órganos sexuales de las hembras normales, una vagina y así, pero también tienen la capacidad de cambiar si se presenta la ocasión de aparearse y su clítoris crece tanto que llega a convertirse en un pene con el cual podrán dejar preñadas a algún omega o beta, si el o la pobre cae en sus manos.

Sufren de periodos de celo o calor pero ya lo explicaremos más adelante.

 **Beta (aca los menos especiales o los más corrientes)**.- Ellos son la mayoría de la población, sino esto sería una depravación completa, son humanos normales y corrientes que no tienen nada de especial más que respirar y consumir oxígeno valioso, como tú y yo. Desprenden olores más tenues que los emitidos por alfas y omegas y no se ven tan afectados con estos. Aunque sí pueden llegar a percibir los calores de las omegas, los betas machos, son fácilmente desplazados en una confrontación con un alfa. Las hembras betas pueden llegar a quedar embarazadas de alfas que se apareen con ellas pero no así los betas machos que copulen con omegas. Es más complicado pero puede llegar a suceder que las dejen embarazadas. No hay mucho que decir de estos individuos la verdad.

 **Omega (los centrales en este universo)**.- Los omegas son la contraparte de los alfas. Se ven afectados por estos en gran medida. Sus características especiales es que llegan a ser sumisos y obedientes, algunos, no son agresivos, son complacientes y emocionalmente dependientes de sus parejas. Como en los anteriores, existen omegas machos y omegas hembras. Ellos tienen la particularidad de ser fecundos y procrear para los alfas. Al igual que los alfas, las omegas poseen ese don de "la voz", pero en los omegas este rasgo sirve para advertir de peligro o mostrar miedo ante algo y hacen reaccionar a sus compañeros para protegerlas, también sirve para mostrar deseo y hacer sucumbir a algún alfa a sus encantos. Del mismo modo, suelen emitir hormonas, feromonas, para identificarse y reconocerse entre ellos.

Los omegas suelen ser los menos en los diferentes universos. Menos aún que las hembras, hay menos machos omega. Estos últimos sufren de bastante discriminación, aunque en general los dos sufren a manos de los alfas que los reclaman y los hacen de su propiedad, reduciendolos a simples objetos sexuales. Muchos autores hablan de los fuertes castigos que suele haber si un alfa forza a un omega a cohabitar con él, las violaciones están prohibidas, pero eso no quiere decir que no pasen y en la mayoría de los casos sucede.

Se ven afectados por los ciclos de calor o celo que les suceden cada cierto periodo de tiempo y eso lo explicare en el siguiente apartado.

 **Ciclos de inserción o calor (también conocido como celo)**.- Es el periodo de tiempo en el cual se muestran más dispuestos a aparearse con otros. Se presenta de diferentes maneras según sea alfa u omega. Es parecido o está basado en los celos que sufren los perros. Un alfa entra en calor cada tres a seis meses y dura aproximadamente un día. Durante ese tiempo sufren de un gran apetito sexual y buscarán desesperadamente con quien desquitarse las ganas, alfa, beta u omega, de preferencia este último pues es con quien resulta más satisfactoria la relación sexual. Así mismo tendrán fuertes dolores, tanto físicos como mentales hasta ver saciado su deseo sexual, después de lo cual suelen terminar tan cansados que solo querrán dormir.

Las omegas sufren algo parecido pero en su caso se ve incrementado. Sus celos pueden venir de tres a seis meses cada vez y duran de dos a tres días de puro dolor y sufrimiento físico y mental. El cual puede ser contrarrestado, pero no desaparecerá del todo, mediante medicamentos, pildoras y así. La manera más eficaz de quitar esa tortura es copulando con un alfa. Solo que no siempre es la mejor solución si quieren evitar quedar preñadas. Son altamente fértiles en estos periodos y es casi seguro de que van a tener cachorros.

Los alfas y los omegas alcanzan la madurez sexual al llegar a los 14 o 15 años de edad, que es cuando se presenta su primer celo. Por esta razón la mayoría de los omegas son super cuidados y protegidos para no caer a temprana edad. Usan cámaras de calor donde los encierran para protegerlos de ser profanados por algún alfa y sufren como tlaconetes en sal mientras dura su calor allí solos, encerrados.

 **Kajihana (acá la píldora)**.- Así la he leído nombrar, se usa para prevenir que las omegas queden preñadas durante los calores o en general cuando tienen relaciones sexuales con alfas. Existen otras píldoras que se utilizan para disminuir los efectos del celo y hacer más llevadera la situación, las hay también que ocultan el olor de los omegas para pasar desapercibidos frente al resto y no ser descubiertos por alfas que pudieran querer propasarse. Los alfas son unos golosos.

 **Nudo (acá como cuando los perros se quedan pegados)**.- Es un aditamento especial que surge del pene de los alfa, hembra o machos, y sirve para asegurar su futura descendencia. Es un, como su nombre lo dice, nudo o protuberancia que nace en la base del pene y se incrusta en la vagina sellando para impedir que todo lo que se puedan venir se salga del interior del útero vaginal. Este solo aparece cuando se está en celo y el alfa alcanza el clímax sexual. Suele durar de 20 a 30 minutos y el alfa queda pegado a la omega volviéndolo vulnerable en esos momentos, para esto también sirven las cámaras de calor, pues los amantes pueden hacerlo sin temor de ser perturbados y algún otro alfa llegue a reclamar su lugar y mate al pobre idiota que queda todo cansado después de su faena. Está fuera de discusión el tratar de sacar un nudo cuando han sido atados, pues esto es extremadamente doloroso para ambos por lo que mejor se quedan como están.

 **Lazo (acá acoplamiento, emparejamiento, tener un compañero)**.- El lazo se establece cuando un alfa reclama a un omega para sí mismo. Esto ocurre mediante lo que se suele conocer como "mordida" o "picadura", que es cuando un alfa muerde o pica a un omega ya sean en el cuello o los hombros. Cada autor se reserva el usar esta característica o hacerla flexible. En mi caso prefiero que no sea exclusiva o que sus efectos no sean permanentes. Esto porque una vez reclamado un omega este pasa a ser propiedad del alfa y sus olores se mezclan para dar a conocer quien es su dueño. Un omega puede ser reclamado por un solo alfa y se quedará con este el resto de su vida o de la vida del alfa, el que se muera primero, pero un alfa puede reclamar a más de una omega a la vez. Como ya mencione esto puede variar de autor a autor. La marca queda visible y no desaparecerá.

 **Cachorros (acá las crías, los escuincles)**.- Son el resultado de haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección (usen sus kajihanas por favor), son los hijos de los alfas y omegas. No hay muchas explicaciones para esto, se les llama así porque a los hijos de los perros se les dice cachorros, punto. No hay una regla establecida, pero un alfa y un omega pueden tener hijos de cualquier genero, asi como los betas pueden tener cachorros alfa u omega.

Bueno, a grandes rasgos ya quedó explicado la mayor parte de este tema. Teniendo eso que es lo básico, pueden empezar a adentrarse en el mágico mundo del Omegaverse.

Cuando recién me hablaron de él me quedé con cara de circunstancia que no supe a qué se referían. Ya buscando y conociendo, me enamore de este. Sobre todo porque tiene mucho smut. Montones de smut. Qué es lo que me gusta.

Ahora vamos a la historia. Ojala les guste.


	2. La familia Sonoda

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Bueno he aqui el primer capítulo. Esta historia es mi pequeño reto, por lo cual voy a ser un poco mas tardada en escribir cada actualización. resulta un poco más laborioso crear las escenas smut y dado que el omegaverse es puro smut, pues será complicada. Algunas veces quedara bien y otras no tanto y otras será insufrible, pero irá saliendo. Esto me lo digo a mi que luego me pongo de quisquillosa. Procuraré dejar un capitulo cada quince días o así ya que la historia principal a desarrollar es la de ¡La historia de todos nosotros!_

 _De antemano advierto que forme algunas parejas disparejas al principio y habrá algunos triángulos medio extraños, pero irán derivando a las parejas canon. Mis protagonistas principales son Umi, Tsubasa, Nozomi, Honoka, Kotori y Eli, pero también aparecen Nico, Maki, Rin y Kayo-chin. Me inspire con la canción de Wild stars (de alli el titulo del fic), Loveless world y otras más que iré nombrando cada capítulo._

 _No todo va a ser smut y no todo va a ser historia. Es una buena práctica para comenzar a alcanzar la meta de las cinco mil palabras de pura cochinada como lo quiero lograr. Así que cuiden mi historia y disfruten leyendo._

— o —

La guerra, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de su vida. Las batallas, cada pelea, cada muerte. Grabadas a fuego y sangre sobre su mente. No había conocido otro mundo que ese. Su padre le había enseñado cada forma posible de matar en el antiguo arte de la guerra. No tenía opciones, nunca las tuvo en realidad. Fue criada con una sola meta delante de ella, el poder y el control. La férrea disciplina militar, la búsqueda incansable del dominio de sus emociones y sobre todo, la sed de sangre por sus enemigos, esas eran sus principales guías.

Desde niña se vio arrastrada a estar junto a su padre, el rey Ren Sonoda, considerado por todos lo que lo conocían y temían como el perro sanguinario. Un hombre frío que no tenía reparos en conseguir lo que deseaba. El fin justifica los medios, era lo que siempre le decía para excusarse de cada atrocidad cometida, incluso contra ella misma cuando se negaba a obedecer. A punta de castigos aprendió que no valía la pena negarse a las órdenes que su padre daba. No importaba que, no importaba como, pero si su padre decía algo, cualquier cosa que está fuera, debía cumplirse cabalmente. No había lugar para los errores. Claro está cuando eres un niño obedeces ciegamente por temor al castigo físico.

Al inicio le dio miedo, la horrible sensación de la carne siendo cortada por su espada, la cruel mirada de agonía de sus víctimas al ser perforadas por una flecha certera, incluso el sonido de huesos rompiéndose bajo sus manos, todos ellos le atormentaba en las noches de su infancia y hasta la actualidad, razón por la cual nunca dormía sola. Aprendió a esconder esos sentimientos de repulsión hacia sus propias acciones, con tal de halagar a su padre, asesinando a cada opositor a su corona. Se había llenado las manos de sangre tantas veces que había aprendido a crearse una máscara de frialdad con la cual se protegía de mostrar cualquier otra emoción que no fuera el desprecio a la vida y a los sentimientos de los demás. Umi Sonoda heredera del trono, a pulso se había ganado el respeto y el odio de sus vasallos que temían cada vez que la miraban, ellos la nombraban simplemente como una la perra desalmada sin corazón, pues para todos los demás ella no tenía un alma en su cuerpo, sólo era un monstruo, digna creación de su padre.

Sin embargo no era así. Nadie conocía mejor a Umi que su cerrado círculo íntimo. Compuesto por sus hermanas y su concubina.

Nozomi Toujou, que había llegado al castillo desde niña, se convirtió en su inseparable, su cortesana por órdenes de su padre. Para los ojos del mundo Nozomi era la que compartía su lecho sin ningún compromiso con ella pues no pertenecía a la clase alta, era el máximo honor al que podía aspirar cualquier omega sin ningún linaje real o influencia política. Ella era el premio que recibió Umi al cumplir catorce años. Nozomi la conocía muy bien, sabía de sus temores y de sus aficiones, tanto como de sus extrañas convicciones. Como esa idea absurda de mantenerse celibe aún siendo un alfa de quien se esperaba fuera un semental con hijos que proveer al reino. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Si había alguien que cumplía ese requisito no era otra que su hermana Tsubasa. Un alfa que era el orgullo de su padre pero también su fuente de disgustos más grande. Tsubasa Sonoda de la casa de Kira, por ser su madre un omega proveniente de esa familia, era conocida por ser como un perro hambriento de sangre. Su comportamiento era como se esperaba de un Sonoda, al menos lo era en el campo de batalla, superando a su padre en ferocidad y hambre por la muerte. Umi se sorprendía de lo fácil que resultaba para Tsubasa matar sin piedad. No le importaba jugar con sus víctimas, torturarlas hasta que rogaran su muerte y negarles ese derecho. Muchas veces había tenido que intervenir para acabar con el sufrimiento de esas pobres almas, cegando lo que quedaba de vida en su moribundo cuerpo. Tsubasa disfrutaba de eso, era un juego para ella aunque se aburría fácilmente y Umi era quien terminaba limpiando su desorden. La única persona capaz de controlar sus arranques de locura era Nozomi. Tsubasa podía llegar a ser de humor cambiante, demasiado voluble en ocasiones y quien parecía mantener a raya ese carácter era la concubina de Umi.

Ella cuidaba de ambas. Atendía a las dos, hasta que su padre se la entregó a Umi para su uso exclusivo. Montó en cólera cuando eso pasó, puesto que Tsubasa esperaba ser ella quien la poseyera cuando cumplio la mayoria de edad. Sin embargo su padre le entregó otra omega en su lugar. Omega que no tuvo un buen destino ya que murió en manos de Tsubasa cuando esta se enteró de que el rey le dio la custodia de Nozomi a Umi. Se llenó de rabia y las dos hermanas pelearon por ello hasta que Nozomi intervino y llegaron a un acuerdo. Ninguna podía negarse al atractivo de una omega por muy celibe que fuera una y vividora la otra.

Nozomi era de Umi ante los ojos de su padre pero Tsubasa se haría cargo de sus calores cuando estos llegarán. Tsubasa era un alfa que no se negaba nunca a disfrutar de los placeres carnales a diferencia de su hermana. No importaba si era omega hembra o macho, un indefenso beta o hasta un altivo alfa. Ella obtenía lo que quería o el precio a pagar era la muerte del que se negara. Nadie podía decirle no a un Sonoda.

Tsubasa y Nozomi, dos de sus tres pilares.

Nozomi era una mujer omega de hermosas proporciones, capaz de mantener bajo control el instinto de las Sonodas. Tenía un peculiar encanto espiritual que Umi apreciaba. Le enseñó a meditar y a mantener el control de sus emociones para evitar que sus demonios internos la dominarán. Solo a su lado podía lograr conciliar el sueño como un niño asustadizo que le teme a la oscuridad. Con ella era el único sitio donde podía estar en paz, por eso apreciaba su compañía. Tsubasa comprendía eso y al final de su disputa lo acepto, era mejor tener un aparte de Nozomi que no tener nada y perderla. Aunque a Nozomi le gustaba provocar a Umi de muchas formas para hacerla romper su férreo voto de castidad siempre sabía cuales eran los límites.

De esa forma cuando el calor asomaba a sus entrañas y la hacía retorcerse de dolor, Umi la sostenía entre sus brazos y la llevaba a una cámara de calor llamando a Tsubasa con urgencia. Las tres solían encerrarse allí hasta que todo pasara.

—

—Es absurdo lo que haces, ¿sabes? —Tsubasa como siempre reprobaba su voto—. ¿Cómo puedes negarte a aparearte con una omega dispuesta sólo para ti?

Umi se mantenía apartada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su meditación para sofocar cualquier pensamiento carnal derivado del endemoniado aroma de la omega y de sus sonoros gemidos desesperados por placer.

—¡Umi! —eso perturbó su serenidad, la súplica de su compañera y el empuje de su chi instandola a cambiar para ella, ponían a prueba su control—. Mi pequeña Umi ven conmigo —abrió los ojos para ver la escena.

Tsubasa la mantenía boca abajo con ella encima en un agarre rudo sometiendola a su rutina despiadada chocando con fuerza su pelvis en cada estocada. Los ojos esmeralda de Nozomi estaban nublados en deseo y sus pechos se movían violentamente entre las manos de Tsubasa que los estrujaba con sadismo. Desvío la mirada suspirando. Cada calor era lo mismo y cada vez era más difícil mantener la calma. Tsubasa gruñó hacia ella.

—El pequeño príncipe quiere jugar —dijo mordiendo el hombro de Nozomi dejando la huella de sus dientes mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, pero Umi no se inmutó—. Aparta tu chi de mí, hermana, esta es mi omega y es mi turno de poseerla —empujo con más fuerza llenando a Nozomi con toda su longitud yendo más profundo cada vez.

Umi se revolvió, pudo sentir el desplazamiento de su clítoris convirtiéndose en un pene plenamente formado. El olor era tan apetitoso y la voz de Nozomi como el canto de una sirena llamándola a ir con ella. Sintió flaquear su voluntad y el rugido interno de su alfa la estaba obligando a levantarse y pelear por el omega en celo frente a ella. Empujó al fondo su deseo y su instinto, no podía interferir en la cópula de Tsubasa sin un enfrentamiento, debía aguantar. No podía intervenir, ella había hecho la promesa y no podía echarse atrás

—Tsubasa~ —la llamó Nozomi distrayendola de Umi para evitar que escalaran el conflicto.

La beso beso con pasión y Tsubasa respondió de forma posesiva metiendo su lengua en busca de la suya en un húmedo y caliente beso. Le mordió los labios dejándolos rojos con pequeñas manchas de sangre donde estuvieron sus dientes. Aun asi no podia ignorar el insistente chi de su hermana, se siente áspero y duro contra el suyo y Tsubasa no iba a permitir que la molestara con su intromisión.

—Puedes tocarte si lo deseas, pero no puedes tenerla —jaló las largas colas de las coletas del cabello de Nozomi y llevó una de sus manos hasta el clítoris de la chica que chilló de placer con la nueva estimulación erizando la piel de Umi—. Ella es solo mía —sentenció dejando que su nudo se deslizara dentro de Nozomi..

Las manos de Umi vagaran por sus muslos, subiendo y bajando queriendo llegar a su destino para calmar sus ansias pero en el último momento se detuvieron en la parte superior. Era molesto ese dolor, más insoportable cada vez. Pero sabía que si cedía ahora, no podría controlarse después. Prefirió darse la vuelta, dándoles la espalda y dejar de verlos aunque no podía dejar de oírlos. Su suplicio no mejoró mucho con esta acción.

Escucho ir en alta los gemidos de Nozomi y el chi de Tsubasa rodearla para hacerla llegar en un fuerte grito de éxtasis cuando el nudo entró por completo con todo su grosor entre sus paredes afianzandose para evitar que se perdiera toda la venida de la alfa que se vaciaba en su cálido interior. Poco a poco su aura fue apaciguando mientas los últimos chorros salieron y por ahora Nozomi estaba cansada y satisfecha.

Umi exhaló con alivio cuando el chi de Nozomi la soltó y el agresivo chi de Tsubasa la dejo en paz. Volteó a verlas después de recuperar un poco su compostura. Su pequeña hermana acunaba entre sus brazos a Nozomi que estaba venciendose en el sueño hasta que de nuevo su calor volviera a encenderse. Tsubasa le gruñó mientras repartía besos por su cuello y espalda. Prefirió ignorarla. Solo eran aspavientos para mantener su lugar intacto y Umi no iba a caer en su juego.

—¿Cuando es que vas a terminar esa estupidez? —le habló su hermana que seguiría sobre Nozomi por un buen rato más hasta que su nudo dejará de estar inflamado y regresará a la normalidad.

—Cuando sepa que algo vale la pena en este mundo —le contestó de forma borde endureciendo su chi.

—¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Diesiciete? Joder, perdí mi virginidad con una omega a los catorce antes de que nuestro padre me regalara mi primer cortesana y tú prefieres darmela a mi para satisfacerla en lugar de hacer tu trabajo —bufó enojada, nunca había entendido esa parte de Umi.

—Si lo recuerdo, mataste a la tu concubina al año siguiente cuando padre me entregó a Nozomi y te molestaste por eso —aquella época fue difícil para las dos, suspiró Umi—. ¿Era necesario hacer eso? —Tsubasa solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de repartir caricias a la espalda de Nozomi que temblaba bajo su peso.

—Ella debía ser mía pero tú siempre has sido la favorita de papá y por eso te la dio —clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la chica haciendo que Nozomi llorara del dolor.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, la favorita de papá es Nico —gruño en respuesta y Tsubasa se rió sonoramente.

—Esa maldita loca es peor que tú y yo juntas —lamió la herida que sus dientes dejaron y la joven cortesana se movió para darle un profundo beso húmedo y hacerla callar.

—Deja de meterte con Umi —Nozomi restregó sus caderas a las de Tsubasa y esta hizo a un lado su intento de plática con su hermana poniendo atención a cosas más placenteras con la cortesana.

—

Su relación era áspera pero no había nadie más a quien le confiara su vida sino a ellas, sus hermanas Tsubasa y Nico y su hermosa cortesana que le consentía todas sus manías.

Nico, Nico es un personaje peculiar. La mayor de las tres hermanas, sin embargo para las aspiraciones del rey su primogénita era una omega y no parecía la mejor opción de heredera. Desde temprana edad tuvo que competir con la llegada de sus otras hermanas, alfas, que la desplazaron de su lugar preferencial. Eso la volvió caprichosa y egoísta, además de muy temperamental. Trabajo el doble de duro para que su padre, el rey, le diera el visto bueno. Si Umi era una asesina a sangre fría y Tsubasa una asesina sanguinaria, Nico era como el mismo demonio.

Disfrutaba gratamente de tomar alfas de entre sus enemigos y mutilarlos enfrente de sus familias. Era la más letal, ella sola podía arrasar con un ejército si se lo proponía, por eso el rey la mantenía al mando de sus tropas.

Cuando Nico cumplió la mayoría de edad, los quince, Tsubasa dijo que la iba a someter en su cama cuando el primer calor apareciera en ella. Demás está decir que el rey tuvo que intervenir para que Nico no matara a su primer hija alfa.

—

El ruido había alertado a los sirvientes y los habitantes de aquella ala del castillo. Umi fue notificada del altercado que estaban teniendo sus hermanas y tanto ella como Nozomi acudieron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía. Los gritos podían oírse desde antes de llegar. Reconoció las voces, eran Tsubasa y Nico.

La escena que tenía enfrente era lamentable. La puerta del cuarto de Nico estaba destruida y los restos del bambú y el papel estaban esparcidos por el suelo de duela. Varios metros más allá, en el jardín yacían tiradas sus hermanas. Nico estaba montada encima de Tsubasa que tenía los pantalones a media pierna siendo obvio lo que había intentado hacer pues el vestido de Nico lucia desgarrado. Ambas tenían signos de haber recibido golpes.

—Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y te voy a castrar inmundo cerdo alfa —la pequeña de cabello negro estaba sobre Tsubasa que respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban sumidos en el miedo mientras Nico sujetaba su pene contra la afilada hoja de su cuchillo. Eso alarmó a Umi.

—Ninguna maldita omega me va a retar —contuvo un grito de dolor cuando el filo del arma corto superficialmente su piel y Tsubasa temió lo peor.

—Maldita niña hormonal —le escupió a la cara y la chica debajo suyo no pudo moverse mucho o quitarla de encima sin que con eso se llevara de tajo su parte más importante de ella—. Dile adiós a tu preciado amigo y espero que puedas aprender a coger omegas sólo con tus dedos —hundió un poco más el cuchillo y un hilo de sangre ensució sus pantalones.

Un chillido salió de la garganta de Tsubasa al sentir el frío corte del cuchillo de Nico y cerró los ojos con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en el pasto debajo de ella. Umi trato de detenerla sin embargo alguien más lo hizo.

—¡Nico! —su padre apareció justo en ese momento—. Deja a la imbécil de tu hermana —le ordenó con su profunda voz gruesa y con mucho pesar la mayor de los Sonodas tuvo que dejarla ir no sin cortar un poco más hondo haciendo un reguero de sangre.

Tsubasa se revolcó chillando en el suelo mientras sostenía con sus manos su virilidad mancillada. Nico se incorporó pasando el filo lleno de sangre por su lengua en un acto retorcido de locura con sus ojos rojos desorbitados por la euforia.

—Esta será la única forma en que voy a probar tu sabor hermana —comenzó a reír y padre la jaló llevandosela para darle un severo castigo por lastimar a su hermana menor aunque ella hubiera sido quien la provocó.

Aunque gracias a eso Tsubasa no volvió a intentar propasarse con ella otra vez. Las que sufrieron fueron todas las omegas que vinieron después y tuvieron que aguantar su orgullo magullado. Umi dudaba que alguna vez pudiera encontrar una compañera adecuada y menos aún cuando la única omega que lograba calmar su carácter le estaba prohibida.

—

Esa mañana desperté con Nozomi pegada alrededor de mí durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Ella solía tener esa mala costumbre de pegarse tanto a mi que realmente ya no encontraba otra manera de conciliar el sueño. Había despertado luego de oír la urgencia de un golpe en la puerta de mis aposentos. Me levanté deshaciendo el fuerte abrazo de Nozomi y fui a atender el llamado.

Era un mensajero del rey.

Como era costumbre durante los calores de Nozomi nos trasladabamos a los palacios de verano del reino con urgencia, eso daba tiempo para que Tsubasa llegará a cumplir mi labor. Ahora que ya había pasado su celo, mi cortesana estaba satisfecha y aprovechabamos para quedarnos un par de días más para que se recuperará y el olor impregnado de mi hermana cediera ante el mío y nadie sospechara de nuestro engaño.

Después de atender al mensajero regrese al lado de Nozomi que estaba trenzado su cabello sentada sobre la cama. Aún podía ver las marcas de las mordeduras de Tsubasa en su cuello y me sentí mal por eso. Con cuidado me acerqué a ella y bese sus heridas. Nozomi me recibió con una sonrisa y se pegó más a mi toque.

—¿Cuando será el día que mi señora quiera hacer uso de su propiedad~? —me dijo juguetona llevando su mano hasta mi entrepierna, pero no había nada allí para su desgracia y mi fortuna.

—Lamento que mi hermana te maltrate de esa manera —me disculpe enojada por la manera brutal en que se comportaba.

—Uhumm, no es así —defendió a Tsubasa—. Es de hecho un compañero considerado a comparación de cómo se comporta con otras omegas —me ofreció su clavícula al despojarse de la parte superior de su camisón.

—Aun así debería tener más cuidado —acepte su ofrecimiento y baje a repartir besos por sus hombros y espalda.

—Ya lo entenderás cuando encuentres a la omega adecuada que sepa hacerte perder el control de ti misma —llevo mis manos a sus senos y me perdí en la suavidad de sus pechos por unos segundos antes de alejarme ante su disgusto.

—Solo espero que tú puedas encontrar al compañero dedicado y amoroso que se que deseas —comenté pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente Tsubasa lo mataría —dijo con pesar perdiendo sus ojos verdes en la nada.

Y era verdad, mi hermana jamás lo permitiría ni aún cuando yo diera la orden de su libertad, de quitarle el lazo que nos unía y dejará de ser mi cortesana para unirse a otro alfa cuando el rey haya muerto. Se que en el fondo Tsubasa espera llegue ese día para tomar a Nozomi como su concubina, pero temo tanto por su vida si Tsubasa llega a tener un arrebato de ira como los que acostumbra antes de enviar a la muerte a sus amantes.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto —me abrazo por detrás metiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa deslizando la yema de sus dedos en mi abdomen—. Tu hermana jamás se atrevería a hacerme daño. Confía en ella.

—Es difícil hacerlo debido a su historial —jugo con mi ombligo antes de perder su mano dentro de mis pantalones.

—Ha soportado muy bien todos estos años —atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja lamiendo y mordiendo con delicadeza—. Es un vínculo alfa-omega que anhela tanto tener conmigo que dudo que quiera echarlo a perder por una rabieta.

—Es un Sonoda después de todo —me quejé y ella se rió de mi.

—Tú lo eres también y aún así eres tan considerada en la cama, incluso Nico lo es —alcé una ceja incrédula.

En alguna ocasión Nozomi había socorrido a mi hermana mayor durante sus calores a petición suya, aunque no podía comprender el porque Nico querría tener a Nozomi con ella y no un alfa dispuesto a aliviar su dolor.

—Tu hermana es testaruda y tiene esta manía de querer ser como ustedes así que el alfa que logre ganar su corazón y un lugar en su lecho deberá hacer un gran trabajo para someter al pequeño demonio que es —me reí sonoramente ante sus palabras.

—Ese día haré una gran fiesta para celebrar a su compañero si es que no muere en el intento —ella me reprendió por mi broma y comenzó a sacarme la ropa para tomar un baño.

—Vamos a relajarnos un rato en la bañera, tengo ánimo de restregar tu espalda mi pequeña Umi~ —se puso melosa tratando de hacerme sonrojar sólo que no la deje.

—Eso tendrá que esperar, el rey ha solicitado audiencia con sus hijos —vi su cara hacer mohín—. Debemos partir de inmediato.

Durante todo el camino en el monorriel Nozomi se mantuvo en silencio, se estaba entreteniendo echando las cartas y cada vez que volteaba una su cara se volvía más y más preocupada. Era impropio verla de esa manera. Tal vez el rey emprendería una nueva campaña de guerra pero no había más reinos que conquistar por ahora. El reino de Akiba tenía las manos llenas controlando los cinco reinos de alrededor, aunque conociendo el afán de codicia del rey, este podría querer ir más allá del mar y probar suerte en el reino vecino.

—¿Pasa algo malo en la fortuna? —Nozomi alzó la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

—Las cartas sólo me dan lecturas vagas —barajeo de nuevo su mazo y sacó otra fila de seis cartas, levantó una y la dejó sobre la mesa echándose atrás abatida—. Siempre es la misma carta —dijo frustrada.

—¿Hay mal augurio para salir a pelear? —me acerqué a ella depositando un beso sobre su sien y ella se colgó de mi cuello.

—No quiero que vayas a la guerra de nuevo —me suplicó aunque sabía que era en vano hacer su petición, si el rey lo ordenaba no podía decir que no—. Vienen cambios oscuros en el horizonte y siempre sale la misma carta, el sol. No tiene sentido, hay muerte, hay dolor, pero parece que también habrá un nuevo comienzo y temo que todo esto nos separe —acaricie su cabello dando consuelo a su desasosiego.

—¿Acaso no dices tú que el cambio es bueno para todos? Tal vez sea bueno lo que tenga que anunciar el rey —se aferró más a mí negando con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho.

—No si pierdo a alguna de ustedes, en especial a ti —su declaración lleno de calidez mi cuerpo.

Nozomi siempre tendría el poder de hacer retroceder mis demonios pero ¿quién podría hacer retroceder los suyos?

— o —

—Su majestad —hice una reverencia de respeto al entrar a la sala del trono y presentar mis respetos a mi padre.

El rey se mantenía sentado en su trono con su barbilla apoyada en una mano. Los años estaban haciendo mella en su porte real. Algunas canas teñían su abundante cabello castaño que sin duda Tsubasa había heredado, sus ojos rojos cansados de tantos años de vigilar a su pueblo lucían unas profundas ojeras enmarcandolos, Nico había heredado esa particularidad del rey. Por algo era su pequeño demonio de ojos rojos. El único rasgo que yo había heredado de él era la habilidad con el arco y la espalda así como su amor por la poesía que rara vez mostraba a otros. Quizás porque yo era la viva imagen de mi madre la omega que amo más que a cualquier otra pero que había muerto con mi nacimiento. Tal vez por eso me trataba con mayor severidad que a mis hermanos mayores.

Los cuales ya estaban presentes en la sala. Nico se ubicó a un costado del rey con su pequeña mascota a sus pies. Un pequeño alfa de aspecto aniñado que la seguía a todos lados y que trataba con condescendencia. Era el único alfa que toleraba a su alrededor. De cabello naranja y que se comportaba como un pequeño gatito hiperactivo que gustaba de cumplir los deseos de su ama. Ni siquiera podía imaginar tratar a Nozomi de esa manera, con un collar al cuello como un animal. Pero el rey estaba conforme con que al menos hubiera tomado un cortesano para ella.

Tsubasa estaba en el otro extremo sentada con los pies sobre una mesa de donde comía uvas que estaban dispuestas para el convite de los visitantes. Junto a ella sus dos más recientes adquisiciones, un par de cortesanas que no valía la pena nombrar pues seguramente acabarían teniendo el mismo destino que las anteriores. El rey la había amenazado con retirarle su pensión si seguía comportándose con poco decoro con sus compañeras.

Nozomi se mantuvo a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano de pie frente al trono y pude notar la molestia en el rostro de Tsubasa y su chi áspero contra mi. Debía ser más precavida para no hacer enojar al rey pero eso no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Ya que están todas mis hijas presentes debo hacer el anuncio —se levantó de su trono apoyándose en su bastón real, extendiendo los brazos solicitando que nos acercaramos a él.

Nico fue la primera en tomar su lugar a su derecha, Tsubasa a su izquierda y yo en el centro como la menor de los tres. Él decía que ese era el orden en que debíamos mantenernos siempre. Nico era su mano derecha, la que cumplía los deberes Sonoda por ser la primogénita y le tocaba ese honor, el velar por la seguridad del reino y la protección del rey y su descendencia. Tsubasa era su mano izquierda, la que debía sostener la estabilidad y la familia, claro, en la mente retorcida de Tsubasa eso significaba establecer un vasallaje de terror sobre los subordinados a fin de mantenerlos controlados y por familia, el hacer y hacer hijos a diestra y siniestra. Aunque realmente nunca había producido uno. Por eso culpaba a Nico de tomar su simiente y cortarla en aquella ocasión en que pelearon pues era imposible que después de tantos anudamientos jamás hubiera podido producir el heredero que el rey tanto deseaba.

Por mi parte, yo era el centro, su cabeza. Quien tomaría su lugar si él llegaba a faltar y a quien había preparado toda su vida para dar seguimiento a su legado. Me había hecho a su imagen más de lo que había hecho a mis hermanas. La futura corona sería mía, pero yo no la quería y por eso el rey me reñia.

Estábamos los tres en nuestras posiciones con el rey delante de nosotras. Su semblante lucía serio y podía esperar una severa reprimenda por la forma en que su ojo derecho temblaba levemente cuando estaba por estallar la ira. Se giró hacia su izquierda y levantando el bastón asestó un golpe en el rostro de Tsubasa.

—¡Maldita sea Kira Tsubasa! — el rey endureció su chi aplastando el intento de defensa de Tsubasa que bajo la cara escupiendo sangre de su boca. No sé atrevió a alzar la mirada.

Pude sentir el miedo en el corazón de Nozomi y como su aura buscaba desesperadamente llegar a mi hermana para consolarla y calmarla.

—¿Que rayos estaba pasando por tu estúpida cabeza para violar a la hija del prefecto de la comarca de Kurosawa? —quise intervenir pero eso no iba a ayudarla—. ¿Sabes cual es el castigo por violar un omega? Esta es la última que voy a pasarte Tsubasa, eres una vergüenza para la casa Sonoda —mi hermana apretó los puños conteniendo su ira y nuestro padre le dio otro golpe haciéndola caer de rodillas con una herida sobre su frente.

Nozomi quiso ir a socorrerla pero la detuve con la mirada. Podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Al voltear de nuevo al frente esta vez me tocó a mí. Un golpe sordo sobre mi costado izquierdo que me hizo trastabillar aunque no caí.

—Y tú —ahora fue mi turno—, me deshonras cada día con tu estúpido desdén por negarte a cohabitar con tu concubina —lanzó otro golpe sobre mi pecho y me hizo retroceder hasta poner una rodilla en tierra—. Creen que no me voy a enterar de su tontería. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? Ya ni siquiera por ser un Sonoda, sino orgullo alfa. ¿Que clase de compañero permite que otro alfa mancille a su omega? —puso el bastón en mi barbilla levantando mi cara para verlo—. ¿Por qué te niegas a darme un heredero?

Solo desvié la mirada y eso lo hizo enojar más. Alzó el bastón y sólo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó, al menos no a mí. Tsubasa había recibido el golpe y ahora yacía en el suelo con la cara llena de sangre. Nozomi había salido corriendo para estar a su lado, muy a mi pesar tuve que detenerla mientras sus lágrimas escurrian de sus ojos afligidos. Le pedí que se calmara y a regañadientes lo hizo al ver que Tsubasa se reincorporaba.

—Estoy harto de ustedes —nos gritó a los tres—. He sido condescendiente contigo Nozomi pero sigues fallando una y otra vez. Ni el cariño que pude sentir por tu madre te salvará si no logras tu cometido —mi compañera se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar sus sollozos—. Irás de regreso a Kansai —esta vez fuimos los tres los que nos opusimos dando un paso al frente por ella.

—Padre eso es demasiado —fue Nico la que habló—. Nozomi ha vivido toda nuestra vida aquí, no puedes simplemente hacerla partir ahora.

—De ninguna manera ella puede irse —Tsubasa también la defendió—. Es parte de nosotros, es un miembro de la casa Sonoda.

El rey me miró a mí y le sostuve la mirada enfrentado mi chi al de él. Nunca dejaría que Nozomi partiera de mi lado, de nuestro lado y padre lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —espero mi respuesta.

—Si ella se va yo iré con ella —padre se rió con amargura.

—Entonces los despediré a los dos —se dio la vuelta.

—Padre, es tu heredera —Nico intervino.

—Tanto como se niega a darme un linaje, tú también lo haces —miró con desprecio a Nico y a su concubina—. ¿De qué sirve tu alfa si no le permites preñarte? Eres mi mano derecha y aún así no obedeces la más básica de tus obligaciones. Ninguno de los tres —nos echó en cara.

—No es porque no lo haya intentado —se defendió Tsubasa.

—Callate idiota que sólo piensa con el pito —Nico le contestó iniciando su típica pelea.

—Esto es tu culpa, acabaste con el legado de nuestro padre por tu capricho —le devolvió y Nico sólo viró los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Cuantos doctores te han revisado? No estas impedida, es simplemente tupropia estupidez que no te permite tener cachorros —eso sacó de sus casillas a Tsubasa que se fue sobre Nico sacando su espada.

Todo fue tan rápido. Nozomi se interpuso en el camino de la espada de Tsubasa quien se detuvo a tiempo antes de lastimarla. El pequeño alfa de Nico saltó contra ella colocando el filo de su cuchillo en su garganta mientras yo ponía mi espada en el cuello de Nico.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —rugió el rey haciéndonos retroceder—. Se comportan como pequeños cachorros. Los tres se irán de mi presencia y no regresarán al reino hasta que no obtenga mi heredero.

—Pero padre… —quise replicar pero él levantó la mano para callarme.

—He hecho arreglos para establecer un acuerdo con el reino subordinado de Otonokizaka —tomó lugar en su trono—. Tomarán por esposas a tres de las hijas de Minami regente del reino, no importa a quien elijan, sin embargo no quiero estupideces de ustedes de nuevo —nos vio con severidad en especial a Tsubasa—. Desposaran cada una a una de las princesas y me darán un futuro heredero o de lo contrario pueden olvidarse de Nozomi —las tres íbamos a protestar sólo que no nos lo permitió—, no la enviaré a Kansai, tomaré su vida en su lugar.

Los tres nos callamos.

—¿Han entendido? —asentimos sin más opción. Nunca permitiriamos que nada malo le pasara a Nozomi.

— o —

 _¿Y que les ha parecido? A que es raro el NozoUmi aunque no tanto como el TsubaNozo. Espero me dejen sus impresiones del capítulo. Nos vemos el siguiente sábado de Sunshine, sigo sensible después de ver ese KananMari tan emotivo._


	3. Otonokizaka y las musas

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Tenía la intención de publicar hasta el sábado, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Así que me adelantó un poco. Además de que estaré ocupada pues me han dejado supliendo a la jefa del laboratorio y tengo que asistir a unas conferencias, por lo que no tendré tiempo. Bueno, veamos, tengo que aclarar algunos puntos. ¿Alguien conoce a Sakurakawa Megu-san? ¿No? Se los dejo de tarea XD lo van a necesitar para seguir adelante._

 _Este capítulo viene patrocinado por las canciones de Wild stars, que lo considero así como el opening del fic, y por Loveless world, que es como el ending del fic. Al menos para este capítulo o más bien, sobretodo para este capítulo. Empezamos con un poco de drama, no sé qué tan angst haya quedado pero espero que al menos sea decente y les guste._

 _Para este fic estoy tomando prestada la inspiración de las musas griegas, un poco de mitología, los cuentos y fábulas, que dicho sea de paso, yo adoro los cuentos y como amo los cuentos también amo las Mil y una noches. Amantes trágicos, del estilo de Romeo y Julieta, La Leyenda de Korra. ¿Que más? Hummm… sí lo recuerdo lo pondré en otra nota._

 _Aquí hay una escena de amor bonito, mi novia dice que quedó bien pero le hizo falta ser más bestia, mi argumento es que no podía ser más bestia porque sólo quería que fuera lindo. En fin, ustedes me dirán si les gusta así o debió ser más bestia. De vez en cuando me gusta ser cursi, aunque me pongo como tomate (aclaro no soy tsundere)._

 _Antes de seguir, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review. Arigatou. Me hacen el día cada vez que leo sus comentarios, no puedo evitar emocionarme. Muchas gracias por ellos y espero les guste lo que se viene y si no pues ni modo XP (ese sí fue mi lado tsundere)._

 _Sin mas, les dejo el capítulo. ¿Cuentenme que les pareció?_

— o —

—¡Neee! ¡Kotori! —escuche a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba y busqué a mi alrededor para ver de dónde provenía.

Pude divisar a mi hermana Honoka corriendo hacia mi con nuestra hermana Eli a quien venía remolcando del brazo. Una radiante sonrisa cubría el siempre alegre rostro de la más ruidosa de todos nosotros. Era sin duda la más querida de la familia. Era imposible no amarla siendo tan adorable todo el tiempo, aunque Maki dijera que era un caso perdido porque siempre estaba en las nubes. Era mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, con quien compartía cada día dentro de los muros del castillo y de la ciudad.

Solo Eli y Maki ayudaban a mamá en los asuntos del gobierno, a nosotras nos dejaban ser libres con nuestro tiempo. Tal vez por eso eramos tan despreocupadas de las obligaciones. Mamá Nishikino decía que la única cosa que debíamos hacer y por la debíamos preocuparnos era ser felices y la labor de nuestras hermanas Eli y Maki, por ser alfa, era la de velar por esa felicidad. El reino era hermoso, aunque nunca había conocido otro lugar que no fuera este. Sin embargo no me imaginaba un mejor lugar en todo el mundo. A veces oíamos noticias de la capital del reino y en ocasiones había visitas de hombres importantes de aquel lugar que venían a supervisar las labores en casa.

Casi siempre era mamá Minami quien los recibía o viajaba a la corte para entrevistarse con el rey, como había sucedido hacía unos meses. Cuando eso pasaba mamá Nishikino se hacía cargo del gobierno para que no hubiera un vacío de poder. Entre las dos llevaban las riendas de nuestro hogar. Ellas dos habían sido esposas de nuestro padre. Tengo vagos recuerdos de él, casi todos se estaban perdiendo con el paso de los años. Sino fuera por Eli, que es la viva imagen de papá, no recordaría ni siquiera como se veía. El murió cuando éramos unos cachorros. Honoka y yo tendríamos cerca de cinco años, Eli tenía siete y Maki que es la más pequeña tenía cuatro. Ella ni siquiera tiene memorias con él. Eso es muy triste, tal vez por eso Eli la tiene con ella todo el tiempo y Maki la sigue a todos lados. Tienen un vínculo muy fuerte, no sólo porque sean los alfa de la familia.

Honoka y yo nacimos al mismo tiempo, bueno yo nací unos minutos antes por eso soy la mayor de las dos. Mamá dice que fue un parto muy difícil. Traer un cachorro al mundo suele ser muy extenuante así que dos era muy complicado. Nos contó que una mujer con poderes mágicos la ayudó en su labor de parto. Pues yo no había nacido bien y Honoka tampoco. Mamá Nishikino dice que por unos minutos yo dejé de respirar y papá se volvió loco por sus cachorros moribundos, pero la mujer mágica hizo algo que nos logró salvar, tanto a mi como a Honoka. Quizás por eso nos consienten tanto.

Mamá Minami y Mamá Nishikino nos aman mucho pero últimamente han estado muy preocupadas e inquietas. No nos han querido decir la razón. Eli dice que lo harán a su tiempo pues en esta casa nunca ha habido secretos. Al menos no que nosotros sepamos, sino no serían secretos. Honoka no sabe guardar ninguno, cualquier cosa que le digas es seguro que termina enterándose el mundo entero, es demasiado transparente.

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Eli-chan! —alce la mano para saludarlas y Honoka llegó hasta mi tirándose al suelo revolviendo todas las flores que tenía en mi regazo.

—Kotori-chan te he estado buscando desde hace rato, había olvidado que hoy haríamos coronas de flores. Eli-chan me entretuvo demasiado en las clases de baile —dijo entusiasmada jugando con los pétalos que se habían desprendido del cerezo bajo el cual estaba sentada.

—¡Ey! No me eches la culpa, ¿quien se olvidó de que hora era? —Eli tomó asiento en mi otro extremo procurando no pisar mis arreglos florales con una sonrisa en su cara, Honoka sacó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza. Ella podía llegar a ser tan descuidada como adorable.

—Bueno pero ya estamos aquí. Kotori-chan, ¿puedo ayudarte a terminar? —me miró con ojos de cachorro y le entregue un montón de botones de rosas para que comenzará a arreglarlos.

Pronto sería el festival del verano para agradecer a los dioses un año más y que las cosechas hayan sido abundantes. Era el primer festival en que Maki participaría como miembro del comité organizador en lugar de Eli que le había cedido su puesto. El alfa de la familia tenía que dirigir las festividades y era su turno de ser el responsable. Eli hacia un gran trabajo cada año así que Maki tenía mucha presión para llenar los zapatos de nuestra hermana mayor.

—¿Eli-chan podrías contarnos otra vez el cuento que papá nos contaba antes de irnos a dormir? —le pregunté a mi hermana que sólo parpadeó confusa ante mi petición.

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? —se rascó la barbilla nerviosa, aunque lo negaran Honoka y Eli tenían muchas manías parecidas.

—¡Oh, si! ¡Por favor hermana Eli! Yo también quiero oírla —dijo entusiasmada brincando encima de ella para sentarse en sus piernas y colgarse de su cuello.

Me reí de las dos, los gestos amorosos de Honoka siempre hacían sonrojar tanto a Eli como a Maki que solían ser más reservadas. Decidí seguir su ejemplo y brinqué también sobre Eli-chan tirándola al suelo con nosotras dos encima.

—Estamos en esa época del año, papá cumplirá pronto otro año más desde que murió y me gusta oírte contarnos esa historia, es como si papá siguiera aquí —Eli dejó salir un largo suspiro y nos sujeto de la cintura para no dejarnos ir plantando un beso en mi cabeza después de oír mi petición.

Honoka y yo nos acurrucamos cada una a su lado. Su chi se sentía cómodo, cálido y protector, su aroma cada día era más atractivo y no era sorpresa que tuviera a más de una omega a sus pies, sin embargo rechazaba a todas pues decía que las únicas omegas en su vida seríamos sólo Honoka y yo. Era innegable que desde pequeñas teníamos un enamoramiento con nuestra hermana mayor, sobre todo después de nuestro primer calor.

Tanto ella como Maki nos habían cuidado esos días. Eran días muy duros y terribles para Honoka y para mí. Demasiado dolorosos para soportar a pesar de que Mamá Nishikino nos daba medicina para hacerlos más llevaderos. Eli y Maki montaban guardia afuera de nuestra cámara de calor para que ningún alfa quisiera irrumpir y aprovecharse de ello. Aunque más que cuidarnos de ellos, Eli debía cuidarse de nosotras.

—Esta bien, pero tendrá que ser la versión corta pues aún hay cosas que hacer y Maki no se tomará muy bien si llegamos tarde a la cena —le hizo cosquillas a Honoka que infló las mejillas jalando la camisa de Eli—. Bien, veamos —se aclaró la garganta para comenzar su relato.

" _Había una vez en un reino lejano un par de jóvenes, un príncipe y su escudero, dos alfas cuyos corazones estaban ligados por el vínculo de la amistad. Ellos habían crecido juntos compartiendo sus aventuras y desventuras. Desde temprana edad ambos mostraron grandes aptitudes con la espada y solían practicar todas las tardes en los páramos del reino._

 _Un día el joven escudero se encontró con una joven chica, una omega tan hermosa, de ojos amatista y cabello oliva, que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Sin embargo el destino hizo que su amo, el joven príncipe pusiera sus ojos en ella también. Los dos amigos de la infancia se vieron enfrentados para conseguir el amor de aquella omega._

 _Siendo el príncipe de mayor rango el pudo obtener el favor de su padre, el rey, y exigir su derecho de amo para obtener los favores de la omega. Eso lo hizo enemistarse de su escudero y amigo quien repudió aquel acto. Por lo que ideó la manera de ayudar a la chica y no ser víctima de las intenciones del príncipe._

 _La joven omega era una virgen consagrada al templo de las musas y a los dioses por lo que no podía ser mancillado su cuerpo por las manos de otros alfas. Aunque hubiera llegado a amar a alguno de los dos, ella no podía ceder ante ese amor. Aceptó la ayuda del joven escudero quien la sacó del castillo y la llevó con él al bosque. Al ser descubierta la huida de la musa, el príncipe llamó a su escudero que no acudió a él. Entonces salió a cazar a los dos._

 _El escudero protegió a la musa y cuando él le confesó sus sentimientos ella lo tuvo que rechazar a causa de sus votos. Eso le hizo enojar y una noche aprovechando que la omega cayó en las garras de su calor, la tomó para sí. Al recuperar el conocimiento después de que su calor nublara la mente de la musa se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. El escudero había cohabitado con ella y ahora ella había perdido el favor de los dioses._

 _Entonces la musa se convirtió en una bruja lanzando una maldición contra el escudero, para después emprender la huida lejos de él. Ella lo sentenció a que nunca podría encontrar la paz viviendo en constante persecución de sus propios miedos y terrores, dejándose seducir por sus demonios internos, tanto él como su descendencia, sin poder encontrar jamás el amor ni el poder que deseaba. Pero, como siempre pasa en muchas historias, la maldición no funcionó del todo. Pues ella había quedado preñada del escudero y ahora su hija también cargaría con el peso de la maldición._

 _Poco tiempo después el príncipe encontró a la mujer, al darse cuenta de su condición quiso matarla por haber sido deshonrada por un inferior. Solo que no pudo hacerlo._

 _Él la amaba._

 _La acogió en su reino y permitió que su hija naciera. Una hermosa niña que había heredado la gracia de su madre, omega como ella. Los años pasaron y pronto tuvieron noticias de un hombre que había levantado sus armas contra un reino próspero haciéndose rey a fuerza de la sangre y la muerte. Tan fuerte y poderoso que todos a su alrededor huían asustados de él. El destino quiso que aquel nuevo rey no fuera otro sino el otrora joven escudero._

 _Al saber de su maldad, que había sido provocada por la maldición de la omega, ella salió en su búsqueda. El príncipe trató de impedirlo pero nada pudo hacer. Solo su hija, que era un bebé, quedó bajo su cuidado._

 _Por esos días el joven príncipe fue comprometido en matrimonio y enviado a servir a su nuevo reino. Con él llevó a la niña. No tuvo más noticias de ella, pero si del creciente poder de su viejo amigo. Años después supo que había invadido el reino de su padre y pasado por el cuchillo a todos en el castillo. No podía permitir eso y alzándose en armas fue a combatirlo._

 _En el camino se topó con la bruja omega que le pidió no intervenir, pues su esposa estaría dando a luz pronto y la necesitaba junto a ella. Así que lo despidió de regreso a su reino quedando la bruja al frente de sus tropas a cambio de seguir protegiendo a su hija. Todos perecieron. El poder de su maldición los hizo sucumbir ante la maldad de aquel hombre. Antes de morir la bruja le confesó que tenía una hija y en nombre de ella quiso revertir la maldición, pero siempre hay un precio que pagar, la maldición paso de él a sus hijos. Todos ellos serían malditos sin poder tener descendencia hasta que no encontrarán el amor verdadero, muriendo ellos se acabaría el linaje del escudero hecho rey, dejándolos consumir por sus propios pecados. La codicia, la lujuria, la soberbia y la desobediencia a las órdenes de su padre."_

—¡Que intenso! —Honoka la interrumpió con su comentario y Eli comenzó a reír.

—Por esa razón deben portarse bien y obedecer a mamá Minami y mamá Nishikino, no quieren ser como los hijos del malvado rey —tanto Honoka como yo hicimos caras de desagrado negando con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no —repliqué—, jamás desobedeceriamos a nuestras madres —Eli hizo un puchero—, o a ti hermana mayor —eso la volvió a hacer reír y nos atacó con cosquillas.

—¡Ehh! —escuchamos la voz de nuestra hermana menor que nos llamaba en la distancia.

Nos incorporamos y la vimos aproximarse seguida de la pequeña omega de cabello oliva y gafas rojas,que hacía las funciones de nuestra sirviente. Maki era hermosa, tenía ese encanto de Eli, era casi una copia fiel de mamá Nishikino, como Eli lo era de papá.

—¿Es hora de ir al comedor? —preguntó Eli levantándose del suelo dejando que las flores en su regazo cayeran a sus pies.

—No, llegó un mensajero con una carta urgente para mamá Minami y quieren que nos reunamos con ellas —comentó ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar mientras que su sierva recogía las coronas de flores.

—¿De donde era el mensajero? —Eli se tornó preocupada, pocas veces se tenían noticias urgentes o importantes del exterior.

—Akiba —pronunció Maki y la cara de preocupación de Eli cambio a una de disgusto.

Pocas cosas sabíamos de Akiba, además de que eran los señores del reino, ellos se mantenían al margen de los asuntos internos pero siempre estaban presentes cuando se recaudaban los impuestos. Honoka y yo no conocíamos a nadie de allá, ni teníamos noticias de ellos. Solo Eli había tenido contacto con personas de aquel lugar cuando tenían que tratar asuntos de gobierno. Tal vez por eso Eli se veía intranquila.

Fuimos a prisa tratando de igualar el ritmo de los pasos de nuestra hermana mayor. Llegamos a la cámara de las regentes respirando con dificultad. Habíamos prácticamente corrido desde el patio hasta el interior del castillo. Al entrar nos topamos con la tensión presente en nuestras madres. No sé les veía nada bien.

Mamá Minami permanecía sentada en su silla con los codos sobre su escritorio y su cara cubierta con sus manos. Nunca la había visto así. Mamá Nishikino estaba a su lado sosteniendo el mensaje con manos temblorosas. De inmediato Eli corrió a su lado tratando de averiguar qué contenía la carta, sólo que mamá Nishikino no le permitió ver.

—Será mejor que tomes asiento al igual que tus hermanas —a regañadientes Eli se sentó, estaba molesta porque no pudo ver la carta, movía uno de sus pies nerviosa después de tomar asiento.

Cuando las cuatro estuvimos sentadas, mamá Nishikino puso una mano sobre el hombro de mamá Minami haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. ¿Qué tan terribles podrían ser las noticias de Akiba?

Nos miró y dudó por unos segundos el cómo abordar el tema, la ví abrir y cerrar la boca sin pronunciar ni una palabra. La presión de la mano sobre su hombro pareció hacerla reaccionar y tomar valor.

—Hemos recibido mensaje del rey Ren Sonoda, él vendrá a los festivales junto con su comitiva, su corte real —dijo en una voz plana.

—¿Vendrán caballeros de Akiba? —Honoka preguntó emocionada a diferencia de Eli que no relajo su rostro.

—Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? —fue Maki quien habló por Eli.

—Pasara una temporada en Otonokizaka junto con su familia —Honoka me tomó de la mano, realmente mi hermana estaba emocionada por eso.

Ella anhelaba tanto conocer del mundo exterior y ahora que este venía a aquí podía comprender el porqué de su entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es genial! —saltó de su asiento contenta—. ¡Caballeros de Akiba! Siempre he querido conocer uno.

—Será mejor que no —resopló Eli molesta con la actitud de Honoka y Maki asintió dándole la razón.

—Son despreciables —esta vez fue mamá Nishikino—, no confíes en ellos nunca, sólo sirven al terror de su señor.

—Si es así, los mantendremos vigilados y advertiremos a las personas —Eli se levantó de su asiento con la intención de retirarse.

—No es todo Eli-chan —la detuvo mamá Minami—. El rey Ren no sólo viene a disfrutar de los festivales —hizo una pausa cruzando los dedos sobre su barbilla—, él quiere ejercer el trato que pacto con vuestro padre.

—¿De qué hablas madre? —Eli volvió a tensarse con la pregunta de Maki.

—Cuando su padre firmó el pacto de rendición del reino en favor de Ren Sonoda para terminar la guerra, una de las cláusulas estipulaba que al llegar a cierta edad, los hijos del rey desposarian a alguna de las hijas del reino de Otonokizaka —suspiró con fuerza apretando los puños—. Ese tiempo a llegado.

—¡Inaudito! Jamás permitiré que alguna de esas bestias ponga las manos sobre alguna de mis hermanas —dijo exaltada Eli, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma.

—Eli-chan, no hay nada que se pueda hacer —mamá Nishikino trato de calmarla—. Vuestro padre murió para proteger este reino y a ustedes, no se puede siquiera pensar en tirar todo el esfuerzo que él hizo para mantenerlas a salvo.

—Pero madre, eso es demasiado —las manos de Maki temblaban levemente—. Ninguna de nosotras merece el destino de compartir nuestras vidas al lado de esos animales —rugió con fuerza a través de sus dientes.

—De ninguna manera —el chi de Eli se volvió agresivo junto con el de Maki empujando sobre el aura de nuestras madres.

Honoka y yo nos abrazamos asustadas por toda la fuerza hostil que se sentía en el cuarto. No entendía nada. Un matrimonio arreglado, eso era horrible. Casarnos con unos completos desconocidos era algo terrorífico.

—¡Basta Eli, Maki! —mamá Minami se levantó empujando atrás el chi de nuestras hermanas—. La decisión se tomó hace mucho tiempo y no se puede deshacer. Así que esperaremos al rey Ren y sus hijas —Eli y Maki quisieron replicar pero mamá no se los permitió—. ¡Es la última palabra!

Después de algunos segundos de máxima tensión, Eli cedió. Maki la vio con desconcierto y no pudo mantener su oposición más tiempo. Al final agachó la cabeza.

— o —

—Esto es una tontería épica —se quejó Nico que esperaba junto a su mascota para partir en el carruaje.

—Bueno, para mi no está mal, tendré una princesa como esposa —Tsubasa se acomodó en uno de los sofás frente a nosotras.

Parecía estar calmada pero su chi decía otra cosa. Estaba insistentemente llamando a Nozomi que permanecía a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Era molesta su aura sobre nosotras.

—Hasta que te aburras de ella. ¿Qué harás? Apuesto que la matas, ¿tu que piensas Umi-chan? —se dirigió a mí y yo solo ignore el comentario mal intencionado.

—No haré eso, nuestro padre me castigará si lo hago —contestó con naturalidad, como si tomar una vida fuera una decisión igual a qué camisa elegir.

—No te doy mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera lo intentes —su conversación absurda estaba haciéndome enojar—. Aunque tendrá mejor destino si muere pronto, no como la pobre que tenga que lidiar con un alfa celibe.

Ambos se rieron colmando mi paciencia, iba a rebatirles sus palabras pero Nozomi oprimió mi mano para hacerme calmar. Al ver que no les contesté Nico volvió a picar a Tsubasa, le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

—¿Y qué hay de tus concubinas? ¿Acaso no te van a acompañar? ¡Ah espera! Ya deben estar muertas, ¿cierto? —ante ese comentario malicioso de Nico, Tsubasa no aguanto más explotando contra ella, típico de su comportamiento voluble.

—Perra idiota, no las he tocado —se defendió.

—Jajaja tanto miedo tienes de perder tu pensión —nuevamente se burló Nico.

—No las necesito conmigo ahora que tendré una omega nueva —Nozomi se sobresaltó con el aura violenta de Tsubasa—, sería un fastidio llevarlas.

—Ya veo, quieres mantener tu vigor para tu omega, lástima que de tu simiente no salga ningún cachorro —eso había sido un golpe bajo para el ego de Tsubasa.

La castaña se iba airada sobre Nico pero Nozomi se interpuso poniendo una mano en su pecho. Sus ojos verdes me miraron y evité mirarla dándole permiso a lo que quisiera hacer. Aunque solo había una cosa que podía calmarla en una situación así. A jalones mi concubina sacó a mi hermana del cuarto perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo.

— o —

—Dejame Nozomi, le voy a dar su merecido a esa maldita perra —siguió quejándose a pesar de que la lleve lejos de su hermana mayor.

Se dejó guiar aun cuando al inicio se mostró reacia. Terminó siguiendo mis pasos sosteniendo mi mano. Entramos en un cuarto vacío del palacio, me asome primero para ver que no hubiera ninguna presencia por allí. Al ver que estaba despejado entre con Tsubasa aun haciendo mohines. Se veía hermosa así, guapa más bien, con ese aire viril que solía desprender siempre y que adoraba tanto de ella, su cabello castaño corto que le hacía parecer un cachorro tierno para engañar a sus víctimas potenciales, sus grandes ojos verdes tan expresivos que me eran tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto para mi y sus delgadas y estilizadas cejas que me cuativaban.

—Tsubasa, por favor —la sostuve del cuello de su camisa plantando un beso en sus labios rosas para bajar su enojo.

Al principio no pareció reaccionar, pero pasados algunos segundos y con mis labios pegados a los suyos respondió a mi beso. Sus manos fueron directo a mis caderas tocando con ansiedad subiendo los bordes de mi falda. Subí mis manos entrelazando mis dedos con su hermosa cabellera castaña profundizando el beso permitiendo el paso de su lengua. Rosó mis labios y mis dientes, jugando con mi lengua empujando fuertemente poniéndose dominante con el beso. Me estremecí entre sus brazos, la inste a cambiar para mí llamándola con mi chi al gemir débilmente en su boca. Nos separamos con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de nuestras bocas.

—Tsubasa~ —pronuncie su nombre de forma sugestiva y sentí su chi encenderse respondiendo favorablemente—, estas muy tensa. ¿Quieres que Nozomi-chan te ayude a liberar un poco de tensión? —sonreí pícaramente y no espere mucho su respuesta.

Un bulto entre sus piernas creció y yo me mordí los labios con anticipación, pude percibir que yo misma me humedecía anhelando tenerla conmigo. Ella sonrió con gusto desabotonando el pantalón para dejar libre su prominente miembro. Aunque era baja de estatura, odiaba que le dijeran que tenía el mismo tamaño que Nico, poseía una dote bastante impresionante. Tal vez por eso tenía un gran éxito con las omegas. Además de que cuando se lo proponía, su encanto natural las ponía a sus pies, incluyendome a mi o quizás sólo fuera el uniforme.

Besé sus labios una vez más mientras mis manos se perdían en el interior de su pantalón. Su pene estaba formado completamente listo para recibir mis atenciones. Agarre firmemente su empuñadura y con movimientos rítmicos empecé a bombear. Dejó escapar algunos pequeños jadeos y sonreí en sus labios. Me gustaba tenerla así, dócil entre mis manos deseando que la complaciera en todas sus exigencias.

—Nozomi… —suspiró mi nombre entre ligeros gemidos de placer—. Eres tan buena… ¡Aahh! Eso me gusta.

—Lo sé —dije llena de arrogancia y eso la hizo reír de nuevo—. Tengo algo para ti.

Me puse de rodillas y mirándola a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron expectantes a lo que venía, saqué su falo acercandolo a mis labios. Con la punta de la lengua jugué con su corona degustando el fuerte sabor de las primeras gotas. La tenía lo suficientemente excitada para que estuviera a punto de reventar. Ordeñe un poco más su pene pasando mis dedos por todo el grosor tratando de sacar más de ese líquido antes de que toda su longitud se perdiera en el interior de mi boca.

Gimió de forma impetuosa empujando sus caderas para hacerme tragar todo hasta la base. Aferró mi cabeza para mantenerla en su lugar mientras ella hacia su vaivén frenético. Sus jadeos ronroneantes se iban volviendo cada vez más intensos. Mi lengua acunó su miembro dándole un mayor contacto con la aspereza de su toque sobre su piel roja y sensible. Dio pequeños tirones en respuesta del placer que estaba recibiendo y algunos chorros salpicaron mi garganta. Estaba cerca de venirse.

—No sé como logras hacerme esto —gruñó con dificultad resoplando—. Me llevas tan rápido que no puedo detenerme.

Acaricie la base de su pene y deje que un poco de mis dientes se deslizaron por su longitud. Tsubasa gruñó sonriendo con mi rudeza y eso pareció agradarle. Apure mi masaje separandome un poco pero aún manteniendo la cabeza de su miembro en mi interior. Nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos y vi en el brillo de deseo que estaba llegando a su clímax.

Acaricie con mi lengua todo su contorno centrándome en la punta.

—¡Nozomiiii~! —gimió rompiéndose al fin—. ¡Maldita sea, tómalo todo! —se derramó al final en mi boca y tragué cada gota de su venida sin desperdiciar un poco. Sabía que eso le gustaba mucho. Verme así, probando todo su sabor.

Sus jadeos fueron bajando poco a poco. Me tomó de los hombros haciendo que me pusiera en pie y me beso para sentir su propia esencia. Podía percibir su aura más relajada, sin la perturbación que Nico solía producir en ella. Me di por satisfecha. Prefería a esta Tsubasa calmada y dócil a la Tsubasa voluble y violenta que llegaba a ser cuando perdía el control de sus emociones.

Pequeños espasmos seguían inundando su cuerpo mientras volvía a la normalidad. Le regale algunos mimos jugando con sus mechones cortos de cabello castaño y mordía su oreja, para después bajar con mis manos acariciando su vientre esculpido a fuerza del duro entrenamiento al que se sometía todos los días. Se estremeció al sentir mis dedos rozar sus músculos yendo a su cintura. Tsubasa se entretenía repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas con sus chupetones y mordidas. Yo también estaba temblando con sus caricias jadeando levemente. Sus manos seguían alzando mi falda subiendo por mis muslos y su boca bajaba hasta la línea de mi clavícula queriendo besar el borde de mis pechos.

Escuchamos pasos y un ligero carraspeó. Umi había llegado hasta nosotras. No habíamos percibido su presencia estando tan concentradas la una en la otra. Tsubasa se dio la vuelta acomodándose el pantalón y yo el peinado que había sido hecho un desastre por ella, además de mi ropa. Baje la cabeza con pena ante los ojos fríos de mi señora. Umi extendió un pañuelo y me lo ofreció para limpiarme el rostro.

—Ya estamos por partir, padre nos espera —dijo sin emoción en su voz, demostrando nada más que simple indiferencia. Eso me dolio.

¿Por qué nunca parecía importarle?

Tsubasa terminó de acomodarse la camisa y la seguimos hasta la salida sin decir una palabra. Mi hermosa amante me jalo antes de salir del cuarto y depositó un tierno beso sobre mis nudillos guiñandome un ojo y dándome una cálida sonrisa. Si al menos Umi fuera un poco como ella.

— o —

El viaje fue sin contratiempos. Tsubasa parecía de mejor humor montada en su caballo dorado, andando a galope cada cierto tiempo, jugando con el animal, haciendo suertes o sólo fanfarroneando con los sirvientes. Después de estar con Nozomi ella parecía convertirse en otra. Solo por eso aguantaba todo aquello. Ver feliz a mi idiota hermana y a Nozomi estando con ella cuando yo no podía darle esa misma felicidad.

—¡Nee, Umi-chan! —se aproximó sonriendo poniéndose a la par de mi caballo negro sacándome de mis pensamientos—. ¿Cómo piensas que son las hijas de Otonokizaka? He oído de ellas pero no conozco más que a una, a quien tuvimos la desgracia de toparnos en una ocasión. Jajaja, quiero ver su cara cuando conozca con quién se casará, jajaja, la perra de Nico va a tener un buen rival —siguió riendo.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de ella. Alfa, cabellera rubia, porte principesco y una gran habilidad con la espada. Tsubasa había querido retarla a un duelo pero no se lo permití en ese momento. Se habían enemistado con mucha facilidad, había encontrado un oponente que podía mantenerle el paso. Aunque no era de sorprender, todo el rato que estuvimos en la reunión en Kurosawa no dejó de mostrarse hostil a nosotras. No podía culparla por eso, Tsubasa había hecho un desastre horas antes matando a unos pobres imbéciles que había capturado por oponerse a la paga del impuesto.

El viaje duró un poco más de lo esperado. En el último tramo Tsubasa estaba harta de tener que esperar los carruajes así que tomó una comitiva de soldados y se fue con la vanguardia para anunciar la llegada del rey y su corte.

La ví partir ansiosa de estar en Otonokizaka lo más pronto posible. Su humor había ido disminuyendo conforme los días fueron pasando y el efecto Nozomi se fue lavando de ella. Estando mi padre cerca, ellas dos no podían intimar de nuevo. Además de que no se lo volví a permitir a mi concubina. En el fondo odiaba oler el aroma de Nozomi y notar los resabios de la esencia de mi hermana.

— o —

—¡Caballeros de Akiba a la vista! —fue el grito que se oyó desde la torre de vigía del muro exterior.

Había salido con Hanayo-chan de paseo por el mercado para comprar unos flores que Kotori quería para su jardín, cuando oímos el anuncio. Mi corazón saltó emocionado. Siempre había soñado con conocer a un caballero de Akiba a pesar de las advertencias de mis hermanas sobre mantenerme alejada de ellos. Jale a Hanayo-chan para acercarnos a los muros y verlos pasar en su llegada.

La gente curiosa se arremolinó en la entrada impidiendonos ver nada desde el suelo. Gruñí frustrada, pues no me permitían poder verlos. No iba a perder esta oportunidad. Los dioses me habían sonreído y me permitirían estar cerca cuando ellos aparecieran en la ciudad. Miré a todos lados buscando un punto alto desde el cual poder mirarlos pero ninguno parecía ser bueno. Hasta que divise un gran árbol cuyas ramas cubrían el camino de la entrada principal unos metros más allá.

No espere mucho, y remolcando a Hanayo, subí mi falda y empecé a trepar por el tronco del enorme árbol ante las protestas de mi sirviente.

—¡Honoka-san! ¡Honoka-san! Baje de allí, usted no puede hacer eso, si nos descubre alguna de sus hermanas nos va a castigar —me pedía suplicante muriéndose de miedo, sólo que no iba a renunciar a estar en primera fila viendo a aquellos recién llegados.

Hanayo se quedó al pie del árbol mordiéndose las dedos de miedo mientras yo seguía empeñada en mi meta. Llegue hasta una rama grande y fuerte donde me senté y a gatas avance hasta quedar al borde del camino. me aferré fuerte a ella pues sentía que cada vez que avanzaba la rama tronaba un poco más. Ignore el sonido por mi emoción en cuanto los vi llegar.

La gente se retiró apresurada cuando los caballos empezaron a acercarse hasta la sombra del gran árbol. Mi sirviente se había escondido pues no la vi por ningun lado. Únicamente había hombres a caballo portando hermosas túnicas militares en diversos estilos. Estaba fascinada. Sus uniformes eran muy diferentes de los que usaban los guardias de Otonokizaka. Llevaban una preciosa chaquetas azul marino con distintivas hombreras, que me imagine distinguían su rango, lucian botones dorados y algunos llevaban insignias pegadas en su pecho, además de sus boinas del mismo color que la chaqueta con detalles en dorado. Se notaban exhaustos, cansados y bastante sudados. El olor de todos ellos llego a mi nariz golpeando con fuerza. Había alfas entre ellos, además de los betas comunes. Sentí temblar mis piernas y un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado expuesta a otros alfa que no fueran Eli o Maki. Intente moverme pero solo alcance a oír el crujido de la rama antes de precipitarme sobre el suelo.

— o —

—¡Ey! Repostaremos a la sombra del árbol mientras el resto se reúne con nosotros —ordené a los hombres y mujeres que me acompañaban en la comitiva y desmonte mi caballo entregandoselo a un sirviente.

Despedí a un mensajero para dar la noticia al castillo. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de hacer las visitas oficiales así que tal vez me iría a perder un rato conociendo los alrededores y visitando algunas tabernas. Necesitaba un poco de cerveza y la compañía de alguna buena omega dispuesta y dócil.

Escuche un tronido y después un fuerte golpe caerme encima. Por instinto sostuve con mis brazos lo que fuera aquello que me había caído encima. Un dulce aroma inundó mi nariz y abrí los ojos, que los tenía cerrados por la sorpresa del inesperado suceso. Una maraña de cabello naranja lleno de hojas y pedazos de ramas, los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, como el azul del cielo de donde me había llegado, y su cara de vergüenza mezclada con dolor y una risa contenida en una extraña expresión que me llenó de calidez el corazón por raro que eso fuera.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —trató de levantarse pero mis brazos la sostuvieron un poco más sobre mi regazo, las dos estábamos en el suelo.

—Tranquila, ¿estas bien? —le pregunté dándole una de mis mejores caras de preocupación.

Podría acostumbrarme a ver sus lindos sonrojos en sus mejillas. Si así iba a ser recibida cada vez que llegara a Otonokizaka, valía la pena hacer el largo viaje si las omegas me caían del cielo como la lluvia.

—Si… yo… ¡Ouch! —se quejó sobándose el trasero.

—Déjame ayudarte —dije picaramente y lleve mis manos a su trasero también y ella saltó de mi regazo poniéndose en pie nerviosa.

—Estoy bien… Estoy bien —sus mejillas estaban escandalosamente rojas y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas con su reacción que fue ahora al enojo inflando sus cachetes—. ¡Eres mala, no te rías de mí! —sacó su lengua con mucho descaro y me tuve que limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de mis ojos por la fuerte risa.

—Perdona —me incorpore y noté que la chica de cabello jengibre era unos centímetros más alta que yo, bueno eso no importa, tenía buenas proporciones y unos pechos preciosos que no pude evitar admirar—. Je, perdona mis modales —hice una ostentosa reverencia y tomando su mano deje un beso en ella.

Al volver a ponerme derecha, su rostro volvía a ponerse rojo y le guiñe un ojo sonriendo de lado y eso pareció derretirla. _"¡Bien! Ya la tengo comiendo de mi mano."_ Se cubrió el rostro temblando levemente.

—Me dirás tu nombre o tendré que solo llamarte hermosa —se agacho haciéndose un ovillo y no pude con toda su lindura, era demasiado tierna y mil pensamientos sucios cruzaron mi mente—. ¿Estas bien? —me puse a su altura y toque levemente su hombro, escuche apenas un susurro salir de sus labios ocultos.

—Ho.. ho… —pareció dudar un poco pero al fin habló más claro—. Hanayo.

—Hanayo-chan —quitó sus manos de su cara y le sonreí—, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—¿Realmente eres un caballero de Akiba? —se paró de golpe tirándome hacia atrás de la sorpresa, cayendo sobre mi trasero.

—Jajajaja si, lo soy —esta chica era todo un caso.

Me incorporé sacudiendo la suciedad de mi uniforme y le mostré el escudo de la casa Sonoda y el reino de Akiba. Sus ojos se iluminaron y dio pequeños brincos levantando los puños en el aire. Jamás había visto a alguien con tanta energía y alegría en mi vida. Eso era un cambio refrescante de las miradas frías y los ojos asesinos de mi familia. Suspiré. Ella me agradaba, de buena forma.

—¡Es increíble! —miro fascinada y llevó un dedo hasta el emblema tocándolo para volver a retorcerse de felicidad—. ¿Cómo es Akiba? ¿Qué se siente ser un caballero? ¿Qué lugares has conocido? ¿Viajas mucho? ¿Cómo es todo allá afuera? —me invadió con un aluvión de preguntas y me rasque la barbilla tratando de comprender todo lo que decia tan rapido que apenas podía entenderla.

—¡Ey! Con calma —la tome de los hombros y el contacto nos hizo recorrer una descarga eléctrica y quite rapido mis manos de encima de ella casi de inmediato.

Su olor era tan seductor que no me permitía ordenar mis ideas. Una extraña sensación creció en mi estomago haciéndome marear pero aun así quería sentir más de eso.

—Lo siento, jeje —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró un ojo sacando la lengua juguetonamente—, a veces me dejo llevar por mi entusiasmo.

—Puedo verlo —sonreí—, respondere todas tus preguntas con una condición —le dije y ella asintió emocionada—. Tienes que mostrarme la ciudad ahora —volví a guiñarle un ojo para convencerla.

—Eto… pues —pareció dudar un momento y temí que me rechazaría así que actúe sin esperar una respuesta.

Chifle para llamar mi caballo dorado y monte en él viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos azules cuando le ofrecí la mano y ella la tomó temblorosa. Jale con fuerza haciéndola montar a mis espaldas y salimos a galope perdiéndonos entre la gente.

— o —

Recorrimos los alrededores montadas en su caballo. Era un animal muy bonito que llamaba la atención a su paso al igual que su jinete. Deambulamos por el mercadillo y le mostré donde estaban algunas de las cosas básicas y otras que ella quería conocer. Parecía muy interesada en conocer todo y era agradable estar con ella aunque un poco raro ir agarrando su cintura para no caerme del caballo. Era diferente de cuando Eli me llevaba de paseo en el suyo, la caballero de Akiba era más baja y podía fácilmente recargar mi cara en su hombro y eso no parecía molestarla, más bien lo contrario. El aroma que desprendía era agradable y su chi se mostraba cálido y suave. Me daba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

" _Prrrrrrggghh_ "

Escuchamos las dos ese ruido y me comencé a reír por ello junto con ella.

—Creo que tengo hambre —se palmeó el vientre por encima de mis manos.

—Jajaja si parece que tienes hambre, podemos comer algo allí —dije señalándole un puesto de comida más adelante.

Espoleó el caballo y avanzó hasta el lugar. Era un modesto local donde vendían ramen, sencillo pero que tenía un gran sabor. Se detuvo en la entrada y me ayudó a bajar de la montura siguiendome después. Amarro las riendas a un poste y las dos entramos.

El sitio tenía algunos comensales, nos dirigimos hasta una mesa libre y nos sentamos allí. Saludé al hombre detrás del mostrador y le hice la seña para que nos trajera dos platos que llegaron casi al instante.

—¡Muero de hambre! —sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con la comida y sin esperar mucho dio el primer bocado— _Itadakimasu._

La ví comer con ganas y yo también le seguí el paso. Hacía mucho ruido al comer y me reí para mis adentros, Eli seguramente la regañaría por sus modales a la mesa pero a mi se me hacía demasiado linda. ¿Cómo podía una chica alfa tan linda ser un caballero?

—¿ _Nani?_ ¿Sucede algo? —me habló sacándome de mi trance y vi que su plato estaba vacío.

—Uhumm, no sucede nada. ¿Quieres más? —le pregunté y pareció dudar un poco.

—Estuvo muy rico pero me gustaría ir por algo más —lo pensó un momento—, quizás una fruta, necesito algo de azúcar.

—Entonces vayamos por ella —le dije y se levantó, mi plato estaba casi vacío así que no había problema en irnos ya—. Espera, hay que pagar —me miró extraño.

—¿Pagar? Soy un caballero de Akiba no necesitó pagar nada —no entendí lo que estaba tratando de decir—. Ellos me tiene que dar lo que yo desee.

—Creo… creo que las cosas no funcionan así en este lugar —me rasque la mejilla—. Hay que pagar por el servicio.

—Pero… —quiso replicar pero la miré fijo y sólo se calló.

—¿Recibes una paga por tus servicios? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, podría decirse —sonrió nerviosa.

—Ellos también deben recibir una paga por los suyos —por un momento entendí a Eli cuando nos daba sus lecciones, la cara de la caballero era un poema.

—Pereciera lo justo, pero un Sonoda no paga por lo que es suyo —dijo y vi que sería caso perdido, así que busqué entre mis bolsas para pagar la comida.

—De acuerdo, esta la pago yo —le entregue el dinero al tendero y salimos del local.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —parece que seguía sin entenderlo.

Caminamos hasta un puesto que estaba cerca y al ver las frutas que había se distrajo buscando alguna de su predilección. Se veía como una cachorrita frente a un montón de dulces.

La ví escoger un racimo de uvas rojas y otro de uvas blancas e irse sin pagarlas. Realmente no entendía el concepto de pagar por algo. De nuevo volví a sacar unas monedas y se las entregue al dueño. Ella me miró con grandes ojos.

—Ciertamente no entiendo porque hacer eso, deberían estar honrados en que un caballero de Akiba vino y sólo se llevó esto —me mostró las uvas—. Podría haber sido peor.

En esta ocasión fui yo la que no entendió a qué se refería. Así que sólo sonreí en confusión. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Estábamos cerca del monte de las musas. Debía llevarla a conocer ese lugar.

—¡Por los dioses tengo que mostrarte este sitio! —la tomé de la mano y ella las riendas de su caballo y caminamos hasta llegar al pie de la colina.

Se montó en su caballo y me subió también. A lomos del animal subimos a la cima de monte. No era muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente para ver una buena parte de la ciudad. Como pasaba del medio, los rayos del sol aún estaban presentes y se sentía como el calor del verano. Buscamos la sombra de un árbol y me fui a sentar debajo. La ví acariciar a su caballo dándole pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas y pasando sus dedos por su crin. Le quitó la montura y la puso a un lado de mi y me recargue en ella mientras la veía jugar otro poco con su caballo para después dejarlo libre de pastar en los alrededores.

—Este es un lugar muy tranquilo —se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer de sus uvas.

— _¡Hai!_ Lo es, me gusta venir aquí cuando me siento triste —me ofreció una uva blanca.

—¿Estás triste ahora? —tomé la uva y la mire un momento antes de comerla y responderle.

—No, más bien todo lo contrario —le sonreí y vi sus mejillas ponerse ligeramente rosadas.

—Eso es bueno —tomó otra uva, esta vez roja y me la dió.

—Veo que te gustan mucho —empecé a hacerle la plática, se veía particularmente entretenida comiendolas.

—Si, me recuerdan un poco a mí, está —levantó una uva blanca—, es como yo cuando estoy tranquila y feliz o por lo menos no estoy triste. Esta otra —alzó una de color rojo—, soy yo cuando la sangre de mis enemigos me cubre el cuerpo.

—Eso es un poco… terrorífico —se comenzó a reír.

—Es parte de ser un caballero Akiba, a veces tienes que hacer cosas en las que no vas a estar de acuerdo y después de un tiempo parecen tan normales que no distingues si eran buenas o malas —su rostro se tornó sombrío y recordé las palabras de Eli acerca de mantenerse lejos de ellos pues eran malos.

—Tú no pareces del tipo de las que hacen cosas malas — le dije con tranquilidad apartando de mis pensamientos las palabras de mi hermana mayor.

No espere lo que venía. Ella sujetó mis manos con fuerza llevándola por encima de mi cabeza y se puso encima de mi forcejeando con mis piernas hasta quedar en medio de ellas empujando su peso sobre mi estómago. Me tomó por sorpresa y no reaccione hasta que su aliento estaba sobre mi rostro y podía sentir algo extraño en mi pelvis. Me asuste mucho.

Se que los pupilas de mis ojos se dilataron y apenas pude dar un pequeño grito mientras trataba de quitarla. Era pequeña pero tenía una gran fuerza que me dificultaba escapar de su agarre.

—Tal vez sólo es una fachada para seducir niñas lindas y después aprovecharme de ellas, sería de mucha utilidad, ¿no lo crees? —sentí sus dientes en mi cuello y un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda hasta mi centro.

Sentí algo extraño en mí. Mi cuerpo parecía ir en una dirección pero mi mente sólo me decía que debía apartarla.

—No, tú no eres así, un caballero no es así —intente liberar mis manos pero era en vano—. Un caballero está para servir, para proteger a los que lo necesitan —una ligera risa sonó cerca de mi oreja y percibí la humedad de su lengua que jugaba con ella, mi piel se erizó con su toque—, un caballero cree en la justicia, la verdad y el amor —no pude evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Tenía miedo, ella no se parecían en nada a la chica que acababa de conocer. Tal vez Eli tenía razón y yo me había confiado por tonta.

—Es un concepto muy arcaico del que hablas —movió sus caderas y sentí un bulto chocar contra mi entrepierna haciéndome gritar de un modo extraño, que pareció gustarle—. En Akiba sólo existe la ley del más fuerte, no importa quien o que o como, sólo el ganar.

—Me niego a creer eso, si es así, entonces no son caballeros. ¡Kyaa! —grité nuevamente pero ahora con terror, tenía miedo pues mi cuerpo parecía estar respondiendo a sus acercamientos sin que yo lo quisiera, empujo con más fuerza para después aflojar el agarre de mis manos y así como se había puesto sobre mí, se quitó.

Me retiré un poco cubriendo mi pecho y mis piernas. Ella sólo se sentó mirando el horizonte.

—Yo creia lo mismo cuando era una cachorra, pero mi padre me enseñó que eso no existe —giró sus ojos y me vio con sus esmeraldas humedecidas—. Deberías tener cuidado al tratar con extraños, podrías toparte con alguien que pudiera hacerte daño.

El silencio se hizo pesado entre las dos. Solo se oían los relinchos de su caballo a unos pasos de nosotras. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada. ¿Qué es lo que había intentado hacer? No quería pensar en eso. Podía sentir una ligera incomodidad en mi entrepierna y mi piel estaba sensible donde ella había puesto sus labios.

—Lo lamento —recogió las uvas que se habían esparcido por el suelo y tomó una que no se veía de buen aspecto—. A veces resulta que también soy como una uva podrida que destruye lo que toca.

Tenía el impulso de salir corriendo y huir lejos de ella, pero algo no me permitía hacerlo. Mis piernas no parecían responder. Mire una uva blanca que había quedado a unos centímetros de mi y agarrandola se la entregué.

—Prefiero esta parte de ti —me vio con estupor y tardó en reaccionar hasta que al fin agarró de mi mano la uva y se la llevó a la boca.

—Yo también —sonrío con tristeza perdiéndose en el horizonte otra vez.

—Sabes, hay una vieja leyenda acerca de este lugar —quise desviar el tema contándole una historia del modo en que Eli nos contaba sus historias a Kotori y a mí—. Es acerca de las musas.

—¿Musas? —regresó su atención a mí.

—¿Quieres que te cuente? —ella asintió—. Bueno entonces recárgate y cierra los ojos para que puedas imaginarte lo que voy a contarte.

Temblé un poco al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y temblé aún más cuando ella me hizo caso y puso su cabeza en mi regazo mientras seguía comiendo el resto de las uvas. Me acababa de asaltar y ahora le permitía volver a acercarse a mi, algo en mi estaba mal. Eli y Maki de seguro reprobarian mi comportamiento.

—Lamento lo que pasó —dijo desviando la mirada y con su rostro visiblemente apenado.

Eso calmó mi creciente nerviosismo por alguna extraña razón. Me eché hacia atrás acostándome sobre el pasto y ella subió un poco más recostandose sobre mi estómago. Mi pulso se aceleró. Puso una uva sobre mi cara y supe que era su ofrenda de paz.

—Bien —inicié mi relato acariciando sus mechones castaños y al parecer ella cerró sus ojos.

Deje que su respiración se fuera relajando al igual que la mía. Vi su cabeza subir y bajar al compás que marcaban mis pulmones.

—Hace mucho tiempo existían unas mujeres a las que llamaban musas, ellas eran nueve en total. Se dedicaban a brindar amor y felicidad a los que las veían cantar y bailar en sitios como este. Eran muy apreciadas por todos e idolatradas, ellas daban el mensaje de los dioses a los hombres —un leve ronquido apareció y me di cuenta que la caballero se había quedado dormida rápidamente.

Sonreí entrelazando mis dedos por sus sedosos cabellos y un ligero murmullo salió de sus labios.

—E… mi… —no era entendible lo que decía pero yo también me deje vencer por el sueño al igual que ella.

—

" _Era un día soleado pero aún así se podía sentir el frío del invierno que estaba por venir y restos de una ligera brisa aún cubrían el suelo y los tejados de las casas del pequeño pueblo costero. Una pequeña barca de pescadores estaba atracando en el puerto al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Fue allí cuando la ví por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había recibido en mi vida._

 _Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos mientras ella recogía unas redes del agua. Una chica se acercó y le habló rompiendo nuestro contacto visual._

— _¡E-mi! ¡Emi! —oi a Kussun que me llamaba—. Debemos bajar tenemos que ir a comprar los víveres, Sora y Mimo nos están esperando._

— _¡Eh! Gomen —me disculpe y juntas bajamos de nuestra barca._

 _Antes de dejar el puerto voltee a mirar la barca de las pescadoras buscando para ver si la veía de nuevo, pero no tuve suerte._

—

— _Has estado distraída toda la mañana Emi —Sora se acercó a mí y me miró alzando una ceja haciendo una cara tonta para hacerme reír._

— _Jeje, gomene —me disculpe, la verdad es que no había podido sacarme de la mente a la chica de esta mañana._

— _Creo que alguien se ha enamorado~ —Kussun me empezó a molestar y yo solo me sonroje al oír aquello._

— _Más vale que no, sabes que eso no está permitido —Mimo se acercó a nosotras entregando una bolsa con verduras a Sora y pidiéndole a Kussun que tomará otra._

— _Minnas, no digan esas cosas, sólo estoy algo nerviosa por el próximo evento —trate de dar una explicación aunque no sirvió de nada._

 _Sentí una mirada sobre mi y al buscar a mi alrededor para ver de donde provenía, la observé entre la gente. Iba con otras dos chicas y entre las tres llevaban sobre el hombro un gran palo de donde colgaban varios pescados. Alzó la mano y me saludo._

— _¿Nani? —alguien dijo y todas se giraron para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando—. ¡Oh! Así que es ella._

— _Yo… yo… regreso en un momento —salí corriendo con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. No entendía ese sentimiento que parecía seguir en mi interior._

 _Caminé algunos metros alejándome de las chicas y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la salida del mercadillo. Miré a los lados al darme cuenta que me había perdido. Soy demasiado despistada a veces._

— _Hola —escuche una voz y al girar de nuevo me la topé. Era más bonita de cerca que de lejos. Sonreí como una tonta al verla._

—

— _Vamos no te rías de mí —la vi hacer un puchero con sus labios._

— _No me río de ti, Megu —dije entre risas—. Es que es muy gracioso._

— _Bueno no importa —de pronto se puso seria—. Nos iremos después de que termine el invierno —mi corazón se encogió de dolor al oír eso._

— _¿Sigues pensando en convertirte en un caballero del reino? —la mire con ojos tristes y ella sólo veía el horizonte jugando con la arena de la playa con sus pies._

— _Tú cantas que debemos perseguir nuestros sueños, ese es el mío —puso sus ojos en los mios—. Quiero vivir aventuras a lomos de un caballo, rescatar princesas y terminar el día en un páramo acostada sobre la hierba mientras mi caballo pasta y el fuego de una fogata me calienta. Es tonto viniendo de un pescador, lo sé, no me mires así._

— _Uhumm, no creo que sea tonto. Es tu sueño y… el mío también —acerque mis dedos a los suyos rozando con mis yemas su piel._

— _Entonces me convertiré en uno por ti y vendré a rescatarte —entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y sentí el calor surgir._

— _¿Vas a regresar? —mi voz sonó más triste de lo que esperaba, tenía miedo de que ella dijera que no iba a volver._

— _Regresare por ti, te lo prometo —apretó mi mano y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla—. Es una promesa y las promesas deben sellarse para que sean cumplidas, te dejaré algo mío para que lo cuides y me lo devuelvas en cuanto regrese._

— _¿Y como harás eso? ¿Qué es lo que me dejarás? —dije un poco confundida._

— _Un beso —se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Ese era mi primer beso y no podía imaginar no habérselo dado a nadie más que a ella._

—

— _Debes dejarla, es peligroso que ustedes se vean. Somos musas no podemos enamorarnos de nadie —Nanjou me reprendió enojada._

— _Estas siendo muy dura Nan-chan —Kussun intervino defendiendome._

— _No tiene nada de malo si las dos nos amamos —me enfrente a Nan y a Mimo que eran las que me estaban llamando la atención._

— _¡Está prohibido! —Pile también opinó._

 _Estaban todas las musas reunidas a mi alrededor, sólo Kussun y Uchii estaban de mi lado, Yurika se mantenía al margen con Riho._

— _Debes olvidarla y dejarla ir —mire a Sora con ojos dolidos—. Es mejor así._

— _Nosotros sólo servimos para impulsarlos a seguir sus sueños, no debemos ser parte de ellos —Mimo me dijo acercándose a mi—. Las vi besarse en la playa, te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si alguien más las ve. Te pones en peligro y a ella también._

— _Ellos jamás las dejarían en paz, las matarían —Nan se acercó también poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Somos musas, no somos dueñas de nuestra vida._

 _Rompí a llorar amargamente. No quería dejarla de amar, me negaba a renunciar a ella. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Yo también quiero seguir mis sueños y ella es el mío._

—

Desperté de súbito con un profundo dolor en el pecho. ¿Que había sido aquello? ¿Era sólo un sueño? Es la primera vez que tengo un sueño se ese tipo. No sé qué está pasándome.

Me moví un poco y me di cuenta de que la chica alfa estaba aún durmiendo profundamente sobre mi pecho. Su caballo se había acercado a nosotras y se había echado a un lado imitandonos a las dos.

—¡Oh Dioses! —exclamé dándome un golpe en la cabeza, había olvidado por completo que debía estar en el castillo para recibir al rey y sus hijos.

El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Eli y Maki me iban a regañar, además de nuestras madres. Con cuidado moví a la caballero que pareció no molestarse y emprendí mi partida.

Ya llevaba unos pasos andados cuando me regresé. No sé porque lo hice, pero me agache de nuevo, vi su rostro y una ligera arruga cruzaba su frente, deje un beso justo allí. Salí corriendo después de eso con solo el caballo de testigo.

— o —

" _La vi a lo lejos, estaba hermosa, incluso más de lo que recordaba. Seguía teniendo esa sonrisa que me encantaba. La seguí entre la gente, no estaba sola, iba con Kussun y con Uchii. Con sigilo me fui acercando hasta estar cerca de ellas._

— _¡Alto allí en el nombre del rey! —exclamé con voz firme y las chicas se asustaron tanto—. Queda usted arrestada por robo —tomé del brazo a Emi manteniendo mi voz dura._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritaron las tres al unísono._

— _La tengo que llevar detenida por robarse mi corazón —la jale y antes de perdernos de vista volteé sacando la lengua a las chicas dándoles mi saludo, ellas se quedaron todas confundidas._

— _¡Espere, espere! —dijo Emi todo el camino hasta que la lleve a un jardín donde no había nadie._

 _La recargue contra un árbol y tapé su boca con mi mano. Tenía sus ojos desorbitados de la impresión._

— _Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca y espero no vayas a gritar —le sonreí guiñandole un ojo, creo que me reconoció al fin._

— _¿Megu? —fue lo primero que dijo cuando retire mi mano y se echó a mis brazos colgándose de mi cuello— ¡Megu!_

— _La misma. ¿Tanto he cambiado después de cinco años que no me has reconocido al instante? —nos separamos y ella me vio de pies a cabeza._

— _¿Eso es un uniforme de caballero? —se llevó las manos a la boca sin creerlo._

— _Por supuesto —hinche mi pecho luciendo mi armadura—. Te dije que lo lograría y que iba a regresar._

— _¡Megu! ¡Eso es asombroso! —su rostro alegre de repente pareció volverse sombrío—. Pero no debiste de haber regresado, debías seguir tu sueño lejos de aquí._

— _Tú eres parte de mi sueño, Emi, tenía que regresar por tí —sostuve sus manos entre las mías y la ví con seriedad._

— _No digas esas cosas —bajo la mirada sonrojada, seguía siendo tan hermosa, también desvíe la mirada a dirigiendola a un lado del árbol y recordé algo._

— _¡Ah! Tengo algo para ti —le dije y tomé lo que previamente había dejado allí para entregárselo—. Se lo compre a un hombre en Kansai, me dijo que los bardos suelen usarlos._

— _¿Nani? ¿Bardos? ¿Qué es esto? —lo agarró con sus dos manos—. Parece un bastón._

— _Jajaja claro que no lo es —se lo mostré bien—, bueno si parece un bastón pero se le llama báculo. Los bardos son como ustedes las musas, ellos cantan canciones y cuentan historias de pueblo en pueblo. Conocí algunos pero ninguno era como ustedes._

— _¿En serio? —me comencé a reír._

— _Claro que si, no había día que no pensara en ti y cuando lo ví me dije que debía tenerlo, además es mágico o eso me dijo el que me lo dió, en todo caso sino puede servirte para caminar o para defenderte si lo necesitas —saqué la lengua, era un mejor regalo en mi mente y ahora parecía muy deslucido al entregárselo._

— _Es perfecto, gracias Megu —me dio un beso en la mejilla y recordé lo otro que quería hacer._

— _Emi… creo que hay algo mío que tienes tú y ahora que he regresado me gustaría que me devolvieras —me miró con confusión._

— _¿De qué hablas? —puse mi mano en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi._

— _De esto —me levanté de puntas y coloque mis labios sobre los suyos._

—

 _Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, su piel tenía un delicioso sabor salado que degustaba con mi lengua. Tenía mis manos sobre su cadera y ella se movía sugerente sobre mi. La sensación de su pelvis frotando contra la mía me estaba haciendo cambiar aún cuando no estaba en calor, ninguna de las dos. Su cuerpo, su olor, su sabor, tenía que tomarla ahora._

— _¡Megu~! —pronuncio mi nombre de forma sugerente—. Te necesito dentro de mi._

 _Me echó atrás tirándome sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre mí colocando mi pene en su entrada. La detuve antes de que bajara sobre él._

— _¿Estás segura? Eres una musa, yo entiendo que no puedas hacerlo por tu voto y… —puso un dedo sobre mis labios._

— _Te amo Megu, tú eres mi sueño y no hay nadie más con quien desee estar que contigo —trasladó su mano a mi nuca y nos fundimos en un beso de amor mientras descendía poco a poco su cadera y mi longitud se enterraba en sus aterciopeladas paredes._

— _Te amo Emi, tú también eres mi sueño —dije separando mis labios de los suyos un momento para después volver a besarla disfrutando de la oleada de sentimientos que subían desde mi entrepierna._

 _Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, la sensación de estrechez apretando con fuerza el contorno sensible de mi miembro me hizo gemir y ella también lo hizo. Se movía lentamente en una rutina gloriosa que enviaba ondas de calor a todo mi cuerpo. Esto era hacer el amor. Entregarse a otra persona no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma también. Ser una con ella, mi compañera. La amo tanto._

 _Sus dedos sujetaron mi cabello empujándome a su cuello. Una urgente necesidad surgió de mis adentros. Besé la curva de sus hombros y enterré mis dientes un poco más arriba. Quería hacerla mía, quería que sólo fuera mía, quería reclamarla. Como si leyera mi mente, dejo libre esa zona moviendo su rostro a un lado._

— _¡Hazlo Megu! Quiero ser sólo tuya, por favor —dude un poco pero no espere más ante su súplica._

 _Alcé mis caderas pegando nuestros cuerpos aumentando el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Ella se aferró a mi espalda y mis dientes a su piel hundiéndose en la delicada carne. Escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios una y otra vez con su hermosa voz. El calor de mi interior se desbordaba con cada empuje y podía sentir las contracciones de su vagina que dificultaban un poco el deslizamiento pero lo hacían más placentero. Emi no quería perder el grosor de mi miembro dentro de ella y se aferraba a mí._

— _Más Megu, te necesito más —su cuerpo tembló en espasmos irregulares vaticinando el orgasmo que estaba por venir._

 _Sus uñas surcaron mi espalda dejando finas líneas cuando el clímax la alcanzó. Su orgasmo se derramó sobre mi y su éxtasis y sus contracciones me hicieron llegar al mío también. Pequeños pulsos estrujaban mi pene sacando todo lo que había en él. El fluido de su venida cubría mi entrepierna y el flujo de mi interior llenaba su cuerpo._

 _No afloje mi mordida y ella no me dejo ir tampoco. Disfrutamos de las reverberaciones de nuestros clímax en un profundo abrazo trémulo. Ella comenzó a reír._

— _¿Nani? —retiré mi boca de su cuello y la mire con extrañeza._

— _Te amo Megu —tomó mi cara y plantó un largo beso._

— _Me haces ser un desastre pero aún así te amo también Emi —le hice cosquillas cambiando nuestras posiciones._

 _Éramos felices._

 _Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo._

—

— _¿De qué estás hablando Mimo? —le exigí saber._

— _Será mejor que se vistan ahora, tenemos que sacar a Emi de aquí —dijo con voz autoritaria mirándonos con desprecio._

— _Vamos Emi —Uchii recogió su ropa del suelo y se la dió._

 _Nos vestimos a prisa, según Mimo alguien nos había visto y había informado a la gente del pueblo y ahora venían a buscarnos para castigarnos por lo que acabábamos de hacer._

— _Debemos ir al puerto y tomar la barca a la isla, pero tú no puedes venir con nosotras —me advirtió Mimo cortándome el paso._

— _No, no pienso dejarla —Emi se puso a mi lado, pero Mimo no dejo de mirarme fijamente._

— _Las ayudaré a llegar, por favor cuídala por mí —dije, mi prioridad era su seguridad._

— _¿Que dices? ¿No pienso dejarte aquí? Ellos podrían lastimarte —la detuve de decir algo más, ya me era difícil tener que separarme de ella como para oír sus súplicas que me hacían doler el corazón._

— _Solo me importa que estés a salvo ahora, ya me las arreglaré para salir de esta, después de todo soy un caballero del reino, no me rendiré tan fácilmente —tome su barbilla y le di un pequeño beso ante el disgusto de las otras—. Te alcanzaré, te lo prometo._

— _¿En verdad? —me miró con sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas._

— _Siempre cumplo mis promesas._

— _¿Terminaron ya? Emi tenemos que irnos —rompio el momento pero tenía razón, debíamos apresurarnos._

 _Le entregue su báculo y tomé mi espada, no tenía tiempo de colocarme el resto de mi armadura. Salimos al exterior buscando perdernos entre el monte hasta llegar a la playa. Afuera de mi cabaña nos esperaban Kussun y Pile que se unieron a nosotras._

 _No anduvimos mucho cuando empezamos a oír el rumor de voces en la lejanía. Ellos estaban cerca. Sentí unas gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza, estaba comenzando a llover. El humor de las musas debía estar provocando el cambio del clima._

— _Cortaremos camino por aquí —les señale un atajo que llevaba directo al área del embarcadero, la lluvia se había vuelto más fuerte llenando el camino de agua y lodo que dificultaban el paso._

 _En la prisa Uchii cayó lastimándose un pie. Podíamos oírlos cada vez más cerca. No podía permitir que pusieran sus manos sobre Emi._

— _Será mejor que ustedes sigan, me quedaré a detenerlos lo más que pueda —ayude a Uchii a levantarse y Pile vino a tomarla._

— _No, eso no —Emi se opuso, no se si sus ojos tenían lágrimas o sólo eran las gotas de lluvia._

— _Yo me quedaré con ella —Mimo alistó su arco y se puso a mi lado—. Ustedes sigan._

— _¡No! —volvió a negarse Emi pero Kussun la arrastró con ella._

 _Nos quedamos sólo Mimo y yo, con la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente. Dejamos que pasarán algunos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos se moviera._

— _Puedes irte ahora —le dije—, yo me encargaré de esto._

— _Lo sé —me miró con desprecio y dio unos pasos al frente._

 _Oímos el movimiento de un arbusto cerca y vimos a alguien surgir de las sombras, no pude ver su rostro aún cuando se retiró la capucha que La cubría. La oscuridad y la lluvia no me lo permitieron._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? Emi va camino al puerto —me giré bajando la guardia al saber que Mimo sabía quién era._

 _Unos pasos se acercaron a mí y antes de poder reaccionar sentí el frío filo del metal atravesar mi torso. Jale el cuello de su túnica y retorció el puñal enterrandolo más profundo. Me llevé las manos hasta la herida cuando retiró su arma. La sangre caliente se derramaba y mi vida se iba con ella._

 _Caí al suelo tratando desesperadamente de parar la hemorragia y oí voces a mi alrededor pero ya no podía distinguir ninguna. Solo podía sentir el frío alcanzar mi cuerpo y mis ojos cerrarse poco a poco."_

— o —


	4. Conociéndonos mejor

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Empiezo a sentir un poco de depresión, acabo de leer esta mañana un hermoso fic TsubaHonk ambientado en la Francia de 1848, es hermoso. Me hizo alegrar el corazón y a la vez me produjo una sensación de desazón con respecto a mi escritura. Es cuando comprendo a Reina Kousaka y me siento frustrada por no poder escribir algo tan bello y bien descrito como eso. Aún me faltan años para llegar a ese nivel si es que algún día llegó. Lo que más me entristece del hecho es que teniendo tres bellos capítulos no tenga más que tres reviews. Me he enojado bastante y he dejado mis respectivos tres reviews de sus tres capítulos. El tres parece ser un mal número. Ahora solo tengo frustración, por lo que adelantare un poco de una cierta historia crossover que quiero hacer. La influencia de Reina y Kumiko, Sound! Ephonium, las Diamond Princess y Guilty Kiss, New Orleans, y la atmósfera apasionada y deprimente del jazz y el rock._

 _En fin._

 _Y07, la verdad tenía planeado que si lo hiciera pero me arrepentí en la última letra. Dejo un poco de NozoEli y NikoMaki, es pequeño pero espero te guste._

 _GabyMarie, a ti no tengo nada que decirte pues ya te lo digo todo en casa._

 _MaikLS, lamento tener que decirte que el puesto de fan número uno ya está reservado para mi novia, gomen. Aclaro, no soy tsundere, al menos no mucho, solo soy un poco awkward. Atendiendo a las observaciones hechas, la verdad es que es bueno que se den cuenta de cosas que a mi se me pasan, trato de explicar un poco más el carácter variable de mi waifu favorita. Gracias por el comentario._

 _Siari55, ahhh como he apreciado esas observaciones, al igual que las de Maik. Así que me ví en el dilema de adelantar algunas escenas que tenía pensadas para mas adelante y tuve que retrasar un poco el RinPanna y el KotoUmi. Muchas gracias por el comentario._

 _Ya se que había dicho que actualizaria hasta más tarde, pero no puedo evitarlo, las palabras parecen surgir y tengo que aprovechar. Además que como digo una cosa y hago otra, todo vale un cacahuate. Sufro por You, sufro porque quiero que sea Octubre y comience la nueva temporada de Sound! Ephonium, sufro porque quiero..._

 _Este capítulo viene auspiciado por el soundtrack del Señor de los Anillos, Wild stars y Loveless world. Espero lo disfruten y me digan que les parece y si no me dicen, pues que le voy a hacer. Al menos leanlo._

 _Las Kousaka me ponen mal, Reina, Honoka._

— o —

— _Eli-sama —un guardia a caballo se acercó a ella haciendo un saludo militar con la mano—, uno de los príncipes Sonoda está esperando en la casa del principal de la comarca, la otra... —Eli lo observó, el hombre a pesar de hablar claro tenía un cierto temblor en el cuerpo, además de que su caballo parecía estar inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro._

— _¿Que ha sucedido con los príncipes? —lo cuestionó y el hombre vaciló un momento._

— _Ellas… —titubeó—. Unos campesinos se han negado a pagar el impuesto y la… la princesa Tsubasa ordenó su ejecución —Eli se incomodó al oír aquello._

— _¿Dónde es que está? —se refirió a la princesa Tsubasa y el hombre echó a andar su caballo guiandola hasta el lugar de la masacre._

 _Esta era la primera vez que tendría que tratar con ellas. Sus madres le habían advertido que pasara lo que pasará mantuviera la calma y procurará despacharlos lo más pronto posible. Eran visitas indeseadas en el reino y cuanto más corta fuera su estancia era mejor. En realidad, sólo hacían estas visitas cada seis meses, recogían el dinero, algunas dotes y era todo. Según el acuerdo pactado, aún cuando eran los señores del reino, se seguía manteniendo la autonomía y los asuntos internos bajo el mando de Minani-oujosama y Nishikino-oujosama._

 _Estos asuntos los trataba mamá Minami, pero Eli ya tenía suficiente edad para irse familiarizando con los problemas reales del reino y dejar la comodidad del castillo para comenzar a manejar al pueblo y su vida cotidiana. El reino era próspero y siempre proveía puntualmente la paga del tributo, sin embargo en ocasiones había quienes se negaban a acatar las órdenes y tenían que sufrir las consecuencias. Su madre se lo había dicho, no intervenir y dejarlos hacer, pero esto la rebazaba._

 _Llegaron hasta una granja, la columna de humo la vio desde metros antes y el olor a chamuscado empezó a llenar el ambiente conforme se acercaban. Su caballo se inquietó y ella también. Sus guardias estaban en las mismas condiciones. Al lado del camino podía ver rastros de sangre y algunos surcos en medio del paso. Alguien había o más bien algunos habían sido arrastrados por él._

 _Cada paso era un peso más sobre sus hombros. El olor de la sangre empezó a llenar su nariz y el hedor de carne quemada se volvió más fuerte. Se detuvieron enfrente de la entrada de la granja y su corazón se detuvo._

 _Dos cuerpos suspendidos en el aire, sostenidos sólo por las sogas alrededor de sus cuellos. Podía ver claramente las marcas de la cuerda y sus rostros morados con los ojos desorbitados fuera de su lugar. Tenían el cuerpo hecho jirones debido al maltrato sufrido al ser arrastrados. No pudo soportar mucho el mirarlos. Eran una hombre alfa y una mujer beta adultos. Sintió su estómago revolverse y amenazar con volcar su contenido, hizo pequeñas arcadas pero se contuvo. No podía mostrar debilidad frente a sus hombres, eso podría hacerlos caer en el pánico y no deseaba eso._

 _Entraron en la granja, algunos ni siquiera voltearon a mirar mientras otros no podían apartar su vista de ese horror. Aunque solo era el comienzo. Al avanzar hasta llegar a la casa y el granero de la granja pudieron ver a varios caballeros de la guardia de Akiba. Estaban reuniendo todo lo que había poseído la familia de ese lugar y lo apilaban en el medio del jardín en una gran fogata. No distinguían entre objetos y animales. Estos últimos los desollaban antes de arrojarlos a las llamas._

 _Oyó el llanto descontrolado de unas personas detrás de la fogata, se bajó de su caballo y caminó unos pasos a su derecha para darse cuenta de que se trataba. Tres niños, de diferentes edades estaban arrodillado llorando descontroladamente. Sus lágrimas escurrian dejando surcos sobre la suciedad de su rostro debido al barro que los había manchado. Uno de ellos alzó la cara y la vió._

— _¡Por favor ayúdanos! —exclamó en un tono que le desgarró el alma._

 _Los otros dos niños levantaron también la cabeza y empezaron a pedirle su ayuda también. No supo qué hacer, quería ir y liberarlos pero uno de sus guardias, un alfa masculino, le detuvo el paso. No podía entrometerse. Cerró los puños con impotencia. Algunos de los caballeros de Akiba que estaban allí se acercaron a los chicos y golpeándolos los hicieron callar._

— _¿Qué maldito escándalo es ese? —oyó y al girarse pudo ver la figura de una chica, alfa por el aroma que podía percibir de ella, que salía de la casa principal—. Pedí específicamente que no quería escándalos o interrupciones —gruñó a sus hombres y uno de ellos los señaló._

 _Sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella y pudo verla bien a la luz de las llamas. Cabello castaño, mediana estatura, un uniforme de Akiba que estaba abierto del frente así como el pantalón desabotonado. Pudo mirar su vientre y la línea de sus senos. Ella sólo se acomodó su pantalón y se empezó a abotonar la camisa._

— _Vaya, ¿que es esto? Al fin aparecen los inútiles de Otonokizaka. ¿Donde está Minami-san? —exigió saber y Eli trato de calmar su ira, pudo oler el aroma del sexo presente en ella._

— _Mi… mi madre no ha podido asistir, pero me ha enviado a mi en su lugar, Eli Ayase-san —se presentó pero no hizo ninguna reverencia._

— _¿Un Ayase? Hija de Minami-san, bueno no me importa —hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres._

 _Un par de ellos entraron en la casa y segundos después trajeron afuera a una mujer omega cuyas ropas estaban destrozadas. La arrojaron junto a los otros niños y ellos la abrazaron echándose a llorar aún más. Tenía la cara desencajada, sus ojos se veían sin vida, su cabello caía desordenado y Eli vio los signos de la violencia en su abdomen y piernas. Esa animal la había violado._

— _¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —dio un paso al frente pero fue detenida de nuevo, Tsubasa sólo la miró echando una carcajada._

— _Eso —movió la cabeza—, eso es su castigo por rechazar mis intentos de cortejo y lo demás el pago de su delito al negarse a pagar su impuesto._

 _Fue hasta uno de sus hombres que sostenía una espada enfundada. Ella la tomó y atándose el cinturón sacó el arma de su funda. Contempló el filo y la blandió en el aire produciendo el sonido del metal rompiendo el espacio._

— _Si se han negado a pagar es por que nada tienen, así que esto en realidad no es nada —apuntó con la espada a la fogata—. No lo echarán en falta… a donde van no lo necesitaran más._

 _Camino a paso lento saboreando el enojo y la frustración que Eli desprendía además de su aura salvaje que se oponía a retroceder ante el chi de la Sonoda. Tomó del cabello a uno de los niños y mirándola a los ojos pasó la espada por su cuello ante los gritos de terror de los otros. Los guardias los mantenían sujetos._

 _Un chorro de sangre brinco ensuciado el suelo con el líquido rojo y el cuerpo del chico se revolvió en espasmos cuando lo dejo caer._

— _¡Chillan como cerdos! —les gritó rompiendo su mirada con Eli._

 _Fue hasta el siguiente, entregó su arma un momento a un guardia y con sus dos manos sostuvo de la cabeza a otro de los chicos que estaba aterrorizado, giro su cuello tronando los huesos en un sonido que le recorrió la espalda a Eli con un fuerte escalofrío y lo jaló hasta arrojarlo a las llamas del fuego ya sin vida._

 _Eli no pudo soportarlo cuando escuchó los lamentos de dolor y agonía del chico que aún quedaba. Se inclinó dejando todo el contenido de su estómago en el suelo._

— _Vaya parece que hay alguien sensible aquí —dijo y sus hombres comenzaron a reír._

 _Trato de controlarse pero las arcadas seguían viniendo con más fuerza. Jamás hubiera pensado encontrarse con algo así fuera del castillo o de la ciudad. Esto la sobrepasaba._

 _Se limpió la boca cuando ya no salía nada de su estómago y se giró para no ver lo que seguía. Tsubasa había enterrado su espada en el vientre del último de los chicos y también lo había arrojado a la pila de fuego. Ahora está con la mujer que seguía sin responder. No emitió ningún sonido cuando le abrió la garganta y la dejó morir desangrada._

— _Creo que es todo —sacudió su espada salpicando de sangre a su alrededor. Algunas de las gotas llegaron hasta las botas de Eli y su uniforme blanco y volvió a sentir el asco invadirla—. Nos reuniremos con mi hermana ahora._

 _Dicho eso, chiflo y un caballo llegó hasta ella montando en él. Sin esperarla se echó al galope._

— o —

Eli estaba inquieta, caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto ansiosa. Maki podía sentir su chi alterado y difuso en algunas partes. Jamás había visto a su hermana actuar así. ¿Tanto le desagradaban los Sonoda? Se preguntó. Había oído historias de ellos y su brutalidad, pero sólo Eli había tenido contacto con ellos en alguna ocasión. Recordó que hacía algunos años, un par tal vez, Eli había salido a una encomienda de mama Minami y cuando regresó no parecía ella misma.

En esa ocasión se encerró en su cuarto al menos una par de días hasta que mamá Minami habló con ella. Después de eso cambió bastante, al menos con ella, con sus otras hermanas se volvió sobre protectora y con ella, pues, la obligó a entrenar día y noche con la guardia en un régimen estricto. No lo entendió, pero tampoco lo cuestionó. Mamás, aunque preocupadas, habían permitido aquello y no se iba a oponer.

—¿Por qué no ha regresado Honoka al castillo? —exclamó furiosa y un par de guardias saltaron atemorizados por el empuje de su aura.

—No lo sabemos Eli-sama, esta mañana salió con una sirviente y ninguna ha regresado todavía —le informó uno de ellos.

—¿Qué hay de los Sonoda? —dijo casi gruñendo.

—Un mensajero llegó hace un par de horas anunciando la llegada de la avanzada y la proximidad de la comitiva —Maki percibió el temor en los ojos azules de Eli pero rápidamente lo escondió.

—¿Y ellos? —quiso saber Eli.

—Están cruzando las puertas de la ciudad. La regente Minami ha ordenado su recibimiento y se han dado las indicaciones para hospedarlos en el castillo a la brevedad —informó el oficial y ahora fue el turno de Maki para ponerse nerviosa.

—¿A qué hora está prevista la ceremonia de recibimiento? —preguntó la menor.

—A las seis de la tarde Maki-sama —le respondió y ella sólo asintió, para eso faltaba hora y media.

—Maki —Eli la sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto—, asegúrate de que Kotori esté lista, yo iré a buscar a Honoka.

No espero su respuesta cuando la vio salir del cuarto a prisa. Tenían el tiempo encima y como siempre su irresponsable hermana Honoka seguramente se había perdido por allí en el jardín o en algún rincón de la ciudad entretenida con alguna tontería. Eran demasiado blandas con ella.

— o —

Hanayo se tronaba los dedos deambulando cerca del monte de las musas, había seguido a su ama durante su travesía con la caballero de Akiba pero manteniendo siempre su distancia para no ser descubierta, aunque no las había seguido a la cima del monte. Ese era un lugar prohibido para la gente común, sólo las princesas o la familia real podían ir a aquel sitio. Hacía un par de horas que habían subido y no tenía noticias de la princesa.

—Me van a castigar, Eli-sama se va a enojar mucho —se lamentaba amargamente—. Si al menos hubiera convencido a Honoka-san de no hacer nada imprudente y llevármela cuando tuve oportunidad, no estaríamos en esto.

En esas estaba cuando oyó unos pasos cerca. Se giró para mirar y exhaló de alivio al ver la cabellera jengibre de Honoka caminar hacia ella.

—¡Honoka-san! —dijo alegre, al menos ella estaba bien, sana y salva.

—Jeje, gomene Hanayo-chan, perdí la noción del tiempo otra vez —sacó la lengua dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

—Honoka-san, debemos ir al castillo, el resto de la caravana de Akiba ha llegado, sus hermanas la deben estar buscando —Honoka se alarmó al recordar eso.

De nuevo su atolondrada carácter la iba a hacer meterse en problemas. Ni Eli ni Maki podían enterarse de lo había estado haciendo ni mucho menos con quien.

—Demos darnos prisa Hanayo-chan —tomó las manos de la niña entre las suyas y poniéndose seria le dijo—. No debes decir nada de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Eli-chan y Maki-chan no deben enterarse.

—Sí señorita, no diré nada —asintió la chica, a ella tampoco le convenía que se supiera así que realmente no tenía problema en ocultarlo.

—Vamos antes de que sea más tarde —las dos chicas salieron corriendo tomadas de la mano con rumbo del castillo.

— o —

—Honoka, Honoka —masculló Eli mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a la caballeriza a buscar su corcel y salir a buscar a su hermana.

Iba tan concentrada en su objetivo que sin darse cuenta topó con alguien empujándola levemente, alcanzó a reaccionar y la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Un fino y delicado aroma de lirios sacudió su olfato. Tenía frente a ella a una bella omega que parecía divertida con su expresión.

—¡Ara, ara! Aún no nos conocemos y ya eres bastante atrevida —paso su dedo índice por su mentón yendo hasta su pecho empujándola hacia atrás—. Debo de solicitarle que mantengas tu distancia apuesto alfa.

Eli se ruborizó dando un paso lejos de la omega que seguía riendo discretamente. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y hizo una reverencia afectada.

—Tenga a bien tomar mis disculpas oujo-sama —se puso derecha y observó con detenimiento a la chica.

Era una mujer hermosa, llevaba una larga trenza de cabello morado a un costado de su rostro y los ojos verdes más lindos que había visto hasta ahora. Su sonrisa era cálida y su piel impecable. Desprendia un aura de profunda calma que la estaba invitando a tranquilizarse. Además de ese olor, un aroma que no había olido antes y que la estaba atrayendo con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¡Que galante! —le dijo para sacar más de esos rubores que le daban color a su rostro—. Tendré que cuidarme de no caer en sus encantos.

—Yo… yo no… —tartamudeó parpadeando varias veces un poco nerviosa pero se aclaró enseguida—. No era mi intención, pero no voy a negar que no sería mi culpa siendo usted tan hermosa el que yo no pueda resistirme a querer acercarme.

Agarró su mano y dejo un beso sobre sus nudillos haciendo que fuera ella la que se ruborizara en esta ocasión.

—¿Me dará el honor de concederme su nombre? —mantuvo su mano atrapada con la suya mirándola fijamente.

—No… Nozomi… —apenas pudo decir intimidada por el aura sensual que desprendía la alfa—. ¿Me dirá el suyo también? —Eli sonrió ligeramente y Nozomi encontró el sonido agradable.

—Ayase Eli-san —volvio a dar otro beso en su mano—, mucho gusto conocerla hermosa dama —pronunció con galantería.

—Si se sigue comportando así tendré que llevarla a mi cama y pedirle que cumpla sus obligaciones —Nozomi se acercó a ella jugando con la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Seria un placer que me concediera ese honor —dijo sin retirarse y agarró su mano traviesa apretandola de ella—, lamentablemente tengo un compromiso que debo cumplir, mil perdones —dio otro paso atrás y haciendo otra reverencia se despidió.

Nozomi sólo la vio alejarse y con pesar dio un largo suspiro.

— o —

" _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Soy una tonta por ponerme a flirtear con una desconocida, una sexy desconocida sin embargo. ¿Pero qué digo? Si Umi me hubiera visto… ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? Si Umi nos hubiera visto no habría dicho nada, en cambio… Tsubasa… mejor no pensarlo."_

La ví alejarse y dar la vuelta en un esquina no sin antes darme una vista de su hermoso trasero, me mordí el labio.

" _Deja de pensar cosas pecaminosas."_

Me giré sobre mis talones y también me fuí de allí. Había ido a los establos buscando alguna razón de Tsubasa, pero no había rastros de la chica. Según lo que uno de los guardias me había dicho, ella se había ido con una local a dar un paseo por la ciudad en cuanto llegaron.

" _Espero no esté haciendo una tontería."_

No podía evitar preocuparme, no es como que Tsubasa hubiera prometido comportarse o algo así y temía que su carácter explosivo saliera a flote provocando problemas a Umi-chan. Regresé al cuarto con ella para informarle de mi nulo éxito.

Llegué hasta la sala común donde compartían los Sonoda y me encontró a Umi con Nicochi y la concubina de ésta, todas tenían mala cara.

—¿La has podido encontrar? —enseguida que entré Umi me cuestionó, yo solo negué—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa maldita estúpida irresponsable? —rugió con enojo.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo —Nico se encogió de hombros—, jamás ha tomado nada en serio, no sé porque creí que al menos por Nozomi-chan lo haría.

Temblé suavemente, Tsubasa no podía ser tan mala conmigo. Umi se acercó a mí con su pañuelo en la mano limpiando mis mejillas donde unas gruesas lágrimas escurrían sin que pudiera detenerlas. Estaba llorando sin haberme dado cuenta.

—No voy a permitir que esa _baka_ obstaculice tu bienestar —acarició mi mejilla y yo me rendí en sus brazos.

—Rin-chan —oí a Nico llamar a su mascota—, ve a buscar a la _baka_ de mi hermana y no regreses hasta que la tengas —ella sólo asintió dando un saludo con su puño contra el pecho y golpeando sus talones.

" _Buena suerte con eso."_

Sería un logro que alguien la hiciera venir si eso estaba contra su voluntad. Aunque sin duda Rin-chan podría llegar a tener métodos persuasivos, por algo Nicochi la tenía como su persona de confianza.

—Será mejor que nos alistemos, no tardará mucho tiempo antes de que el rey nos llame a su encuentro —Umi me sostuvo del brazo y nos fuimos a su habitación, debía preparar a Umi para la recepción.

— o —

Desperté de golpe sintiendo un fuerte y agudo dolor en mi costado izquierdo, como si me hubieran atravesado con una hoja afilada de una espada o un cuchillo. Por instinto me lleve las manos a la herida y me di cuenta que no había nada allí. Desabotoné mi chaqueta y mi camisa y en efecto, no había ninguna herida, pero el dolor se sentía tan real.

No es como si pudiera confundir un tipo de dolor así, en ocasiones anteriores había sufrido heridas severas de guerra y esta se podía sentir como tal. Por la ubicación podría deducir que de haberla recibido realmente, no tendría ninguna salvación.

Me sentí aliviada de saber que no era así. En ese momento fue que me di cuenta del silencio a mi alrededor. Voltee buscando a la chica con la que había llegado allí pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Solo estaba mi caballo que me miraba con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado cuando ella se fue? —le reñí y el solo relincho—. ¿Dónde la voy a encontrar ahora?

Me levanté sacudiendo mi uniforme y me di cuenta que la noche ya estaba sobre nosotros. Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y no había rastros del sol por ningún lado.

—¡Achuuu! —estornudé y mi caballo volvió a relinchar como si se riera de mí—. Cállate, me he enfriado con el sereno de la tarde, esto es tú culpa. No te voy a dejar que montes a ninguna hembra en castigo.

El caballo me dio un tope con la cabeza y sus dientes jalaron la solapa de mi chaqueta llenándome de baba.

—¡Ah! ¡Quítate! Está bien, no te voy a castigar si me ayudas a encontrarla —al animal movió la cabeza y rascó con sus patas delanteras el suelo—. Muy bien amigo, debemos ir al castillo de Otonokizaka antes de que mi padre se de cuenta de que he faltado, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde.

Fui por la montura y después de ponérsela salí a galope con rumbo del castillo. No tardaría tanto en llegar, no estaba tan lejos después de todo.

Anduve unos minutos sin ningún problema, pero al pasar por un área rodeada de casas, percibí cierto peligro. De golpe alguien cayó sobre los lomos de mi caballo a mis espaldas y sentí el frío del metal contra mi garganta. Un olor familiar.

—Venga chica, estoy de camino al castillo no hay necesidad de la violencia —le dije riéndome de ella y sentí su molestia cuando su cuchillo se apretó más contra mi piel.

—Tsubasa-chan no es de fiar y mi ama quiere que la lleve ante su presencia ~nya —me ronroneó al oído quitándome la espada de mi cintura y sólo espoleé al caballo para retomar el rumbo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que la _baka_ de Nico diga, la única que me preocupa es Nozomi —retiró su cuchillo de mi garganta pero sólo momentáneamente mientras cruzábamos la entrada al castillo.

Unos guardias nos detuvieron y después de identificarnos nos dejaron pasar. Nos dirigimos a la sala de la regencia, Rin me guió hasta allí. No estaba en condiciones pero qué más daba, no es como si quisiera impresionar a mi futura esposa, eso me daba igual. Quisiera o no quisiera era ya era mía.

— o —

 _Momentos antes…_

Estaba por salir del castillo cuando las vi entrar. Mi pequeña e irresponsable hermanita venía corriendo de la mano de su criada. Al menos ya estaba en casa sin ningún rasguño aparente.

—¡Ea! ¿A dónde creen que van? — las intercepté deteniendolas de los hombros—. ¡Honoka! —la llamé severamente.

—Gomen Eli-chan, se me fue el tiempo en el mercado —se inclinó apenada y yo solo suspiré, ¿cómo es que podía llegar a ser tan distraida?

—De acuerdo, después hablaremos seriamente sobre esto, ahora dense prisa, Hanayo-chan lleva a Honoka a sus habitaciones para que se cambie —les ordené—. Estamos sobre el tiempo.

Las apresuré llevándola prácticamente de las orejas hasta el interior del castillo. Las vi correr de nuevo y cuando las perdí de vista me dirigí a la oficina de mamá Minami. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada en algo o reventaría por la presión.

En el camino me encontré con mamá Nishikino que iba saliendo del pasillo que conducía a la oficina del regente. Me detuvo.

—Madre —hice una reverencia y ella me tomó del brazo llevándome lejos de allí—. Espere, necesito hablar con mamá Minami.

—Tu madre está ocupada, si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy yo —me sonrió de forma triste, ella se notaba afectada de la misma manera.

—Gracias madre, pero… —quise safarme pero no no me dejó.

—Eli-chan~ dale un respiro a tu madre, ella está bajo mucho estrés, no le de una carga más —palmeó mi mano y decidí rendirme.

—Es que aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando —la mire a los ojos, ella me miró también pero enseguida los apartó viendo hacia el frente.

—¡Aaah! Creo que nadie lo puede creer aún, el tiempo puede pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que nos vemos cuenta —me habló aunque creo que lo decía más para ella que para mí—. Ayer eran apenas unos cachorros y hoy, hoy son todos unos jóvenes alfas y omegas. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano sin embargo en el fondo esperaba que no llegará nunca.

Se volteó para verme con una sonrisa melancólica y apenas pude corresponderle con una igual. Se veía cansada, unas ojeras cubrían la parte inferior de sus ojos y algunas arrugas se habían marcado más en su frente y labios. Estos últimos días habían sido muy extenuantes emocionalmente y lo que estaba por venir aún.

—Mamá, ¿crees que estaremos bien? —no habría querido hacer esa pregunta, pero era necesaria para tratar de calmarme.

—Rezó a los Dioses para que así sea, mi pequeña Eli —fruncí la boca, los Dioses eran injustos por permitir eso.

—No creo que sean de mucha ayuda si no han hecho nada hasta ahora —me dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo llamandome la atención por lo que acababa de decir.

—Los Dioses trabajan de formas misteriosas, no somos quienes para juzgarlos —acaricio mi mejilla con su mano pero seguía sin sentirme mejor—. Hay que tener mejor ánimo y dejarte llevar por los Dioses, ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

—No estoy tan convencida de eso —dije, a pesar de que su chi se mezclaba con el mío para darme un poco de tranquilidad, no podía relajarme.

—Será mejor que nos preparamos, el estar así no ayuda a nuestros nervios —llegamos hasta la gran sala del Regente, antiguamente la sala del Rey—. ¿Están tus hermanas listas?

—Honoka se retrasó un poco, pero Kotori-chan y Maki-chan deben estarlo —entramos en la sala y algunos sirvientes estaban terminando de arreglar los pormenores.

Se había dispuesto de varias mesas en la sala donde se degustarían las delicias de la cena para los invitados. En donde estaba la silla del antiguo rey, mi padre, se puso otra mesa más, una larga mesa donde a los lados se sentarían las familias. Del lado derecho los Ayase, mientras que del izquierdo los Sonoda. En la silla principal se sentaría el rey Ren y mis madres a su costado.

Era realmente odioso tener que compartir la mesa y el pan con ellos. No sé cómo iba a soportar todo aquello. Tan sólo recordar a… esa animal me daba rabia. Su hermana aunque se veía más tranquila, no lo era en absoluto. Aún podía recordar sus ojos ámbar fríos y desprovistos de cualquier tipo de emoción. Temía por sus hermanas y por ella misma. Había oído acerca de la mayor de ellas, quien parecía ser igual a sus hermanas, pero no la conocía. Era una omega y por consiguiente ella tendría que desposarla, no iba a dejar que Maki-chan cargará con esa responsabilidad. Aunque en el fondo… en el fondo sólo deseo salir corriendo de aquí.

— o —

—Umi-chan, ¿realmente quieres hacer enojar a tu padre? —Nozomi me preguntó con las cejas arrugadas.

—Sabes que si, te sentaras a mi lado a la mesa y no se diga una sola palabra —hizo un puchero y podía comprender su preocupación, pero mi padre no iba a intimidarme.

— _Mou_ Umi-chan, harás enfadar al rey —me suplicó pegándose a mi cuerpo como un pequeño gato que se restriega en busca de atención.

—Es bueno que mi futura esposa sepa a lo que se atiene conmigo, esto sólo es un trámite, haré lo necesario para mantenerte con vida y a mi lado —acaricie su rostro y pude sentir sus manos rodear mi cintura llevándola hasta mi trasero.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Umi-chan romperá su voto por mí~? —acercó su rostro al mío, quedando nuestros alientos uno sobre el otro.

—Solo la tomaré en su calor y le daré el hijo que desea mi padre, lo demás no me importa, ella tendrá que conformarse con criar un cachorro —sus manos se movieron sugestivas por el borde de mi pantalón hasta la parte delantera y abriendo el cierre metió la mano dentro.

—¡Umi-chan es mala conmigo! —repitió su puchero y sentí ganas de reír, pero no lo hice—. Quiero ser yo quien tome a Umi-chan primero —acaricio mis labios metiendo un dedo entre ellos y sólo atine a echarme atrás para quitarla.

—Sabes muy bien Umi-chan~ —dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca chupandolo con descaro.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, podía sentir cierto calor surgir en mis entrañas pero traté de frenarlo. La tomé de las manos y la empuje con fuerza contra la pared chocando violentamente su cuerpo aprisionandola. Ella emitió un pequeño grito de dolor.

—No te permito que hagas eso —gruñí con autoridad apretando con fuerza sus muñecas—. Sabes que hay límites que no puedes pasar. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

Mi respiración se volvió forzada, pude percibir el aumento de mi ritmo cardíaco y la circulación de sangre a cierta zona de mi cuerpo provocando una erección involuntaria. Esas cosas me estaban pasando cada vez más seguido con las pequeñas provocaciones de mi concubina. Antes de que se diera cuenta la solté y puse distancia entre las dos.

Vi un atisbo de dolor o quizás tristeza en sus ojos mientras se frotaba las muñecas donde mis dedos habían dejado unas marcas rojizas. No me iba a disculpar aunque me sintiera mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella me había provocado.

—Vamos a reunirnos con los demas —ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó con un poco de temor.

Me dio lástima así que sólo deje un beso en su mejilla para disculparme y ella bajó la cabeza apenada.

Salimos a la sala común donde Nico ya nos esperaba. El rey no tardaría en aparecer y darse cuenta de que Tsubasa no estaba con nosotras. Sinceramente me tenía sin cuidado, el rey podía castigarla después, lo que si no iba a permitir es que pasara por alto la vida de Nozomi por sus caprichos.

El rey salió de sus habitaciones viéndonos a las tres, bufó con enfado golpeando su báculo contra el suelo.

—¿Dónde demonios está su hermana? —rugió proyectando la fuerza poderosa de su aura y solo agachamos la cabeza.

—La muy _baka_ no ha aparecido en todo el día, llegó con la vanguardia de la caravana pero desde temprana hora se perdió en la ciudad —Nico le contestó y el enojo de nuestro padre sólo creció más.

—En cuanto aparezca aquí ordenadas diez azotes contra ella por su falta de respeto a mi autoridad —ella sólo asintió y las dos lo sentimos por ella, aunque solo superficialmente, se los había ganado a pulso.

— _Hai_ su majestad —hizo el saludo golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

Sin decir una palabra más abandonó la sala y le seguimos los pasos.

—

Las grandes puertas que daban a la sala del Regente se abrieron de par en par para recibir a mi padre y a nosotras. El rey hizo caso omiso de mi osadía de llegar a la cena del brazo de mi concubina, pero era evidente su disgusto. El resto de la corte ya estaba en el lugar y se pusieron de pie al ver al rey. Delante de nosotras estaba la familia gobernante de ese reino.

Dos hermosas mujeres maduras se presentaron frente a él haciendo una reverencia para dar sus respetos.

—Su majestad, rey Ren Sonoda —una de ellas habló, ya la conocía de antes cuando había tenido que tratar asuntos políticos con ella—, sus honorables hijos, me presento ante ustedes, Ayase Minami-san, regente del reino de Otonokizaka —volvió a hacer otra inclinación—. Voy a presentaros a mi familia.

La mujer a su lado dio un paso al frente y después de hacer su reverencia habló.

—Ayase Nishikino-san, esposa de Minami-san y viuda de Ayase Ikki-san —mi padre golpeó el suelo con su báculo en signo de desaprobación.

—¿Sabe que está prohibido pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia? —dijo molesto—. Pasaré por alto su falta puesto que después de todo estamos en la casa del difunto rey y viejo amigo mío, pero la siguiente vez no seré tan benévolo.

Un aura agresiva se dejó sentir de pronto, puse mis ojos de donde provenía esa fuerza y vi a la joven princesa de Otonokizaka, la chica rubia que había conocido hacía algunos años. Estaba más alta, había crecido desde esa vez que nos encontramos. Era muy bella sin duda.

Nozomi apretó mi brazo y el gesto no pasó desapercibido, pude ver que sus ojos verdes fueron a la chica en cuestión y alcé una ceja sin entender qué sucedía. Podía sentir una ligera angustia en el chi de mi concubina.

—Mira eso —el rey me llamó la atención—, es la viva imagen de su padre.

En efecto la miré, sus cabellos rubios, los ojos azules, la tez clara, su aura enfadada y áspera, además de la altivez de su porte. Se me hizo un príncipe más de cualquier reino.

—Ayase Eli-san —apenas si hizo la inclinación y mi padre sonrió algo divertido.

—Puedo ver la esencia de tu padre en ti —el rey se aproximó a ella y sujetándola de la barbilla inspeccionó su rostro—. Mismos ojos, mismos pómulos, hasta el mismo fuego, me pregunto si tendrás la misma habilidad —dijo más para sí mismo—. Ya tendremos oportunidad de probarlo.

Mi padre dio un paso a su costado y fue con la siguiente chica. Hasta ese momento repare en ellas. Él se llevó una mano al mentón y estudio a la chica. Sin duda era hermosa también, parecía nerviosa. Sus manos estaban intranquilas y su aura se sentía atemorizada. Era una copia fiel de Minami-san, sólo que con algunos años menos. Tenía el mismo tono de cabello, un castaño grisáceo, los ojos ámbar como los míos pero con un toque de dulzura y tez pálida. No podía negar que en cierto modo eso me agradó. Minami-san era una gran mujer omega. No encontraba desagradable la idea de desposar a la chica.

—Ayase Kotori-san, encantada de conocerlo —la joven princesa reverenció a mi padre en una impecable muestra de educación que pareció agradarle.

Al igual que como hizo con Eli-san, inspeccionó sus facciones detenidamente para pasar a la siguiente chica.

Una joven de cabello naranja, como el jengibre, mirada azul como la de Eli-san pero mucho más alegre y animada que la de ésta. Era bonita, aunque no me llamó la atención como su hermana. Por su olor podía saber que era una omega, no tenía problema en dejar que su hermana Tsubasa se hiciera cargo de ella.

—Ayase Honoka-san, su majestad, mucho gusto —su inclinación dejó mucho que desear por el ímpetu que le imprimió al movimiento, lo que la hizo ver cómo una chica demasiado entusiasta para la vida en la corte.

Mi padre se rió, algo inusual en él. También la miró con detenimiento tomándose más tiempo que con las anteriores.

—Sigues siendo idéntica —pronunció pero no entendí a qué se refería, de todas las chicas el único rasgo que compartía con la familia Ayase eran los ojos azules de Eli.

Por último fue con la que parecía ser la menor de las cuatro. Otro espejo de Nishikino-sama. El cabello rojo, los ojos purpúreos como las amatistas y un aura de autosuficiencia que me recordó a Nico-chan por alguna razón. Era bonita, una belleza que llamaba la atención, tenía el atractivo de un alfa cómo Eli-san.

—Se que dije que no iba a intervenir en las decisiones de mis hijas, pero después de verlas a todas ustedes no puedo evitar tener que decidir por ellas —dijo dándose la vuelta yendo hasta nosotras.

Me tomó del hombro casi jalandome del cuello y me llevó con él para plantearme delante de la joven de cabello gris, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron sorprendidos y un rubor se colocó en su rostro. Mi padre me empujó haciendo que pusiera una rodilla en tierra, me palmeó la espalda y me hizo presentarme.

—Sonoda Umi-san —dije apenas a regañadientes y el rey se molestó con mi actitud.

—¿Cuando dejaras de comportarte como un cachorro? —me alzó y me puso a un lado de Kotori-san—. Compórtate a la altura y haz tu deber. Kotori-san, espero que con tu dulzura puedas ablandar a este pedazo de hielo.

Solo lo mire sin pronunciar palabra era extraño verlo comportarse como un verdadero padre, sin embargo las que no parecían muy contentas eran las otras Ayase, el aura de la rubia empujaba con fuerza la mía, se notaba bastante enojada al igual que su otra hermana alfa. Eso era bastante irritante. Busque imponerme y repeler su intento hostil de amedrentarme.

—Nico —llamó a mi hermana mayor que acudió a su lado sin mucho ánimo—, tú irás con la menor y no acepto rabietas —habló con severidad poniendo a Nico al lado de la pelirroja que de pronto se veía muy nerviosa.

—Pero padre, es obvio que está alfa no cumplirá las expectativas que tienes —dijo menospreciado a la joven princesa—. Seguramente nunca a entrado en calor antes, es apenas un cachorro.

—¡¿ _Nani?!_ No puedes decir algo como eso cuando es obvio que la que no tiene experiencia en ese aspecto eres tú, pareces una cachorra todavía —la chica alfa se puso completamente colorada al igual que su cabello—. Aunque no es como que me interese tener algún encuentro contigo ni aún con un calor encima —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda indignada.

— _Baka_ , cualquier alfa querría estar conmigo, soy yo quien no los acepta a ellos —le respondió altanera y la otra chica no pareció inmutarse.

—Pues no me interesa en lo más mínimo —se mantuvo en su pose mientras Nico le gruñía enojada.

—Parecen tal para cual —el rey concluyó dando por terminada su discusión yendo hacia la otra omega Ayase—. Ahora mi querida Honoka-san, tú tendrás una tarea muy dura tratando de domar a la pequeña fiera que es Tsubasa, la cual de forma irresponsable ha tenido la estupidez de deshonrarme al faltar a esta recepción.

—Eso no lo permitiré —la mayor de las hermanas interrumpió al rey oponiéndose rotundamente—. Con el respeto que merece su majestad, Tsubasa es una bestia a la que no permitiré acercarse a mi hermana menor.

Mi padre se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

—Tú espíritu agrada, aunque no he de cambiar de opinión con respecto a quien desposara a Nico-chan —dijo ignorando de momento la verdadera razón por la que se oponía, no la culpaba, estaba preocupada de que Tsubasa le hiciera daño a la chica omega—. A cambio de tu aprobación de este emparejamiento, tú infringidas el castigo a mi hija por su falta de responsabilidad. De esa manera sabrá a qué atenerse si falla en su compromiso.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Eli-san dijo asombrada por sus palabras.

—En cuanto aparezca, recibirá diez azotes de tu mano —pronunció y llevándose de la mano a la joven princesa fueron a tomar lugar a la mesa.

—No entiendo —estaba desconcertada y me dio cierta lástima verla de esa manera, para un Sonoda esto era normal aunque se veía que para ellas no lo era.

—Más vale que no te niegues a cumplir su orden o de lo contrario quien recibirá los azotes serás tú sin importar tu rango —le dije y ella me miró extrañada.

Tomé a Kotori del brazo y la lleve hasta la mesa también. Después de nosotras nos siguieron Nico y la pelirroja. Nozomi se había mantenido al margen y le hice la seña para que se acercara, pero ella pareció entretenerse con la rubia. Las vi intercambiar un par de palabras, seguramente Nozomi estaba preocupada por mi tonta hermana.

El resto de la cena me mantuve en silencio sin compartir una palabra con mi futura esposa. Ella tampoco parecía querer platicar conmigo, por el momento creo que era lo mejor.

— o —

—Puedes quitar tu arma de mí, hemos llegado —alcé las manos para mostrarle que no iba a hacer nada contra ella y por fin me dejó libre.

—Debe comportarse mejor Tsubasa-san —la escuche decir pero no la deje terminar.

Le di un cabezazo justo en la nariz y agarrando su mano la obligue a soltar el cuchillo. Ella se echó atrás cubriendo su cara de donde empezaba a manar sangre.

—Me ha roto la nariz ~nya, eso no se lo voy a permitir —de su pantalón sacó otro puñal y me amenazó con él.

—Veamos de que estas hecha niña gato —salté hacia donde su otro cuchillo había caído dando una vuelta en el suelo para ponerme de pie frente a ella.

Cheque el peso del arma pasándolo de una mano a otra. La conmine a lanzar el primer ataque y se vino sobre mí impulsandose con sus piernas sobre la pared. Lanzó una patada que apenas pude esquivar pero que sirvió para arrebatarme el cuchillo de la mano. Contraataque golpeando sus costillas y su brazo para quitarle ese cuchillo también y ella reaccionó rápido pateando mi estómago golpeando la puerta de entrada.

Esta se abrió dejándome caer sobre el suelo para la sorpresa de los comensales que había en el interior. Me levanté, Rin-chan era rápida con los pies, escupí y alcé los puños intercambiando algunos golpes con ella. En un descuido la tomé del cuello y la lancé sobre una mesa, cayó del otro lado para el susto de los que estaban comiendo allí. Brinqué y fue tras ella. Cai encima buscando pegarle en la cara pero se movió y mi puño golpeó el suelo. Grite con dolor.

La niña gato enredó sus piernas alrededor de mí cintura y doblando mis piernas me echó al suelo haciendo una llave para sostenerme y no dejarme ir.

—Deja de hacer estupideces —escuche la voz de Umi que me agarró del cuello de la chaqueta sacándome del cuerpo de Rin-chan.

Mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre y sin decir de las manchas de sangre que me habían salpicado, tanto mía como de la niña gato. Me compuse un poco la ropa he hice una inclinación saludando a los presentes.

—Vaya manera de entrar en escena —oi la fastidiosa voz de Nico—. Buen trabajo Rin-chan.

La niña gato agachó la cabeza satisfecha. Avance hasta la mesa de mi padre y algo llamó mi atención. Un mechón de cabello naranja cuyo rostro escondía tras una servilleta. Comencé a reír a carcajadas.

—Espero que mantengas la sonrisa en la cara después de recibir tu castigo hermana —Umi pidió a un par de guardias que me escoltaran.

—¡Oh vamos! Es esto necesario sólo por llegar tarde a esta farsa —dije con descaro—. Dame a mi futura esposa y te daré lo que deseas padre.

—Ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de refutar tus palabras necias hija mía —mi padre giró los ojos con hastío—. Diez azotes dados por la princesa Ayase Eli-san, para obtener su permiso para desposar a su hermana.

Dió la orden y el par de guardias me llevaron fuera hasta un pilar que me hicieron abrazar mientras ataban mis manos alrededor de él, antes de eso quitaron mi chaqueta dejándome sólo con la camisa.

—¿Realmente es esto necesario? —cuestioné y Umi tocó mi hombro.

—Eres demasiado irresponsable —sacó una vara de bambú que me puso en la boca para aguantar los azotes.

La tomé con los dientes y mordí, después fue a mi espalda y desgarró mi camisa dejando libre esa área. Si me negaba al castiga probablemente me impondría el doble. Aunque no me hacía gracia el que la rubia blandengue tuviera que hacerlo. La tipa se había vomitado sobre sus botas el día que la conocí.

Las voces a mi espalda parecían discutir y el chi de Nozomi estaba alcanzandome como de costumbre. Lo abracé para que me diera fuerzas, pero no fue el único. Pude percibir el chi de la joven de esta tarde. Sabía que era ella, no la había confundido, estaba a la mesa de mi padre. ¡Oh si! Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque mi gusto no duró mucho.

—¡Agh! —mi gritó quedó amortiguado por la vara de bambú, el sonido del cuero rompiendo el aire y estrellándose contra mi carne, el ardor de la herida abierta, era algo que podía resistir.

No era la primera vez que mi padre me daba ese castigo, aunque solo Umi o Nico eran las que lo ejecutaban.

—¡Agh! —un nuevo golpe rompió mi carne y me aferre a la cuerda que ataba mis manos. Apenas era el segundo y ya estaba con una rodilla en el suelo.

Una capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir mi frente.

— o —

Honoka se llevó las manos a la boca cuando Umi-san descubrió la espalda de Tsubasa. Se tragó un grito ahogado al ver las marcas de cicatrices que cubrían el contorno de su espalda y hombros. Eso se la hacía terrible. Vio a su hermana con el látigo en la manl que la chica de cabello negro, Nico, le entregara. No podía permitir que Eli, su querida hermana Eli hiciera algo como eso.

—¡Eli-chan _onegai_! —se acercó a ella pidiéndole, suplicándole más bien que dejara ese descabellado castigo—. ¡No lo hagas por favor! —sintió unos brazos tomarla y apartarla de delante de Eli, Maki la llevaba con ella.

—Será mejor que no interfieras —Umi le habló—, eso lo hará peor —la miró con ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo puedes permitir que le hagan eso? —la chica sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¡Por favor Eli-chan! —volvió a retomar sus súplicas a su hermana.

—Tranquila, si te alteras harás que ella se alteré también —la joven de ojos verdes que acompañaba a Umi-san la sostuvo tratando de calmarla—. Puede ser muy duro, pero debes ser fuerte para que no se deje vencer.

Aunque sus palabras buscaban tranquilizarla, no pudo lograrlo una vez que Eli soltó el primer golpe. El horrible sonido del látigo y el gemido de dolor de Tsubasa la hicieron perder la compostura de nuevo. Esta vez Kotori vino a ella para sostenerla.

—¿Honoka-chan por qué te pones así? —su joven hermana no comprendía qué es lo que le sucedía.

Su mente no alcanzó a escucharla cuando vio caer al suelo a la alfa. Su espalda estaba llena de sangre y su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable.

Oyó el conteo, cuatro.

Como pudo se deshizo de las manos que la retenían y se interpuso entre Eli y Tsubasa. El rey sonrió satisfecho al ver esa escena, sus manos temblaban, pero no de miedo, más bien con la expectación de lo que pasaría. Su báculo estaba vibrando.

—No más —dijo de forma firme a pesar de las lágrimas de su rostro.

—No lo hago porque quiera —Eli se justificó y la risa de Tsubasa llegó hasta ella irritandola—. Quítate de enmedio Honoka-chan —le ordenó pero la chica no se movió.

—No Eli-chan, tú no eres así —apeló a su forma de ser y Eli vaciló.

—¿Honoka-san? Es… esta mañana me diste otro nombre —Tsubasa abrió la boca aún cuando se le dificultaba hablar—. Quién lo hubiera dicho, pase todo el día con mi futura esposa. Bueno, al menos ya sé a qué sabe tu piel.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando Honoka? ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? —el chi de Eli se encendió con la ira imaginando cualquier cantidad de cosas—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

—No es así como parece… —trató de justificarse pero Tsubasa volvió a hablar.

—Dormimos juntas si es lo que quieres saber —Eli miró a Honoka con unos ojos que nunca le había visto antes a su hermana sobre ella. Se asustó, se asustó mucho.

La apartó con brusquedad y sin reparos volvió a alzar la mano para hacer bailar el látigo contra la espalda de Tsubasa.

—Eres una… como te atreves a profanar a mi hermana —el cuerpo de Eli temblaba de la rabia, del enojo contenido, de las ganas que tenía desde aquella primera vez en que la conoció y vio de lo que era capaz de hacer.

—No Eli, no es así, no pasó nada —intentó parar su brazo pero Eli la empujó haciéndola caer lastimandose no sólo el cuerpo, tenía su corazón herido al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

—Basta ya —Umi-san la detuvo—, es suficiente.

—Aún no he terminado —la voz de Eli salió demasiado acerada y con un matiz de odio que sorprendió hasta a sus madres.

—He dicho basta —le arrebató el látigo y la apartó. Entregó el látigo a un guardia que procedió a limpiarlo.

—No he terminado —volvió a decir llevando su mano a su espada pero Umi fue más veloz y sacó la suya poniéndola sobre su pecho.

—Calma tus ansias, ni una gota más de sangre ha de ser derramada el día de hoy —hizo presión con la punta del arma pero eso no pareció hacer retroceder a Eli.

—¡Ara, ara Elichi! Es mejor retirarse ahora —Nozomi intervino tomando del brazo a la rubia tratando de quitarla de su posición—. No es prudente convertir un acto de rabia en un problema innecesario, Tsubasa ya ha recibido su castigo —apretó su agarre y eso la hizo salir de la niebla de su ira.

Hasta ese momento Eli no había sido consciente de sus actos, actuando sólo por la furia de la rabia y la decepción que le causó el que su hermana más querida resultara mancillada por las manos de su enemigo más odiado. Dejo que Nozomi la apartará del medio y Umi bajo su espada con cierta confusión.

Kotori corrió al lado de Honoka que lloraba amargamente por el rechazo de Eli y la abrazo tratando de consolarla. Maki por su lado, fue hasta Eli y la tomó de la mano de Nozomi llevándosela a rastras. La chica la vio irse sin tratar de retenerla, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Alto allí —Umi detuvo a Nozomi quien ahora iba hacia Tsubasa para liberarla de sus ataduras y atender sus heridas—. Esto no te corresponde a ti, deja que su prometida se haga cargo.

—¡Umi-chan! —la chica le suplicó pero se mantuvo inflexible.

El rey llamó la atención de todos golpeando su báculo en el suelo para que posaran su vista en él. Se le veía el rostro lleno de regocijo. Eso lleno de incertidumbre el pecho de Umi, preguntándose desde cuando su padre estaba tan contento. También noto el temblor en la mano que sostenía su báculo y un pequeño destello ser desprendido de la parte superior donde el orbe descansaba. Parpadeo varias veces para tratar de descartar que fuera el reflejo, aunque era improbable ya que el orbe era de color negro.

—Es tiempo de volver a la celebración —alzó los brazos llevando su báculo por encima de la cabeza—. Honoka se hará cargo de Tsubasa de ahora en adelante —dio la orden y volvió a golpear el suelo con el palo.

El rey se giró sobre sus pasos yendo al interior a la sala del Regente. Poco a poco el área se fue quedando sin público, sólo los guardias seguían aguardando las indicaciones se Umi o de Nico. Eli se había retirado ya junto con Maki y Kotori sostenía a su hermana que aún derramaba pesadas lágrimas.

—Vamos Nozomi —jaló del brazo a su concubina pero esta no parecía querer moverse y Honoka no se veía en condiciones de ayudar a su hermana—. Muy bien, ve entonces —le concedió y la chica se apresuró a ir con Tsubasa sólo que Umi aún no liberaba su agarre—. Ayudarás a Honoka, ella es quien debe hacerse cargo.

Nozomi asintió y sólo entonces soltó su brazo. Su concubina ayudó a Kotori a levantar a la joven princesa. Nico se retiró en ese momento entrando al banquete de nuevo.

—Es mejor que te compongas, Tsubasa necesita de ti en este momento —Nozomi limpio el rostro de Honoka que aún sollozaba y temblaba ligeramente—. Kotori-san, yo ayudaré a la princesa, Umi-chan te espera —la miró a los ojos y la niña Ayase se sacudió, no se sentía en condiciones de pasar el resto de la velada con la joven Sonoda.

—Yo… mi hermana —su voz trastabilló pero Nozomi le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Tranquila, está en buenas manos —le dijo para calmar su nerviosismo—. Umi-chan es una buena chica, no debes temer.

Kotori asintió no muy convencida sin ganas de dejar sola a su hermana, ella también se sentía con el corazón destrozado, aún estaba tratando de encajar todas las piezas. Con lentitud se incorporó y caminó sin mucho ánimo hasta el lado de Umi que miro el pesar en sus gestos.

—No hay más que celebrar —la voz de Umi la hizo estremecerse por lo fría que se oía—, te acompañaré a tus habitaciones —fue lo único que dijo antes de cederle el paso para que Kotori la guiará.

Las dos dejaron la escena de miseria.

Con cuidado Nozomi acunó el rostro de Honoka entre sus manos para ver su estado. La niña no parecía estar en sí, pero no podía esperar a que ella estuviera mejor había que apresurarse a atender las heridas de Tsubasa.

La llevó de la mano sin que opusiera mucha resistencia, un guardia se acercó a ellas para entregarle la chaqueta de la joven princesa y después procedió a quitar las ataduras. El pedazo de bambú que Umi le ofreciera a su hermana para amortiguar su agonía yacía en el suelo con las inconfundibles marcas de sus dientes. Su espalda era un lío de carne desgarrada y sangre que no paraba de manar. Otro guardia vino a ella dándole unos paños de tela para cubrir la espalda maltratada y con la ayuda de ellos dos trasladaron su cuerpo hasta los aposentos de la princesa Honoka, guiados por su sirvienta que había aparecido en ese instante.

— o —

Todo parecía difuso en su mente, recuerdaba haber oído voces urgentes pidiendo un sanador, las vasijas de agua correr y convertirse del blanco cristalino al rojo intenso y me sentí desmayar cuando observé la magnitud de las heridas en el cuerpo de Tsubasa. La ira de mi hermana Eli había provocado todo esto.

Los gritos de dolor y angustia de la chica de cabello castaño me hicieron salir de la ensoñación en la que estaba. Tsubasa se encontraba tendida sobre su cama y Nozomi con Hanayo, ambas apesadumbradas, intentando aliviar el tormento de la caballero. Su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y sus músculos tensos cada vez que Nozomi vertía agua sobre su carne lastimada. Era horrible mirarla, mi pecho se encogía de sólo verlo. Grandes espasmos hacían temblar su cuerpo de forma descontrolada y el sufrimiento en su rostro era algo que no podía soportar ver por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado sin embargo no busque huir del lugar.

Un hombre llegó con una bandeja llena de cataplasmas que junto con las otras dos mujeres fueron aplicando en las heridas para controlar las hemorragias y aliviar la inflamación.

Espabilé cuando escuché la trémula voz de Tsubasa, estaba delirando en este punto. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por mí y me ví de pronto arrodillada frente a la cama tomando con una mano el brazo de la chica alfa y con la otra acariciando los mechones húmedos de su cabellera castaña. Acerqué mi oído y alcancé a oír una palabra que repetía una y otra vez.

—E… Emi… Emi… —llamaba a alguien y yo solo deje que nuestras frentes se tocaran para calmar su angustia.

— o —

 _Habíamos llegado hasta el puerto donde Riho y Yurika nos esperaban. La lluvia caía pesada sobre nosotras y apenas nos dejaba ver por delante. Sabía que Uchii y Pile nos seguían porque podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas. Una farola nos alumbró para indicarnos que nos había visto y nos guiaba para llegar hasta ella._

 _Emi seguía inquieta, no dejaba de mirar atrás sin intentar zafarse de mi agarre. El ambiente estaba reaccionando a su desesperación, incluso yo. Era angustiante la forma en que su aura se sentía, ella era la más fuerte de todas nosotras y su humor era el que nos impulsaba a seguir adelante para cumplir nuestra tarea, pero así, ella no estaba en condiciones de ser nuestro pilar._

 _Avance a tientas al llegar a un tramo resbaladizo y traicionero, mis pies se deslizaban por el limo que se había humedecido con los ríos de agua que caían del cielo y tuve que soltar a Emi para evitar caerme. Ella escapó._

 _No pide reaccionar a tiempo y sólo pesque el aire donde había estado. Salió corriendo regresando por nuestros pasos. Uchii y Pile no la pudieron detener tampoco. Se perdió entre la maleza._

— _Lleva a Uchii a la barca yo iré tras Emi —grite a Pile que se apresuró a irse._

 _Corrí tras ella buscándola entre la selva oscura y mojada. Solo había un lugar donde podía ir, de regreso con Megu. Corrí y corrí sin detenerme aún cuando casi caí un par de veces. Estaba cerca, pude oír la voz de Mimorin. Se escuchaba alterada._

 _Llegué al lugar donde las habíamos dejado. Mimo discutía con alguien que llevaba una capa encima pero la oscuridad de la noche no me dejo ver su rostro. Ambas callaron cuando se percataron de mi presencia._

— _¡Por los Dioses! —exclamé al ver el cuerpo de Megu agonizando a unos pies de Mimo._

 _Fui hasta ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Su sangre cubría su ropa y sus ojos estaban casi nublados, le hablé pero no respondía. Lo único que hacía era desesperadamente parar la hemorragia de su herida sin ningún éxito. Presione sus manos para ayudarla y sentí el frío en su piel en contraste con la sangre caliente. Supe que no había salvación._

— _Esta bien, todo está bien —le susurre al oído mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos—. Déjalo, descansa, has luchado mucho hoy. Todo va a estar bien._

 _Por un momento sus ojos nublados se fijaron en mí._

— _E… mi… —sólo pronunció débilmente el nombre de su amor para dejar caer sus manos sin fuerza._

— o —

Desperté y vi a la pequeña chica de cabello oliva tocando mi hombro, habíamos pasado buena parte de la noche curando a Tsubasa y el cansancio me había alcanzado al fin haciéndome caer rendida en el sueño en una silla frente a la cama donde ahora descansaba esa tonta irresponsable. Me di cuenta que la joven princesa seguía en la misma posición a su lado.

—La… lamento despertarla —regrese mi atención a la sirvienta—, es sólo… estaba muy inquieta —parpadee recordando lo extraño de mi sueño.

—Una pequeña pesadilla —le di una sonrisa para quitar la preocupación de su rostro.

—Empieza a refrescar la madrugada así que traje algunas mantas —me ofreció una que tome, aunque no para mí.

Levantándome de mi improvisado lecho, destendi la tela y cubrí con ella los hombros de la joven princesa.

— o —


	5. Despertando la magia

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Dah! Aquí estoy de nuevo, este capi no me quedó tan largo como quería, más que nada porque estaba de impaciente queriendo actualizar y ¡taran! Hay nuevo capítulo. Al menos quedó donde quería pero tuve que dejar fuera una escena que pondré más adelante. ¿Qué traemos en este capi? Un poco de RinPanna y KotoMaki, sip, KotoMaki. Le dimos tomate al pajarito y a ver qué sale._

 _Con este episodio digamos que terminó la parte de la introducción. La mayor parte de los personajes han tenido un momento al mando y ahora van los cinco capítulos donde planeo hacer el desarrollo de la historia e ir resolviendo algunos asuntos._

 _Y07, jaja me reí cuando leí tu comentario, ¿y que puedo decir? Como te mencioné, a los Sonoda les gusta el show y no será el último que armen._

 _Nicocchi17, hay lo sé, no puedo evitar el TsubaHonk, es algo más fuerte que yo, son mi OTP. Aquí habrá un poco más de ellas. La decisión del rey obedece a ciertas cuestiones como la policía China, misteriosas y no se puede decir la otra palabra, que ya se aclararan más adelante._

 _Gabymarie, corazón, Kokoro de mi vida, si salio tu comentario. Las dos veces que lo repetiste. Ya sé, es karma, no uses la app te trollea._

 _Nanofate assault, oie zhi! Me gusta el KotoUmi, aunque aquí tengo un poco de KotoMaki. Por cierto mi novia es fan de Nanoha._

 _MaikLS, que no te lea mi novia que le entra lo yandere y me manda a dormir con los gatos. Jajaja sólo puedo prometerte que en el siguiente cap habrá NicoMaki, tal vez, Ay que ya te cuento que yo como digo una cosa hago otra y escribo otra más._

 _Tenshi Everdeen, el yuri es vida, el yuri es amor y es inevitable no caer en él. Creo que tienes razón, Honoka es la prota pero no recibe el trato que se merece en los fics. Debo decir que es de las pocas protas que me cae bien desde el principio (no como Nagisa de AKB0048, esa Chimoltrufia idol le tengo amor odio a partes iguales), por eso siempre termino haciéndola la principal en las historias. Estoy tratando de darle a cada una la parte que se merece de participación, todas las historias están entrelazadas, aunque no todas son verdad, algunas están algo subjetivas. En cuanto a lo de Grey, me creerás que no he leído los libros. No me dan muchas ganas. Yo soy más del Marqués de Sade, los cuentos eróticos latinoamericanos y mexicanos primordialmente, además de ser fan de un par de escritoras de fanfics omegaverse de Alaska. Veo que has puesto atención a esos detalles, en efecto algunas de las cosas que dices son así. Después de ver a mi novia llorar en la parte de la muerte de Megu (ella es un poco chillona la verdad), no sé cómo se va a poner cuando cuente el resto de la historia de las musas. Jajaja machos alfa sí hay, el rey Ren es uno, el rey Ikki es otro (aunque este se murió ya). Espero te guste el RinPanna y más adelante tendremos smut de ellas dos. Gracias por ese review tan grande y detallado. Me encantó._

 _Siari55, debo decir que quería resaltar eso precisamente entre Tsubasa y Eli. Las dos fueron criadas de forma distinta, una acostumbrada a usar la fuerza y la violencia para hacerse valer aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo le desagrada y la otra de un modo más recto y "justo" pero que al final va a sucumbir a su mala herencia y terminara haciendo cosas que no quiere por venganza. Pero ya estoy spoileando._

 _Guest, invitado, pues aquí está la continuación._

 _Debo decir que debo una disculpa por no actualizar primero la otra historia, pero es que mi novia me tiene con el látigo para escribir esta. Aunque como esta semana retome el crossfit no pude escribir ambas historias y tuve que priorizar una. Espero mañana ponerme a escribir un capítulo de la otra y subirlo. Claro todo depende de si Sunrise no la cajetea con el esperado drama Yousoro. En cuyo caso quizás me enoje y haga un shot ChikaYou._

 _Como comentario adicional debo decir que dado que escribo desde el cel a veces se me van algunas palabras que el autocorrector cambia o me como algunas que mis pequeños grandes dedos oprimen las teclas del teclado qwerty equivocadas. Por lo demás, me gusta comer cacahuates con chile de polvo y limón, harto limón, porque lo menciono, pues porque estoy comiéndome unos._

 _En fin, aquí les dejo. ¿Cuentenme que les parece el capítulo?_

— o —

Estaba cansada, todo el día anterior había sido un estrés constante. Más de lo usual cuando permanecía junto a Honoka-san. Prefería ayudar a Eli-san o a Maki-san, ellas eran más tranquilas. Eli-san prefería pasar los días en la oficina arreglando papeleos después de su entrenamiento matutino y por las tardes salir a pasear con alguna de sus hermanas menores. Maki-san por su lado, pocas veces interactuaba con alguien más que no fuera Eli-san, incluso con sus hermanas omega se mantenía siempre reservada. Aunque a Honoka-san le gustaba molestarla a veces con su particular forma de ser cariñosa. Maki-san solía ponerse roja y salir huyendo de ella. Creo que prefería a Kotori-chan, las dos pasaban algunas tardes en la sala de música tocando el piano y cantando canciones, hasta que aparecía Honoka-san con alguna travesura.

La joven princesa seguía durmiendo al pie de su cama, no se había separado de la caballero de Akiba. En verdad fue una sorpresa verla irrumpir a mitad de banquete con esa chica alfa. La pobre no traía buena pinta con toda esa sangre en su cara. Nunca había visto a alguien como ella, era una persona muy peculiar.

Después de entregarle las mantas a Nozomi-san salí del cuarto de la princesa. La noche estaba ya silenciosa, el banquete ya había terminado y la mayor parte de los visitantes estaban en sus habitaciones. Los pasillo estaban vacíos o eso pensé. Justo afuera de la habitación me tope con la pequeña alfa de cabello naranja. La sangre seguía en su cara, sólo que ya estaba seca. Me asusté dando un pequeño grito y ella me vio pidiendo silencio.

—L… lo siento… —camino hasta mi con pasos silenciosos y pude ver la preocupación en su semblante—. La caballero está mejor, ahora duerme.

—Gracias ~nya —tomo mi mano sacudiendola energéticamente—. Nico-chan estará contenta, a ella no le gusta que lastimen a sus hermanas aunque no se lleve bien con ninguna ~nya.

—¿Nico-chan? ¿Ella es tu…? —no sabía cómo definirlo. ¿Su compañera, su ama? ¿Cuál era el apelativo?

—Mi dueña —me contestó alegre, una cordial sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Soy Rin-chan, puedes llamarme así ~nya.

—Rin-chan, mucho gusto, yo soy Hanayo-chan —le dije y ella se acercó mucho a mi oliendome, eso me puso nerviosa.

—Kayo-chin, ¿puedo llamarte Kayo-chin ~nya? —sentí su aliento en mi cuello y la empuje a un lado.

— _Onegai_ Rin-chan, me haces cosquillas —me lleve la mano cubriendo mi cuello por instinto, después de todo era un alfa.

—Es que Kayo-chin huele muy bien —dijo juguetona volviendo a acercarse a mi—. ¿Eres una omega, cierto?

—S… si… —la volví a echar atrás—. ¿Tú eres un alfa? No deberías acercarte así a un omega, es de mala educación.

—Soy un cachorro aún —se colocó a mis espaldas y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura—, pero pronto dejaré de serlo ~nya. ¿Tú has tenido algún calor antes?

Me alejé lo más que pude pero me arrincono contra la pared, esta chica me estaba intimidado.

—N… no, aún... no —le dije sonrojada y me tapé la boca, estaba hablando de más y ella parecía muy contenta.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Yo seré tu primera vez ~nya y tú la mía —brinco sobre mi y salí corriendo para que no me atrapara.

Me persiguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, se veía contenta como un gato tratando que cazar un ratón, pero desafortunadamente yo era ese ratón.

—¡ _Yamete kudasai! ¡Dareka Tasukete!_ —grite mientras ella me volvió a acorralar en un rincón de la cocina vacía.

—¡Kayo-chin es muy linda ~nya! —me hice un ovillo y ella se agachó también—. ¿ _Nani?_ ¿He dicho algo malo? —acarició mi cabello y la mire a los ojos, se veía realmente preocupada con su nariz roja.

Me sequé las lágrimas y negué con la cabeza.

—So… so… solo eres demasiado extrovertida para mi tímido carácter —le dije apenada—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar tu rostro? —se echó atrás cayendo sobre su trasero y cruzó las piernas bastante feliz.

—¡Claro que si! —sin duda era un cachorro.

Fui hasta el fregadero y tomé agua en un cuenco y algunos paños. Regrese hasta donde seguía sentada y arrodillandome moje un paño y lo pasé por su cara. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente en un bonito gesto, se veía linda. Tenía algunos pequeños rasguños quizás debido a su pelea y todos ellos los limpie. No sé quejó en ningún momento. Cuando termine busque en las bolsas de mi vestido y saqué una pequeña pomada que aplique sobre sus heridas. Ella sólo se encogió un poco pero aguanto.

—Bien, es todo —dije mirándola y Rin-chan abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¡Gracias ~nya! —se abalanzó sobre mí cayendo de espaldas.

—¡Kyaaaa! —moví los brazos en desesperación y ella solo acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Es cómodo estar encima de Kayo-chin —me tocó los senos con sus manos y yo solo quería salir corriendo.

—Rin-chan, no hagas eso _onegai_ —me mordí el labio, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa manera.

Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se agitaba de forma incontrolable. No era agresiva, su aura, más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo su forma de tocar mis pechos me estaba haciendo sentir extraña. Sin querer dejé escapar un ligero gemido que la hizo detenerse y mirarme con ojos divertidos.

—A Kayo-chin le gusta esto ~nya —reanudó su masaje a pesar de mis protestas.

—No Rin-chan —sentí algo húmedo en la base de mi oreja y sus dientes se clavaron en ella poco después.

—Kayo-chin es amable conmigo, sólo quiero darle las gracias ~nya —me dijo al oído y me hizo estremecer.

Había dejado de sentir el frío de la noche y ahora solo era calor lo que me rodeaba. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de controlar el aumento de mi temperatura que me sorprendí cuando Rin-chan levantó su cara frunciendo su frente.

—Alguien viene —me dijo y con rapidez me jaló para levantarme y me llevó detrás de la puerta de entrada a la cocina tapandome la boca—. Guarda silencio ~nya.

Al poco tiempo oímos algunos pasos que venían presurosos, así como unas voces que parecían discutir. Casi todo estaba en silencio por lo que se podía oír claramente todo lo que sucedía en el pasillo. Rin-chan pegó su oreja a la puerta y poniendo una cara seria llena de concentración trato de escuchar la conversación.

—Minami-san, debemos hacer algo —reconocí la voz de Nishikino-oujosama—. Ren quiere traerla de vuelta, si eso pasa sería el fin de todo, has visto cómo ha reaccionado Eli. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados —al parecer le había dado alcance y ambas se habían detenido cerca de la cocina.

—Lo sé, pero… —titubeó, la voz de Minami-oujosama se oía cansada—, ella fue clara en cómo debíamos proceder, debemos tener cuidado o Ren se dará cuenta y nada de esto servirá —en verdad se escuchaba apesadumbrada.

—¿Entonces quién se va a hacer cargo del legado? —volvió a hablar Nishikino-oujosama—. ¿Ella te lo dijo? —se quedaron en silencio, al parecer le dio una respuesta no verbal que le hizo suspirar—. ¿Cómo saber entonces quién es la indicada?

—Debemos elegir a la más sensata de todas, incluso si es hija de Ren —eso pareció enfadar a Nishikino-oujosama que replicó enseguida.

—No, ninguna de ellas parece siquiera ser una opción, aunque en este momento ni Eli ni Honoka lo son tampoco, Maki es muy joven para esta responsabilidad, tal vez Kotori —de nuevo recibió una respuesta no verbal.

—Eso ya lo evaluaremos con el pasar de los días —sentenció y las oímos alejarse por el pasillo.

Rin-chan se despegó de la puerta abriendo un pequeño espacio para ver hacia afuera. Pasados unos segundos salió no sin antes dejarme un beso en la mejilla perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

— o —

Había decidido quedarse junto a Eli el resto de la noche, su hermana no parecía estar bien. Desde que la trajo a su cuarto no había podido estar tranquila hasta que al final el cansancio la venció y ahora estaba dormida aún con su ropa puesta sobre la cama. Al menos le había quitado las botas.

Eli era una persona centrada siempre, por ello era un impacto muy profundo el verla perder el control como lo había hecho. Aunque podía entenderla, ella también habría querido matar a aquella alfa por hacer lo que hizo con Honoka. Lo peor de todo es que su hermana la había defendido. De todas las cosas que Honoka podía hacer, sus travesuras, su atolondrada manera de ser, seguía sin dar crédito a que ella hubiera sucumbido a eso.

Escuchó a Eli quejarse en sueños y eso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tendría que hablar con Kotori por la mañana para que entre las dos tratarán de mediar en esta situación. Eli y Honoka eran demasiado unidas como para permitir que tuvieran una ruptura en esta situación en donde no podían empujarla a estar en manos de aquella Sonoda.

Cubrió a su hermana con una manta y se acostó a su lado para también intentar descansar aunque fuera un poco. Ella estaba nerviosa, la perspectiva de estar unida a una persona que a leguas se notaba eran completamente opuestas y podían chocar demasiado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Nico Sonoda se le hacía una persona muy desagradable por decir lo menos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar su primer encuentro. El cómo puso en duda de su capacidad como alfa, eso le molestaba. Podía parecer un cachorro pero en definitiva no lo era. No después de aquel incidente. Su rostro se puso aún más rojo al recordar aquello, aunque desafortunado, esa había sido su primer experiencia sexual.

—

 _Eli había tomado a Honoka y Kotori para llevarlas a una cámara de calor y le solicitó su ayuda para hacerse cargo de la protección del lugar, de mantener segura la cámara donde Kotori iba a permanecer. Se suponía que ella era un cachorro aún y no se vería afectada por el aroma que desprendía su hermana pero no fue así. Una vez que Eli la dejo a solas con Kotori no pudo resistirse._

 _Algo más fuerte que ella la estaba empujando a ir con su hermana mayor. El irresistible olor de su celo la cegó. Era un aroma dulce como miel, como la primavera cuando las flores abren sus botones y dejan libre su fresco y delicioso perfume para atraer a las abejas. Trato de resistir, lo hizo, en verdad trato de resistir con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo cuando los brazos de Kotori rodearon su cuello y su aura la envolvió para atraparla, no pudo escapar._

— _Maki-chan, onegai —le dijo en un débil y afectado susurro antes de posar sus labios en los suyos._

 _Sin que pudiera impedirlo, su cuerpo reaccionó haciendo el cambio entre sus piernas y por primera vez su pene de alfa surgió. Ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia, pero eso no parecía importar ahora. No cuando la necesidad de calmar ese calor que las consumía había aparecido. El celo de Kotori provocó que ella también entrará en uno, a pesar de su temprana edad._

 _Cuando se separaron del caliente y húmedo beso que compartieron, Kotori se dio cuenta del oleaje que se había formado en los pantalones de Maki. Exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro ronco de deseo que hizo que Maki se mojara sin intención. Ya se sentía a reventar y sólo se habían dado un beso. Kotori también se sentía húmeda, su zona íntima había comenzado a lubricarse ante la perspectiva de ser penetrada por primera vez. Con ansiedad y manos temblorosas tocó por encima del pantalón el bulto de su hermana y Maki sólo gimió tapándose la boca cuando sintió la caricia por encima de la tela. Estaba demasiado sensible. Kotori pasó su mano palpando todo el contorno y longitud del miembro ya formado y se dio cuenta de lo grande que era, además de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su interior. Surgió ese deseo de tomarlo y llevarlo hasta ella._

 _La humedad que la punta de su pene había desprendido con las primeras gotas de precome tenían su ropa interior empapada y eso hacía que los dedos de Kotori se sintieran mucho más. Sus caderas dieron unos leves empujes con cada pasada y el ver a Kotori morderse los labios la estaba matando. Como pudo desató su cinturón y dejó libre parte de su pelvis, su hermana no espero mucho y sin más metió la mano provocando un sonoro jadeo a Maki que prácticamente se derramó en sus dedos cuando estos apretaron suavemente su miembro._

 _Había arruinado completamente sus pantalones con aquel líquido viscoso que parecía no dejar de salir de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó en un espasmo mientras pequeños chorros surgían ensuciado la mano de Kotori y las ropas de ambas. La chica deslizó su mano de arriba a abajo provocando más ruidos saliendo de la boca de Maki y el involuntario movimiento de sus caderas. Cuando parecía que no había más por salir, Maki fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, al menos lo fue medianamente. Kotori era su hermana, no podían estar haciendo esto, sin embargo no podía parar, ahora menos que antes. Su liberación no había ayudado en nada a calmar las crecientes ganas que habían nacido de ella y aún podía sentir el chi de Kotori envolviendola pidiendo resolver su deseo insatisfecho._

 _Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y toda su poca consciencia se disolvió en la boca de la otra. Sus lenguas se cruzaron y su saliva era tan enviciante que sólo quería más. La desesperación de poseerla, de hundirse entre sus piernas, de dejar ir su vida en el placer de lo prohibido eran una droga que estaba bebiendo con avidez. Las manos temblorosas de Kotori luchaban con su camisa y las de ella con su falda. Se cansó de tratar de quitarla que usando su fuerza simplemente rompió la tela. Puso a Kotori con su espaldas contra el suelo y recargó su peso sobre ella. Su miembro se frotó encima de la ropa interior de su hermana y la molienda de sus caderas hizo gemir a Kotori. La humedad de su pantaleta permitía sentir el contorno de sus labios y la pequeña cantidad de vello contra la piel enrojecida de su pene. La punta se frotaba insistentemente contra su entrada pero la barrera de tela no permitía que pasara más allá. Aunque eso no impedía que la fricción estimulará el punto sensible de su hermana Kotori._

— _¡Maki! ¡Maki! —oyó su nombre ser pronunciado con vehemencia y aceleró el ritmo de sus embates para hacerla llegar._

 _Escuchó el profundo gemido en su oído y el cuerpo de Kotori agitarse tembloroso cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y finas líneas de humedad inundaron de nuevo su pantaleta._

 _No duró mucho tiempo antes de que de nuevo su pene pulsara emitiendo viscosos chorros de su venida encima de la ropa de su hermana uniéndose a las que ella emitió. Otra vez había fallado en contenerse y nuevamente Kotori gruñó con frustración por no haber sido recibida toda aquella venida dentro de sus paredes vaginales que se contraían celosas y ansiosas de envolverla._

 _Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Kotori tenía su orgasmo aunque no era lo que había querido. Maki maldijo su mala respuesta y su precoz comportamiento que no lograban aliviar en nada el deseo de Kotori._

— _Lo… lo… lo lamento Kotori-chan —dijo apenada apartando la mirada y su hermana tomó su rostro obligándola a verla a los ojos._

 _Sus pupilas ámbar seguían nubladas por el celo pero aún así tenían una dulzura que le ablandó el corazón y la provocó a besarla de nuevo. Kotori la oprimía contra su cuerpo y había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para no dejarla escapar. Se besaron primero tiernamente para ir escalando el toque a uno más profundo y caliente. El roce de sus lenguas se volvió más osado y… y Maki de pronto sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros junto con una fuerza desmedida que la apartó violentamente del cuerpo de su hermana Kotori._

 _Cayó pesadamente a unos metros sobre el suelo y vio con asombro a una Eli enojada en medio de las dos. Su sorpresa no duró mucho tiempo pues su instinto de alfa la hizo ponerse en piel y quitar el obstáculo que le impedía seguir adelante en su empeño por tomar a su hermana. Gruñó de forma salvaje mostrando los dientes y Eli le respondió de la misma manera._

 _Eran dos alfa peleando con una omega en celo tras ellas. Solo que Eli no buscaba aparearse con ella aún cuando sus instintos se lo estaban exigiendo. El olor era más penetrante y seductor de lo que había sido el de Honoka, quizás porque ella se había apartado antes de caer subyugada a su joven hermana. En cambio el aroma de Kotori era mucho más fuerte, tal vez porque Maki había llegado más lejos. Vio el estado en que Kotori se encontraba con sus piernas llenas del semen de su hermana y el pantalón mojado de Maki. Temía no haber llegado a tiempo._

 _Notó el nudo formado en la base del pene de Maki pero Kotori aún mantenía su ropa interior en su lugar, al parecer no la había montado como era debido. Eso era un alivio. Maki se levantó rugiendo y se fue sobre Eli que apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente de poner su brazo arriba y Maki clavó sus colmillos en su carne. Eli grito de dolor al sentir su piel ser lacerada y unas líneas de sangre empezaron a hacer su camino. Se defendió del ataque de Maki y como pudo la apartó dándole un golpe en el estómago con la mano libre._

 _Maki soltó su mordida pero volvió a arremeter. Si bien Eli era más grande y fuerte, Maki estaba completamente controlada por su lado salvaje, su único objetivo era poseer y aparearse con la omega sin importarle su lazo de sangre. La menor se fue sobre ella, sólo que esta vez Eli la esperaba con los puños arriba e impactando de lleno sus nudillos en la barbilla de su hermana con su mano buena, la dejó noqueada en el suelo. La rubia evitó mirar de nuevo a Kotori o de lo contrario temía que su instinto alfa se apoderara de ella y quisiera terminar lo que Maki había dejado inconcluso._

 _Luego de eso Maki había despertado encerrada en una cámara de calor de donde no salió sino varios días después, una vez que su propio calor había menguado y el de sus hermanas también. Se dio cuenta de su estado, su ropa sucia y el olor de su propia esencia y los restos de la de Kotori, además de la sangre seca en su boca y el dolor en su quijada, tórax y abdomen. Poco a poco se reprodujeron en su mente los sucesos del calor una vez disipada la nube del deseo y le dio vergüenza su proceder._

 _Escondió su cara entre sus manos rompiendo a llorar. Había deshonrado a su hermana y a ella misma, también a Eli al pelear con ella por su propia estupidez. No sabía cómo las vería a la cara de ahora en adelante. Era demasiado humillante para ella._

 _La puerta de la cámara se abrió y pudo ver a Eli entrando en el cuarto. Llevaba el brazo vendado y con un cabestrillo al cuello y varias marcas de contusiones en la cara. Su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que eso había sido obra suya y sollozo por la culpabilidad._

— _¡Ey Maki-chan! —su hermana se puso a su lado hablándole cordialmente._

— _L… lo siento… lo siento mucho Eli-chan —dijo entre gimoteos._

— _Anda, te llevaré a que tomes un baño y te curen esos golpes, ya hablaremos seriamente después —puso su mano sobre su cabeza y Maki asintió aún llorando, se dejó llevar hasta su cuarto._

 _No tardó mucho en la tina y cuando salió ya vestida, Eli la esperaba en su habitación. De reojo miró los ojos azules de su hermana y vio cierto atisbo de decepción. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y Eli le habló en seguida al verla así._

— _Maki-chan, te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó —empezó a hablar y la menor la interrumpió._

— _No Eli-chan, yo te debo una disculpa a ti y a… —se mordió la lengua, le daba pena siquiera pronunciar su nombre—. Actúe mal, lo siento —agachó la cabeza._

— _No Maki, fue mi culpa el ponerte en esta situación, asumí que no te verías afectada siendo tan sólo un cachorro, pero no fue así —Eli tocó su hombro para reconfortarla—. El calor de Kotori te hizo entrar en celo también y no previ eso, ni te di supresores para que pudieras resistirte._

— _¿Supresores? —preguntó Maki curiosa._

— _Sabes, no soy de hielo, al igual que a ti me afecta el tener dos omegas cerca —la llevó consigo y se sentaron en un sofá cercano—. Sobretodo desde que tuve mi primer calor. Fue terrible, yo quería… bueno no importa, mamás se hicieron cargo de darme esos supresores para inhibir los efectos de mi calor. Hubiera sido muy malo si tomaba a alguna de mis hermanas a la fuerza, ni siquiera tú me habrías podido detener —Maki la miró con extrañeza, estaban teniendo una plática muy sincera sobre ese tema tan delicado y aunque le daba pena, sabía que era necesaria._

— _¿Alguna vez tú…? —no terminó la frase pero Eli supo a qué se refería._

— _No, nunca he tocado ninguna de las dos, aunque no niego que ganas no me han faltado, odio tomar los supresores, pero lo prefiero a anudarme con otras omegas —Maki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al pensar en su hermana, la intachable Eli, siendo tan vulnerable como cualquier otro—. Una vez lo hice, sólo que no fue lo que esperaba, no porque no fuera placentero —sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas—, sino porque no significaba nada más que sólo un simple acto físico._

 _Las dos estaban avergonzadas de estar hablando de eso, Eli podía entender que para Maki todo aquello fuera raro puesto que era nuevo para ella y quería ayudarla lo más que pudiera ya que no había tenido esa oportunidades ella misma de tener quien la guiará en su momento. Mamás habían hecho ese trabajo lo mejor que pudieron, pero no era lo mismo que si hubiera tenido un alfa que le explicara mejor esas cosas._

— _¿Y… y con ellos ya no tienes calores? —preguntó tímidamente Maki—. ¿Con los supresores?_

— _Bueno, los sigo teniendo pero ya no me afectan tanto, puedo mantenerme en control mucho mejor y casi volverlos nulos —Maki sopeso su respuesta, quizás ella tendría que usarlos también, no se imaginaba con alguna omega cada vez que su ciclo de celo llegará—. Sería un problema si no los tomará sobre todo ahora que tú has despertado. Dos alfas jóvenes con omegas sin reclamar es una receta para el desastre —alzó su mano herida y Maki se sintió mal._

— _Lo siento, lo siento mucho por eso —se levantó e hizo una reverencia para disculparse—. Perdóname hermana, yo no quería… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, no sabía lo que hacía —se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo._

— _Esta bien, ya pasó, sólo hay que evitar que esto vuelva a pasar —Eli le tocó el hombro y la empujo para que se alzara._

— _Tomaré los supresores también Eli-chan —dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos púrpuras._

— _¿Estás segura Maki-chan? No puedo obligarte a usarlos si no quieres, podrías tomar una omega bajo tu cuidado y… —no pudo continuar porque su hermana la interrumpió._

— _Jamás, no lo haré —hablo con seguridad—. Así como tú, no me imagino estar con otras omegas y no quiero una relación donde no ame realmente a esa persona, eso sería injusto —dijo y Eli sonrió aliviada de saber que su hermana había decidido eso._

— _Ven aquí —extiendió el brazo bueno para darle un abrazo y Maki la recibió a medias aún un tanto incómoda—. Todo irá bien. Honoka y Kotori estaban preocupadas por tí —se tensó al oír el nombre de su hermana._

— _Yo… yo no sé si quiero verlas aún —le dijo rindiéndose molesta consigo misma apretando los puños._

— _Hablé con Kotori-chan, ella también está apenada por lo que pasó y está dispuesta a olvidarlo, pero no es culpa de ninguna de las dos —apartó un mechón de su cara y limpio sus mejillas húmedas—. Solo mantendremos esto en silencio para que no se entere Honoka, ¿de acuerdo? —Maki asintió—. No tienes porque distanciarte de tus hermanas, aunque tomaremos algunas precauciones._

— _Esta bien Eli-chan —su hermana le dio su espacio dejándola terminar de limpiarse el rostro._

— _¿Te gustaría estar a cargo del festival de este año? —le preguntó y Maki se sorprendió de la propuesta._

— _Pero tú lo haces cada año, no sé si podría —dudo de ella y se puso a jugar con su cabello._

— _Claro que puedes, además ya estás en edad de tomar más responsabilidades de la familia, no sólo tu preparación como un miembro de la guardia —la animó pero aún así se sintió un poco intimidada de tomar esa tarea—. No te preocupes, tendrás a Hanayo-chan para apoyarte y yo te asesoraré si lo necesitas._

 _Al final terminó aceptando, de ese modo podría mantenerse ocupada y dejar atrás todo este evento._

—

Suspiró pesadamente, después de todo iba a tomar a una omega contra su voluntad y se negaba a unirse a ella sólo por un compromiso político. Sin embargo no se imaginaba siquiera teniendo una relación medianamente cordial con Nico Sonoda. Con ese último pensamiento cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir aunque fuera un par de horas.

— o —

A primera hora de la mañana Nico se presentó en la habitación de su hermana Umi acompañada de Rin-chan. Umi ya estaba en pie haciendo su rutina diaria de ejercicios matutina y a punto de salir para hacer su práctica de tiro con arco. Si Nico estaba allí debía ser algo urgente para atender y con los recientes hechos, bien podía esperar un poco para oírla y ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —le dijo poniendo a un lado su arco, estaba un poco irritada puesto que Nozomi no había pasado la noche con ella y no había dormido bien a causa de su ausencia.

—Iré directa al grano ya que te has levantado con un pie en el culo —Nico le respondió en el mismo tono y eso la hizo bufar enfadada—. Esta madrugada Rin-chan escuchó a la regente Minami-san y Nishikino-san discutir un asunto que podríamos encontrar interesante.

—Dijiste que hablarías sin rodeos —Umi perdía la paciencia, sus ojeras eran testigos de su mala noche y Nico sólo giró los ojos por su mal humor.

—Al parecer ellas están tratando algo contra el rey —ante eso la atención de Umi regreso y se mostró interesada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la cuestionó impaciente.

—No sé los detalles, ella no hablaron de eso pero si algo acerca de detener a nuestro padre y de un plan para ello —dijo y Rin-chan asintió detrás de ella.

—Pudieron hablar de cualquier cosa, cómo detener esta locura de obligarnos a desposar a sus hijas —razonó Umi tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que pudiera implicar una traición a la corona.

—No parecía ser ese el meollo del asunto —desestimó sus palabras—. Era otra cosa, algo acerca de un legado y de dejarlo en manos de alguna de sus hijas o de nosotras incluso —alzó una ceja incrédula de lo que Nico le decía.

—¿Y en qué afecta eso al rey? —le replicó y ahora Nico era quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Eso tenemos que averiguarlo —dijo algo molesta—, tú más que nadie ya que será tu prometida quien lo va a recibir.

—¿La princesa Kotori? —recordar a la chica le produjo una extraña sensación.

—Rin-chan vigilará a las regentes para ver si puede escuchar algo más, yo haré lo mismo con la _baka_ alfa que papá me dio y tú vigilaras a tu omega para saber qué es lo que planean y de que se trata eso de lo que hablaban —Umi iba a renegar de sus órdenes, pero no podía ignorar esta oportunidad para intentar conocer a su prometida que por alguna razón que desconocía le llamaba la atención.

—Esta bien, de todos modos he quedado de salir más tarde con ella para que me muestre el castillo, veré qué puedo hacer —comentó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¡Agh! De pensar en hacer lo mismo con esa tonta alfa me enfermo —Nico se mostró reacia a pesar de ser ella misma quien lo sugirió.

—Solo no la vayas a castrar —la molestó Umi y Nico le sacó la lengua—. Se ve que aún es un cachorro y necesitamos que quedes preñada de ella, por favor.

—¡Callate! ¡Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes! —casi gritó—. Que no soporto tener un alfa cerca —Umi miró a Rin-chan y Nico sólo alzó los hombros—. Ella es especial, quién hubiera pensado que la _baka_ de Tsubasa podría encontrar semejante diamante en bruto.

—¿Alguien sabe como está Tsubasa? —dejó de lado el otro tema para saber sobre el estado físico de su hermana.

—Aún no lo sé —se giró y le habló a su mascota—. Rin-chan ve a enterarte —le ordenó y la chica gato de cabello naranja salió de inmediato.

—No sé cómo logras dominarla siendo un omega —murmuró Umi y Nico la escucho.

—Es porque soy una Sonoda —dijo con suficiencia.

— o —

Una leve presión en su espalda la despertó. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos acostumbrándose a la claridad de la mañana y sintió todos sus músculos adoloridos por la posición en que había dormido. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con una nueva cara que la desubicó al inicio, era la chica que estaba con los Sonoda. Sus ojos verdes se mostraban alegres a pesar de las profundas ojeras que los enmarcaban. Se talló los ojos quitándose las lagañas acumuladas y se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos aún seguía firmemente entrelazada a la mano de la joven caballero de pelo castaño.

—Lamento despertarte pero debo hacer el cambio de los vendajes —se le quedó mirando con cierta incógnita tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica Sonoda.

—¡Oh si! —se movió para dejarle el espacio libre—. No me sé tu nombre —se rascó la nuca y ella le sonrió

—Toujo Nozomi-san, su majestad Honoka-oujosama —se presentó.

—No me gustan esos honoríficos ni que me hablen de usted, te llamaré Nozomi-chan si tú me llamas Honoka-chan —dijo alegre, al menos lo más que podía dada la situación.

—De acuerdo Honoka-chan —hizo una leve inclinación—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —su rostro cordial se puso de pronto serio y pensé que iba a reclamarme lo sucedido.

— _H… hai_ —pude decir con temor.

—¿Qué sucedió realmente entre tú y Tsubasa-chan? —titubeé sonriendo nerviosa, no sabía si debía o no decir la verdad sobre su encuentro, después de todo Tsubasa había dado a entender que algo más había pasado entre ellas cuando no era así.

— _Eto…_ pues… —no encontraba las palabras para decir—. Se que puede parecer que algo pasó pero no es así —su rostro siguió serio y sus ojos de pronto señalaron hacia mi cuello.

—¿Entonces qué significa eso? —me lleve la mano para ocultar lo que fuera que hubiera visto y a mi mente vino el momento en que Tsubasa se había ido encima de mí.

—Na… na… nada, eso no es nada —tartamudeé.

—¡Nozomi! —las dos nos sorprendidos de oír la voz ronca de Tsubasa—. Estas tomandole el pelo, yo no deje ninguna marca —volteamos a mirarla y la joven caballero tenía los ojos abiertos y trataba de incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

—Quédate quieta aún no estás bien —la chica la reprendió, ella gruñó de forma chistosa sacándome una sonrisa pero al instante recordé lo que había hecho.

—¿Quieta? Esa maldita zorra rubia me dejó así, no puedo estar quieta —su cara se puso en un rictus de dolor mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada—. Le voy a dar su merecido por esto.

Su torso estaba desnudo y pude ver su delineado vientre y sus firmes pechos, que aunque eran pequeños, estaban muy bien formados. Los colores se me subieron al rostro y de pronto sentí un gran calor inundarme. Me volteé enfadada para disimular mi turbación y no seguirla mirando.

—Tsu-chan —inflé las mejillas para comenzar mi reclamo interrumpiendo su rabieta para comenzar la mía—, ¿por qué dijiste eso de que habíamos dormido juntas a Eli-chan? —sentí como puso sus ojos verdes sobre mí pero no me inmute, me mantuve indignada dándole la espalda.

—Porque es la verdad, dormimos juntas —Nozomi me miró fijamente alzando una ceja y creo que me sonrojé aún más.

—¡No es verdad! —grité—. Si dormimos juntas pero no del modo que lo das a entender, tú solo te dormiste en mi regazo —concluí y sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza.

—¿Tsu-chan? ¿Dormir? ¿De qué me he perdido~? —nos miró a las dos.

—Nada —contestamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tsubasa? —puso un tono de ultimátum y Tsu-chan trato de alzar las manos para mostrar que se rendía o eso es lo que ví de reojo, no podía apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —dijo de mala gana—, nos cruzamos, bueno más bien ella cayó encima de mí y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no lo sé me sentí cómoda con ella y de algún modo ella logró hacerme quedar dormida entre sus brazos, aunque sospecho que fue el sonido soso de su voz —le explicó y yo volví a enojarme.

— _¡Mou!_ ¿Como que mi voz es sosa? —hice un puchero a lo que ella se rió.

—¿No pasó nada más? —preguntó aún dudosa Nozomi-chan.

—Si estás preocupada porque le haya hecho algo malo a ella, no pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —trato de levantarse de la cama pero aún estaba débil—. No porque no haya querido… sólo… fue algo extraño —bajo la cabeza y vi la mirada tierna que Nozomi le daba.

—Esta bien, ahora no seas indecente y cúbrete que la nariz de Honoka-chan no ha dejado de sangrar~ —dijo divertida y por instinto me lleva la mano a la cara para ver si en verdad estaba sangrando.

— _¡Mou_ Non-chan! _—_ hice un puchero al darme cuenta que me estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo y las dos se rieron a mis costillas.

—Ella me agrada, creo que hace salir lo mejor de ti _Tsu-chan~_ —Tsubasa cruzó sus brazos cubriendo su pecho y noté un cierto rubor en su rostro, al parecer Nozomi sabía hacerla sonrojar.

—¡No digas nada! —ahora fue su turno de hacer un mohín—. Mejor has tu magia y termina de hacer tu trabajo de curación para que dejes de molestarme —se echó de nuevo sobre la cama.

— _¿Nani?_ ¿Magia? —exclamé extrañada, hacia mucho que no escuchaba algo así.

—No es realmente como magia, sólo puedo facilitar un poco el proceso de curación de algunas personas en ocasiones —explicó Non-chan mientras humedecida las vendas para retirarlas.

—Eso es magia para mí, aunque no es el único truco que se sabe —levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva y me tapé la boca al imaginar de lo que hablaba.

—Tsu-chan _hentai_ —le reclamé y ella sólo se rió.

—No le hagas caso, sólo quiere molestarme también —presionó su mano en la espalda de Tsubasa en venganza y está gruñó de dolor—. No siempre funciona y no puedo hacerlo con todos, requiere mucha de mi energía. Aunque… —se detuvo un momento observando detenidamente la espalda descubierta, ya sin vendajes—, esto mejoró mucho de ayer a hoy y yo no he tenido nada que ver aquí.

Me acerqué con curiosidad a mirar y tenía razón. Anoche cuando Hanayo-chan y Non-chan atendían sus heridas, se veían realmente mal, la carne estaba abierta en grandes y gruesas líneas que dejaban ver por debajo de la piel hasta casi el músculo, era un espectáculo que no había podido resistir. Sin embargo, hoy las heridas aunque aún estaban en carne viva, habían comenzado a cicatrizar y parecía que llevaban días en ese proceso cuando solo habían pasado horas. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

—Honoka-chan —volteé hacia Nozomi que me hablaba, su cara de nuevo estaba seria—, ¿alguna vez tú has curado a alguien? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, yo lo era nada especial, no tenía sentido si es que en efecto ella pudiera creer que yo tenía algo que ver en eso.

—No —negué efusivamente—, nunca.

—Sabes, a veces hay personas que poseen dones especiales, hay quienes lo llaman magia, con los cuales pueden ayudar a otras personas —segui negando, yo no era nada especial en lo absoluto—. Muchos no se dan cuenta de que los poseen en realidad. Yo no lo sabía hasta que un día sin querer los use cuando Umi-chan y Tsubasa-chan estaban heridas después de haberse peleado.

—¡Oh no! No lo creo —desestime sus palabras.

—Podría ayudarte para ver si en verdad puedes hacerlo —se ofreció y no sabía si aceptar o no esa idea descabellada.

—Yo las ayudo como conejillo de indias —Tsu-chan alzó la mano.

Pase mis ojos de una a otra y al final acepte, no había nada que perder en intentarlo.

—Es… está bien jeje —reí nerviosa y Non-chan tomó mi mano apretandola para darme confianza.

—Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo —llevo mis manos hasta la espalda de Tsubasa y respire profundo, estaba temblando—. Tranquila, trata de relajarte.

—Sería un logro que ella pueda estar tranquila —habló Tsu-chan para distraerme y le saque la lengua por su burla.

—Cierra los ojos, inhala profundo y piensa en lo mucho que quieres que Tsubasa se cure —intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacer lo que Non-chan me decía.

No sentí ningún cambio. Estuvimos así algunos minutos pero no pasaba nada. Abrí lo ojos lentamente y vi a Nozomi concentrada mientras Tsubasa se hurgaba la nariz a la espera.

—¡Tsu-chan! —le llame la atención.

— _¿Nani?_ —dijo inocente y comencé a reír—. Te ves linda cuando sonríes —me ruboricé y fue allí que lo sentí.

Un cosquilleo en mi estómago que subió y caminó hasta la palma de mis manos. Mire al frente, eran como pequeños piquetes que recorrían mis brazos hasta mis dedos. Era un sentimiento extraño. Las manos de Nozomi me sujetaron con fuerza, estaba cansada, sólo alcancé a oír su voz llamándome antes de cerrar los ojos.

— o —

Iba a toda prisa casi corriendo por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan me había mandado llamar con urgencia ya que la joven princesa se había desvanecido. Llevaba conmigo las sales de amonio para tratar de hacerla regresar en sí. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar cuando unos brazos me detuvieron y cubrieron mi boca para callar el grito que pegué del susto.

—¡Buenos días Kayo-chin ~nya! —oí su voz en mi oído y supe que era Rin-chan.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla dejando libre mi boca de su mordaza. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y temblorosa y apenas alcance a pegarle ligeramente en el pecho con molestia.

—¡No hagas eso Rin-chan! —se veía risueña, así no podía enojarme con ella—. Me has asustado.

—Es que estás hermosa y no puedo evitarlo —dijo dándome un pequeño piquito en los labios y casi me desmayo de la impresión.

—¡Rin-chan! —estaba roja hasta las orejas y ella no dejaba de reírse—. Hazte para allá, tengo que ir al cuarto de la señorita Honoka —la aparte.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —me preguntó preocupada arrugando la frente.

—Creo que Honoka-chan se sintió mal —apenas me dejó terminar cuando me jaló llevándome hasta el interior de la habitación que estaba a unos pasos.

Las dos irrumpimos dentro y vimos a Nozomi-san a un lado de Honoka-chan, que estaba acostada en la cama, poniéndole un paño húmedo en la cabeza. La Sonoda alfa estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la cama con una expresión sombría. Me sorprendí de verla allí, no podía explicar cómo es que se había recuperado tan rápido.

—¡Honoka-chan! —corrí a su lado dejando la caja con las sales en las manos de Nozomi-san.

—¡Pequeño demonio! —gruño la alfa yendo sobre Rin-chan agarrandola del cuello y aprisionandola bajo su brazo.

Grité con horror pensando que se iban a pelear pero Rin-chan sólo se reía con ella.

—Tsubasa-chan está mejor —dijo mientras recibía pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza—. ¿Nozomi-chan se encargó de curarla?

—No Rin-chan, esta vez no fui yo—le respondió la chica señalando a Honoka con un gesto.

—¡Ahh, maldición! —se quejó la caballero de Akiba después de que Rin-chan mordiera su mano y escapara de su agarre—. ¡Te voy a tirar esos dientes! —la amenazó y ella vino a esconderse detrás mí.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó sobre Honoka-chan poniéndose de rodillas a un costado de la cama.

—Lo estará —Nozomi contestó y yo pude respirar tranquila—. Solo está exhausta, un poco de descanso le sentará bien.

—¿Ella también hace lo que Nozomi-chan? —tomó su mano y Tsubasa vino por ella llevandosela del cuello.

—Pequeño espía, largo de aquí —la alejó de la cama—. Si venías a averiguar cómo estaba puedes informar que bien. Dale mis saludos a mi querida hermana y diviértete un rato con la chica —me agarró del brazo y nos sacó a ambas de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta en nuestra cara y las dos nos quedamos afuera. Exhale triste y sentí que Rin-chan tomaba mi mano.

—La ama Tsubasa-chan me ha dado permiso de estar contigo, ¿que quieres hacer? —me miró a la expectativa y la verdad es que yo no tenía tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

—Lo… lo siento, debo atender a Kotori-chan, hoy es el día en que debo estar con ella —le dije poniéndome en marcha con Rin-chan detrás.

Llegamos las dos hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Kotori-chan y apenas vi un borrón de color rojizo cuando Rin-chan me escondió tras un pilar pidiéndome guardar silencio. Maki-san estaba tocando a la puerta y esta se abrió poco después. Nos acercamos con sigilo y me sentí un poco mal por estar espiando a la señorita Kotori de esta manera.

—Maki-chan, ¿que sucede? ¿Cómo sigue Eli-chan? —escuche la voz de Kotori y Rin-chan se asomó ligeramente para no ser vista.

—Ella está… mejor físicamente, pero creo que está afectada por lo que pasó con Honoka —Maki se oía bastante preocupada—. Kotori-chan tenemos que hacer algo, yo… sigo sin creer que Honoka haya hecho algo tan irresponsable como eso… —habló con pesar.

—Maki-chan —hizo una pausa y alcance a ver cómo colocaba un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja quitándoselo de la mano con la que estaba jugandolo—, dudo mucho que eso sea verdad, sabes que Honoka-chan no podría guardar un secreto como ese, me hubiera contado si de verdad lo hubiese hecho. Creo que esa Sonoda lo único que buscaba era molestar a Eli-chan.

—Tienes razón —suspiró con desánimo—, aún así hay que hablar con ella para que podamos aclarar las cosas. No quiero pensar en ustedes dos en manos de… ellas.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? Hay que tratar de llevarlo lo mejor que podamos —Kotori-chan se abrazó a sí misma con algunas lágrimas asomando sus ojos.

—Eli y yo juramos protegerlas, yo… yo no voy a permitir que nadie… no puedo imaginarte con nadie más… —Maki-san la abrazó en un gesto íntimo que hizo sonrojar a ambas.

—No hables de eso Maki-chan —la señorita Kotori rompió el abrazo y Maki se disculpó.

—Lo… lo lamento Kotori… es sólo que… —ambas se veían incómodas.

—No Maki-chan, quedamos en olvidar eso, _onegai_ —la señorita regreso a su cuarto aún sin cerrar la puerta—. Hablaremos con nuestra hermana más tarde, ahora debo irme para arreglarme, quede de darle un paseo a Umi-san por el castillo —eso pareció molestar a Maki.

—No te dejaré ir con ella —la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza impidiéndole irse.

—Me lastimas Maki-chan —se quejó haciendo una cara de dolor.

No podía dejar que Maki-san siguiera lastimando a la señorita Kotori, Eli-chan había sido específica en decir que no debíamos dejarlas solas. Así que me armé de valor y salí del escondite aclarándome la garganta para hacer notar mi presencia.

—Buenos días Maki-san, Kotori-chan —dije y Maki soltó a su hermana de inmediato poniéndose completamente roja.

—Hanayo-chan —Kotori se acercó hasta mí aliviada de verme—, que bueno que llegas, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Me jaló con ella a su habitación y dejamos atrás a Maki que no volvió a hablar.

Cerré la puerta y Kotori-chan rompió a llorar en silencio sobre su cama. Me acerqué a ella acariciando un mechón de su pelo gris dejándola desahogarse. Pocas veces había visto llorar a la señorita, la mayor parte de esas veces habían sido después de su primer calor.

— o —

Estaba frente al espejo tratando de ocultar la hinchazón de mis ojos después de haber llorado por un rato sobre mi almohada. Hanayo-chan había guardado silencio sólo consolandome como otras tantas veces. Aún seguía sintiéndome mal por lo que había pasado con Maki. Había dicho a Eli que lo mejor era olvidarlo y seguir adelante, pero no lo podía hacer y mi hermana mayor lo sabía. Por esa razón había apartado a Maki-chan poniéndole ocupaciones y haciendo que Hanayo-chan dividiera su tiempo entre nosotras.

Quería mucho a Eli, no sólo eso, al igual que Honoka, la admiramos no sólo como a una hermana sino también como un alfa. Pero a diferencia de Honoka, yo había podido besar los labios de Maki-chan y casi ser… de ella. Ninguna de las dos lo habíamos podido controlar y aquello había acabado pésimamente. Ahora no podía sentir que traicionaba a Eli al pensar en Maki y viceversa. Entendía que lo de Eli era algo meramente platónico, lo de Maki puramente carnal y eso me ponía mal.

Las cosas se complicaba ahora con este compromiso y temía que la Maki territorial volviera a aparecer. No quería que le hicieran daño, así que debía desilusionarla y acabar con esta fantasía que habíamos creado las dos. Tenía que poner mi empeño en hacer que Umi-san me despose y terminar con esto.

Elegí uno de mis vestidos especiales, uno que resaltar mi belleza natural y la dulzura que solía proyectar para intentar hacerla caer rendida. Estaba actuando mal, pero qué podía hacer. Di los últimos toques a mi maquillaje cuando oímos el toque de la puerta. Umi-san era puntual.

Hanayo-chan aliso mi falda acomodando algunos listones y dando el visto bueno fue a abrir la puerta dejándome ver a una galante Umi de pie en el pasillo. Llevaba un traje tradicional de guerrero en color cobalto que le daban un aire de madurez y seriedad que me hizo recordar un poco al porte de Eli-chan.

—¿Estas lista? —me habló en tono frío y un nudo se formó en la garganta, para nada era la manera cordial y tierna con que Eli o incluso Maki solían dirigirnos a Honoka o a mí.

— _Hai_ —le respondí con tristeza y me coloqué junto a ella que me ofreció el brazo para empezar a caminar.

— o —


	6. Un alfa bapuleado

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Al fin aparezco XD lamento tardar una semana en actualizar pero es que he tenido una semana con mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y además ya que retome el crossfit pues las tardes me resta tiempo para escribir. Culpa de Kanan y su influencia. Pero bueno, traigo un capitulo nuevo, con nuevas cosas. Hay RinPana, si, pero el smut será en un capítulo especial que viene después de este, exclusivo de ellas dos. Solo que antes de lanzarlas a cogerse como conejos, pues hay que hacer la historia._

 _Y07_ _, aquí tienes otro pequeño show cortesía de Umi y Maki peleando por Kotori. Espero te guste._

 _Snowblood69_ _, yo tambien lo espero, sé que se va a comer ese pollito con todo y plumas._

 _GabyMarie_ _, jajaja kokoro esta vez no te trolleo el fanfiction. Pues venga que aqui tienes el capi aunque tu ya lo leiste en primicia._

 _Nicocchi17_ _, si, se les complica su relación despues de eso, ya lo veras en este capi. Rin en verdad es un caso, pero un caso que me gusta mucho. Me esta empezando a gustar este personaje. Lo del paseo de Kotori y Umi… bueno… no terminara del todo bien._

 _Tenshi Everdeen_ _, me alegra que te hagan amenos los días, claro no por el smut, eso solo es un agregado. Coincido, 50 sombras la verdad me produce urticaria. Lo del KotoUmi es una cosa rara, a mi me encanta, pero va a ser un poco más tardado. Sobretodo por la testarudez de Umi. Del RinPana, debo confesar que al principio me daba un poco de cosita, aunque ahora solo quiero profanar a Hanayo con Rin-chan que es tan ella y me encanta. El TsubaHonk es mi consentido, mi OTP, y van a tener mucha relevancia. Lo de Tsuba sin modales, la verdad es porque le gusta hacer tonterías para distraer a Honoka. Esta Tsuba es más impulsiva y contrario a lo que pueda parecer, las dos se van a complementar mucho. Minami y Nishikino tienen sus secretos y poco a poco nos van a ir dando luz sobre las cosas. De mi novia, la verdad es que me chicotea para escribir, todos los dias me pide el avance, es peor que mi jefe._

 _nanofate assault_ _, jajaja le gusta, le encanta el NanoFate, tanto que hacía rol de la serie como un personaje Teana Lanster. Bien loco el asunto. Umi será un poco brusca con Kotori y más con Maki, pero iran resolviendo las cosas._

 _Siari55_ _, jajajaja el RinPana es tan pecaminoso porque son tan lindas e inocentes. Por cierto dejo un momento NozoEli por allí. ¡Bateria no te mueres!_

 _DT, sip basura… pero mi basura…_

 _Akatsuki98, te dejo un nuevo capi para que puedas leer más XD_

 _akunohana28, gracias por tu mensaje y espero disfrutes esta nueva entrega._

 _Este episodio viene a ustedes auspiciado por Wild Stars, Loveless World y Anemone Heart, que se ha colado en mi lista de música._

 _¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tengo un par de pequeñas historias que no he podido encajar en los capítulos y he estado pensando en publicar una serie de shots con relación a esta historia para explicar algunas de las cosas que suceden. Así que quizás más adelante las vean por allí. Otra cosa, de repente suelo poner referencias a algunos fics que leo y me gusta o que no me gustan aunque ya los lei. Esto, porque no se si ya lo había mencionado antes de que esta historia surgió por un berrinche que tuve al leer otra historia de caballeros y princesas, bueno de hecho fue un par de historias._

— o —

— _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —escuché la voz de Mimo que me miraba con los ojos desorbitados—. Emi está a salvo, ella no nos iba a seguir, no había necesidad de esto._

 _Vi mi mano y el puñal con la flor de lis lleno de sangre, la sangre de ella... ¿Qué había hecho? Lo arroje tirándolo al suelo dando unos pasos atrás horrorizada._

— _Yo… Mimo… yo… —dudé que decir, los celos me habían dominado—. Eso no era suficiente —retome la seguridad en mis palabras—, tú lo sabes, no hubiera bastado. Ella seguiría insistiendo hasta llevarse y la orden habría sufrido, las musas dejarían de existir sin Emi —eso era lo que había dicho desde el principio._

 _Eso era lo que más temía. Que nosotras dejáramos de existir, tengamos que ser las nueve, nueve, no ocho ni ningún otro número. Kussun lo había predicho. Solo las nueve juntas podrían ayudar a alcanzar los sueños de los demás. No podía permitir que eso cambiará._

— _Esto es un error, nos has condenado a todas —me gritó—. Has llenado tus manos de sangre inocente Emi jamás te lo va a perdonar —levantó su arco apuntando a mi pecho._

 _A esta distancia no tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar a menos que me acercara más e impidiera que lo usará contra mi. Desenvaine mi espada en espera de su movimiento. Oímos pasos y de repente Kussun salió de entre los arbustos._

— _¡Por los Dioses! —la escuche decir y arrodillarse tomando el cuerpo de Megu._

— _Eres una imbécil —Mimo seguía apuntándome con su arco dispuesta a disparar—, no podemos permitir que Emi se entere de esto —dijo y con furia bajo la flecha._

— _Esto era necesario —volvi a repetir y Mimo me miró con desprecio._

— _No lo era, la has vuelto una mártir y a nosotras unas villanas, ¿estás satisfecha? —se agachó tomando el puñal del suelo y se llenó las manos con la sangre que lo cubría._

— _No… sólo quería protegernos —exclamé ya sin ánimo de seguir discutiendo._

— _Ahora soy tan culpable de esto como tú —sostuvo el puñal y alguien más apareció detrás de mí interponiéndose entre Mimo y yo._

— _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —dijo al ver la escena y brinco golpeando la mano de Mimo arrebatándole el puñal. Ahora sus manos también tenían la sangre de Megu._

— _Detenganse —Kussun cerró los ojos de Megu con sus dedos, su vida había dejado de existir._

 _La lluvia caía a plomo sobre nosotras y no sabía si el agua que recorría el rostro de Kussun era realmente lluvia o sus propias lágrimas. Sus ojos se veían llenos de tantos sentimientos encontrados que me hicieron estrujar el corazón._

— _Detenganse —pronunció a todas nosotras—, paren esto —vino hacia nosotras sus manos también estaban llenas de sangre—. Todas somos culpables de esto, no sólo la que usó el arma, todas confabulamos para que esto sucediera. Merecemos el destino que nos espera._

— _¿Quien lo hizo? —quedó la pregunta en el aire sin que ninguna dijera nada._

— _o —_

Llevaban varios minutos caminando por los alrededores del castillo, Umi se mantenía en silencio solo escuchando lo que Kotori decía acerca de los lugares que pasaban. En realidad no había mucho que decir. Era una comunicación de una sola vía. La joven Ayase se esforzaba en entablar una conversación pero Umi solo contestaba con monosílabos y esa expresión que no había variado en nada, tan gélida y desprovista de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Reservó para lo último la visita al jardín que tenía bajo su cuidado. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cordial y amable pero no era suficiente.

La Sonoda por su parte no había hablado porque no tenía muchas intenciones de establecer una relación con ella, así que sólo se mantenía en el límite de lo socialmente aceptable. Había notado la hinchazón en sus ojos y una pequeña marca morada en la muñeca de una de sus manos. No quería entrometerse, así que sólo no diría nada. Sin embargo algo le molestaba de ello y tratando de sacar esa rara sensación sólo se portaba cortante. No quería asumir ideas equivocadas pero a pesar del interés mostrado por la joven princesa podía ver su incomodidad detrás de esa máscara de cortesía. Ninguna de las dos quería esto, cada una por sus propias razones y no podían echarse atrás. Umi no podía romper el compromiso y arriesgarse a perder la vida de Nozomi. Dio un largo suspiro al pensar en lo desdichada que serían ambas en este matrimonio arreglado.

—Parece que está distraída Sonoda-san —Kotori la sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que desde hacía un rato la joven no había hablado—. Lamento no ser una compañía más entretenida.

—Difiero con usted Ayase-san, soy yo quien no está siendo una buena compañía —dijo cortésmente al tiempo que Kotori detenía sus pasos—. Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto.

—Uhumm, creo que ninguna de las dos lo está haciendo bien —le regalo una sonrisa y Umi quiso corresponderle de algún modo y sólo curvo ligeramente los labios dándole la razón—. Tal vez… deberíamos comenzar con lo básico —propuso esperando por una respuesta aunque no lo había formulado como una pregunta como tal, llevó un dedo a su barbilla pensando en qué decir.

—Veo que ha asumido ya lo inevitable de esta relación —comentó Umi reanudando la marcha—. Ha estado llorando —hizo notar las marcas debajo de sus ojos.

—No… no… yo… no es por ello, al menos no todo —tartamudeó al inicio para después sólo dejar asomar su tristeza y Umi detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Ha sido la misma persona responsable de sus lágrimas quien la ha lastimado también? —sostuvo su mano descubriendo la mancha amoratada debajo de sus pulseras.

Por instinto Kotori retiró la mano llevándola a su pecho y luego a su espalda tratando de ocultar esa vergüenza. Aún se sentía mal por la discusión que había tenido con Maki más temprano esa mañana. Umi la miraba con sus fríos ojos ámbar en espera de una respuesta pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dársela. Volvió a andar dejándola atrás un par de pasos.

—¿Qué tipo de aficiones tiene Sonoda-san? —era obvio que no iba a hablar de ello tan fácil, pensó Umi, así que decidió tomar el cambio de tema y no insistir por el momento, ya regresaría a ello más tarde.

—Practico el Kendo, el tiro con arco y la caligrafía —se puso a su altura alcanzandola en su caminar—. También practico la meditación, me agradan los lugares tranquilos donde pueda dejar fluir mi mente y sentarme a escribir poesía o sólo escribir sin ningún otro afán —dijo sinceramente tratando de establecer una plática más íntima y ganar la confianza de la chica para establecer sus reglas más adelante.

—Ese parece ser el tipo de pasatiempos que esperaría de alguien como usted Sonoda-san —comentó aunque creyó que estaba siendo muy brusca—. Lo dijo por la imagen que proyecta y las formas en que se maneja, tan serena, tranquila, fría y distante —se calló, pensando en que quizás estaba siendo demasiado directa.

—Esa es la imagen que muchos tienen de mí —Umi asintió sin sentirse ofendida—. La realidad es mucho más alejada de eso, sólo cumplo con mi deber como heredera del trono de mi padre —Kotori la miró un momento y Umi cruzó sus ojos con los suyos.

Ambas compartían el mismo tono de color en sus ojos pero guardaban matices diferentes, más bien completamente opuestos. El café de sus ojos era de un tono miel que reflejaba dulzura y ternura a partes iguales, aunque si los observabas mejor podías ver un cierto atisbo de melancolía en ellos. Los de ella eran neutrales, no reflejaban nada más que indiferencia y en el fondo melancolía al igual que los de Kotori. Ese era su único punto en común. La tristeza debajo de todas esas capas.

—Expectativas que llenar para el rey... cómo Eli —susurró para sí misma pero Umi alcanzó a oírla—. Hemos llegado —dijo poniendo atención al frente y Umi siguió su mirada.

Un hermoso jardín, estaban a la entrada de un colorido y pacífico jardín que tenía bellas flores de diferentes tipos, además de árboles que enmarcaban los límites del lugar. Noto que Kotori pareció revivir con la vista y camino alegre al interior. No sólo había flores y árboles frutales, también observó pájaros de diversos tipos cantando o sobrevolando el lugar, así como algunas mariposas que iban de flor en flor. Este lugar parecía salido de un sueño, uno muy bello, no como los que Umi solía tener.

La vio avanzar hasta unos botones de rosas que tomó entre sus manos y los acercó a su nariz. El aroma del lugar era bastante perfumado y se dio cuenta que en realidad todo el tiempo había olido ese aroma del cuerpo de la joven princesa. Ella volteó a verla con una sonrisa y se acercó cuando esta le llamó.

—Esta es la primera vez que florecen, desde que las tengo bajo mi cuidado —mencionó emocionada sosteniendo el botón azúl—. Son muy raras, su color es poco conocido y muy difícil de lograr. Maki estará contenta cuando le cuente que su regalo al fin está dando flores —su tono cambio a uno más apagado y Umi se dio cuenta.

—¿Ella es tu hermana, no es verdad? —Kotori asintió regresando su atención al frente.

—Mis hermanas suelen regalarme brotes de flores exóticas para aumentar mi jardín, esta es una de mis aficiones además de la costura —camino más allá para mirar otras plantas—. Eli suele obsequiarme también algunas aves, pero no me gusta tenerlas en cautiverio así que las liberó en este lugar y ellas deciden si quedarse o irse.

Extendió la mano llamando con un silbido y un ave de color grisáceo bajo de la copa de un árbol. Tenía un mechón de la cabeza en color rojizo y un pico en forma de gancho. Era de buen tamaño, por lo que se posó sobre su hombro graznando alegremente.

—¡Tori, Tori! —repitió bajando y subiendo la cabeza moviendo su colorido copete—. ¡Maki-chan, Maki-chan! —salto de su hombro y vino sobre mí.

Alce el brazo para ahuyentarla pero no se inmutó y afianzó sus garras en mi ropa para no dejarme. Deje de agitar mi brazo y el ave dejó de mover sus alas. Ahora solo me miraba con sus ojos púrpura estudiando mi cara.

—No seas grosero Tori-chan —Kotori lo reprendió y él solo gritó con escándalo.

—¡No Maki-chan! ¡No Maki-chan! —dijo y clavó su pico en mi brazo y contuve el dolor que me produjo.

—¡No Tori-chan, Maki no vendrá hoy! —el ave me soltó y pasó a mi otro brazo sin apartar su mirada.

—¿Cómo es que puede hablar? —exclamé sorprendida, nunca había visto un ave hacer algo así.

—Es un ave extraña de la que leí en libros, mi hermana me la regaló en mi decimoquinto cumpleaños después de buscar con mercaderes extranjeros por del reino —acarició el lomo del animal y este se recargo en su mano por más contacto.

—Debo suponer que Maki-san fue quien te lo obsequio —dijo con un poco de molestia, al parecer mucho de lo que había allí eran regalos de ella.

—Si… —retiró su mano y el pajarraco volvió a picotear a Umi, se ve que no le agradaba en nada la chica.

—Debió costarle una fortuna —hizo la observación tratando de quitársela de encima y el ave voló de su brazo.

—¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! —gritó yendo hasta la persona que acababa de llegar.

El ave se posó en su hombro y comenzó a restregarse contra su pelo rojizo y sus mejillas con singular alegría. Reconoció a la chica, era la prometida de su hermana Nico. Venía con un aura bastante agresiva y pudo sentir la insistente hostilidad para con ella. Eso le recordó la manera en que Tsubasa solía ser cuando Nozomi y ella estaban juntas. Reconoció ese mismo sentimiento en la joven princesa.

—¿A qué has venido? —fue Kotori quien le preguntó de forma un tanto brusca poniéndose al lado de Umi agarrando su brazo para sorpresa de la joven Sonoda.

—Casi es hora del almuerzo… —trato de sonar casual pero sabía que estaba fallando en su intento—. Esta tarde tenemos práctica en el salón de música —habló de forma más segura y el ave voló de su hombro para irse a posar en una rama de un árbol cercano.

—Lo siento, hoy estoy con Sonoda-san y prometí pasar el día con ella —Kotori cortó sus palabras y Maki apretó los puños molesta.

—Creí que te desocuparías más tarde, después de todo no es prudente que estés en compañía de un Sonoda —el que hablarán ignorando su presencia se le hizo una falta de respeto a Umi que estaba presenciando su pequeña riña familiar.

—Ayase Maki-san, será mejor que se retire —Umi habló fuerte y claro despidiendo su aura para contrarrestar el aura de Maki.

—Esta plática no es con usted Sonoda Umi-san — le devolvió manteniendo su postura frente a ella.

Kotori sintió el aumento de la tensión entre ambas alfa e intentó intervenir antes de que su hermana perdiera el control. A veces podía ser demasiado temperamental y terminaba teniendo un problema mayor entre manos.

—Maki-chan, pensé que estarías ocupada con los preparativos del festival. ¿Aún hay cosas por hacer? —la joven omega quiso desviar la atención—. Te ayudare más tarde.

—De acuerdo —dijo entredientes Maki—. Ahora podemos ir a almorzar al gran comedor —extendió la mano para que su hermana fuera a ella pero Umi la mantuvo en su lugar.

—Me temo que tendrá que hacerse cargo usted de esos pendientes para el festival, Kotori-san y yo cenaremos esta noche —eso no le gusto a Maki que camino enseguida hasta donde estaban queriendo alejar a Kotori de Umi pero esta se interpuso.

—Apártese Sonoda-san —la amenazó mostrando los dientes y proyectando su chi sin embargo Umi no lo hizo.

Maki agarro la mano de Kotori con fuerza y esta gimió de dolor por la intensidad de la presión que ejerció sobre su muñeca ya lastimada. Al ver esto, Umi empujo a Maki para apartarla en un gesto simple pero firme poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y con la otra golpeando su brazo para que soltara a su hermana. La fuerza hizo que Maki retrocediera algunos pasos, su furia se encendió y sin pensarlo desenvaino la espada que llevaba a la cintura alzandola directo sobre Umi. Kotori tembló de miedo al ver el arma y contuvo un grito. El pajarraco se alboroto al ver la pelea y emprendió el vuelo alejándose del lugar yendo con rumbo del castillo.

—¡Maki-chan! —le pidió calmarse con su chi pero esto no funcionó pues la chica mantuvo sus ojos purpuras sobre Umi que seguía sin mostrar algún tipo de reacción— No hagas esto.

—Será mejor que hagas caso a tu hermana, Ayase-san, podrias lastimarte con eso —la burla detrás de sus frías palabras al subestimar su habilidad con la espada solo avivó el fuego de su enojo.

—No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella —gruñó recargando su cuerpo al frente preparándose para atacar.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Ayase-san, esta omega me pertenece y ejerceré mi derecho sobre ella cuando así lo deseé —esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Maki que dando un lance sobre Umi inició la pelea.

Umi apartó a Kotori echandola atrás y esquivando la espada de Maki apenas por poco aunque el filo logro desgarrar una parte de su ropa. La chica esa fuerte, eso podía verlo, pero también era carecía de la experiencia que Umi tenía en batallas reales. Su movimiento había sido descuidado impulsado únicamente por la fuerza bruta sin dirección. El siguiente golpe de su espada fue esquivado de la misma manera. Umi se anticipaba a sus lances con suma facilidad lo que hacía rabiar a Maki que no lograba acertar.

—Podemos seguir con esto hasta que se canse, Ayase-san, baje el arma antes de que resulte lastimada, no debería preocupar así a su hermana Kotori-san —siguió esquivandola con gracia—. No tengo intenciones de lesionar a la prometida de mi hermana Nico, así que desista de su ataque antes de que tenga consecuencias —quiso razonar con ella antes de usar la fuerza solo que Maki estaba demasiado empecinada.

Al ver que de esa manera no lograría nada, Umi decidió salir de su actitud defensiva. Con agilidad aproximo su cuerpo a Maki, dando un giro sobre su brazo extendido y golpeando su espalda contra el pecho de la joven princesa y usando su puño impactó sus nudillos en un golpe certero en su antebrazo que hizo que los músculos de su mano reaccionaran en un espasmo y soltara el arma. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, con su velocidad alzó los brazos, aun estando con su espalda contra el pecho de Maki, tomó su cuello y la levantó pasándola sobre su espalda para hacerla caer al frente en una caída sólida contra el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Umi sacó de su cinturón un pequeño puñal con la hoja grabada con la figura de una flor de lis y la puso sobre su garganta presionando el filo con firmeza. Una pequeña línea roja se abrió sobre su piel pálida y dejó de luchar.

—Quédate abajo Ayase-san —bajó la voz pero con el suficiente volumen para que solo Maki la oyera—. Si amas a tu hermana la dejaras ir por el bien de las dos. Ella es mía. Ahora la dejarás en paz o de lo contrario tendré que hacer viuda a mi hermana Nico antes de tiempo —empujó un poco más el filo del puñal y Maki desistió por fin.

En la distancia se escuchó de nuevo el aleteo y el escándalo del pajarraco que había regresado, pero no venía solo, con él venían Eli, Nozomi y Hanayo-chan. Soltó su agarre y guardó rápidamente su puñal de nuevo en su cinturón.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —la mayor de las Ayase se acercó hasta Maki para ayudarla a pararse pero la chica la rechazó ignorandola.

Nozomi fue hasta donde Kotori, que había permanecido al margen pues Umi la mantuvo así para protegerla. La chica estaba bastante conmocionada, alterada de ver a las dos alfas peleando, aunque más bien había sido su hermana quien peleaba mientras Umi evitaba sus ataques. Había temido por la vida de Maki y después de ver la facilidad con la que la desarmó se dio cuenta de que si lo hubiera querido, Sonoda-san la habría matado sin ningún problema.

Maki se marchó con su orgullo herido sin hacer caso a Eli que le estaba hablando y esta le indicó a Hanayo que la siguiera. La dejó ir ya que era evidente que en este momento no quería hablar con alguien aunque sabía que era necesario. Eli se giró para encarar a Umi que se mantenía serena pero en posición de guardia esperando en caso de que la rubia decidiera atacarla también. Solo que Eli no lo hizo, camino ignorandola para ir al lado de su hermana.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas bien? —Eli se agachó para ver a Kotori y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

Nozomi se retiró un poco dejándolas, sintió que estaba de más en ese momento íntimo y mejor fue al lado de Umi. Vio la rasgadura en la tela de su brazo y se preocupó.

—Solo fue un rasguño —dijo sin inmutarse pero Nozomi no le creyó y se acercó poniendo su mano y percibió la humedad.

Las yemas de sus dedos se pintaron de rojo, Umi había sido herida. Busco entre sus ropas un pañuelo que colocó alrededor de su brazo para detener la hemorragia.

—¿Cómo está Tsubasa? —le preguntó mientras Nozomi ponía sus manos sobre su improvisado vendaje y trataba de hacer algo para revertir la herida.

—Ella está cuidando de Honoka-san, ellas dos han congeniado muy bien para mí sorpresa —Umi levantó una ceja incrédula con sus palabras.

—¿Cuidando? ¿Ella? —eso le produjo asombro.

—Lo sé, esa amabilidad solo la tiene con su caballo y ahora… es tan extraño, nuestra niña está creciendo —dijo en tono de burla y Umi sólo torció la boca—. Deberías tratar de alegrar a tu prometida, has armado tremendo lío —la reprendió cambiando de tema mientras atendía la herida pero sintió un leve mareo y Umi la sostuvo antes de dejarla caer.

—Aún estás débil, no debiste —quiso regañarla pero Nozomi no la dejó terminar, se apartó con cuidado para no caer

—Estoy bien, en realidad Honoka-san fue quien curó a Tsubasa —si lo anterior había sorprendido a Umi, está nueva información superaba por poco ese asombro—. La chica es una curadora natural.

—¿En serio? —dijo incrédula—. Eso sólo la hará más imprudente —meditó un momento, pensando detenidamente en lo que Nozomi había dicho—. ¿El rey lo sabe? —la chica lo negó—. Es mejor mantener esto en secreto.

—Lo mismo dijo Tsubasa —le dio la razón, ese tema ya lo había discutido con ella y habían llegado a ese acuerdo, si el rey lo llegaba a saber probablemente rompería su compromiso y las separarían como había hecho antes entre ella y Tsubasa.

—Será mejor que regreses con ellas, yo te acompañaré —dijo Umi pero Nozomi la detuvo.

—Tú atiende a tu prometida, Eli-san me llevará de regreso —pronunció lo suficientemente alto para que las otras dos chicas la oyeran.

Antes de que Eli protestara por eso, Nozomi fue hasta ella tomándola del brazo y pidiendo permiso a Kotori se la llevó. Umi se quedó a solas con la joven princesa. Kotori mantenía la cabeza agachada en silencio, ninguna de los dos se movió por unos minutos. Al fin Umi se aproximó a ella ofreciendo su mano y la chica la miró apenas aún avergonzada.

—No deberá preocuparse más porque su hermana se acerque a usted —Umi rompió el silencio Kotori tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ella no desistirá tan fácil… —la joven princesa tembló ligeramente y su agitación llegó hasta Umi—. Es apenas un cachorro…

—No lo es —Umi la interrumpió con voz severa—. Un cachorro no se comporta así. ¿Ustedes se han anudado en algún calor? —ejerció una leve presión en los dedos que sostenía en su mano en un gesto involuntario de celos.

—No… —le respondió quedamente apenas audible.

—Ayase Kotori-san, si hay algo que aprecio es la honestidad y en la medida que usted sea honesta conmigo yo corresponderé de buena manera, traicione mi confianza y su vida será lo más insignificante que perderá —volvió duro e impenetrable su chi para demostrar la fuerza de sus palabras y Kotori se asustó al oírla.

—N… no… no pasó nada como eso —dijo trémula—. Eli llegó antes de que Maki pudiera hacerlo y nos separó —trato de dejar la mano de Umi pero ella no la soltó—. No fue su culpa, entramos en calor al mismo tiempo y… —se cayó, sus lágrimas se estaban derramando y el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

—Entiendo, aún así ella se siente con derechos sobre usted —Umi la jaló haciéndola chocar contra su pecho y afianzó sus manos alrededor de su cintura—. Deberé reclamarla ahora —subiendo una mano descubrió su cuello.

Aunque Kotori se mostró sumisa, su cuerpo no había parado de temblar como una hoja al viento. La omega estaba asustada y a pesar de que eso facilitaba las cosas, Umi se detuvo a escasos centímetros de que sus dientes tocarán la suave piel de su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que su alfa estaba dominando su cordura y retrocedió para controlarlo.

—No lo haré por el momento —la dejó alejándose un paso atrás y Kotori suspiró aliviada—, sin embargo este trámite deberá hacerse a la brevedad. No estoy interesada en anudarme a usted, aunque el único objetivo de este matrimonio sea proveer el heredero que mi padre el rey desea, sólo por eso lo haré, una vez conseguido ese propósito usted sólo se dedicara a su hijo y yo no la tocaré más.

Umi la tomó del codo y con firmeza sin ser demasiado ruda la condujo de regreso a su habitación. Caminaron en completo casi silencio únicamente la respiración sollozante de Kotori las acompañó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada a su cuarto y antes de dejarla entrar, le recordó que esa noche cenarían juntas.

— o —

—¿Por qué me has traído contigo? —Eli la interrogó algo molesta—. Debí quedarme con mi hermana, ella no se encontraba bien —se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos de alrededor del castillo.

—Debes dejarlas resolver sus propios problemas, sobre protegerlas no les ayudará a sobrevivir en sus futuros matrimonios —Nozomi le hizo saber mientras jugaba con la solapa de su chaqueta poniéndola nerviosa.

—Soy su hermana mayor, es mi trabajo protegerlas —hizo un mohín frunciendo el ceño.

—Eres su hermana no su padre, déjalas respirar un poco —Nozomi se acercó un poco más—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si tú las proteges a ellas, ¿quien cuida de ti? —cerró un poco más el espacio hasta quedar casi al raz de su cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Sola? Eso debe ser muy aburrido Elichi… yo podría ayudarte~ —le guiñó un ojo y Eli se echó atrás con un aumento de sangre en su cara.

—N… no necesito ayuda en ese tema —se rascó una mejilla nerviosa.

—¿De qué tema hablamos? —pronunció divertida con su reacción—. Yo sugería salir a dar un paseo, entretenernos con una lectura aunque si estás más física —entrecerró los ojos humedeciendo sus labios—, podemos salir a montar a caballo por supuesto~ —sacó la lengua en un gesto juguetón y Eli vio que en efecto estaba jugando con ella.

—¿Veo que usted ya se divierte conmigo? —la alfa avanzó haciéndola ir hacia atrás hasta que Nozomi topó con la pared acorralada pero aún con su risa divertida por su flirteo casual.

—¿Me puede culpar por hacerlo? Es inevitable —encogió los hombros dando a entender que disfrutaba de coquetear con ella.

—En ese caso podría querer llevar esto más allá —puso una mano sobre la pared y la miró con sus ojos azules más seductores que tenía y fue el turno de Nozomi para sonrojarse.

—¿Se aprovecharía de su condición de alfa para propasarse con un inocente omega? —jugó su carta de ternura e inocencia pero Eli no se la compró aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—A usted le encanta tomarme el pelo sin embargo en esta ocasión no la dejaré ir tan fácil —inclinó su rostro dejando que su aliento chocara con la cara de la omega—. Tendrá que pagar por su atrevimiento —la miró a los ojos viendo que su acto había surtido efecto y satisfecha trato de retirarse pero las manos de Nozomi tomaron su rostro y la acercaron tomándola por sorpresa.

El cálido beso la dejó pasmada, no esperaba que la chica hiciera algo así. Sin duda esta omega la hacía perder los papeles aún cuando parecía tener el control de la situación. Los labios eran suaves, tersos, con un dulce sabor que le gustó, la humedad de su boca la hizo sentir sed y prolongó el beso más allá de un toque. Percibió la sonrisa detrás de esos labios y supo que de nuevo estaba jugando con ella.

Se separó un poco molesta, aunque más bien era su orgullo el que estaba golpeado. Nozomi le dio un pico en la boca y se despidió de ella para ir al cuarto de Honoka-san. Eli se quedó allí de pie con el ceño fruncido sacudiendo la cabeza para después sonreír de lado ante las ocurrencias de la omega. No podía negar que le gustaba jugar ese juego.

— o —

Maki había caminado toda furibunda sin hacer caso de los pasos que iban detrás de ella. Hanayo la seguía de cerca preocupada por la mancha de sangre que se estaba extendiendo por el cuello de su camisa. Maki se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía segura, el cuarto de música.

Sin embargo para su mala suerte el lugar no estaba solo, un par de desconocidos estaban en el interior. Los reconoció enseguida. El cabello negro, los ojos rojos, era la Sonoda que habían nombrado su prometida, junto a ella estaba la pequeña alfa de cabello naranja sentada a sus pies mientras Nico tocaba una pieza de música en su piano. Eso fue el colmo de las ofensas que había recibido en ese día. Ni siquiera su refugio se libró de la presencia de esos intrusos que estaban poniendo de cabeza su mundo.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que hacen aquí? —alzó la voz enojada y la música cesó, haciendo que las dos extrañas la miraran—. Este sitio es privado, no tienen ningún derecho de estar aquí —al oírla Nico azotó las teclas con sus dedos haciendo un incordio de sonido que lastimó los oídos de todas.

—Eres realmente un fastidio —le dijo levantándose de la banca con Rin a su lado que sonrió al ver a Hanayo allí también.

—¡Largo de aquí! —las corrió Maki señalando con su dedo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar la puerta de entrada libre.

—¿Y si no me quiero ir? —Nico se cruzó de brazos para desafiarla y Maki gruñó exasperada.

—¡He dicho largo! —volvió a repetir pero nadie se movió.

Al ver que no le hacían caso ninguna de las dos intrusas, fue hasta Nico para sacarla por la fuerza pero la chica la esquivo y haciendo una llave la echó al suelo con su cuerpo sentándose sobre su espalda y sus manos en su garganta cortándole el aire.

—¿Qué clase de modales tienes? —presionó la morena sus manos y se dio cuenta de la sangre—. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que te pasó? —pregunto y en lugar de ser Maki quien respondiera, Rin se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo en secreto—. Ya veo.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole a su sirviente que saliera, Rin se inclinó ligeramente sonriendo y fue tras Hanayo llevandosela con ella. Nico y Maki quedaron a solas, aunque la última no había renunciado a pelear con la primera y se revolvía tratando de apartarla.

—Deberías agradecer que mi hermana Umi te perdonó la vida —Maki dejó de moverse haciendo una pregunta muda, ¿cómo lo sabes?—. Rin-chan es mi ojos y oídos en todos lados —quitó la presión en su garganta devolviendo la respiración a la chica—. Eres un asco Maki-san como todos los alfas —la giró para tenerla de frente y ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente—. Quieres aprovecharte de tu hermana omega.

—Eso no es verdad —se defendió pero Nico le pegó en la frente con un dedo.

—Cualquier cosa que digas será una mentira como lo que dicen todos los que son como tú —Maki tomó su mano y la jaló para tenerla al ras.

—No sé qué clase de problemas tengas con los alfas, pero yo no soy así —rechinó los dientes, su enojo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo—. Lo que pasó con Kotori no fue más que un calor donde no sucedió nada. Amo a mi hermana más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que un Sonoda la tome para sí.

—Es porque la quieres para ti —Nico se recargo en su pecho jugando con la sangre en su cuello.

—N… no, por supuesto que no —se sonrojó con la acción de la chica—. Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de mis hermanas y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo siquiera que justificarme contigo?

—Porque soy tu prometida _baka_ —se llevó el dedo con la yema cubierta de sangre a la boca—. Tienes buen sabor —se rió provocándole un escalofrío a Maki—, si te portas bien tal vez te conserve después de tener un cachorro, no lo arruines.

Se levantó yendo hasta un rincón del cuarto y Maki sólo se encogió abrazando sus piernas con fuerza contra su pecho. Nico regreso con ella y se puso a su altura.

—Hay que curarte esa herida —le dijo pero Maki sólo volteó a mirar a otro lado.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —hizo un puchero manteniéndose en su pose.

—Déjate de tonterías —no espero mucho más y puso la tela llena de alcohol sobre su garganta y Maki gritó por el escozor que le provocó.

—¡Eso arde! —la empujó y ella se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Es que aún eres un cachorrito? —la reto Nico y la chica frunció las cejas ofendida por su comentario.

—¡Claro que no! —se ruborizó un poco.

—Entonces compórtate y deja tus rabietas —volvió a reanudar su labor de retirar los restos de sangre a pesar de las muecas que hacía Maki—. Eres una debilucha —afirmó aún con las protestas de la chica—. Lo eres y así no puedo tener un alfa que no sepa siquiera como defenderse. Tendremos que hacer algo contigo.

—¡Estoy en la guardia! —dijo pero Nico sólo se rió más de ella.

—¿Has estado en alguna guerra? ¿Alguna pelea a muerte o siquiera tenido que defender tu honor? —la miró de forma inquisidora, no supo qué responder a eso, la verdad es que hasta el día de hoy nunca había tenido que usar una espada en un combate real—. Eres un príncipe que vive en un castillo de cuentos de hadas, por lo menos tu hermana mayor ha tenido que salir a ensuciarse las botas aunque fuera con su propio vómito. ¿Cómo siquiera podrás defender a tu omega así? Te enseñaré a luchar de verdad.

Terminó de limpiar la herida y aplicó un pequeño vendaje, la herida no era de mayor consideración y con un poco de tiempo curaría sin problemas.

—Gracias —dijo Maki cuando de retiro.

Ya estaba más calmada, aún cuando la morena se la había pasado insultando su virilidad alfa. No podía refutarle nada porque lamentablemente tenía razón

—Eso sanará rápido, sólo procura que no te vuelvan a cortar de nuevo —procedió a recoger sus cosas pero Maki la detuvo.

—No es como que realmente quiera tu ayuda… —se ruborizó—. Solo quiero ser más fuerte… defender a mi compañera… —se fue poniendo más roja todavía—. Si me vas a ayudar…

—¡Dioses! Eres un fastidio completo —se soltó del agarre—. Lo haré, sólo espero que lo soportes. A primera hora de la mañana en mi habitación, me llevarás a su campo de entrenamiento y comenzaremos tu instrucción.

Maki ya no la retuvo más.

— o —

—¡Rin-chan! —Hanayo estaba siendo arrastrada prácticamente por la niña gato hasta llevarla a otro rincón del castillo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer Kayo-chin ~nya? —le preguntó toda risueña la chica—. Tengo un poco de tiempo libre ahora y quiero estar contigo —la abrazó haciendo que se pusiera toda roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Kyaaa! Rin-chan, pon quietas esas manos —la niña gato la estaba tocando de manera insistente y hasta de cierta forma lasciva sobre sus caderas pegandola contra ella.

—¿Por qué? ¡A Kayo-chin le gusta ~nya! —se detuvo de pronto poniéndose alerta—. Espera aquí —le indicó alejándose unos pasos más allá del pasillo dando la vuelta en una esquina.

Hanayo respiró tranquila por un momento que no duró mucho ya que sintió que otras manos la tomaban por atrás atrayéndola contra otro cuerpo que no reconoció al principio.

—¡Hola Kayo-chin ~nya! —el oír la voz y percibir el cálido aliento contra su oreja la hizo saltar del susto.

—¿Pero cómo...? ¿Tú acabas de…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —se giró para mirarla y en efecto era Rin-chan, de nuevo, sólo que no entendía cómo es que estaba allí se la acababa de ver irse por otro rumbo.

—Jejeje —se rió como un niño que es descubierto en su travesura—, sorpresa ~nya —se acercó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Estoy confundida —exclamó contrariada y Rin-chan sólo se rió más todavía, sea como fuere, le gustaba ver sonreír a la chica. Era como un pequeño pedazo de sol para ella.

—Es porque somos dos —otro par de brazos rodeó su cintura por la espalda y peleó por tocar una parte de su cuerpo arrimándose a su trasero—, o tres, según sea el caso ~nya.

Si antes había estado confundida, ahora definitivamente no entendía nada. ¿Cómo es que podía haber dos Rin-chan al mismo tiempo? Era tan confuso y su mente no podía concentrarse su seguían aprisionandola entre las dos de esa manera. La Rin-chan que tenía delante estaba frotándose gustosa su cara contra su pecho y la Rin-chan a sus espaldas se frotaba contra su trasero. Notó un extraño bulto que se iba haciendo mayor cada vez y se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba teniendo una erección debido a la fricción pero no podía hacer nada para quitarla de encima suyo, las dos la tenían fuertemente agarrada.

—¡No Rin-chan! ¡No ahora _onegai_! —intentó poner resistencia pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a su petición y se encontró buscando más contacto levantando sus nalgas y rodeando con sus brazos a la otra niña gato.

—¡Ey, ustedes! —oyó una tercera voz que salió de donde anteriormente había desaparecido la primer Rin-chan y la vio allí parada con gesto enojado—. Dejen a Kayo-chin, ella es mía.

—Ella es para todas —le respondieron las otras sacándole la lengua.

—Vengan acá —se abalanzó sobre sus réplicas tirandolas a todas al suelo y al pestañear de nuevo, Hanayo se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba una Rin-chan encima suyo.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso? —la niña se encogió de hombros como diciendo un "no sé".

—Solo sucede, si quiero estar en otro sitio de pronto puedo hacerlo. Es normal, ¿no lo sé? Aunque es muy cansado y no puedo estar así mucho tiempo —las dos chicas se incorporaron quedándose sentadas una junto a la otra—. La primera vez que paso fue cuando conocí a la ama Tsubasa.

—¿La caballero? Pensé que tu ama era la princesa Nico. ¿Cómo es que terminaste sirviendo a los Sonoda? —Rin se recostó en su regazo con los ojos cerrados, en verdad se notaba cansada, Hanayo acarició sus mechones naranjas ganándose un ronroneo de la chica y sonrió con el gesto—. Pareces un gatito.

—Lo soy, soy una linda gatita —se inclinó para que Hanayo rascara detrás de su oreja—. Tsubasa es mi ama, pero ella me dijo que debía servir a Nico y a Nozomi únicamente —se giró quedando su cara hacia arriba y sin abrir los ojos llevo una de sus manos a su cuello—. Este es el símbolo de mi servidumbre —le señaló el collar que rodeaba su garganta.

—¿Eso qué significa? Ellas te usan como su esclava —algo dentro de Hanayo se enojó al ver aquel artefacto de cuero y quiso quitárselo

—No Kayo-chin, no hasta que Nico-chan me deje libre —tomó su mano y la mordió ligeramente llevándose un dedo a la boca chupandolo de forma erótica—. A Tsubasa-san también le molesta verlo ~nya pero a mi no me importa, es el único recuerdo de mi familia —Hanayo quitó su dedo antes de hacer un ruido extraño por la sensación rara que le producía la lengua de Rin.

—¿Tienes una familia Rin-chan? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? —le interesó saber, se le hacía extraño que algo como un collar de perro pudiera ser un recuerdo de familia y sobre todo que ella no estuviera con ellos—. Sabes yo tampoco tengo familia, llegué aquí muy joven, casi un cachorro recién nacido, Nishikino-oujosama fue quien me trajo al castillo.

—Yo seré tu familia Kayo-chin —se levantó de golpe dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Si yo no tengo y tú no tienes, formemos nuestra propia familia ~nya —dijo emocionada volviendo a mostrarse energética.

—¡Qué cosas dices Rin-chan! —se sonrojo de forma salvaje pues los labios de Rin delineaban su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja—. ¡Me haces cosquillas! —la apartó y Rin regreso a su regazo mirando al techo—. Aún no me dices que pasó con tus padres.

—Tsubasa-san los mató —dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y Hanayo se escandalizó por lo despreocupado de su confesión.

—¿Cómo es que puedes servirle a pesar de eso? ¿Te están obligando? ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Oh Dioses! ¡Honoka-san está comprometida con ella! —hizo aspavientos con las manos y Rin se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Kayo-chin está exagerando —tuvo que quitarse unas lágrimas de los ojos debido a lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

—¡No te burles de mí Rin-chan! —infló las mejillas molesta—. Dime la verdad.

—Tsubasa-san los mató —se encogió de hombros—. Ellos no querían a Rin-chan, me mantenían atada en el granero con este collar porque decían que era una desgracia para la familia —sus grandes ojos amarillos se pusieron un poco acuosos y Hanayo dejó de lado su molestia—. Mi padre no me quería y mi madre me había dejado porque le recordaba al cruel hombre que la había forzado.

—¡Rin-chan, eso es horrible! —la abrazó con fuerza y la niña la rodeo con sus brazos dejando que Hanayo le diera cariños.

—No importa Kayo-chin ~nya —dijo un poco más alegre—. Al final Tsubasa-san me sacó de allí y me quitó el collar, me llevó con Nozomi-san y me curo mis heridas —Rin se sentó poniéndose a las espaldas de Hanayo—. Ella puede ver el futuro, sabes, y me dijo que te conocería algún día —puso su barbilla sobre su hombro sonriendo.

—¿Realmente puede hacer eso? —asintió enterrando su nariz en el cabello oliva de la chica.

—También puede sanar como tú —agarró una de sus manos delineando las marcas de su palma.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, si me lo dijeras, que ellas pueden hacerlo, no lo creería pero después de ver que Honoka-san lo ha hecho y lo que tú puedes hacer, ya no sé qué creer —se mostró escéptica, seguía sin procesar todo lo que acababa de vivir en ese día.

—Claro que puedes, sólo hay que trabajar en eso para que puedas dominarlo —apretó con fuerza su cintura y volvió a besar su mejilla—. Tendrás que aprenderlo como mi compañera, gasto mucha energía cuando uso mis habilidades y si me hieren necesito tres veces más energía de una sanadora para recuperarme, Nozomi-san termina devastada cuando tiene que hacerlo ~nya.

—Eso me asusta un poco —rió nerviosa.

—¿Serás mi compañera? —aunque era una pregunta, Hanayo sabía que eso ya no debería estar en duda, pero aún así Rin le estaba dando la opción de echarse atrás después de que esta se sincerara con ella.

Lo pensó un poco. Rin-chan le provocaba muchos sentimientos nuevos y extraños que no había sentido antes y que quería seguir sintiendo sin duda. Había algo en ella que le atraía más de lo que jamás pensó que alguien pudiera hacerlo. No negaba que le asustaba el que Rin pudiera hacer eso, dividirse, y tenía miedo de que por lo que hacía y a quien servía resultará herida o incluso llegará a perderla. Sin embargo ella parecía tan segura de quererla aún cuando no llevarán más que un par de días de conocerse. En realidad Rin actuaba como si la conociera de toda la vida y por disparatado que sonara ella se sentía igual de algún modo.

Se giró levemente para mirar el rostro de Rin y mirándola a los ojos estaba segura de dar su respuesta. No le importaba nada más. Solo quería pasar su vida al lado de ella. No importaba lo loco, disparatado o incluso prohibido que pudiera llegar a ser, esto porque eran sirvientes de dos casas diferentes y porque Rin estaba atada de algún modo a las Sonoda. Nada de eso le importaba ahora.

—Si Rin-chan, seré tu compañera —la niña gato sonrió ampliamente y acercándose la beso en los labios sin que su sonrisa dejará su rostro ni un segundo.

Todo era tan sencillo y simple con Rin-chan así como ella y eso se sentía bien, cálido y cómodo. Las palabras eran las justas y las acciones las necesarias para que las dos se sintieran a gusto la una con la otra.

— o —

—Al fin regresas —Tsubasa le dijo en cuanto entro al cuarto de Honoka-san, la chica se veía aburrida sólo mirando al techo del lugar—. ¿Qué rayos es lo que sucedió?

—Umi-chan interactuando con su nueva familia —le contestó y Tsubasa sólo hizo un pequeño "Oh" sin ahondar más en el tema—. ¿Cómo sigue Honoka-san? —se colocó cerca de la cama mirando a la joven princesa.

—Bien, no ha dejado de dormir y en ocasiones puedo oírla roncar. ¿Puedes creerlo? —se puso a su lado picando una de sus mejillas.

—Tú lo haces también —Nozomi se rió de lo trivial de su comentario.

—Pero yo soy un alfa y ella un omega, ¿es muy raro que incluso encuentre eso adorable? —la miró entornando los ojos y Nozomi alzó las cejas incrédula, ¿el amor puede cambiarte tanto? Si, pero no creía que fuera esa la razón que movía a Tsubasa en ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —le hizo la pregunta sin andar con rodeos y Tsubasa sólo exhaló con frustración.

—Ella sólo era una más, como otras muchas, mi única intención era pasar un rato con una omega aún si ella no lo quería —Nozomi entendió que eso incluía el forzarla si así lo deseaba Tsubasa—. Solo que no pude, algo en sus ojos no me dejo —se levantó enojada de la cama y caminó por el cuarto—. ¿Sabes por qué? Yo no lo entendía, qué rayos había en sus ojos azules y entonces, boom, vino a mí.

Fue hasta Nozomi y agarrandola de la mano la llevó consigo hasta un cuarto adyacente donde un gran cuadro de la familia Ayase descansaba sobre la pared. La chica lo vio, había cuatro jóvenes cachorros sentados en el regazo de sus padres, dos mujeres, que había visto antes, Minami-san y Nishikino-san. Pero además había un hombre sosteniendo a una pequeña Eli y una pequeña Honoka. Los tres compartían el mismo color de ojos, azules. Volteó a mirar a Tsubasa y la chica se veía de mal semblante, alterada, Nozomi vio venir una pequeña tormenta en esos ojos verdes que habían perdido la luz, su brillo.

—Tú sabes que yo no quería, papá me obligó —su voz sonó quebrada, casi agonizante y Nozomi sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que había pasado—. Yo no quería regresar allí, tú sabes lo horrible que fue, no tenía otra opción, sólo era un cachorro asustado —antes de que Tsubasa se derrumbara la tomó entre sus brazos y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho conteniendo el llanto.

—Yo lo sé —besó su cabello castaño—. Él también lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme de su cara y de sus malditos ojos mirándome, suplicándome por su vida? —se alejó de Nozomi yendo hasta el cuadro—. Él tuvo la culpa, por él es que mi padre me encerró, por él es que mi padre me obligó a matarlo.

Tsubasa ya estaba fuera de sí. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su cuchillo clavandolo en el lienzo del cuadro una y otra vez hasta dejar irreconocible el rostro del hombre que aparecía en él. Nozomi la dejó sin entrometerse, esa parte de Tsubasa estaba tan dañada y la había marcado tanto que había hecho que la niña dulce y tierna que conociera cuando llegó con los Sonoda simplemente muriera aquel día en que se negó a matar a ese hombre contraviniendo las órdenes de su padre y sometiéndose al castigo por eso. No volvió a ser la misma, cuando regresó de su castigo era otra persona completamente diferente. Se había vuelto una Sonoda como Ren lo deseaba.

Poco a poco fue calmando su furia reduciéndose a sólo una masa temblorosa que se encogió sobre sí misma. Le dolía verla así. Fue hasta ella poniendo una mano en su hombro y Tsubasa alzó el rostro mirándola.

—¿Qué harás con Honoka-san? —desvió su mirada hacia el cuadro viendo dónde una feliz Honoka sonreía en el regazo de su padre.

—No lo sé… —fue lo que dijo antes de ponerse en pie, limpiar sus lágrimas y regresar hasta el otro cuarto donde la chica descansaba plácidamente.

Nozomi se cruzó de brazos suspirando profundamente. Tsubasa acarició la frente de Honoka que se removió ligeramente con el contacto abriendo un poco sus ojos viéndola con esos ojos azules que la atormentaba en sus recuerdos.

—No te vayas… —susurró a la joven Sonoda y Tsubasa se recostó junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Nozomi sonrió de lado al verlas, aunque no le gustaba del todo ese gesto asustado que tenía Tsubasa en su rostro. Estaba confundida. Los ojos verdes de Tsubasa se veían confusos y comprendió porque no pudo tomarla como a cualquier otra, Honoka-san no era como cualquier otra, ella era especial, ella era buena y Tsubasa quería protegerla como no pudo hacerlo con ella misma, como no pudo hacerlo con aquel hombre que su padre le obligó a matar, por aquella primera vida que tomó sin derecho.

— o —

—Nico-san ~nya —la pequeña Rin-chan llegó hasta la habitación de su ama y la encontró tomando un baño en el enorme cuarto de aseo que estaba a su disposición, tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ignoró su presencia.

La joven princesa estaba relajándose después de una jornada cansada en la que había tenido que lidiar con su odiosa prometida que se la había pasado quejándose buena parte del entrenamiento. Le resultaba bastante irritante la mayor parte del tiempo a pesar de ser tan malditamente atractiva para ella. No entendía porque le llamaba la atención. Quizás era su renuencia a aceptar que estaba perdida y su falta de tacto para hacer las cosas o expresarse.

Había algo salvaje en esos ojos púrpura que le gustaba. Era extraño. Su lado omega le pedía estar cerca de ella y su lado racional sólo quería alejarla. Maki era como un gato salvaje, que aunque estuviera solo y herido seguiría sacando las garras incluso a quien le quisiera ayudar. En cierto modo se veía reflejada en ella. Esas ganas de querer probarse ante los demás, de demostrar que aunque era joven podía ser un alfa de igual o mayor valía que su hermana mayor. Sin embargo todos parecían tenerle consideraciones que ella no quería.

Suspiró pesadamente echando la cabeza atrás y estirándose cuan larga era en la gran tina de baño. Rin-chan llegó hasta ella tomándola de la cabeza y haciendo un pequeño masaje en sus sienes para relajarla.

—Necesitaba eso~ —cerró los ojos dejando que los dedos de Rin la consintieran un momento.

—Le debe gustar mucho Maki-san para estar la ayudando —comentó la chica y Nico casi le da un ataque de vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! —la refutó alterada.

—¿Entonces? —Rin agarró sus mejillas para hacerla que la viera a los ojos—. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia? Simplemente podría dejar que su calor llegue, permitir que la tomé y después despedirla sin más dilación —le hizo ver y Nico sólo infló sus cachetes y arrugó la frente.

—Podría… ¡Deja de cuestionarme! —sacudió las manos llenando de agua a su sirvienta y Rin se rió de su reacción.

—Me alegra ver que se interesa en Maki-san —eso le ganó una cubetada de agua que la empapó de pies a cabeza.

Viendo que sus ropas estaban todas mojadas se las quitó y dando un salto, ya completamente desnuda, se metió a la tina con su ama que sólo la miró enojada cuando una ola de agua la cubrió. Comenzaron a reñir y después de forcejear un poco al final Nico dejó que Rin le tallara la espalda con un estropajo. Se quedaron en silencio únicamente con el sonido del silbido de Rin que tarareaba una canción.

—Hay algo que tienen las mujeres de Otonokizaka, quizás es su aroma lo que las hace tan atractivas —rompió el silencio—. He visto como Umi-san mira a su prometida, ni siquiera a Nozomi la ve con esa intensidad —Nico sólo resopló ante su comentario, dudaba siquiera que Umi mirara a su prometida—. Y la ama Tsubasa-san, no se ha despegado para nada de Honoka-san. La chica le agrada —de nuevo resopló, eso era aún menos creíble viniendo de esa _baka_ —. Nico-san tampoco se queda atrás —la chica se giró y atacó a Rin con un ataque de cosquillas.

—¡Qué no! Maki es una alfa tonta —se excusó—. Solo tengo lástima por ella.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió y Nico paró sus cosquillas—. Pero no creo que a Maki-san le haga gracia que sólo sienta lástima por ella.

—Por ahora es más que suficiente —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Rin-chan —Nico entrecerró los ojos de forma juguetona—, ¿qué hay de ti? Últimamente has estado distraída con cierta omega… —la niña gato se sonrojo levemente poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Kayo-chin es hermosa ~nya —sus ojos amarillos se iluminaron al hablar de Hanayo—. Ella me gusta mucho. Nico-san, quiero unirme a ella, quiero hacerla mi compañera —Nico parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡Dioses! ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Rin-chan? —le pellizco un cachete y la niña soltó una carcajada.

—¡Nico-san ~nya! —se enfrascaron en otra batalla de agua y cosquillas hasta que, en esta ocasión, Nico se rindió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —la miró poniéndose seria—, puedes ir. De todos modos jamás hicimos un vínculo y ahora que estoy prometida a otro alfa poco importa.

Rin saltó sobre ella dándole un gran beso en los labios y Nico se erizó por el inesperado gesto y la sambutio en el agua como castigo.

—¿Es que no conoces del espacio personal? ¡Kyaaaa! —Rin la pellizco del hueso de la cadera y Nico lanzó un grito extraño que bien podía pasar por gemido y sólo así la dejo salir a respirar de nuevo.

—Nico-san hace trampa —una Rin apareció detrás de ella sosteniendo sus manos mientras la que tenía enfrente se frotaba las manos antes de ir a la carga para iniciar el ataque.

—¡Dos contra uno no se vale! —Nico pataleo para evitar las manos juguetonas de su sirviente.

Una tercera Rin apareció y golpeó a las otras dos en la cabeza para hacer que soltaran a Nico y la chica se refugió detrás de ella.

—Calma a tus copias —le dijo señalando a sus atacantes y las tres empezaron a reír—. Y encima te burlas, pequeño demonio de pelo naranja —salió de la gran tina ofendida buscando una toalla para secarse.

Las tres alfas se volvieron a unir y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ven aquí —Nico la llamó aún con molestia y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Rin se acercara—. Dame ese collar, ya no lo vas a necesitar si vas a formar una nueva familia.

Rin se sacudió quitando el exceso de agua de su cuerpo y le entregó el pedazo de cuero que llevaba atado a su cuello. Para la chica fue como quitarse un peso de encima, la carga de tener que lidiar con los restos de una familia que no la quiso y a la que no deseaba renunciar aún pues no quería olvidar lo que había pasado. Solo que ahora podía dejarla atrás. Ahora iba a iniciar una nueva vida con una compañera y con una nueva meta, tener su propia familia que si la quisiera y a la que iba a amar sobre todo lo demás.

—Anda a reclamarla para ti y no dejes que nadie te la quite —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a modo de felicitación—. Pero no te olvides de tus tareas, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió efusivamente y salió del cuarto de aseo apenas vistiendose a brincos. Tenía que ir con Kayo-chin lo más pronto posible.

—Cachorros, crecen tan rápido —suspiró.

En el fondo sintió un poco de envidia. Quería poder sentirse así con la idea de compartir su vida con su futura compañera pero con Maki esa perspectiva no se veía muy prometedora.

— o —

—Mandó llamarme su majestad —Nozomi hizo una reverencia hincándose ante Ren manteniendo la cabeza agachada en una pose de sumisión.

Había recibido el mensaje por parte de uno de los sirvientes del rey para presentarse en su cámara lo más pronto posible una vez estuviera recuperada de haber sanado a Tsubasa. Claro está, el rey no estaba enterado del detalle de que no había sido ella quien lo había hecho, por lo que tardó en ir a su llamado.

—Mi querida Nozomi —el rey le habló sosteniendo su báculo en alto indicando que levantará el rostro—. ¿Cuales han sido los avances de mis malcriados hijos? —la cuestionó desde su asiento en la sala que había sido acondicionada para él como su trono.

—Todos están haciendo su parte, su majestad —Ren golpeó su báculo contra el suelo satisfecho de oír eso.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que provocó escalofríos en ella—. Lamento haber tenido que usarte como motivación para que siguieran mis órdenes —Nozomi no comento nada pero por dentro sólo pensaba lo mentiroso que era por decir aquello—. Espero que tú también tengas la motivación suficiente. ¿Cómo vas con tu tarea? —se inclinó hacia adelante esperando su respuesta.

Sacó su juego de cartas extendiendolas por el suelo acomodando sólo seis de ellas en dos filas de tres cartas. Tomó la de enmedio mirándola con detenimiento. La carta de los amantes.

—Todo va de acuerdo a sus deseos, majestad —le mostró la carta—. Las hijas de Ayase-san estarán en sus manos pronto, incluida la mayor.

—Muy bien Nozomi, quiero que Eli esté bajo tu control, sabes lo que tienes que hacer y el objetivo final —la joven solo asintió inclinándose una vez más—. Consígueme al nuevo portador y el legado de las musas.

Golpeó de nuevo su báculo contra el suelo para despedirla y Nozomi lo dejó solo.

Al salir de allí se encontró con Nico que la esperaba afuera. Se sorprendió un poco de verla ya que esperaba a alguien más.

—Por el momento seré yo, Rin estará ocupada unos días —se encogió de hombros y ambas se echaron a andar para alejarse de la cámara del rey.

—El primer sello está por romperse —comentó Nozomi—. Debemos estar alertas.

Las dos se separaron sin decir otra palabra más.

— o —

Minami se encontraba en su oficina como de costumbre, atendiendo algunos asuntos pendientes inundada en papeles y reportes de la guardia. Un día normal como cualquier otro sino fuera por la presencia de los Sonoda. Era complicada la logística de tener que atender las necesidades de la comitiva del rey Ren. Darle de comer a su guardia, proporcionarles hospedaje y cuidar que no hicieran desmanes entre la población era un dolor de cabeza. Al menos agradecía que la principal fuente de su preocupación estuviera encerrada en la habitación de su hija, que tampoco era un alivio.

Al menos Eli se había mantenido al margen y se estaba ocupando de sus obligaciones en la guardia. Incluso Maki parecía estar ocupada en el campo de entrenamiento con su prometida cada mañana. Kotori se había refugiado en su cuarto de costura y ocasionalmente salía de paseo con Umi-san. Honoka era la única que no había visto, seguramente se mantenía al lado de su prometida cuidandola después del castigo que había sufrido.

Suspiró con frustración, tenía tantas responsabilidades y tan pocas fuerzas. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y alzó la vista para ver a alguien que esperaba recibir antes, llevaba la cabeza cubierta ocultando su identidad, pero ya sabía de quién se trataba por el aura que despedía.

—Hace mucho que te esperaba —bajó su vista de nuevo—. Tu madre estaría feliz de ver en la mujer que te has convertido.

—Gracias su majestad —hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y descubrió su rostro apenas lo suficiente—. Entonces ya sabe a lo que he venido —Minami dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención a su visitante.

—Lamentablemente yo no lo tengo, tu madre lo encargó a alguien más —se levantó rodeando su escritorio para aproximarse a la omega.

—En ese caso debo advertirle que deben actuar pronto —sacó un pergamino de sus ropas y se lo entregó—. El rey está moviendo sus fichas para obtener el poder de las musas.

—Lo sé —tomó el pergamino rompiendo el sello que lo guardaba.

En el interior sólo se leía una frase.

" _El primer fuego, el fuego amarillo, surgirá de la inocencia perdida. El fuego del amor inocente y bondadoso."_

Bajó el papel buscando a su visitante pero este ya no estaba. Así que salió a toda prisa de su oficina para buscar a Nishikino-san. Debían hacer algo ya.

— o —


	7. El primer sello

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola crayola! XD Ya es sábado de Sanshain! Aunque tristemente es el último. Mi vida quedará muy vacía esos fines de semana y tendré que buscar algo nuevo por hacer. Al menos se vienen los estrenos de otoño y espero con ansias la nueva temporada de Hibike! Euphonium._

 _Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tengo el capitulo RinPanna. Smut, lindo y hermoso smut. Vamos a ver que tal queda y si es bueno o no ustedes juzgaran. Se hace el esfuerzo y dado que es el primero que hago, de esa extensión, espero quede decente. Deseo que el próximo, que es NicoMaki, quede aun mejor. Tenemos que echarle ganas, yo y mi otro yo, para que sean mejores cada vez. Aunque al final de cuentas sigue siendo basura, pero como digo, es mi basura._

 _nanofate assault_ _, debo confesar que aunque intente ver Nanoha, jamás pude hacerlo. Ni aun con la insistencia de mi novia. No era para mi. Ojala que te guste este cap y disfrutes el pequeño smut._

 _GabyMarie_ _, amor, es indecencia-chan, nadie puede contra ella. El RinPanna queda profanado XD_

 _Nicocchi17_ _, se viene más NicoMaki y aunque no es mi pareja favorita, prefiero el HonoMaki, le vamos a poner enjundia pues es un ship bastante popular y exigente. Tenía la idea, bueno, tengo la idea de hacer una pequeña historia de Rin y su vida triste antes de toparse con Tsubasa, tal vez más adelante la incluya en la trama general._

 _Y07_ _, No te creas fue un poco complicado hacerlas hacer todas esas coshinadas pero las hicieron, cruzo dedos para que haya quedado decente. Lo de Tsuba, en parte es culpa y hará algunas cosas que nadie pensaría que haría por culpa de esa culpa. En próximos capítulos voy a contar de donde es que viene y lo que tuvo que pasar para volverse como es._

 _DeadPanther_ _, gracias por leerme, el omegaverse es un universo tan interesante y salvaje que te atrapa sin remedio. Uno que es de carne débil y el chiquillo que es chillón y uno dándole sus trancazos. Espero sigas por aqui y te siga gustando esta historia._

 _Siari55_ _, jajajaja entiendo, cuando el sueño lo domina a uno a veces termina escribiendo cada cosa. Kotori me da cosita, aunque no es tan blanca paloma, esta pajarita quiere que se la desplumen y Umi no se va a resistir mucho a sus encantos de princesa._

 _Tenshi Everdeen_ _, madre mía, que pedazo de review. En serio me haces casi llorar cuando los leo. Son excelentes, muy detallados y veo que pones atención en esos detalles que dejó en la historia. Eso me hace ponerme las pilas para no tener tantos espacios lagunosos y cosas sacadas de la manga (que bueno esas siempre las voy a tener). Tus suposiciones son bastante acertadas, Sora y Nan son las que nos quedan y entre ellas está la autora material de los hechos. De las motivaciones, si, fueron esas dos, los celos y el miedo. Celos de ver que Emi se había enamorado y había cedido a ese sentimiento cuando las demas habian tenido que contenerse a pesar de sentir amor de igual manera por otras personas pero no hacer uso de esos sentimientos por el miedo a perder su puesto como musas. Con respecto a los otro, el amor nunca es cosa fácil y van a aprenderlo a golpes de la vida. En este capi dejo una pequeña escena TsubaHono y como es que van a ir interaccionando poco a poco entre ellas. Nozomi juega a tres bandas, la del Rey, la de las Sonodas hijas y la de ella. Sin duda va a desarrollar su amor por Eli, pero va a sufrir puesto que tendrá que hacer cosas que la van a lastimar pero todo es por un bien mayor o eso es lo que ella piensa. Hubo una tragedia, de ella se deriva todo. Lo del pergamino, of course que está relacionado, de hecho son cinco. Uno a uno irán siendo rotos y con ellos deberá venir el fin de la maldición que cayó sobre las musas. Creo que ya spoilee mucho, pero es que me emociono._

 _Antes de dejarlos ya con el capitulo, solo me resta decir una cosa más. Por allí vi que hay otro fic con el mismo nombre que el mio, eso me resulta molesto. Pués de haber sabido que tenía ese nombre ocupado hubiera buscado otro. Por lo que quizás cambie el titulo para que no haya confusiones de cual es cual, aunque las historias son muy diferentes._

 _Este capítulo viene hasta ustedes auspiciado por Futari Happiness de Lily White, dedicada especialmente para este RinPanna._

— o —

Rin andaba a toda carrera por los pasillos del castillo de Otonokizaka buscando a cierta chica de cabello oliva y ojos amatista. Llevaba la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera podido tener y las mayores esperanzas que su pequeño pecho podía contener. Estaba feliz y sólo quería ir con la razón de su felicidad y hacerlo oficial. Reclamarle, hacerla suya y formar una familia a su lado.

La buscó por todos los rincones hasta encontrar el rastro de su aroma cerca de la habitación de Honoka-san. Fue hasta allí casi dando de brincos de felicidad para encontrarla. Asomó la cabeza abriendo ligeramente la puerta y la encontró en el interior platicando animadamente con Honoka-san quien estaba acompañada a cierta distancia de Tsubasa-san. Tsubasa estaba sentada en el sofá comiendo uvas como acostumbraba usualmente viendo a la nada pero poniendo atención a la plática de las dos omegas. Rin se escabulló dentro pasando desapercibida para ellas pero no para Tsubasa que sonrió de medio lado al sentir la presencia de la niña gato.

Ella era muy buena escondiendo su aura, pero el olfato de Tsubasa era muy bueno y distinguió su olor característico aún con el camuflaje que llevaba. La dejó acercarse lo suficiente hasta tenerla a una distancia prudente y levantándose del sofá haciendo la finta de que sólo iría a tomar otro aperitivo de los diferentes que había llevado Hanayo y que había dejado sobre la mesa, fue así como la atrapó jalandola del cuello de su camisa y tirándola al suelo para dejarla en evidencia.

—Te tengo pequeña niña gato —dijo al tiempo que la sometió contra el piso.

—¡Nyaaaaaa! —fue el grito que pegó Rin al caer sobre su espalda con un gran estruendo.

—¡Tsubasa-chan! —ahora fue Honoka quien le llamó la atención por su exceso de rudeza con la chica, aún no había olvidado el incidente con el cual irrumpieron las dos en la cena de bienvenida.

—Sigues sin ser tan buena, aún puedo encontrarte aunque te escondas —Rin se revolvió para ponerse en pie de nuevo y contraatacó enroscandose alrededor de Tsubasa hasta tirarla al suelo haciendo una llave con su cuerpo.

—Nya~ la ama Tsubasa-san es buena pero aún así no podrá con Rin-chan —laa dos forcejeaban en el suelo ante el desconcierto de Hanayo y Honoka que no sabían qué hacer.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Sepárense ahora! —Honoka intervino al fin jalando de las orejas a Tsubasa que dejó a Rin-chan por la paz.

La niña gato fue a cubrirse detrás del cuerpo de Hanayo que se sonrojo al sentir a la chica tocando su trasero.

—¡Rin-chan! —le dijo y ella solo la envolvió con sus brazos besando su mejilla poniéndola aún más roja.

—Solo estamos jugando —se defendió Tsubasa actuando como un niño pequeño que es regañado por su madre.

—No deben jugar así de pesado, podrían lastimarse —dijo poniéndose seria pero no duró mucho tiempo en esa pose—. Deja de verme así —le cerró los ojos a Tsubasa con sus manos pues la chica estaba haciendo una cara de ternura que Honoka no podía con ella.

—No le crea Honoka-san, Tsubasa-san es una embustera —Rin le echo tierra y Tsubasa sacó la lengua.

—Portate bien —le dió la espalda y Tsubasa aprovechó para atraparla pegándose a su trasero del mismo modo que Rin lo hacía con Hanayo.

—Es más divertido si me porto mal —le dijo al oído y Honoka se estremeció.

—Jajaja es divertido ver a Tsubasa-san de esa manera —Rin las interrumpió riéndose de lo cursi que se veía su ama.

—¡Calla! —le aventó una uva que tomó de la mesa y Rin atrapó con la boca comiéndosela—. Mejor dime, ¿a qué has venido?

La chica las miró a las dos y apretó más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Hanayo que seguía sonrojada. Ambas las vieron sin entender del todo.

—He venido por Kayo-chin —beso la mejilla de la joven—. La voy a hacer mi compañera —eso tomó por sorpresa a las dos chicas.

Honoka se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito de emoción al verlas, saltando de la emoción. Tsubasa por el contrario sólo alzó las cejas incrédula a lo que oía, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que Rin no llevaba su collar al cuello y eso le alegró.

—¿En verdad? —la cuestionó incrédula—. Rin-chan encontró una compañera antes que yo —dijo y Honoka le picó las costillas ofendida—. Bueno, quiero decir, estamos comprometidas pero aún no hemos consumado… ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —Tsubasa comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y Honoka la detuvo poniéndose colorada.

—¡Tsubasa-chan! ¡No! —comenzó a reírse nerviosa y la chica se detuvo haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien —dijo de mala gana y mejor se giró a hablar con Rin—. Tú, disfruta de este momento y no le des tregua —hizo un movimiento obsceno con las manos que provocó que las dos omegas se ruborizaran con escándalo—. Dale hasta por... —Honoka le tapó la boca para que dejara de decir esas cosas tan penosas que sólo ponían más nerviosa a Hanayo.

—Nos alegramos por las dos, jeje —Tsubasa la rodeo con sus brazos levantándola del suelo un poco apretándola contra ella, era pequeña pero bastante fuerte—. ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Bájame! —pataleo y Tsubasa la volvió a poner en el suelo.

—Bueno y, ¿a dónde irán? —quiso saber la caballero dejando de lado sus juegos con Honoka pero sin soltarla.

—Pues… no lo sé —Rin volteó a ver a Hanayo—. No lo había pensado —sacó la lengua al darse cuenta de ese descuido.

Hanayo no dijo nada, ya estaba de por sí bastante avergonzada de tener que estar hablando de ese tema delante de las otras chicas que no supo qué decir. Seguía sin creer que iba a ser reclamada y verse unida a un alfa tan pronto en su vida. No es que no lo quisiera, es que todo parecía tan rápido que la abrumaba un poco. Además de que Rin-chan actuaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

—Hummm, ¿por qué no usan una cámara de calor de las que hay en el castillo? —sugirió Honoka y Hanayo se escandalizó.

—¡No! ¡Eso sería demasiado! ¿Es que acaso lo vamos a hacer tan pronto? —se sintió aterrorizada de la idea de dejar de ser un cachorro—. ¿Podríamos esperar un poco? ¿Quizás para cuando entre mi calor?

—Esta alfa necesita hacerlo pronto y algo me dice que tú también lo vas a necesitar —Tsubasa hizo una cara graciosa—. Soy de buen olfato y puedo decir que pronto vas a entrar en calor —eso hizo sonreír a Rin con entusiasmo.

—¿En serio? Tsubasa-san no se suele equivocar, ella es buena conociendo a las omegas —la chica atacó a Hanayo a besos en sus mejillas y sus labios.

—¡Rin-chan! —trató de pararla pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pues sus manos se enredaron en el cabello naranja aumentando el contacto.

—Será mejor que se vayan a su cuarto enseguida —las interrumpió Tsubasa ya que estaban poniéndose un tanto físicas las chicas.

Como pudo las empujó para sacarlas de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellas. Se giró para ver a Honoka que se veía divertida conteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En verdad puedes saber cuándo una omega entrará en calor? —le preguntó algo escéptica.

—¿La verdad? No —contestó y eso le produjo confusión a Honoka.

—Pero entonces… —Tsubasa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Solo hay que ser perceptivos —empezó a explicarle—. Son dos cachorros que se han encontrado en el momento oportuno. En ocasiones sucede que si uno de ellos está muy entusiasmado puede entrar en calor con la cercanía de una potencial pareja y eso a su vez provocar que el otro lo haga —Honoka se quedó pensativa.

—Eso me recuerda cuando entre a mi primer calor —se fue a sentar al sofá y Tsubasa la siguió recostando su cabeza en su regazo, la chica comenzaba a adquirir cierta predilecta por hacer aquello—. Kotori y yo lo tuvimos al mismo tiempo, las dos nacimos el mismo día, pero nuestro calor afectó a nuestra hermana menor, Maki, y ella también tuvo su primer celo —Honoka empezó a jugar con el cabello castaño de la alfa.

—A veces se hacen como una reacción en cadena —atrapó su mano para dejar un beso en el dorso—. ¿Cuando fue tu último calor? Tal vez podría adelantarse —se alzó levemente atrayendo a Honoka para darle un beso.

La joven princesa se había tensado ligeramente, al notarlo Tsubasa cambió su destino de sus labios a su mejilla. Ella también se había detenido apenas un poco al ver la expresión en sus ojos. Eso le provocó un resquemor al recordar ciertas cosas que deseaba dejar lejos pero no podía evitar que vinieran a ella cada vez que miraba esos ojos azules reflejando angustia. Fue entonces que decidió que no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo. Haría todo lo posible para mantener intacta esa sonrisa como pago a la muerte de aquel hombre.

—Me portare bien —le dijo retirándose de su regazo yendo hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos después —dejó sola a una desconcertada Honoka que no entendió el porqué del cambio de humor de la caballero.

— o —

—¡ _Chotto matte_ Rin-chan! —Hanayo trataba en vano de detener a la niña gato que la llevaba de la mano a ningún lugar del castillo—. No es por allí.

—¿Entonces? —se detuvo de golpe girándose para recibir la indicación de la chica.

—Es… es por allá —le señaló otra dirección y Rin volvió a la carga llevándola a rastras.

Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel para cuando llegaron al área apartada del castillo donde se encontraban las cámaras de calor. Era un lugar diseñado para dar privacidad y no importunar al resto de los habitantes con los aromas que se desprendían durante el celo. La última vez que había estado allí fue cuando se encargó de poner orden a las cámaras después de los calores que habían llegado a las princesas, pero eso ya hacía algunos meses. Aunque constantemente se les daba mantenimiento.

—Espera Rin-chan —la detuvo delante de la puerta antes de entrar—, ¿vamos a hacer esto tan pronto? —aún se sentía algo dudosa.

—Es lo que más deseo —la niña gato la miró con intensidad poniendo unos hermosos ojos de súplica que ablandaron su corazón. Hanayo no podía mantenerse centrada si la veía de esa forma, ella también deseaba eso solo que no era tan honesta como la otra chica.

—De… de… de acuerdo Rin-chan, sólo se amable —le dijo y la niña la abrazó con fuerza prácticamente levantandola en el aire para depositarla de nuevo con gran felicidad frente a la puerta.

El pesado cerrojo cedió a las manos de Rin que lo empujaron para abrir. La puerta chirrió de un espantoso modo que puso los vellos de Kayo-chin de punta. Rin se asomó con cautela y vio que el interior estaba propiamente arreglado. Hanayo la siguió detrás dando pequeños pasos presa del pánico por los nervios.

La habitación estaba compuesta por un enorme espacio que contenía lo esencial para pasar unos días recluidos sin distracciones. Los sirvientes se encargaban de tenerlo en excelentes condiciones si se llegaba a necesitar de su uso en algún momento imprevisto. Este era uno de esos casos. En un extremo de la habitación había una gran y enorme cama, la visión de aquel mueble sonrojo a Hanayo que se imaginó todo lo que podía pasar encima de ese lugar, sus piernas temblaron con la expectación. En el otro extremo había una tina de buenas proporciones donde se podía dar limpieza al cuerpo después de la rutina de apareamiento, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser bastante lioso. A donde quiera que miraba, la pobre chica sólo podía sentirse desfallecer de vergüenza con lo fácil que su mente divagaba pensando en todo lo que podía pasar allí y lo que podía esperar para ella.

Había algunos otros muebles por el lugar, básicamente un par de sofás, unas mesas, sillas y nada más. No había ventanas, sólo la puerta de acceso. Aún podía percibirse un cierto aroma que le erizó la nuca. Quizás algún resabio de anteriores calores. Pudo percibir una cierta incomodidad debido a la humedad que comenzaba a formarse en la parte baja de su pelvis.

Con cautela Hanayo camino hasta el medio de la habitación, Rin iba corriendo mirando todo, inspeccionando cada rincón con mucho entusiasmo y fascinación. Al fin, regreso a la entrada y cerró la puerta con cierta dificultad y puso el pesado cerrojo. Ahora solo estaban las dos solas sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Hasta ese momento Rin sintió el peso de lo que estaba por pasar. Se giró con las manos sudadas por el nerviosismo y contempló a la omega que tenía su aura bastante irregular, ella era un manojo de muchas emociones.

Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguna dijera nada o hiciera nada. Las dos estaban ruborizadas de forma escandalosa. El ímpetu y la seguridad de Rin parecían haberse esfumado sólo era un gran latido descontrolado de corazón en ese instante. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para centrarse y agarrar valor y con grandes zancadas avanzó hasta su hermosa Kayo-chin parándose de frente a ella.

La chica brinco al ver la extraña determinación en la otra y tembló cuando Rin estuvo a nada de ella a solo un palmo de distancia. Claramente podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón y el de Rin llenando toda la habitación junto con sus respiraciones que se estaban volviendo más aceleradas.

—Rin-chan... —susurro su nombre y se vio en esos ojos amarillos que la miraban con cierta incertidumbre.

Ella sólo sonrió y eso fue lo que necesitaba Rin para ganar de nuevo su seguridad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con firmeza beso los delegados labios de Kayo-chin que la recibieron con un leve tremor. El agitado aliento de ambas se combinó en ese tierno beso que las ayudó a ir rompiendo la tensión y los nervios que habían creado alrededor. No había nada que temer si ambas estaban plenamente seguras y deseosas de lo que pretendían hacer.

Hanayo rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Rin haciendo que el beso se hiciera más profundo y Rin la tomó de la cintura descansando sobre sus caderas. Se separaron al poco ya más tranquilas en apariencia, pues sus corazones aún seguían latiendo de forma irregular. Con cuidado Rin deshizo el elaborado moño que enmarcaba su cuello tirándolo a un lado para que no estorbara en su camino a los botones que sujetaban su camisa.

Se miraron con intensidad una vez más y Hanayo la atrajo para darle otro beso en los labios. Le gustaba la manera en que Rin la hacía sentir. Todo era tan impredecible con ella de un modo que podía volverla loca por su tan ordenada forma de vivir. Siempre siguiendo las reglas, acatando las normas al pie y obedeciendo sin cuestionar. Con Rin nada tenía sentido, la chica actuaba por impulso y ella se dejaba arrastrar por ese impulso. Estar la una cerca de la otra calentaba su alma y su cuerpo también, no podía negar que le encantaba la forma de sus labios, él como la besaba y la manera en que podía ser tierna pero descuidada a la vez. Porque Hanayo simplemente se dejaba hacer, era una hoja en blanco en los brazos de Rin que dibujaba sus trazos sobre su piel.

El beso se fue haciendo más íntimo, más profundo, cuando entreabrió sus labios para dejar el paso a una exploradora lengua que rozó cada ángulo para después adentrarse en el interior de su boca. Rin sabía a jengibre, tenía ese adusto sabor que pensó quizás se debiera al color de su cabello naranja. Esa podría ser una buena teoría. Era un sabor que le provocaba un ligero ardor de calor en su estómago y que podía sentir como iba creciendo poco a poco mientras más bebía de los labios de la otra. No pudo evitar gemir y Rin sonrió satisfecha con ese sonido.

Sus manos ya se habían hecho cargo de su ropa y buena parte de ella ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Hanayo se había perdido en las sensaciones del beso que no se dio cuenta del momento en que había perdido toda decencia y su ropa incluida. Solo que no le importó con tal de seguir probando ese delicioso sabor refrescante. Únicamente tenía su ropa interior puesta y Rin seguía en una sola pieza sin descubrir su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

La separó con un pequeño empujón y Rin interpretó eso como su deseo de desnudarla cuando sus manos temblorosas fueron hasta el frente de su cintura para tratar de levantar su camisa y quitarla de enmedio. Solo que un par de manos que salieron de detrás suyo la detuvieron. Una copia de Rin mantenía prisioneras sus manos mordiéndole además el lóbulo de su oreja. La Rin que tenía al frente sonrió de forma lasciva y bajo entre sus piernas arrodillándose para ver mejor el tesoro que había detrás de su pantaleta.

No trato de luchar, sabía que era una lucha en vano, aunque eso no lo hacía menos excitante de alguna manera. Verse atrapada en medio de las dos versiones de su nueva compañera era algo perverso que no pensó llegar a experimentar jamás. La idea de ser poseida por dos alfas era bastante atractiva y simplemente se dejó llevar. Sus piernas temblaron cuando las ansiosas manos de Rin tomaron sus muslos moviendolos para tener un mejor acceso a su entrepierna.

La joven de ojos amarillos aspiró con fuerza llenando sus fosas nasales con el embriagante aroma de la excitación de Hanayo. Ya se podía distinguir una leve mancha de humedad que se derramaba sobre la tela. Rin dejó vagar sus dedos sobre los tersos y lechosos muslos de la omega haciendo que el toque provocará espasmos y gimoteos de ella. Eso le gustaba, ver cómo cada caricia podía hacer que su compañera se excitara de esa manera.

Hanayo sentía que sus piernas no iban a soportar mucho tiempo el contacto de las manos de Rin y con el constante paso de los labios de la que tenía detrás suyo sobre su oreja y cuello terminaría cayendo al suelo presa del placer que le estaban proporcionando. La chica le ordenó a su copia con una mirada que la sostuviera con fuerza para evitar que perdiera la bella imagen de su pelvis y el ansiado gusto que anhelaba saborear.

Con precaución llevó sus pulgares hasta el borde de su pantaleta y los metió debajo tocando el hueso de sus caderas delineando con la yema de sus dedos el contorno. Hanayo gimió con fuerza y se revolvió a punto de caer pero las manos alrededor suyo se lo impidieron. Rin bajó de un tirón el pedazo de tela dejando al descubierto el perfecto triángulo de vello que brillaba con la humedad que emanaba de él. Ahora sin el filtro de la tela el olor era aún más fuerte y deliciosamente embriagador.

Sintió el cambio en el ambiente debido al incremento del aura de la omega. Pudo percibir un aumento en la temperatura del cuerpo de la chica y el enrojecimiento de su pálida piel. Sus pezones estaban erectos y se veían tan duros contra la tela del brasier. Hanayo estaba entrando en calor. Sonrió para sí, Tsubasa-san había tenido razón. La cercanía de las dos y su deseo había desencadenado la venida de su celo que ahora las rodeaba a las dos pidiendo a gritos su satisfacción.

Un tirón poderoso jaló su chi pidiéndole que cambiará para ella, pero aún no quería hacerlo, antes de eso deseaba probar el sabor de Kayo-chin y el líquido que se derramaba entre sus muslos. Se estaba lubricado en demasía con solo la expectación de lo que venía a continuación. Rin pegó su mentón a sus labios vaginales y probó el penetrante sabor con su lengua y boca. Trato de llenarse con la resbaladiza humedad salada y recorrió de arriba a abajo acaparando toda la extensión. Hanayo gimió con fuerza mordiendose la boca tratando de contener los vergonsozos sonidos que salían de su garganta, solo que era en vano, los embates de Rin no le daban descanso y su voz aguda se oía por toda la habitación pidiendo más de aquel sentimiento de gozo. El botón rosado que surgía de la parte superior estaba tan hinchado que al sentir el contacto de la nariz de Rin provocó que un nuevo flujo surgiera de su interior. Rin bebió con ganas saboreando cada gota que llegó a su paladar. El sabor era increíble y su aroma la hacía perder la razón. Un solo pensamiento acaparó toda su mente, el poseer a la omega.

La boca de Hanayo había sido callada con un salvaje beso de la otra Rin, la que estaba a sus espaldas, dejando que sus afectados sollozos de placer se amortiguaran en la boca que la besaba. Hanayo llevo sus brazos hacia arriba para sostenerse del cuello de su besadora ya que esta la había dejado libre para poner sus manos sobre sus duros pechos. Los dedos se cerraron con fuerza contra la suave y mullida piel y pellizcando sus pezones la despojo de la última prenda que la cubría. Gimoteo con el contacto de sus dedos atrapando sus rosados e hinchados pezones pidiendo más.

El cambio se llevó a cabo. Un gran bulto se levantó debajo de los pantalones de Rin y se frotaba con insistencia contra su trasero enviando señales de dolor a su centro que pedía con urgencia ser atendida por la alfa. Abrió los ojos ampliamente por la necesidad que surgió dentro de ella para ser llenada con toda esa extensión. Ante ella apareció una tercera chica de cabello naranja que la miraba con sus ojos inyectados de deseo mientras presionaba con insistencia por encima de sus ropas el prominente paquete de sus pantalones. Hanayo pudo ver lo grande que era. Aún por encima de la tela podía apreciar lo grueso y firme que se veía. Su boca se hizo agua queriendo poseer el gran bulto que veía en sus pantalones.

Era un deseo ininteligible e incomprensible que se había apoderado de ella. Ver a Rin masturbarse enfrente suyo mientras otra la besaba y acariciaba sus senos y una más le prodigaba atenciones a su clítoris arrodillada a sus pies la volvían loca de deseo. Aquello le parecía demasiado y tan poco al mismo tiempo. La lengua rugosa de la chica entre sus piernas se movía con rapidez provocándole oleadas de calor y placer que subían por su columna para morir en los labios de la otra.

Sus ojos devoraban la imagen de Rin enfrente de ella que se retiró la camisa dejando a la vista los bien definidos y esculpidos cuadros de su abdomen y su pequeño pecho que tenía erectos sus pezones. Quiso poder tocarlos y pasar su boca por todos ellos para saber si eran tan fuertes como parecían. Desabrochó su pantalón dejando libre el contenido debajo de ellos.

Un grueso y ancho pedazo de carne surgió completamente ergido apuntando con majestuosidad al cielo. La mano de Rin se pasó por toda la longitud haciéndola gruñir por el contacto. Un pequeño montón de vellos naranjas se asomaron en la base y el olor de su excitación llegó hasta Hanayo que jadeo con las ganas de poder saborear las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a surgir de la punta. La joven alfa estaba en celo también.

—Yo también quiero probar —dijo con una afectada voz la Rin a sus espaldas a la que estaba de rodillas.

De pronto se vio siendo prácticamente arrastrada a la cama donde fue sentada con las piernas abiertas y expuesta a las dos Rines que se peleaban por degustar su centro. Una de ellas ganó y hundió su cara en el medio de sus muslos tocando con bastante entusiasmo. El enérgico tacto la hizo respingar y su cadera dio un brinco cuando la lengua se metió más profundo en sus pliegues. La Rin que había estado previamente allí subió hasta tenerla de frente y la beso probando de ella el sabor de su propio fluido. Estaba completamente excitada que ya no le importaba si lo que hacía era decente o no, aunque hace mucho había dejado de ser algo tierno, ahora era solo pasión.

Fue un largo beso el que se dieron que involucró mucha saliva y bastante deseo. Un hilo de transparente saliva las unió cuando Rin se retiró al ser quitada por la otra chica que sin aviso puso delante de su cara su pene. Su mano seguía bombeado de arriba a abajo sacando algunos chorros de viscoso líquido que se esparció por su barbilla antes de que sus labios tocaran la cabeza de su miembro con desesperación de tomar todo lo que salía sin control de ella. Colocó su boca alrededor cubriendo todo el contorno y llevándolo al interior para no dejar escapar más de aquel líquido caliente.

Pulsos de semen se regaron por su lengua en cada pasada por todo la longitud. Rin gruñia de una forma poderosamente posesiva a sus otras copias reclamando por poseer los labios de la chica. Todo aquello la estaba haciendo llegar a su primer orgasmo y las primeras contracciones de sus paredes aparecieron celosas de querer recibir todo ese líquido en su interior.

Un par de dedos se inmiscuyeron en su intimidad y el aumento de la frecuencia de los lengüetazos y las acciones sobre su botón la tenían al borde. Una oleada de flujo descendió de su interior y su espalda se arqueó cuando Rin rozó la rugosidad interna de sus paredes y los espasmos de su vagina se volvieron más intensos que se rompió en un primer instante de infinita felicidad. Solo que no duró mucho. Rin se retiró de su lugar o más bien fue quitada de allí por la fuerza cuando su copia buscó hacerse del control y recibir atención en su falo por parte de la omega.

Con rapidez se ubicó entre sus piernas apuntando con su pene a la entrada y con ímpetu empujó su cadera al frente penetrando toda su longitud con suma facilidad. Hanayo gritó por lo inesperado del movimiento y por el dolor que le produjo lo brusco que fue. Lo grueso que era la hacía sentir que se desgarraba por dentro. Se aferró a la espalda de Rin clavando sus dedos con fuerza dejando unas ligeras marcas. La sensación de que se iba a partir por la mitad con lo salvaje que de pronto había sido su compañera la hicieron gritar de dolor y cuando esta comenzó a moverse en su interior con furia aumentaron sus quejidos. Aún no se había acostumbrado al grosor y cada empuje le resultaba doloroso. Unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos.

Sin embargo poco a poco el dolor fue sustituido por olas de placer. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más satisfactorias y el miembro de Rin se sentía tan bien dentro de ella. Como si ese fuera el único lugar al que debía pertenecer. Sus gimoteos por el dolor fueron reemplazados por gemidos de gozo que llenaron la habitación con su voz. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de Rin queriendola mantener dentro lo más que pudiera, no quería perderla.

—Te sientes tan bien, Kayo-chin —le habló al oído—. Estas tan estrecha y me aprietas tan rico que no voy a soportar mucho más.

—Yo quiero sentirla también —oyó otra voz salir de alguna parte.

—Déjame probar a mi también —una tercera apareció.

Solo que la Rin que tenía encima no estaba por la labor de dejar su preferencial sitio y eso produjo una pequeña disputa con las otras dos que la intentaron apartar. A Hanayo no le importaba mucho quién de las tres la tomaba, siempre que alguna lo hiciera, al final de cuentas las tres eran una sola aunque parecían comportarse como entes diferentes.

Con fuerza la Rin encima suyo fue quitada con algo de violencia. Quedando las tres frente a Hanayo que deseaba seguir siendo llenada por todo ese espesor que se balanceaba de las tres alfas delante de ella.

—Es mi turno ahora ~nya —dijo una.

—No, es el mío ~nya, tú ya estuviste dentro —la detuvo la otra.

—¡Rin-chan, te necesito! —se quejó con lastimera voz Hanayo por su urgencia, quería a una de ellas, ya.

—Tú y tú, basta, yo soy la principal ~nya y es mío su primer nudo —la última Rin habló—. Elijan entre ustedes quien es la siguiente o si tanto lo quieren una la tomara por detrás.

Haciendo un piedra, papel o tijeras tomaron la decisión. La ganadora dijo que no quería esperar y tomaría a Kayo-chin por atrás. La omega no le tomo importancia, ella solo deseaba ser satisfecha en su lastimero suplicio.

La Rin principal se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomando el cuerpo de una Hanayo que se estremecía con tan solo el tacto de sus manos la puso encima sobre su regazo. Guió sus caderas para ubicarla sobre ella y con cuidado puso su pene en la entrada de su centro. Kayo-chin se mordió los labios mientras descendía con lentitud acostumbrandose de nuevo a tenerla dentro de ella. Esta vez no le costó tanto trabajo y dolor. Pudo bajar hasta la base dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de satisfacción por la plenitud que la llenaba.

—Eres tan hermosa Kayo-chin ~nya, me gusta oírte así —se aferró a su cintura dejando enterrado hasta el fondo toda su extensión.

Hanayo se echó hacia adelante dejando que uno de sus pezones fuera atrapado por los dientes de Rin que empezó a chupar con entusiasmo. Tenía unos pechos bastante grandes que la tentaban a querer estar pegada de ellos todo el tiempo. Dejó que sus dientes se arrastrarán por el duro pezón mordiendo con un poco de presión y luego pasando su lengua para aliviar las marcas que dejaba en ella. Sus caderas comenzaron a menearse en una rutina de vaivén que le resultaba placentera a las dos.

Sintió en su espalda los labios de la otra alfa que dibujaban la línea de su columna y sus manos masajeaban sus nalgas jugando con la hendidura buscando el interior de sus glúteos. Aunque estaba concentrada dejándose coger por la Rin debajo de ella, no pasaron desapercibidos los avances a su espalda y sobre todo en su trasero. El miembro de la copia de Rin se frotaba con insistencia en el medio de sus nalgas yendo poco a poco hasta el agujero al centro de ellas. La cabeza del pene empujó firme tratando de hacerse un espacio en cada ir y venir de sus caderas sobre el otro pene que la penetraba.

La estimulación que estaba recibiendo por ambos lados la tenía cerca de llegar a su segundo orgasmo y la Rin entre sus piernas parecía sentir su proximidad ya que sus paredes se convulsionaban apretando su miembro de una manera terriblemente agradable que tenía a la niña gato conteniendose a nada de explotar y dejar salir toda su venida.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡ _Onegai_! —suplico y sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo, Hanayo deseaba tanto ser llenada hasta el tope por su compañera y con más ganas movía sus caderas estrujando para obtener todo de ella.

Su cabello oliva fue tomado por una mano que la levantó levemente para hacerla besar a la tercera Rin que no había renunciado a tener aunque fuera una parte de ella. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron una con la otra distrayendola de la opresión que crecía en su trasero y se inmiscuia en él. La Rin a sus espaldas estaba introduciendo su pene casi por completo. Su alto estado de excitación le estaba permitiendo tomar a las dos alfas al mismo tiempo.

La sensación al frente y por detrás en ritmos desiguales la hacían crepitar. La dilatación iba en aumento y con ella el pene de Rin que en cada pasada entraba más profundo cada vez. Pronto se vio llena por ambos lados. Sus paredes se estremecieron, el fuego la estaba consumiendo y pronto no quedaría nada más que una masa temblorosa deseosa de más placer.

Rin rompió el beso y Hanayo chilló con la pérdida de su boca buscando tener más de ella, sólo que no duró mucho tiempo su sollozo. La cama se ladeó bajo el peso de la chica que se subió quedando de pie frente a Hanayo bamboleando su pene frente a su cara golpeando su mejilla para después llevarlo hasta la comisura de sus labios y la omega la atrajo rodeándola con su boca. Rin tomó su nuca empujando su pelvis para que su miembro recibiera la atención que deseaba.

Un nuevo flujo de humedad se resbaló de su interior mojando sus muslos y el abdomen de la alfa debajo suyo. La penetración se realizaba con tanta facilidad como si deslizarse un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla a pesar de la resistencia por las contracciones espasmódicas de su interior. Rin ya no podía aguantar más, ninguna de las tres. La estimulación había desencadenado la formación de su nudo que comenzaba a ancharse en la base de su falo. La hinchazón presionaba de manera descomunalmente deliciosa su vagina, ano y boca. Un potente chorro de caliente fluido golpeó su garganta, la que tenía detrás suyo se aferró a sus caderas quedándose tensa apretando con fuerza y derramando su contenido cálido en el interior de su culo. Los chorros pulsantes la llenaron calmando parte de su ardiente ansiedad, pero ninguno de ellos se comparó a la sensación de plenitud y saciedad que experimentó al correrse Rin en su vagina.

La niña gato viendo próxima su venida busco el hueco de su cuello que estaba expuesto y con frenesí hundió sus dientes en la pálida carne, asiéndose de ella para reclamar su lugar y su posición como su compañera alfa. Dio un tirón de sus caderas llevando hasta el fondo su gruesa empuñadura y liberó todo su contenido en un largo y pulsante chorro. A pesar de lo estrecho que era, algunas gotas se escaparon esparciendose entre ellas. Su cuerpo era un lío completo de fluidos de gloriosa liberación.

Fue tal la fuerza y energía que necesito Rin para alcanzar su clímax que no pudo mantener más tiempo su triplicidad y sus copias volvieron a unirse a ella enviando un nuevo flujo de líquido que salía a borbotones de la cabeza de su pene. Hanayo echó de menos la estimulación que recibía de las otras dos pero pronto la olvido cuando la nueva corrida inundó su interior haciéndola convulsionar de dichoso placer.

La mordida de Rin se afianzó en su cuello y con el nudo formado conteniendo todo entre sus paredes se llevó a cabo la reclamación de la omega.

Los gemidos de ambas fueron menguando hasta ser sólo pesados susurros de sus pechos. Kayo-chin cayó sobre la niña gato vencida por todo el esfuerzo llevado a cabo y por el momento se sentía feliz y completa. La sensación de plenitud, su abdomen rebosante y el agudo dolor en su trasero la tenían absolutamente satisfecha. Rin acarició sus mechones de cabello y la acunó entre sus brazos permitiendo que el cansancio las venciera a las dos juntas.

.

— o —

.

— _¡Pile-chan! ¡Uchii-chan! —exclamó Riho al verlas llegar._

 _Corrió hacia ellas para ayudar a Pile a sostener a la otra chica que venía cojeando. Con cuidado la subieron a la barca sentandola en uno de los bancos. Yurika esperó a que alguna de las dos recién llegadas hablará pero estaban aún bastante agitadas._

— _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Emi? —las cuestionó a pesar de estar aún recuperándose._

— _Emi se escapó, Kussun fue tras ella —le respondió Pile que miraba a su alrededor preocupada—. ¿Dónde está Sora? —dijo intranquila—. Se suponía que debía estar aquí esperando con ustedes —alzó la voz presa del pánico._

— _Ella se fue —Riho fue quien habló—, dijo que tenía que irse, que debía ir a buscarlas y detener a Emi y Megu._

— _¿Por qué? Nan-chan fue clara en lo que debíamos hacer cada una —la chica estaba visiblemente alterada, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban saliendo muy mal._

— _Salió con Nanjou —Yurika le informó—. Sora fue con ella para ayudarla en su tarea, pero me dejó esto para ti, dijo que tú sabrías —le entregó la funda de un puñal y el color dejó su rostro._

— _No puede ser, que va a hacer esa idiota —con premura dejó la barca a pesar de los reclamos de las chicas y salió corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque detrás de la playa._

— _Shika-chan, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Riho se giró a ver a su amiga que le devolvió la vista con una profunda cara de preocupación._

— _Debemos esperar Rippi, no podemos hacer más —la abrazó para darle consuelo y Uchii se apretó el corazón temiendo por la seguridad de Mimo._

 _._

— _o —_

 _._

— _Ella viene, tienes que irte ya Shika-chan —Riho la empujo hasta subirla a la barca, las dos estaban en el muelle de la isla de las musas._

 _La tarde estaba cayendo y pronto la oscuridad de la noche envolverla todo el cielo, por ahora el horizonte se pintaba de un profundo color naranja rojizo que hizo temblar a la menor de las dos. Ambas temblaban después de lo que acababan de presenciar._

— _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —Riho sollozo en el pecho de la mayor—. ¿Hemos sido tan malas? —Yurika secó las lágrimas que escurrian por sus mejillas y las beso._

— _No lo sé, pero aún debemos huir, ven conmigo Rippi —le suplicó pero la chica se negó separándose de ella._

— _No, si lo hacemos las dos no podremos sobrevivir —le hizo ver muy a su pesar—. Debo quedarme y detenerla, al menos darte algo de tiempo para que huyas —retiró el bolso que llevaba sobre su hombro y se lo entregó—. Debes irte y proteger el legado. No podemos permitir que ella o eso en lo que se ha convertido lo tenga._

— _Me niego a dejarte —se aferró a Riho pero esta la separó con mucha dificultad._

— _Nos volveremos a encontrar ~nya —le dio una sonrisa triste—. Debes hacer lo posible por reparar este error._

— _¡No te dejaré! —sujeto sus manos de su cuello jalandola contra ella rompiendo a llorar, se negaba a dejarla atrás._

— _¡Shika-chan! —su rostro también se llenó de lágrimas pero su prioridad era mantener con vida a su amiga incluso por sobre la suya—. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos —no se contuvo más y tomando su rostro besó su boca._

 _Las dos lloraron por unos segundos mientras sus labios se mantenían unidos en aquel amargo beso de despedida, el primero y el último que se darían en esa vida._

— _¡Te amo Rippi! —dijo en un susurro mientras la chica se separaba empujando la barca para que emprendiera su camino por las aguas del mar._

— _¡Te amo Shika! —espero un poco a que la barca estuviera adentrándose más en el horizonte y dándose la vuelta abandonó el muelle._

 _Esa seria la ultima vez que la vería con vida._

 _._

— o —

.

—Nishikino-san —Minami entró en su habitación llamando a su esposa que la esperaba de pie con el pesado libro entre sus manos—, es tiempo de… —la mujer asintió y fue con ella entregando el legado.

—¿Quién lo recibirá? —preguntó ofreciendolo pero sin soltarlo y Minami-san le dio de vuelta el pergamino que había recibido antes.

—Sonoda Umi y Ayase Kotori —dijo y Nishikino leyó el contenido del pergamino soltando un grito mudo al ver que su mayor temor había llegado por fin.

El primer sello había sido roto.

Debían actuar rápido para evitar que ella regresara de nuevo a terminar su tarea de destrucción.

— o —


	8. Un día de entrenamiento

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hi! Lamento la gran tardanza, no hay disculpa que valga, pero pues la musa que me inspiraba andaba de loca y no me dejaba concentrarme para poder escribir. Lo peor es que cuándo me deja escribir sólo quiere abrir nuevas historias. Es una cabrona._

 _A mi favor debo decir que anduve un poco mala de salud y con mucho trabajo pero aún así no es pretexto. Además debo decir que me deprimí con el KumiRei… el ship de mis sueños cual Titanic parece que va a naufragar ante el drama hetero de Taki-sensei y la idiota de Reina alias "enamora chicas para después dejarlas". Sufro mucho con ese yuribait._

 _Pero bueno regresando al punto. Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza para actualizar. Espero ya ponerme al tiró, pero en el trabajo me lo están haciendo imposible. Debo comentar que para colmo en unos días deberé hacer un viaje de capacitación por una semana y será de locos._

 _Ahora, en cuanto a la historia y las cuestiones y dudas que tienen, espero ser responder algunas aquí. Aunque a decir verdad igual y se me pasa , pero para eso está la nota de autor para hacer explicaciones. Todas las historias están ligadas, la de las musas, la de la bruja y la de ellas mismas._

 _Habrá un poco de NicoMaki o SoraPile, según se vea el asunto. Como buen dedujeron los cinco sellos van sobre las cinco parejas, cada vez que una de ellas se una a su compañera se va a abrir un sello y por consiguiente se romperá el bloqueo o maldición que cae sobre ellas. A mayor cantidad de sellos rotos más fuertes se hacen sus dones o poderes incluso algunos que no se han manifestado aún van a surgir._

 _De las chicas restantes de A-Rise, bueno, van a aparecer : ) aunque van a añadir conflicto a la trama._

 _Muchas cosas van a ser explicadas cuando al fin el libro del legado de las musas sea abierto y las encargadas de su resguardo lean su contenido. Cosas malas pasaron por culpa del amor y por causa de este deben ser resueltas._

 _Ya no les entretengo más vayan a leer y espero me dejen sus comentarios para ir respondiendo sus preguntas dentro de la historia y fuera de esa. Gracias por leerme._

— o —

Estaba molesta, más que molesta, estaba furiosa consigo misma. No podía ordenar sus pensamientos de alguna manera, aquella chica la estaba haciendo actuar de una forma que no le gustaba pero que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Por el hombre alfa idiota que había arruinado su vida y por quien era lo que era ahora. Anduvo por los pasillos del castillo con ganas de matar al primer imbécil que se cruzará en su camino pero sabía que no podía hacer eso por el momento, no sin un buen pretexto. Deambuló por los jardines hasta llegar a lo que parecía un área de entrenamiento de la guardia local. Tal vez allí encontrará con quien poder desquitar su mal humor.

Se topó con algunos soldados de Akiba y con algunos otros locales que practicaban en esos momentos, o al menos eso parecía. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaban de espectadores mirando a un par que estaban en el centro del campo luchando. Unos caballeros de Akiba la reconocieron en cuanto la vieron y se hicieron a un lado para darle el paso y poder ponerse en primera fila del espectáculo.

El par de peleadores estaba concentrado en su lucha que no se percataron de su llegada. Su hermana Nico blandía una espada contra uno de los alfas de la familia Ayase, la pelirroja, y por lo que se veía a esta última no le estaba yendo nada bien. Se rió sonoramente al ver que Nico estaba dando una paliza a la alfa con tal facilidad. Las hijas de Ayase eran demasiado endebles.

—¡Hey! Deberías conseguir un oponente de mejor calidad —Tsubasa le gritó a su hermana y ambas chicas voltearon a verla.

—¡Pero miren quien ha venido a cenar! —la mayor de los Sonoda contestó quitándose a Maki que la estaba atacando—. Creí que seguirías revolcandote en el suelo después del castigo que te dieron.

Tanto Maki como Nico dejaron su encuentro para tomarle atención. La joven Ayase se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña alfa andando como si nada hacia ellas tronándose el cuello y estirando sus músculos con la intención de unirse a su práctica, pensó que esta seguiría convaleciente después de recibir la cantidad que tuvo de latigazos. Sin embargo se veía entera y con ganas de pelear, Nozomi había hecho su trabajo de curarla.

—Me parece a mi que es otra quien está buscando un revolcón —llamó a uno de sus subordinados y este le entregó una espada, por salir a la carrera del cuarto de Honoka no había tomado la suya—. Sabes que yo estaría gustosa de tomarte como se debe —la pico y Nico ya estaba evidentemente enojada—, dudo que tu nuevo juguete sea lo suficientemente vigoroso para satisfacerte —dejó salir el comentario escaldando el orgullo de Maki.

—Mi rendimiento no es algo de lo que usted deba preocuparse —la joven alfa se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y esgrimió en lo alto su espada invitándola a un duelo—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir a un omega sea este quien sea.

—Es muy fácil hablar —Tsubasa se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer aquí o quieres que te azoten de nuevo? —Nico se cruzó de brazos interponiéndose entre las dos alfas.

—Solo quiero distraerme un rato —agitó la espada para sentir su peso y calcular la cantidad de fuerza que tendría que usar para manejarla—. Tu pequeña mascota nueva podría ser entretenida o quizás quieras despedirla y tú y yo hacer otro tipo de actividades más lúdicas —sonrió con malicia provocando aún más a la alfa Ayase que de inmediato saltó al frente aunque Nico seguía en su camino.

—Hablas con mucho descaro —Tsubasa le pidió a su hermana se retirara y dejara que la joven alfa la enfrentara.

—Habló de lo que se y tengo confianza en mis habilidades, ¿tú las tienes en las tuyas? —de un rápido movimiento apartó a Nico de enmedio y lanzó su espada contra Maki que apenas pudo levantar la suya para parar el golpe de la hoja y la echó al suelo—. Así no llegarás lejos en esta familia, apenas y servirás de aperitivo para una omega Sonoda.

—Deja tus aspavientos de hermana alfa que ni siquiera eres mayor que yo —Nico se cruzó de brazos al entender lo que Tsubasa estaba haciendo, iba a poner a prueba a Maki para dar su visto bueno, tonterías de alfa territorial.

—Tch, un pequeño error de cálculo que te hizo nacer antes de tiempo —le contestó e hizo un movimiento con la mano para pedirle a Maki que se levantara de nuevo—. Arriba Ayase-san, esto apenas empieza.

— o —

— _¡Muy bien jugado! —Megu se incorporó después de estar un momento en el suelo, se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y con una gran sonrisa felicito a la joven musa delante de ella—. ¡Vas mejorando Pile-san!_

— _¡Wow! Excelente Pile-chan —una segunda musa la felicitó también dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro y la chica se sonrojo._

— _No fue para tanto Soramaru —se avergonzó un poco al ver su reacción pero aun asi se sentia orgullosa de haber vencido por primera vez a Megu en un encuentro._

— _¡Sora-chan! —la corrigió ya que no le gustaba tanto que la llamara por su largo nombre._

— _Creo que estarás lista para el festival de otoño —Megu guardo su espada y se unió a ellas—. Podrás disputar el título para ser el nuevo centro de las musas para este año._

— _Eso espero —también guardo su espada y se inclinó ante la chica—. Me has ayudado mucho, muchas gracias por todo Megu-san._

— _Es lo menos que puedo hacer por las amigas de Emi-chan, además de que es bueno que aprendas a defenderte apropiadamente para cualquier eventualidad en la que la guardia del reino no pueda apoyarlas —se secó el sudor revisando que su uniforme no estuviera tan maltratado, pero no tuvo suerte, ya estaba bastante sucio._

— _Ya es tiempo de que alguien le quite su linda sonrisa a Nan-chan y le arrebate su título de centro —la musa más alta dijo con entusiasmo—. Ella y Mimori-chan son demasiado estrictas, nada que ver con mi tiempo como centro —se lamentó al recordar y Pile bufó con su comentario._

— _Eras una terrible centro —dijo y enseguida Sora hizo un mohín de disgusto por lo que Pile le picó las costillas para quitarle su enojo—. Es broma, no eras tan mala, no muy buena pero tampoco lo hacías tan mal._

— _¡Ja! —se mostró indignada y ,Megu se rió de su reacción._

— _A tu favor puedo decir que durante tu tiempo fue que conocí a Emi-chan —sonrió al recordar el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez aquella mañana._

— _Ni me lo digas —Sora exhaló preocupada—, aún Nan-chan y Mimori-chan me lo siguen echando en cara, no son tus admiradoras._

— _Lo sé —la chica se rasco la cabeza—, en cierto modo egoísta creo que es bueno que Pile-san llegue a cambiar algunas de sus reglas más rígidas._

— _Lamento decirte que aunque llegue a ser más permisiva, como Sora-chan lo fue, no puedo alterar la que atañe a Emi y su lugar dentro de las musas —las palabras de Pile la deprimieron un poco pero ya sabía que era demasiado pedir._

— _Sigo sin entender el porqué ustedes no pueden tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona —Megu apretó los puños con un poco de rabia, odiaba el hecho de que no pudiera estar al lado de Emi por ser una musa._

— _Son las reglas —fue Sora quien hablo—. Nuestro deber es servir de inspiración y alentar a los demás a alcanzar sus sueños, no podemos ser parte de ellos —su rostro se nubló un poco y Pile la tomó de la mano._

— _¿Y sus propios sueños? ¿Qué hay de ellos? —quiso saber Megu aún cuando Emi ya le había dicho acerca de ello._

— _Nuestro sueño es y siempre será, el hacer feliz a los demás con nuestra música y nuestra voz, verlos alcanzar sus metas y realizar todo lo que anhelan —dijo más como una lección aprendida que como algo que realmente sintiera nacer en el fondo de su corazón._

— _¿Qué hay del amor? ¿Qué hay de sus propios sueños? —siguió insistiendo más molesta Megu—. ¿Acaso no les gustaría enamorarse? ¿Sentir la emoción de que eres todo para una persona y esa persona lo es todo para ti?_

 _Las dos musas se miraron un momento sonrojándose ligeramente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Para ninguna de las dos era un secreto el hecho de que eran muy unidas ahora, aun cuando en algún momento previo no se habían llevado del todo bien, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Mimori-chan ellas no se hubieran convertido en cercanas. Sora tenía la certeza de que se había enamorado de Pile, solo que debido a su labor como musas, ese amor no podia, ni debia, existir. Además estaba indecisa, Pile era linda con ella y todo, pero en general lo era con todas, sobretodo con Mimorin. Eso la hacía sentir un tanto celosa con su amiga y la había limitado para no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella._

 _O eso creía._

 _Pile sospechaba que algo pasaba con Sora. Sobre todo cuando Mimo estaba cerca y Pile le daba su atención, aunque siempre justifico eso con el tema de que eran celos de amiga. En el fondo quería que fuera debido a otra razón, una egoísta razón, una razón que no debía existir pero lo hacía. Por ello, aunque tenían una linda relacion de amistad, siempre trataba a Sora con un poco de indiferencia para evitar traicionarse y dejar ver sus sentimientos por ella. Hasta ahora había funcionado, aunque se hacía más difícil cada vez. Quizás por eso comprendía a Megu y quería ayudarla, en cierto modo eso también la ayudaría a ella y a su egoísta sentimiento por Sora._

—No hablemos de eso —fue Sora quien detuvo a Megu en su cuestionamiento—, si alguna de las otras nos oye nos van a castigar.

—Entiendo lo que dices —Pile ignoró la advertencia de su amiga—, yo quisiera cambiar eso pero somos musas…

—¿Y eso qué? Son personas también aunque hayan sido bendecidas por los Dioses, tienen derecho a tener una vida propia —siguió con su perorata—. Se que hay alguien en tu corazón, ¿no te gustaría poder estar con ella?

Sora prestro atención para escuchar la respuesta de Pile y con cierto disimulo la miró de reojo. La chica se puso roja al escuchar la pregunta y sólo atino a desviar la vista y ver el suelo a sus pies. Megu supo que la tenía.

—Bueno… pero son las reglas… —trato de defenderse.

—No puedo creer que los Dioses que veneramos sean tan injustos como para limitarlas en lo mismo que ustedes promueven, el amor —la tomó del hombro y Pile alzó la vista—. Ustedes también tienen el derecho a enamorarse.

—Me gustaría que eso pudiera ser —le sonrió con melancolía.

—Si te haces el centro líder podrías cambiarlo —apreto su agarre para darle ánimos—. Podrías abogar con los Dioses y lograrlo, ¿no lo crees Sora? —llamó a la otra musa.

—Si… si ella lo quiere —titubeó un poco, le daba algo de miedo pensar en que Pile logrará aquello y decidiera darle su amor a alguien más que no fuera ella, eso le dolió.

La chica se le quedó mirando a su semblante algo contraído. Entonces tomó la determinación, por Sora, por ella lucharia para que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar. Tal vez de esa manera tuvieran una oportunidad.

—Solo que primero debo ganar el título —Megu palmeó su hombro más contenta con la respuesta que le había dado Pile.

—Lo harás, estoy segura de ello —fue allí que recordó algo y se buscó en las bolsas de su chaqueta—. Es más, te daré un regalo anticipado por tu próxima victoria.

Sacó una pequeña funda de piel que traía un hermoso grabado con el nombre de las musas. Se veía de una muy buena calidad por lo elaborado del diseño y el corte, seguramente Uchii lo apreciaría bastante. Pile lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Para cuando recibas el honor de ser el centro tengas un estuche digno de un líder —le dijo.

Megu sabía, por lo que Emi le había contado, que por tradición el centro recibía un puñal con una flor de lis grabada en su hoja que servia para reconocer su rango dentro de las musas. Este era el emblema con el cual hacia uso de su rango frente a los demás, quien poseía el cuchillo poseía el mando y debía proteger el legado de las musas, por esa razón era un arma, para demostrar que estaba dispuesta a defender con su vida su creencia.

—¡Wow! Esta genial —admiro la funda Sora—. Ojalá me hubieran dado una así de linda cuando fui el centro, sólo usaba la vieja y desgastada funda.

—Para ti también tengo algo —dijo la caballero—, sólo que no había tenido la oportunidad de entregárselos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es? —preguntó muy interesada, a Sora le encantaban los regalos.

—Lo encontré en uno de mis viajes por el reino y me acordé de ti al verlo, sabía que era perfecto —se rió cuando lo puso frente a la cara de Sora y está se quedó sorprendida sin disimular su decepción y enojo.

—¿Una pata de conejo? —dijo de mal humor—. ¿En que se relaciona conmigo?

—Tranquila, es una pata de la suerte, es un buen amuleto y es negro como tu cabello, hubieras visto al animalito, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos rojos, me dio batalla para cazarlo —aunque parecía sería, su risa contenida la delataba molestando aún más a la musa.

—Sora-chan es un lindo conejito —Pile se unió a la broma para disgusto de la otra—. ¡Qué adorable y esponjosito! —le pellizcó una mejilla.

—¡No soy un conejito! —gruño para que la dejaran de molestar—. Soy una gran y poderosa osa.

—Esa sin duda sería Emi, tú eres un conejillo —también le pellizcó la otra mejilla y Sora manoteo para quitarlas a las dos.

—¡Basta de molestarme! —les gritó y Pile tomó el amuleto.

—Si no lo quieres me lo quedaré yo, así cada vez que lo vea me acordaré de ti —dijo de forma coqueta y Sora se sonrojo salvajemente arrebatándole la pata negra de conejo de las manos.

—Baka, trae eso para acá que es mío —lo guardo en una de sus bolsas aún haciendo mohines con la boca.

—Si es un amuleto de la suerte, ese conejo no tuvo mucha si termino asado para la cena —hizo la observación Pile y Megu se rió con más ganas.

—Era yo o esa pantera que se lo quería comer aunque no hay mucha diferencia aquí —empujo su codo contra la musa—, tal vez a ti te de la suerte de que sea la pantera quien te atrape —le guiño un ojo a Sora y las dos musas se ruborizaron con la insinuación.

—Nadie se va a comer a nadie —Sora brinco enseguida pero su voz sonó demasiado perturbada.

—Como si quisiera hacerlo —la otra musa se cruzó de brazos jugando con su cabello nerviosa para restarle importancia.

—Eso lo sé, si fuera Mimo-chan seguramente sería diferente —habló con irritación ante su menosprecio.

—Seguramente —fue todo lo que le respondió.

—Venga chicas que es broma —intervino Megu rascándose la mejilla—, no se lo tomen a pecho.

—Claro que no —la más alta comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse—, ella sólo dijo la verdad —sin esperar más las dejo a las dos.

Megu tragó de pararla pero Pile la detuvo.

—Dejala ya se le pasará después —frunció el ceño restándole importancia al desplante de celos de Sora.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención —se disculpó.

—No es tu culpa, es sólo la cabezota celosa de Sora —Megu la miró con comprensión, entendiendo por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, lo que en verdad sentía la chica.

—No deberías alejarla si la amas —dijo y Pile sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que no podemos amar a nadie en especial —habló con tristeza y no se espero que Megu la tomara para abrazarla.

—Vamos a cambiar eso —le susurro al oído y Pile asintió.

— o —

—De pie Ayase-san —Tsubasa le pidió de nueva cuenta a una muy vapuleada y maltratada Maki que había caído de nuevo al suelo—. Sigues haciéndolo mal.

La chica le gruñó mientras con dificultad lograba pararse, sentía todo el cuerpo desgastado y entumecido por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, aunque hasta ahora no había probado el filo de la espada. Tsubasa había tenido cuidado de sólo golpearla con la hoja o el mango de la espada o incluso dándole algún puñetazo o patada y eso la hacía enojar más. Le mostraba que no la creía digna de un encuentro real, sólo estaba jugando con ella.

—Si sigues tratándome como un cachorro, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? —escupió aún manteniendo el sabor ferroso de su sangre en la boca.

—Demuestra que no lo eres —le esperó enseguida—. Actúas como un cachorro impulsivo, no piensas tus movimientos antes de actuar y por eso eres presa fácil.

—No es como que tú pienses mucho tampoco —comentó Nico que se mantenía al margen de la lucha.

—Yo tengo suficiente experiencia —le devolvió—, ella sólo es furia sin causa. Aprende a controlar tus emociones y concentra tu fuerza contra tu oponente —se giró para continuar su lección a la joven alfa.

Por unos breves instantes Maki tomó aire recargándose en su espada que usó como bastón para sostenerse. Le daba rabia tener que aceptar que la Sonoda tenía razón. Al igual que en la música ella debía concentrarse para que la melodía surgiera, si bien la pasión permitía que su inspiración brotara y logrará crear las notas, debía encauzar esa misma pasión para lograr derrotar a su rival. Respiro hondo para reponerse.

Era lista y se había percatado de los principales movimientos que la otra alfa hacía, tenía gusto por atacar en ciertas zonas y con ciertos modos, así que si aprovechaba el momento en que bajaba la guardia para lanzar su ataque podría tener una ventana por la cual encajaría un golpe directo a ella. Eso era fácil decirlo pero complicado en la práctica. Nico le había enseñado algunas combinaciones de ataques y formas de mantener su defensa, el problema es que no lograba llevarlas a cabo aún cuando las comprendía.

—Vamos de nuevo —le hizo la señal a Tsubasa para que regresará a la lucha y esta se dejó ir sobre ella.

Maki esquivo el lance apenas por un poco solo que Tsubasa se recuperó con rapidez golpeando su costado. La joven alfa se quejó pero aguanto el impacto, sus costillas ya habían sufrido bastante castigo y aunque le dolía en extremo se mantuvo sin doblarse. Maki le respondió con una estocada que Tsubasa bloqueo con su espada y repelió empujándola con fuerza. El cansancio estaba provocando que fuera más lenta y eso la desesperaba.

—Deja de perder la paciencia —gritó la alfa mayor—. Si permites que tu frustración se adueñe de ti no vas a hacer nada —se movía con agilidad esquivando cada uno de los ataques infructuosos de la otra.

—No… eres… más que… una presuntuosa —la respiración de Maki estaba agitada por el esfuerzo y daba bocanadas que le provocaban ardor en los pulmones necesitados del preciado aire.

—Comienzas a cansarme, no tienes madera para esto —le lanzó una patada deteniendo su espada con la suela de su bota, la inexistente fuerza de Maki hizo sencillo pararla—. Eres una perdida de tiempo —habló con disgusto y desprecio—, ni siquiera vales la pena para mancharme las manos con tu sangre.

La chica estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperarse. Al oír las palabras de la otra alfa apretó los puños y miró a la omega que no se había metido para nada. Nico ni siquiera la estaba mirando, mantenía su vista lejos de ella con evidente decepción. Eso golpeó su ego. Ser humillada de esa forma delante de la que debía ser su próxima compañera era inadmisible. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no ser capaz, la furia la llenó por completo calentando su cuerpo. Era como un fuego que surgía de su interior y la quemada desde sus cimientos.

Tsubasa no la vió venir. Maki se levantó contra ella con el puño, literalmente, ardiendo en llamas he impactó contra el costado de su torso en un golpe de gancho enviándola algunos metros hacia atrás con un intenso ardor producto de la quemadura que chamusco sus ropas. Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Tsubasa incorporándose con dificultad.

Nico estaba sorprendida y ni qué decir de Maki que miraba su mano aún cerrada de la que emanaban pequeños vapores debido al fuego que hacía unos segundos se había encendido.

—Parece que tienes algo más que sólo tú habilidad de dar lástima —dijo Nico restándole importancia a lo que Maki acababa de hacer.

—Eres una idiota —le respondió gruñendo.

—La chica pelirroja que puede provocar fuegos, que más cliché que eso —aplaudió Tsubasa riéndose de ella—. Te has vuelto más interesante así.

—Las dos son unas idiotas —volvió a gruñir iracunda y sus manos parecieron encenderse de nuevo pero enseguida las sacudió para sofocar las llamas que se formaban—. ¡Waaa! —se asustó y estas desaparecieron por completo.

—No te contengas, si te limitas no podrás dominarlo —le dio el consejo Tsubasa—. ¿Sabes cuantos hay de tu tipo? No muchos. Explota tu habilidad.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —escondió sus manos debajo de sus axilas.

—Bueno hermanita, tienes trabajo por hacer, esta parece ser una buena mascota para aumentar tu colección —la alfa se dio la vuelta dando unos pasos retirándose del lugar—. Quiero volver a luchar con ella y espero que la próxima vez haya mejorado lo suficiente —dijo al aire pero siendo para Nico el mensaje.

— o —

La distracción había sido suficiente al menos durante el tiempo en que había estado en ella. Ahora Tsubasa tenía que buscar otro modo de calmar su tormenta interna y el único lugar que se le ocurrió para tal efecto era uno sólo. Ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando otros sustitutos cuando ya sabía que era lo que deseaba.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia otro punto del castillo, sin embargo sus pies se mostraron vacilantes a cada paso que daba. Un intenso malestar se había colocado sobre su pecho, en específico sobre su costado a donde dirigió una de sus manos para presionar. El golpe que la alfa Ayase le había dado no parecía haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, sólo la había tomado desprevenida y no representaba un daño real pero por alguna razón estaba doliendo demasiado. Apresuró su caminar, iría donde estaba la única persona que podía hacerla calmar y lograr que sus demonios internos se apaciguaran lo suficiente para hacerla funcional de nuevo. Aguzó su sentido del olfato para percibir el rastro del aroma de esa omega y no tardó en encontrar el atractivo aroma que desprendía. Apresuró sus pies para llegar y sin llamar a la puerta entró en una de las habitaciones que habían sido designadas para su familia dentro del palacio.

A pesar de su premura había tenido el cuidado para reconocer si había alguien más con la joven omega. Su hermana no estaba cerca así que podía aprovechar eso, a Umi no le importaría y si lo hacía, que era dudoso, ya vería cómo justificarse.

Nozomi saltó al verla entrar dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Tsubasa apenas notó las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa interrumpiendo su lectura y sin decir palabra fue sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El cambio había sucedido en su cuerpo a su voluntad aún a pesar del dolor que sentía así que no tenía intenciones de seguir esperando o de mostrarse cordial.

Se hincó y sin mucho tacto sujeto el yukata que vestía Nozomi abriendolo del torso dejando a la vista los hermosos senos de la joven omega y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella con urgencia.

No fue un beso tierno, al menos no en un principio, era un beso desesperado lleno de dientes que se arrastraban haciendo daño para dejar paso a una lengua que buscaba aliviar y probar el sabor metálico de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que surgieron tras el paso de los primeros.

La sorpresa de la omega pronto se disolvió, aunque aún estaba extrañada pronto se recuperó. No había esperado que Tsubasa perdiera los estribos tan rápido y si lo hacía esperaba que fuera Honoka suficiente para calmarla, sólo que al parecer no era así. No aún.

—Tsubasa… —pronunció su nombre cuando esta le dio un respiro.

—No digas nada —dijo apoderándose de su cuello con una mordida posesiva retirando la faja que cubría su cintura—. Te necesito ahora Nozomi…

La fuerza del chi de la alfa la empujaba para hacerla ceder y doblegarse ante sus deseos a pesar de poner cierta resistencia. Resistencia que estaba siendo echada abajo con cada paso de los finos labios de Tsubasa sobre su piel y de sus manos arañando su abdomen. Pronto su fútil esfuerzo de negarse resultó disuelto. La alfa estaba encima de ella golpeando a su entrada con insistencia moliendo sus caderas.

Nozomi dejó de negarse y abrazo a la alfa entre sus brazos hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello castaño para mantenerla pegada a su cuello, sin embargo de súbito Tsubasa se separó de ella dejándola confundida.

—¿Tsubasa-chan? —habló con voz afectada por el deseo y vio los ojos verdes de la alfa con alarma.

De nuevo estaba allí esa mirada de confusión y miedo. Se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal en la chica. Sus normalmente claros y cristalinos ojos esmeralda estaban nublados, no con deseo sexual sino con otro algo distinto. Un opaco color se apoderó de ellos y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor que la hizo retirarse a un costado sujetándose el torso.

—Tranquila —de inmediato reaccionó manteniendo a la alfa entre sus brazos sujetando su cabeza mientras ella con desesperación trataba de contener una invisible herida en su pecho.

—No… no… —repitió con terror, parecía estar en algún tipo de trance o en alguna paranoia ya que parecía no estar reconociendo nada de su alrededor—. Sangre… ella… no lo hagas… —comenzó a balbucear palabras asustando a la omega.

—Tranquila Tsubasa —acarició su cabello—, no hay nada aquí, no pasa nada, no hay sangre —tomó su mano pero ni así parecía salir de su fantasía.

—Ella… —de pronto se giró sujetando con su mano alrededor de su nuca—. Emi… dile que la amo… por favor Kussun…

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tsubasa estaba en una regresión. Ella estaba reviviendo aquel fatídico instante en que su vida anterior había sido cegada. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar claramente aquel sueño que había tenido. Lo había visto, había estado allí y ahora la alfa estaba en él también.

El rey estaría complacido de saber que sus planes estaban dando resultados. Se mordió los labios con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse enfocada. Sintió aflojar el agarre de Tsubasa y como está empezó a cerrar los ojos quedando inconsciente a sus pies.

Aún respiraba.

Eso la calmó un poco aunque no lo suficiente. La alfa aún mantenía en su cara los signos de la angustia y el sufrimiento que acababa de padecer, sus labios estaban curvados en dolor, su mandíbula tensa chocando unos dientes con otros haciendo una prensa difícil de relajar. Su cuerpo parecía rígido y se dio cuenta de algo. Con inusitado asombro vio una extraña, y fuera de lugar, mancha roja sobre la camisa de Tsubasa, además de lo chamuscado de la tela.

Se apresuró a quitar la camisa abriendo los botones, más bien desgarrandolos, para cerciorarse de donde había venido esa sangre. Solo que no había nada. Ningún rastro de herida o de laceración en su piel, sólo parecía levemente enrojecida pero nada grave. Sin embargo de algún lugar debía de haber venido esa sangre. Se giró para ver las cartas sobre la mesa y de entre todas ellas una se destacaba. La carta de la muerte.

Con furia las apartó de la mesa llorando amargamente. Estaba hecha un lío de emociones y sentimientos. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, eso no podía ocurrir. Había pasado por tanto y soportado tanto, todas ellas, debía ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte. Mantenerse ante la tempestad aunque esta arreciara y la destruyera por completo. Ella iba a hacer todo para evitar que sucediera de nuevo.

— o —

La puerta se cerró de forma estrepitosa cuando Tsubasa salió del cuarto o al menos eso pensó Honoka. Por un momento sintió alivio de que la caballero no la besara como tenía la intención, pero por otro, por otro lado muy en el fondo había querido lo contrario.

Se sentía confundida.

Para Honoka, Tsubasa tenía una forma distinta de ver las cosas, tal vez no era la más correcta o la que le habían enseñado en casa, sin duda para nada tenía que ver con esta última, sólo era diferente a cualquier cosa que conocía y eso le intrigaba. Quería saber más, conocer más sobre ella.

Se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a su presencia en ese par de días que había pasado con ella en su cuarto. La convivencia un tanto forzada por estar encerradas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado durmiendo, no le había resultado terrible, más bien todo lo contrario. Descubrió algunas cosas nuevas o más bien pudo conocer algunos aspectos de su carácter, ese modo despreocupado y desdeñoso que tenía con los demás, su falta de respeto con sus semejantes, la actitud de tomar lo que deseara sin fijarse en las consecuencias sólo porque sí, ese ánimo masoquista que minimizaba el dolor que recibía y hasta parecía disfrutar de él, hasta el lado dulce que podía llegar a tener cuando bajaba la guardia y sólo era ella misma, este último lo había conocido más a fondo en ese par de días. Tsubasa tenía muchos matices y algo en su interior quería seguir descubriendo cada uno, aunque no todos ellos fueran bonitos sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Solo que ahora tenía un problema o más bien un conflicto por la curiosidad que le producía esa chica alfa. Primero, ese compromiso forzado con ella, segundo, el rechazo de Eli debido a ese compromiso y el aparente desliz que Tsubasa había dado a entender tuvo con ella antes de siquiera haber sabido que tenían un matrimonio arreglado. Eso sin duda la había dejado mal parada frente a los demás aunque la única que le importaba como pensaba era su querida hermana mayor.

Con todo lo que había pasado después del castigo de Eli sobre Tsubasa no había podido hablar con ella. Después de un rato salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Kotori, necesitaba hablar con su hermana antes de ir con Eli. La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de la reacción de la rubia y no era para menos luego de verla perder el control como lo había hecho. Se lamento mucho que todo aquello sucediera.

Caminó por el pasillo con algo de prisa sin fijarse en las cosas a su alrededor, estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que un par de manos la detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kotori se dio cuenta de una presencia junto a ella. Al alzar la vista se encontró con Eli que la miraba con sus distintivos ojos azules. Eli la soltó. Su rostro se mostró bastante enfadado con un dejo de decepción aún más que cuando su hermana solía reñirle por sus travesuras. Honoka se mordió un labio de la vergüenza que sintió de repente al verse reflejada en esos ojos tan disgustados. Le pesaban.

—No corras en los pasillos —habló la rubia y Honoka tembló un poco al oír lo fría que se escuchaba su voz.

—Lo lamento _onee-sama_ —inclinó levemente la cabeza contestando de manera formal—. Guardaré los modales.

—Eso espero —su tono de voz no cambió en lo absoluto y eso la pudo triste.

La rubia se giró para dejarla allí sin tener intenciones de seguir hablando con ella. Eli aún seguía sumamente enojada con Honoka y prefería no dirigirle la palabra por ahora.

—¡Eli-san! —la llamó Honoka, Eli se detuvo pero no se volteó a mirarla—. La… lamento lo que pasó —tartamudeo un poco y su hermana la interrumpió.

—No tienes nada que decir —los puños de Eli se crisparon y Honoka sintió su aura enojada tratando de contenerse.

—Claro que si, Eli-san, yo jamás haría algo malo como para avergonzarme frente a ti —exclamó levantando un tanto su tono.

—¿En verdad? —la rubia se giró al fin yendo sobre Honoka acorralandola contra la pared—. ¡¿Me dirás ahora que no pasó nada entre ustedes?! —la omega se retrajo ante el aura dominante que expulsaba Eli contra ella—. Esperaba más de ti.

—No pasó nada de eso —trató de defenderse sometiéndose y ofreciendo su aura para calmarla pero no estaba funcionando—, nada de lo que dijo Tsubasa-san fue verdad.

—¿Entonces? —con fuerza Eli golpeó la pared detrás de Honoka—. ¿No te entregaste a la ella como una patética omega cualquiera? —Honoka la empujo para alejarla.

—¡Me ofendes! —dijo gritándole—. ¡Creí que me conocías mejor que eso!

Eli volvió a la carga sujetando sus manos detrás de su espalda y poniendo su cuerpo contra el de Honoka para inmovilizarla. En un movimiento rápido descubrió su garganta y hombros rasgando el cuello de su vestido. Eso había sido muy rudo y agresivo. Honoka comenzó a sollozar mientras su hermana revisaba su piel en busca de alguna marca que no encontró por ningún lado. Con furia Honoka la apartó tapando su leve desnudez de sus ojos inquisidores.

—¡Te he dicho que nada pasó! —se limpió las lágrimas—. ¡Tsubasa-san sólo lo dijo para hacerte enojar!

—¡Ella dijo que durmieron juntas! —la alfa no dejó de insistir en el tema—. ¿La besaste?

—Si dormimos juntas, pero sólo eso, dormir —su discusión se estaba saliendo de control, un par de sirvientes las vieron y uno de ellos salió corriendo buscando ayuda—. Ella me beso pero no pasó a más.

—¿Crees que me tragare ese cuento sabiendo como es Tsubasa? —la tomó de la muñeca jalandola hacia ella—. ¿Ella te tocó de forma inapropiada, verdad? —Honoka escondió sus ojos y Eli supo que algo había pasado allí—. ¿Por qué demonios la defiendes? Si te hizo daño la voy a hacer pagar por ello.

—¡No Eli-san! —le suplicó sollozando con más fuerza—. Ella no me hizo nada —volvió a insistir pero su hermana no le creyó aunque disminuyó su aura agresiva.

—Honoka-chan, sólo la conoces de un par de días, no sabes realmente cómo es ella, probablemente estas deslumbrado por tu afición a los caballeros de las historias que te he contado pero créeme ella no es no de cerca así. Tsubasa-san es una mala persona y si por alguna razón intentó hacerte daño y se detuvo, seguramente es porque está jugando contigo antes de asestar el golpe y lastimarte —la tomó de los hombros bajando la voz mostrándose más tranquila para que de ese modo su hermana la escuchara y le hiciera caso—. Dime la verdad, ¿Tsubasa-san intento propasarse contigo?

Honoka desvío la mirada bajando la cabeza, Eli no necesito más respuesta que esa para saber que eso había pasado. Su cuerpo tembló levemente con la rabia contenida y el odio que sentía contra aquella alfa que había osado poner una mano sobre lo que ella más amaba. No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

—La voy a matar por eso —exclamó y Honoka se agitó ante sus palabras.

—¡No Eli-san! ¡No hagas eso, por favor! —se abrazó a ella para detenerla pues con decisión dio un paso atrás para seguramente ir a buscar a Tsubasa—. No quiero que ninguna de las dos salga lastimada, no quiero perderte onee-san.

—Es muy tarde para eso —Eli trató de quitarla—. Ella tiene que pagar por su ofensa.

—Que importa ya —siguió rebatiendo para retenerla y hacerla desisitir—, Tsubasa-san será mi compañera y tendrá el derecho sobre mí, qué más da ahora.

—No voy a permitir que esa bestia vuelva a acercarse a ti bajo ninguna circunstancia —le contestó en su inicial tono frío—, si es necesario la mataré para evitarlo.

—Eso no puedo permitirlo, Ayase-san —se escuchó una fuerte y ruda voz detrás de ellas.

Las dos chicas se giraron para ver de quién se trataba y allí estaba Sonoda Umi-san con Kotori a su lado. Umi la tenía retenida con una de sus manos para que no se acercara. El semblante de la Sonoda se mantuvo sereno sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

—No se meta en esto Sonoda-san, no le incumbe —dijo entre dientes.

Ambas alfas se enfrentaron en una silenciosa batalla de chi's para imponerse una sobre la otra, pero las dos eran demasiado fuertes. Kotori trato de mediar envolviendo su aura al de Umi y evitar la confrontación aunque el esfuerzo de la omega no estaba funcionando.

—Me compete si usted intenta dañar a mi familia —prácticamente rugió para intimidarla—. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Usted sabe perfectamente la clase de animal que es su hermana y si ella se propuso con Honoka-san debe recibir su merecido. Sonoda-san sabe cual es el castigo por forzar a una omega, ¿no es así? —Umi asintió a su cuestionamiento, ella sabía muy bien que el castigo era la muerte.

Las dos se habían mantenido mirándose directamente a los ojos pero Umi desvío su mirada ámbar para pasarla sobre la omega en discordia y de manera calma se dirigió a ella.

—Ayase Honoka-san, ¿realmente Tsubasa-san intento o llegó a forzarla? —la chica escondió la mirada con vergüenza pero no sin negar lo que le estaba preguntando.

—No, ella no me forzó —habló con pena mordiéndose un labio—. Si… si lo intento, pero no lo hizo. Ella no lo hizo, sólo me reprendió por haber sido confiada al haberme ido con una desconocida sin prestarle atención a que ese alguien pudiera dañarme —eso sonó razonable para Umi que, aunque dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su hermana para con cualquier omega, confiaba en lo que Nozomi le había dicho sobre el asunto.

—Lo ve Ayase-san, no hay necesidad de llegar a la violencia —retomó la palabra con la otra alfa—. Ellas se harán compañeras y este tema queda cerrado.

—No es así de fácil —insistió Eli.

—Si usted aún persiste en su empeño contra Tsubasa-san, le propongo algo —dijo de forma conciliadora permitiendo que el aura de Kotori la abrazara por fin.

—Diga su propuesta y si me satisface dejaremos este asunto —le concedió Eli que también hizo retroceder un poco su chi.

—Dentro de un par de días dará inicio la festividad que este reino celebra y tengo entendido que habrá diversos eventos en los cuales los caballeros y guerreros de la región participarán —Eli asintió—. Reservemos una justa para que usted y Tsubasa-san se enfrenten en un duelo y así logren limar sus asperezas. Si ella la vence, usted Ayase-san dejará que esta pareja tenga su compromiso y unión sin intervenir y si usted es la que vence…

—La mataré para acabar con esto —completo la oración Eli poniendo su condición.

—Estará en su derecho dentro de la arena de juego —aceptó su respuesta—. Sólo sea consciente de que así como usted podrá tomar su vida, Tsubasa hará lo mismo con la suya —le regreso Umi y Eli no dijo nada más.

—No pueden hablar tan a la ligera de sus vidas —Honoka habló, estaba en desacuerdo con todo aquello—. No hay necesidad de tomar la vida de nadie en una simple justa. ¡Por favor Eli-chan! —le suplico con dulzura pero Eli la ignoró por completo.

—Es un acuerdo —extendió la mano y Umi la estrecho para cerrar el trato.

—Es un acuerdo —repitió ante el disgusto de Honoka y Kotori.

Eli se retiró del lugar no sin antes toparse con sus madres que la vieron reprobado sus acciones sólo que no le dijeron nada. Nishikino-san y Minami-san ya hablarían con ella más tarde. No fue hasta que se perdió de vista que Umi dejó ir a Kotori que fue aprisa con su otra hermana para ayudarla. Con cuidado la abrazo y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza.

—¡Honoka-chan! —dijo su nombre y la chica rompió a llorar en su hombro—. Tranquila todo se resolverá.

Umi no pronunció palabra entendiendo que estaba de más decir cualquier otra cosa. Minami-san se acercó a ella mientras Nishikino-san fue al lado de sus hijas.

—Debemos hablar Sonoda-san —dijo seriamente y ante la gravedad de su tono Umi inclinó la cabeza para asentir—. Nishikino-san por favor podría llevar a Honoka-chan a su cuarto, yo me encargaré del resto.

—No tengo opción —le respondió de manera tensa, sólo que al volver con su hija su voz cambió a una de ternura—. Vamos cariño te llevaré a tu cuarto, tu madre va a arreglar esto. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Yo iré contigo —Kotori se apuntó para acompañarla pero Nishikino-san se negó.

—No pequeña, tu debes atender otro asunto con tu madre —le sonrió indicando que debía ir con Minami-san—. Anda no la hagas esperar.

Kotori vaciló en sí debía o no dejarlas ir y no fue hasta que Minami la llamó que reaccionó. Nishikino-san se llevó a Honoka del lugar y sólo se quedaron las tres mujeres, las dos omegas Ayase y la alfa Sonoda.

—Vayamos a tu cuarto hija mía, debemos hablar en privado —pronunció siendo ella quien tomó la delantera.

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar la omega mayor tomó asiento en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación. Le indicó a las otras dos chicas que hicieran lo mismo, tomar asiento, y hasta que no estuvieron en posición habló.

—Es necesario que lo que les diga en este momento sea cuidado con discreción, es un asunto de vida o muerte y por lo tanto debe ser tratado con la máxima seriedad —en otras ocasiones Kotori había visto a su madre ejercer su liderazgo del reino y comportarse de manera seria para impartir sus órdenes, sólo que ahora su cara parecía aún más grave y sombría que de costumbre—. ¿Tengo su palabra Sonoda Umi-san, Kotori-chan?

La joven Umi dudo un momento, aunque terminó asintiendo. Supuso que esto tenía que ver con aquel tema que Nico le había dicho acerca de los planes de las regentes contra su padre. Si eso era así, estaba interesada en ello. Cualquier cosa que pudiera en riesgo la vida de su padre el rey le competía a ella, aún cuando podía llegar a ser un hombre despiadado no podía ignorar una traición a la corona.

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? —Kotori alzó las cejas con preocupación, no le gustaba ver a su madre así.

—Mi hermosa Kotori-chan —su madre entornó los ojos para verla con dulzura—, ya eres una mujer y pronto tendrás a tu compañera, has crecido tan rápido. Quisiera que el tiempo no pasará nunca y mis cachorros siguieran así por siempre —curvo sus labios en una lastimosa y triste sonrisa que afligió el corazón de Kotori.

—Madre… —quiso ir a su lado pero Minami le hizo la señal de que no se levantará.

—No mi pequeña —la joven omega regreso a su lugar sin quitarse la aflicción de su rostro—, debemos hablar de esto, el tiempo apremia y no debería gastarlo en mis achaques de vejez —mantuvo su triste sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que desea hablar Ayase Minami-san? —la alfa preguntó regresando al asunto que las tenía allí.

—Sonoda-san, ¿usted conoce la vieja historia de las musas? —Umi no entendió a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—¿Se refiere al cuento de las nueve musas que inspiran a los humanos para alcanzar sus sueños? —dijo y Minami asintió—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Tampoco Kotori entendió porque su madre trajo eso a colación. Muchos en el reino conocían esa vieja historia y de cómo un día ellas simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro sin que nadie supiera el porqué.

—Tiene todo que ver Sonoda-san —fue la críptica respuesta—. Ellas son la razón de porqué estamos aquí las tres.

— o —

— _Megu está de regreso —fue lo primero que Mimo dijo en cuanto vio a Nan en el Templo._

— _Lo sé, Kussun me lo ha dicho —dijo con molestia._

— _¿También te dijo que logró cumplir su sueño de hacerse una caballero, no sólo eso, la jefe de la guardia que protege a las musas y estas tierras? —pronunció con cierta ironía que irritó aún más a Nan que sólo gruñó con frustración._

— _Lo hizo —camino para salir del templo y Mimo la siguió caminando a la par._

— _¿Qué haremos ahora? Si regreso esta vez no va a renunciar tan fácil a estar al lado de Emi —Nan meditó lo que Mimo le dijo._

— _Ya encontraremos la manera de evitarlo —aunque sonó como si desestimara sus palabras, en verdad estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar._

— _No podemos dejar que se lleve a Emi y la haga romper sus votos —Nan se detuvo en la puerta del templo y colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañera musa._

— _Tú eres el centro ahora, tú debes tomar la decisión sin que yo te influencie —eso desinflo un poco el ánimo de Mimo que había ido con ella en busca de consejo._

— _Pero Nan-chan… —trató de apelar._

— _Haz tu deber, yo buscaré reparar mi error —palmeo su hombro dejándola allí aún sin saber qué hacer._

— o —

—Déjeme contarle de forma apropiada la historia, aunque sería mejor que ustedes la leyeran de puño y letra de las propias musas —Minami extendió frente a ellas un gran y pesado libro.

Tanto Umi como Kotori se quedaron en silencio, no comprendían a qué venía aquel viejo cuento con su realidad. La joven omega había oído toda su vida las historias que tanto su padre le contaban cuando era una cachorra como ahora lo hacía Eli siendo mayor. Aunque de todas los cuentos era el del príncipe y su escudero que se disputaron el amor de una omega el que más se destacó.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Umi aún mostrándose reticente.

—Esto —acarició el lomo del libro—, esto es el legado de las musas y es su turno de resguardarlo de las fuerzas oscuras que buscan apoderarse de sus secretos —ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevió a tomarlo.

—¿Por qué nosotras? —se adelantó Kotori a preguntar la misma duda que tenía Umi.

¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué ella que era una Sonoda?

—Porque así fue estipulado —le contestó su madre—, el último portador fue quien lo decidió. Ustedes deberán buscar al nuevo portador y ayudarlo a romper la maldición que cayó sobre las musas y restaurar el antiguo orden —Umi se revolvió en su asiento, aquello sonaba demasiado a algo que traería problemas, problemas que sin duda su padre no apreciaría.

—No sé qué decir —la omega alargó la mano y su madre le entregó el gran libro pero siguió sin soltarlo.

—Hija mía, debes ser consciente de la responsabilidad que está por caer en tus hombros, ambas deben saberla —se giró para mirar a Umi que había permanecido en silencio—. Sonoda-san, hay cosas aquí que podrían ser dolorosas para las dos y deberán tener la suficiente fuerza y entereza mental para afrontarlas. Confío en que lo harán, solo debo pedirle una última cosa Sonoda-san —se detuvo esperando que la chica le respondiera.

—Dígame Minami-san, ¿qué es lo que desea? —la miró directo a los ojos.

—Confíe en su instinto y en lo que su corazón le diga, preste oídos a él. Sobre todo sea abierta a la idea de que no todo será lo que parece —dijo sin inmutarse con su aire de gravedad—, incluso con su padre el rey Ren.

Al oír el nombre de su padre, Umi se levantó airada negándose a seguir escuchando a la mujer mayor.

—Con todo respeto —se dirigió a ella con voz firme aunque por dentro estaba temblando por alguna razón que no quería explorar por ahora—, me esta pidiendo conspirar contra mi propia familia y mi reino en favor del suyo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Sonoda-san! —levantó su tono para imponerse a la creciente perturbación de la alfa—. Por el contrario, le estoy pidiendo me ayude a salvar los cinco reinos que componen su imperio.

—Oponiéndome al rey —gruñó.

—Si es necesario —le espetó, Minami había supuesto que sería complicado convencerla y aunque lo había dudado ella misma debía confiar en lo que la antigua portadora le había solicitado.

—No pienso participar de esta locura —dijo tomando rumbo de la salida—. Dejaré pasar esto en favor de mi compromiso con su hija, pero si se empeña en seguir con esto no me quedará otra opción que ejercer mi autoridad y acusarla de traición.

Umi salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas. Minami-san exhaló con pesar. El silencio se hizo de nuevo en el cuarto.

—¿Madre? —llamó su atención Kotori y la regente se giró a verla suavizando su expresión.

—Por ahora tú sola te harás cargo, pero deberás esperar un poco a que tu futura compañera tomé la razón y ceda a la verdad —acarició su mejilla—. Perdóname hija mía por ponerte en este predicamento.

Kotori vio con alarma como su madre derramó un par de lágrimas que rápidamente limpió con su mano.

— o —

En otro punto de la ciudad…

—Su excelencia hemos llegado a Otonokizaka —un guardia se acercó al carruaje que remolcaban un grupo de hermosos caballos percherones blancos y anunció la entrada a la ciudad a sus ocupantes.

—Enterada capitán, nos hospedaremos en las inmediaciones del castillo —le dio la indicación desde la ventana del carruaje apenas dejando ver su mano que salía por ella.

El guardia saludo y se retiró galopando en su caballo para ponerse a la vanguardia. Las dos mujeres que venían en el interior comenzaron a discutir en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

—Erena, ¿es necesario venir aquí? —una omega de largos cabellos castaño rojizo y ojos amatista jaló la vestimenta de su acompañante.

—Fuimos invitadas al evento, la comarca de Kurosawa debía asistir —acercó a la omega envolviendo su cintura con su brazo—. Además espero que aquella detestable Sonoda esté aquí.

—Erena aún sigues empecinada con eso —tembló un poco la chica y la alfa aseguró su agarre.

La omega la miró a los ojos viendo su reflejo en aquellas pupilas color aqua.

—La voy a hacer pagar por lo que te hizo, mi querida Anju-san —deposito un pequeño beso sobre su frente—. Voy a exigir su vida a cambio de su afrenta y el rey no va a poder negarse aunque sea su hija.

Anju hundió su rostro en su pecho aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza. No quería recordar lo que había pasado al lado de aquella alfa de cabello castaño que se había aprovechado de ella contra su voluntad.

—No quiero que te haga daño, sabes de lo que es capaz —habló aún con su cara enterrado en el pecho de la alfa y sopló uno de sus mechones púrpura para apartarlo de su rostro.

—Si pude apartarla una vez… no voy a permitir que se escape de nuevo —apretó los puños con rabia.

—Casi te mata —golpeó su torso y Erena sólo se rió—. Idiota, ¿que voy a hacer si tú no estás?

—No me importa lo que me pase, eres tú lo único por lo que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida —levantó su mentón y la beso con pasión.

Sus labios se unieron en un singular beso posesivo por parte de la alfa y la omega abrió su boca para permitirle el paso a su lengua que ya rozaba la comisura de sus labios y presionó con fuerza sus cuerpos para hacerse una. Sin embargo la omega la apartó con brusquedad cuando al abrir sus ojos levemente en lugar de ver los ojos aqua de su compañera vio las esmeraldas de Tsubasa y reaccionó con terror.

—¿Sigue atormentandote? —preguntó con ira Erena que ya sabía la respuesta cuando la culpabilidad y la vergüenza se plantó en el rostro de Anju.

—Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó y Erena tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—No tienes que disculparte, la única que debe recibir una disculpa eres tú y la tendrás cuando atraviese con mi espada a esa Sonoda —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— o —


	9. Una pelea y la química básica

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Capítulo nuevo! Me la he pasado rumiando este capítulo desde que publiqué el anterior y no he podido avanzar en las otras historias. Tengo pendiente terminar el capi de las fans del manga con un poco de YouMari y el segundo de Sex on fire desde la perspectiva de Honoka. Espero poder tener tiempo esta semana. De mientras dejo este tributo._

 _No quiero extenderme como verdolaga con la nota, pero sólo quería hacer la observación. Tengo ganas de una historia crossover de Aquors y Star wars, esto después de ver un meme de You como un Sith, le queda bien el caer en el lado oscuro. También me surgió un su world war II con una You y Kanan nazis… oscuro el asunto. Ni que decir de otro donde You sea una adolescente problemática que se la pasa peleando con todos y sólo Riko logré hacerla parar. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que You es mi favorita? Igual que Tsubasa._

 _En fin._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, eso me animo a priorizar el capi y sacarlo lo más rápido que me dejó el tiempo y la lluvia._

 _De lo que mencionan, pronto vamos a ver que trae el libro y sobre todo qué pasó con las musas. Nada más que Umi va a necesitar un empujoncito. Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para hacer ese capítulo que debe ser uno de los más cargados de la serie._

 _Erena y Anju van a tener un papel importante. Me las imagino cómo dos grandes y educadas nobles, maduras para su edad a pesar de las cosas malas que han pasado. Van a tener un fuerte impacto en la historia o eso espero._

 _Por cierto, recién acabo de leer la historia de Otonokizaka private academy y no jodas, que buena esta. Esa Maki me encantó, también Umi y Eli, lo feo es que no sale Tsubasa y Honoka no es relevante. ¡Bah! Eso me choca, pero no le resta nada a la historia. Algún día quiero escribir así. Ojalá pueda. También eso ayudó a mi puerca inspiración-chan para escribir._

 _Bueno los dejo ya con la historia. Hay NicoMaki, según mi novia quedó lindo, espero que así sea._

 _Se me olvidaba, cometí una fe erratas, de las muchas que hago, en el capítulo pasado que sí tiene cierto impacto en la historia, creo ¿? Al hacer mención Sora de que si Pile gana va a quitarle la sonrisa a Nan y quitarle el centro, me faltó agregar que le quitara el centro a Mimorin. Ella es el centro en ese momento. Aclarado, ahora sí, a leer._

— o —

— _¿En donde está la Sonoda, capitán? —una mujer de cabello purpúreo y ojos aqua se acercó a un hombre sentado en un banco al pie de la barra de aquel bar._

 _El hombre uniformado le ofreció una bebida y la mujer se sentó a su lado. Esa noche la cantina estaba concurrida con todo tipo de personas, una comitiva del reino de Akiba estaba estacionada en aquel pueblo y muchos de los soldados que la conformaban se encontraban allí pasando un rato libre, incluida una de las princesas hijas del rey Ren. La mayor de las alfa Sonoda, Tsubasa, estaba conviviendo con sus guardias antes de presentarse en la comarca Kurosawa para reclamar el pago del impuesto para la corona._

 _El bullicio de sus voces que se alzaban escandalosamente cuando algo emocionante sucedía en la partida de cartas que estaban jugando algunos de los guardias molestó a la chica en la barra. Para los locales resultaba odioso tener que lidiar con aquellos extranjeros que sólo aparecían para quitarles el dinero que tanto les había costado obtener con su trabajo. La familia Sonoda no era querida en aquel lugar. No desde que hacía un año habían sembrado el terror al matar a algunos campesinos que se opusieron a sus órdenes._

 _Muchos preferían evitarlos, sin embargo otros, como el capitán y la mujer a su lado, preferían buscar la manera de vengar a los caídos y hacer justicia por su familia. Estaban cansados de vivir bajo el pesado yugo del reino de Akiba y conspiraban para sacarlos de sus tierras. Esa era la razón por la cual esa noche se habían reunido allí._

— _Erena-san, ¿aún piensa seguir adelante? Está a tiempo de echarse atrás —el uniformado le preguntó sin hacer contacto visual con ella._

— _No hay espacio para retroceder capitán, no podemos permitir que nos sigan pisoteando —dio un trago a su bebida y el hombre sacó un cigarro que encendió llevándoselo a la boca._

— _Sonoda Tsubasa-san lleva un buen rato bebiendo en el fondo, está aceptando apuestas de aquel que sea lo suficientemente tonto para jugar con ella, es muy buena y no ha perdido una partida en toda la tarde —le indicó el hombre—. Tenga cuidado Erena-san._

— _Lo tendré capitán, usted tenga listos a sus guardias, hoy vamos a acabar con una maldita perra Sonoda —se expresó con odio al decir lo último._

 _Erena se levantó de su asiento dando un trago a su bebida vaciandola por completo y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde los caballeros de Akiba se congregaban para mirar la partida de cartas. Los hombres se apartaron al verla llegar con su aire de superioridad y un saco repleto de monedas de oro, una tentación para cualquier apostador. No espero la invitación para sentarse y soltando la bolsa sobre la mesa se hizo un lugar._

 _Todos se callaron un momento._

 _Erena vio a la que era su objetivo. Una alfa de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa socarrona que parecía divertirse con un par de omegas que la custodiaban a cada lado de manera cariñosa, unas putas de aquel burdel. Tuvo que contenerse para no mostrar su desacuerdo, le resultaba asqueroso el espectáculo de soberbia que daba la Sonoda. Las dos mujeres, una omega y una beta, se mostraban dispuestas con la alfa que no dudaba en meter mano entre sus ropas o permitir que ellas lo hicieran. Eso favorecía los planes de la joven lugareña pues las dos putas del burdel en realidad estaban confabuladas con ella para hacer caer a la Sonoda._

— _¿Quien eres y qué es lo que deseas? —Tsubasa la miró estudiando su figura._

— _Toudo Erena-san —pronuncio su nombre—, estoy aquí para apostar contra usted._

— _¿Toudo? —repitió su apellido—. Me suena conocido._

— _¿Acepta jugar? —sacudió la bolsa de monedas que descansaba sobre la mesa y más que la codicia, fue la curiosidad la que picó a Tsubasa. Se le hacía un rostro extrañamente familiar sólo que no ubicaba de donde._

 _Erena vestía de acuerdo a su rango, una noble del reino, hija de buena familia y educación esmerada que había caído en desgracia a la muerte de su padre. Siempre comprometida con las causas justas y con la defensa de la que consideraba su gente. Por esa razón servía al regente de la comarca, deseaba probarse y demostrar que podía realmente defender a Kusosawa en contra de los malos líderes que la oprimían. En especial de aquella Sonoda._

 _Después de unos segundos, Tsubasa hizo la indicación y le cedieron un asiento a la noble así como despejaron su área en la mesa para que tuviera un lugar en la partida. El tabernero apareció colocando un tarro de cerveza y la Sonoda comenzó a barajar las cartas._

— _Dado que está ansiosa por perder el dinero, empezaremos fuerte la apuesta —soltó las cartas repartiéndose para ella y Erena._

— _No tengo ningún inconveniente —dijo tomando las tres cartas que le habían servido._

 _Ambas alfas se veían fijamente a los ojos estudiando los movimientos del otro, buscando alguna reacción cuando sus pupilas miraron las cartas para ver cuáles les habían tocado. Erena no dejó que leyera su rostro, de manera fugaz dio un vistazo y volvió a colocar las cartas sobre la mesa. Su mente ya estaba trabajando en la estrategia del juego y en el cumplimiento del plan que debía llevar a cabo._

 _La primera partida pasó._

 _Contra lo que pudieran esperar, Erena ganó con cierta facilidad. Tsubasa la había dejado ganar para hacerla entrar en confianza, era consciente de eso. Lo permitió pues le daba por su lado a la Sonoda que también estaba entrando en confianza. Las monedas se apilaron a un costado de la noble._

 _La segunda partido se jugó._

 _Tsubasa se mostró implacable y antes de dejarle hacer cualquier movimiento, Erena ya estaba contra las cuerdas. Tuvo que dar el paso y no seguir jugando con esa mano. El puñado de monedas pasó al otro lado de la mesa._

 _La tercer y cuarta partida tuvieron la misma suerte._

 _El oro seguía apilandose de un solo extremo y Erena comenzó a sudar al ver que su dote había bajado hasta estar prácticamente en ceros. Tuvo que reconocer que la Sonoda era una jugadora experta, sólo que no iba a perder contra ella, al menos no fuera del juego. Una de las meretrices le guiño el ojo y supo que era el momento._

— _¡Esto es inaudito! —exclamó airada—. ¡Está haciendo trampa! —lanzó la acusación._

— _Es usted un mal perdedor Toudo Erena-san, acepte que ha perdido limpiamente —extendió la mano para tomar el oro y Erena agarró su muñeca._

— _Ha implantado cartas —hizo la observación y jalando una de las mangas de la camisa de Tsubasa dejó ver un par de cartas que se asomaban debajo._

— _¡Eso no es mio! —de inmediato negó la pertenencia de dichas cartas pero todos los presentes habían visto ya la escena._

— _¡Ha hecho trampa! —la soltó y otro par de cartas cayeron sobre la mesa aumentando su culpabilidad—. Las partidas de cartas son de honor y usted está rompiendo el código. ¡Exijo una retribución! —de su cinturón sacó su arma y con la punta de su espada amenazó a Tsubasa que se mantuvo impasible._

— _No se de donde ha salido eso, pero he estado jugando limpiamente, no tengo la necesidad de hacer trampa cuando confío en mis habilidades —se retiró echándose atrás para poner espacio entre la espada y ella._

— _Alguien como usted, Sonoda-san, no conoce lo que es el juego limpio —Erena mantuvo su arma en lo alto y ante sus palabras Tsubasa solo soltó una sonora carcajada._

— _La mayor parte del tiempo puedo jugar sucio, sin embargo como usted misma lo ha dicho, las partidas de cartas son partidas de honor y no mancharia el mío con algo tan bajo como un puñado de monedas —trono los dedos y los caballeros de Akiba que la acompañaban se alistaron para entrar a la lucha._

 _El capitán de la guardia de la comarca hizo su aparición en ese momento y se acercó a la mesa junto con una escolta de sus hombres. La situación estaba tensa y cualquier mal movimiento terminaría en una batalla campal en la que no muchos saldrían con vida, Erena confiaba en que al menos Tsubasa fuera una de esas bajas._

— _¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aqui? —pidió una explicación el oficial y Tsubasa solo se encogió de hombros._

— _Nada está pasando —respondió—, solo un mal entendido._

— _Esta mujer ha hecho trampa en nuestra apuesta y estoy exigiendo una retribución por su deshonor —Erena se dirigió al oficial._

— _Según las reglas de Kurosawa, aquel que hace trampa durante una apuesta de cartas formal se hace acreedor de la pena máxima, las deudas de juego se pagan con sangre —el capitán dijo a la concurrencia y los lugareños le dieron la razón._

 _Aunque los caballeros de la comitiva de Akiba eran numerosos, los locales los superaban en cantidad y teniendo de lado a las guardias de la región, las cosas no podían salir bien para ellos. Solo que eso no iba a limitar a Tsubasa._

— _Le repito oficial, esto es un mal entendido —la alfa se levantó—, no tengo intencion de armar un alboroto innecesario pero si insisten en su tonteria de acusarme de algo que en definitiva no he hecho no tendré más remedio que defenderme —llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y los guardias de Kurosawa se alistaron para atacar si esa arma salía de su funda._

— _¿Acepta entonces que ha cometido la falta? —la interrogó el oficial._

— _No, no he cometido ninguna falta… al menos no aún —sonrío con malicia—. Creo recordar... ya sé dónde es que su apellido me resulta familiar, Toudo-san —rodeó la mesa para salir del rincón donde estaba—. Toudo Shiroku-san era su padre, el principal de la casa de Kira, esposo de la prima de mi madre. Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto. No te reconocí al inicio —añadió con sorpresa._

— _¡Tch! Dudaba que lo hicieras —dijo con desdén siguiendo con la vista el andar de Tsubasa._

 _Las prostitutas que la acompañaban quisieron irse pero fueron retenidas por los hombres de Akiba que las apresaron manteniendolas sentadas a la mesa._

— _Ahora que sé que somos cercanos, podemos hablar con familiaridad —Erena se revolvió en su agarre y los guardias la sostuvieron con más fuerza._

— _No eres más de la casa de Kira, sólo eres una perra Sonoda —le escupió a la cara cuando terminó de decir aquello, los caballeros reaccionaron queriendo irse encima de ella pero Tsubasa pidió que no la tocarán haciendo un ademán._

— _Vamos prima, ¿aún me guardas rencor? Somos familia después de todo —dijo en un tono afectado que sonaba más a burla que a otra cosa._

— _Rencor es una palabra que se pueda corta, vergüenza es lo único que siento hacia ti —le dio la espalda a Erena y reinició su discurso._

— _Eres tú la prometida de la hija del regente de la comarca y pronto tendrán la celebración de su compromiso. Permíteme felicitarte —volvió a mirarla e hizo una reverencia exagerada, Erena no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa—, tu futura esposa es una omega exquisita a la que me gustaría poder visitar para presentarle mis respetos de manera apropiada, aunque no sé si tendré que felicitarle o darle el pésame._

— _Hablas con descaro Sonoda-san —gruñó Erena acentuando el apellido de Tsubasa para molestarla._

— _¿Descaro? —se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiéndole que guardara silencio—. Descaro es el que tú estás cometiendo, aunque más que descaro es estupidez, querida prima. Levantar la mano contra tu propia familia. Te vuelvo a repetir, como bien lo has dicho, las partidas de juego son partidas de honor y tú, Erena, evidentemente, no conoces lo que es eso —Tsubasa hizo un movimiento y los hombres que tenían sujetas a las dos meretrices las golpearon contra la mesa—. Intentar inculparme de cometer trampa cuando has estado coludida desde el principio en esta estafa —sacudió la cabeza reprobando las acciones de Erena que fue rodeada por otros soldados de Akiba—, eso no es honorable._

— _¿Me está acusando a mi? —se mostró ofendida y Tsubasa lo negó._

— _Ciertamente, yo no, pero ellas sí —señaló a las dos prostitutas._

 _Las dos mujeres chillaron por sus vidas cuando las espadas de los caballeros deslumbraron frente a sus rostros para cortar sus manos por haber participado en aquel intento de trampa. Los soldados solo esperaron una señal antes de proceder._

— _¡Por favor no! —suplico una de ellas, la hembra beta._

— _¿Ustedes están participando bajo las órdenes de Toudo-san? —pidió saber Tsubasa ante el terror de Erena y el capitán de Kurosawa._

— _¡No me mate! —la omega también suplico—. Tengo una familia que mantener, ellos me ofrecieron dinero a cambio de ayudarlos a atraparle Sonoda-san. ¡Por favor, piedad! —la mujer estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas pero aún no fue liberada._

— _¿Quienes te pidieron eso? —quiso saber, aunque ya esperaba la respuesta._

 _Los locales se mantuvieron a la expectativa mientras el capitán y Erena, junto con el resto de sus acompañantes, fueron rodeados por completo por los soldados de Akiba para impedir su huida una vez se revelara el nombre de los culpables. De algún lugar salieron más de los que podían manejar. Las cosas no estaban resultando para nada como lo habían planeado._

— _¡Habla! —urgió a la mujer que dirigió su mirada de Erena al capitán._

— _Ellos, ellos fueron —los señaló a ambos, Erena y el capitán se vieron antes de sacar sus armas y ponerse en guardia._

 _Las espadas sonaron y su brillo deslumbrante se vio opacado pronto por la mancha roja sobre su superficie producto de la cruenta lucha que se estaba desenvolviendo. Tsubasa atravesó con su espada el torso del capitán antes de que este pudiera siquiera defenderse. El hombre cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. Las dos mujeres murieron de inmediato empaladas contra la mesa mientras que el resto de los guardias de Kurosawa caían uno tras otro, sino muerto al menos sí gravemente herido. Apenas y hubo bajas de parte de Akiba. Los locales se mantuvieron al margen al ver como sus propios soldados eran arrasados sin piedad._

 _Erena se defendió de un par de caballeros que la mantenían entretenida tratando de salvar su vida, logró librarse de uno al que cortó el cuello haciéndolo desangrarse, pero el segundo le asestó un golpe a su mejilla y el filo de su espada rozó su brazo inmovilizando la mano que sujetaba su arma. Otro soldado llegó para golpearla también impactando una patada en su abdomen doblandola y plantando sus rodillas al suelo._

 _Tsubasa dio la indicación de que se detuvieran._

 _Sus soldados la desarmaron y sujetaron para que su superior se acercara. Tsubasa caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar a su lado. Tomó su mentón alzando su rostro para que la mirara. Erena estaba en muy mal estado, se veía segura de estar a un paso de la muerte a manos del rival que buscaba acabar para defender a su pueblo. Cuán irónico le parecía aquello, morir a manos de quien en algún momento considero un amigo, amigo que la había olvidado por completo. Aún así, pese a su derrota, se mantuvo altiva sin desviar sus ojos aqua de las verdes esmeraldas de Tsubasa que seguían estudiando la particularidad de la alfa._

— _Te ha salido mal la treta Toudo Erena-san —sonrió sin soltar su mentón—. Espero que con esto aprendas que no es tan fácil tratar con un Sonoda y creer que te saldrás con la tuya, la vida es lo menos que vas a perder._

— _No me importa mi vida si es por defender una causa justa —contestó escupiendo la sangre de su boca al traje de Tsubasa que solo se limpio la saliva que llegó a su rostro._

— _Erena-san, no siempre las causas justas son correctas, después de tu falla ahora eres tú quien está bajo mi control de la justicia —empujo su espada en su pecho cortando poco a poco la tela de su traje—. Esos cuentos que tu padre nos contaba cuando éramos unos cachorros sobre el honor, la justicia y la lealtad de los caballeros, son cosas que no funcionan en la práctica, ya deberías saberlo. No existe el bien, lo bueno es relativo, sólo existe el poder y el control y yo, hoy, tengo el poder en mis manos sobre tu vida._

— _Veo que has olvidado todo lo bueno que tenías, ya no existe la Tsubasa que conocí, sólo eres una perra Sonoda igual a tu padre —la aludida exhaló con desgana negando sus palabras._

— _Esa es mi herencia, soy una Sonoda, ya no hay cuentos de princesas, sólo pesadillas oscuras —se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre me enseñó esa verdad mejor que el tuyo cuando servía a la casa Sonoda, es una pena Toudo Shiroku-san haya tenido que morir para que el rey me mostrara eso._

— _¿Vas a matarme entonces? —las pupilas de Erena se dilataron en espera de la respuesta—. Es una pena y una ironía que tenga que morir a manos de tuyas._

— _Eso lo sé y créame, no me interesa tomar tu vida cuando puedo hacer algo que realmente llegue a dolerte de verdad —curvó sus labios y soltó un golpe a su estómago que la hizo escupir más sangre—. Creo, es tiempo de presentar mis respetos a su futura compañera y prima —le dijo al oído y Erena solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —forcejeó del agarre que la sometía y Tsubasa solo se rió de su frustración._

— _Si se porta bien tal vez llegue a perdonarle la vida también —golpeó con su puño su barbilla y Erena cayó inconsciente._

— o —

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Umi entró en la habitación que compartía con Nozomi y vio el desorden que imperaba por todo el lugar.

De inmediato se alarmó al no recibir una respuesta rápida de la omega que estaba arrodillada al pie de la cama con su hermana recostada en ella. La cara de Tsubasa se veía en un hito de angustia que la inquietó. Caminó hasta ponerse a la altura de Nozomi y tocó sus hombros para hacerle ver su presencia pero la omega seguía ensimismada.

—¿Nozomi-chan? —llamó a la chica y ella apenas alzó la cara dejando ver sus ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

—Umi-chan, no te escuche llegar —se limpio los ojos y con ayuda de la alfa se puso en pie.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Nozomi-chan? —la sostuvo entre sus brazos para permitirle que ella hundiera su rostro en su pecho.

—No lo sé —mintió—, ella vino alterada y de pronto se desvaneció.

Umi notó lo maltratado de su uniforme, la quemadura en su costado y la mancha seca de sangre también. Frunció el ceño al ver eso.

—¿Quien la atacó? —interrogó a la omega—. ¿Ella te dijo algo?

—No, nada, sólo se puso mal —Umi observó con mayor detenimiento el cuarto y el olor ligero que reconocía con facilidad.

—Vino a buscarte para calmarse, ¿no es así? —Nozomi afirmó—. Creí que Honoka-san la había curado.

—Lo hizo, esto no tiene que ver con eso —Nozomi se retiró del abrazo de Umi yendo hasta la mesa donde había estado haciendo sus lecturas—. Tengo un mal presentimiento —le mostró a la alfa la carta de la muerte.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —se giró para ver a su hermana—. Antes has sacado esa carta y no quiere decir que tendrá que ver con… la muerte… ¡Demonios! —se sentó en un sofá cercano cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué pasó Umi-chan? —Nozomi se arrodilló frente a ella sujetando sus muñecas.

—Acabo de acordar un duelo a muerte entre Ayase Eli-san y Tsubasa-chan —se recostó con desgana echándose atrás en el sofá.

—¡Umi-chan! —el corazón de Nozomi se encogió con la noticia—. ¡No puedes permitir eso!

—No puedo romper el acuerdo ahora —se lamentó—, Ayase-san no querrá deshacerlo.

—Hablaré con ella si es necesario —se levantó decidida la omega pero Umi la detuvo.

—No, eso solo complicaría las cosas, Ayase-san quiere romper el compromiso de Tsubasa con su hermana y no le importa si con eso pone en riesgo su vida matando a la alfa —Nozomi gruñó con frustración con lo que le dijo Umi.

—Algo podré hacer —trató de consolarse tirándose en los brazos de Umi acurrucandose sobre ella.

—Solo hay que mantener a Tsubasa sana y salva para que pueda salir de esta —besó la frente de Nozomi—. Soy una idiota por comprometer a mi hermana de esa manera.

—No es tu culpa —se aferró más a su pecho.

Quería decirle que hiciera lo que hiciera el destino o más bien los planes de su padre terminarían colocando a Tsubasa de cualquier forma en esa situación y ella, ella tenía que acabar de poner el último clavo a ese ataúd.

Lloró sobre el pecho de Umi hasta que logró calmarse muchos minutos después.

Se secó la humedad que aún permanecía en sus mejillas y alisó el traje de Umi que había mojado y arrugado en su arrebató. Las dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que la noche cayó.

—¿Como te fue hoy con Kotori-san? —Nozomi rompió el silencio de la habilidad.

—No quiero hablar de ello —Umi perdió sus ojos más allá de la omega evitando mirarla.

—¿Paso algo malo? —la curiosidad le picó.

—Bueno, además de condenar a mi hermana a muerte —habló con ironía—, asistí a una reunión con la regente Minami-san para que me propusiera una tontería sobre algo de las musas y confabular contra el rey —terminó de hablar con irritación.

Al oír la palabra musas, Nozomi se inquietó. Tenía que obtener más información al respecto.

—¿Musas? ¿Como la leyenda? —se mostró interesada aunque no quería dejar ver ese interés.

—Si, una cosa así —le resto importancia—. Sea lo que sea le advertí que si insistía con eso no me quedaría más remedio que acusarlas de traición —concluyó no queriendo seguir hablando del tema.

—Debe ser importante si Minami-san se atrevió a decirte sobre eso, quizás debas darle una oportunidad —jugó con el cuello de su traje para distraerla.

—Son sólo tonterías —la detuvo sujetando sus manos—. Vamos, llevaremos a Tsubasa a su habitación, estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

Dio por zanjado la conversación por fin y Nozomi no siguió insistiendo, sin embargo antes de que Umi la quitara de su regazo le dio tres toques apenas perceptibles, uno en su cuello, otro en su sien y uno último en su pecho. El gesto no molesto a Umi aunque se le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar.

— o —

Después del encuentro con sus hermanas y con la heredera de los Sonoda, Eli se refugió en su despacho por el resto del día. Se sumergió en la pila de reportes de la guardia a su cargo y perdió el sentido del tiempo. Esperaba la visita de su madre pero esta no llegó al menos no durante la tarde, el que sí apareció por su puerta fue un mensajero trayendo una misiva dirigida para ella.

Lo reconoció enseguida, el uniforme, era uno de Kurosawa.

El papel anunciaba la llegada del nuevo regente y su esposa para asistir a las festividades y solicitaba una audiencia con ella. De inmediato tomó pluma y hoja para responder a la brevedad. Despidió al mensajero con su respuesta diciendo que se encontraría con la regente en un par de horas en el lugar donde se estarían hospedando.

Terminó de arreglar el papeleo diario y salió de la oficina de la guardia. No perdió mucho tiempo en ir a las caballerizas, conseguir un caballo y echarse a galope. En cierto modo estaba inquieta por su futuro duelo y en parte también, estaba alegre de ver a una amiga cercana. Otonokizaka guardaba una estrecha relación con Kurosawa, que aunque era un reino diferente, estaba bajo el cuidado de ellos. Eran viejos aliados que cayeron casi al mismo tiempo en manos de los Sonodas. La antigua casa de Kira era la que había gobernado Kurosawa hasta que Ren la tomara y se casará con la heredera de Kira rompiendo el linaje. Fue cuando Toudo Shiroku-san tomó las riendas de Kurosawa hasta su muerte no mucho después. Su hija fue salvada por el padre de Eli cuando Ren decidió terminar por completo con cualquier otro heredero de la casa de Kira y ahora la hija de Shiroku volvía a tomar el mandato de ese reino.

Apeo del caballo cuando estuvo en el mesón donde la comitiva de Kurosawa descansaba. Al ser notificados de la llegada de los Sonoda al castillo de Otonokizaka, la comarca declinó la invitación a permanecer en el palacio pero no la de asistir al evento.

Eli habló a uno de los guardias de Kurosawa y este la guió hasta las habitaciones donde permanecía la regente. Erena la recibió dándole un fuerte abrazo y Anju una reverencia cordial tratando de ocultar su rostro. Fue allí cuando Eli se dio cuenta, hacía meses que no las había visto, desde antes del terrible incidente con Tsubasa, no había podido constatar el estado físico de Anju, sólo el de Erena.

La joven esposa, otrora reconocida por ser una de las omegas más hermosas de los reinos, ahora era un pálido recuerdo de aquella belleza. No había dejado de ser bonita, sin embargo su cara ya no reflejaba la misma felicidad de antaño, sus ojos se notaban tristes y deslucidos y mantenía un constante temblor en una de sus manos. Aunque lo más notorio de su aspecto era la gran cicatriz que surcaba un extremo de su rostro, desde la mejilla hasta la frente en su lado derecho, un burdo corte que atravesaba su ceja y que por suerte no se había llevado conmigo también la luz de su ojo derecho. Eli tembló de rabia al verla pero se contuvo para no inquietar más a sus aliadas.

—Es un placer volver a verte Ayase Eli-san —Erena le ofreció sentarse a la mesa mientras Anju disponia a un par de sirvientes para que alistaran la cena—. Sobre todo el honor de compartir el pan y la sal contigo —Eli la siguió colocándose frente a ella y no se sentó hasta que Anju y Erena lo hicieron.

—El honor es todo mío —dijo con una agradable sonrisa que se vio empañada cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a Anju—. Lamento lo que pasó —la omega sólo asintió con tristeza.

—No tiene por qué su majestad, lo que paso pasó y no hay manera de revertirlo —habló con amargura y Erena la tomó de la mano—, pero mejor tengamos una charla más amena.

—Si… de acuerdo —titubeó Eli—. Espero que el viaje no haya tenido contratiempos.

—Ninguno en realidad, Anju y yo tuvimos un momento agradable al entrar en los dominios de Otonokizaka y ver lo magnífico que sigue siendo —siguió el curso de la plática desviandolo de su esposa—. El reino está en buenas condiciones como siempre.

En ese momento los sirvientes entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a servir el primer tiempo de la cena. Eli les permitió su plato, después de un día tan ajetreado realmente moría de hambre y el aroma de la comida era bastante seductor. Un rico menú típico de Kurosawa fue desplegado delante de ella para su regocijo. Anju siempre había sido especial para ese tipo de detalles. La omega le recordaba a su querida hermana Kotori por su excelente gusto y la buena educación y modales que poseía.

—Es bueno saber que aprecian el reino, se ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo así, libre de la influencia de los Sonodas, al menos todo lo que se puede —tomó una cucharada de la sopa y degustó el delicioso sabor, sin duda Maki apreciaría más ese platillo ya que los tomates son su verdura favorita—. Como siempre exquisito Anju-san, a Maki-san le hubiera encantado probar esto.

—¡Oh! Lo sé, creí que te acompañaría y quería darle la sorpresa —habló con una sonrisa más sincera—. Le haré llegar contigo una parte de la comida, si me lo permites.

—Estaré encantada y ella lo agradecerá bastante —asintió y siguió disfrutando de la cena.

Pasaron el resto de la velada en una plática sobre cosas triviales y algunos temas a tratar de comercio, nada realmente relevante o grave. Eli y Erena procuraron no tocar más allá de la superficie el tema de los Sonoda en deferencia a la omega, aunque era evidente que Erena deseaba hablar de aquello. Sin embargo no se dio la oportunidad sino ya entrada la noche. Anju se despidió de Eli acusando al cansancio del viaje de tenerla en el límite y pidió retirarse a sus aposentos.

—¡Que tenga una buena noche Anju-san! No entretendré mucho tiempo más a Erena-san para que la acompañe en su descanso —hizo una reverencia que fue correspondida de igual manera.

—Tomense su tiempo, se que tienen asuntos importantes por tratar y ya he tomado bastante de su atención con mi egoísmo pero realmente quería distraerme un poco y charlar contigo —pidió disculpas a Eli que minimizó el tema.

—Siempre es un placer el estar en la compañía de tan bella omega y jamás será un desperdicio de tiempo, muy por el contrario —Anju ofreció su mano y Eli la tomó con gusto dejando un beso en el dorso—. Espero poder corresponder a su hospitalidad el día de mañana en el castillo, si me permite hacerle la invitación, procuraré que ningún Sonoda empañe la visita.

—Tendré que declinar su amable oferta para el día de mañana pero estaremos presentes en la apertura del festival —dijo con un leve tremor, aún le producía escalofríos el pensar en toparse con alguien de esa familia.

—Lo comprendo, discúlpeme —se apresuró a ofrecer sus disculpas por su error al ver su reacción física—. Trataré de que su estancia sea lo menos desagradable.

—No te preocupes Eli-san, se que no depende sólo de ti pero muchas grácias por tu amabilidad —le dedico una última mirada melancólica y se retiró de la habitación.

Erena exhaló con fuerza cuando la puerta se cerró tras su esposa y se giró para quedar de frente a Eli.

—Ella hizo eso, ¿no es así? —Eli fue la primera en hablar de nuevo, refiriéndose a la cicatriz del rostro de Anju—. Sonoda Tsubasa.

—Si… —dijo con pesar apretando los puños—, aunque en realidad fue mi culpa, yo… no pude defenderla.

Eli tocó su hombro para darle ánimo, sólo que Erena mantuvo la cara mirando hacia el suelo. La mujer alfa tenía una pesada carga encima, la culpabilidad estaba plasmada en todo su ser, eso irritó a Eli.

—No es tu culpa, es culpa de esa hija de puta que sólo sirve para destruir —se refirió a Tsubasa con rencor—. Estoy más que gustosa de poder tener la otro de arrebatarle la vida en un duelo durante las justas de las festividades.

Al oírla, Erena alzó la cara viéndola a los ojos, el temor cruzó su cara para ser reemplazado por la ira momentos después.

—Se que merece morir pero quiero ser yo quien tenga ese gusto —su voz sonó igual de cargada con rencor—. Quiero acabar con Sonoda Tsubasa y recuperar el honor de la casa de Kira.

—Se que es así, pero el destino ha dispuesto que sea yo quien la enfrente —palmeó su hombro y dio algunos pasos por la habitación—. Sin embargo no tengo la intención de mancharme las manos con su sangre aunque lo desee con vehemencia. Honoka no me lo perdonaría, aunque si no tuviera más remedio lo haría.

—¿Honoka-san? —preguntó extrañada queriendo saber a qué venía la hermana de Eli en este asunto.

—Si… el rey Ren dispuso que sus hijas desposaran a mis hermanas —eso sorprendió a Erena, que aunque ya había oído el rumor, no sabía si era verdad.

—¿Honoka-san se desposaran con Tsubasa? —con todo el dolor de su corazón Eli le dijo que si.

A la luz de esos eventos, Erena se dio la vuelta meditando sus pensamientos. Conocía a Honoka-san, había compartido con ella mientras permaneció en el castillo de Otonokizaka después de que Ikki-san, su padre la trajera. Fue una estancia breve pues al poco tiempo Ikki-san había muerto del mismo modo, ella estuvo allí, lo había visto todo.

Su mente, su razón y sus pasiones se vieron enfrentadas. Honoka-san era una luz para cualquiera que la hubiese conocido, por esa causa Eli había dedicado su vida a mantener esa luz lo más intacta posible. ¿Cómo es que ahora lo más puro de la familia Ayase terminaría con lo más oscuro, después del rey Ren, de los Sonodas? Aquello se le hacía una cruel broma del destino.

—¿Vas a permitir que tome a tu hermana? —fue la primera pregunta de varias que quería formular Erena.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de forma tajante.

—Pero si la matas, aún estando en un duelo, el rey te matará a ti —no era cosa fácil matar a un príncipe Sonoda, las consecuencias de eso podrían ser catastróficas para quien lo hiciera aún cuando fuera legal.

—Lo sé, aunque parece ser que al rey realmente no le importa —procedió a contarle el evento en el cual el rey le había concedido castigar a Tsubasa en favor de su permiso para despistar a su hermana.

—La estupidez más grande —exclamó abriendo los ojos con asombro—. ¿Acaso no le importa la vida de su hija?

—Al parecer no lo suficiente o confía en que eso no la matará —se encogió de hombros Eli ignorando cual había sido el razonamiento del rey.

—Sea cual sea, si eso llega a suceder a Honoka-san no le espera una buena vida —pronunció lamentándose de esa mala suerte de la omega.

—No lo voy a permitir —regreso a su posición tajante.

La regente de Kurosawa camino furiosa de arriba a abajo, aún seguía debatiéndose. Quería venganza por lo que Tsubasa había hecho a Anju por su culpa, aunque también había una razón más poderosa detrás, la misma que la había llevado a volver a cruzar su camino con ella, el restaurar el linaje de la casa de Kira.

—Eli-san, tengo una propuesta que hacerte —se paró de golpe y tomó de los hombros a la alfa que la vio con extrañeza.

—¿Cual es esa? —quiso saber por curiosidad.

—Tu quieres evitar que Tsubasa despose a tu hermana, ¿no es así? —Eli asintió—. Solo que no quieres matarla para evitar una confrontación con el resto de los Sonoda y con Honoka-san —volvió a darle la razón—. Entonces entregamela.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no! —se negó rotundamente—. Eso te traería problemas.

—No si actuamos con discreción —insistió—. Kurosawa y Otonokizaka han sido aliados desde hace mucho tiempo, tú y yo hemos sido amigas también, esto nos beneficia a ambas y en esta ocasión sí yo caigo, tú no tendrás que caer conmigo, asumiré toda la responsabilidad —aun así Eli se mostró reacia a aceptar lo que decía.

—Es demasiado, no puedo condenarte a ti a algo como eso —se debatió entre tomar o no la propuesta de Erena, sin duda tener un aliado en esto seria de mucha utilidad, pero era muy arriesgado.

Si seguía sola, podía sólo perder su vida y ya, o matar a Tsubasa y apelar a Sonoda Umi de cumplir su palabra y no tomar represalias, aunque con eso el rey no se quedaría satisfecho, además estaba Honoka. Su hermana no perdonaría tan fácil, su relación ya estaba mal y eso terminaría de fracturarla. Las cosas no serían igual entre ellas.

—Peleas con ella, mantienes intacta tu reputación y a tu hermana y yo me encargo de matar a Sonoda Tsubasa —aún con la vacilación en sus ojos Erena busco algo más con lo cual terminar de convencerla—. Se que Anju estará gustosa de cooperar hablando con Honoka-san y hacerla entrar en razón si es que es ella la que te detiene.

—¿Haria eso Anju-san? —la miró de forma esperanzadora.

—A Anju le agradaría poder ahorrarle mucho sufrimiento a tu hermana si puede evitar que ella esté junto a esa Sonoda —eso pareció ser lo que por fin la logro convencer.

—De acuerdo, pero tendremos que trazar un buen plan o de lo contrario les daremos la excusa perfecta para acabar con nosotras —dijo por último Eli.

— o —

—¿Sigues practicando todavía? —escuchó Maki la odiosa vos de la omega que la sacaba de sus casillas—. Veo que te ha emocionado mucho el descubrimiento de tu habilidad. ¡Puff! ¡Gran cosa!

Tuvo el impulso de responderle con una grosería pero creyó que ignorarla sería suficiente para demostrar su disgusto. Reanudó su intento de provocar que sus manos volvieran a encenderse y Nico sólo bufó al ver lo fallido de sus movimientos.

—¡Lo estas haciendo mal! —la regañó—. No puedes simplemente poner las manos y pujar a ver si sale alguna llama, tienes que desearlo realmente.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo! —le alzó la voz exasperada—. Es sólo que no funciona.

—Y no lo va a hacer si sigues bloqueandote tu sola —la vena de su sien palpitaba furiosa al ver lo mal que lo hacía Maki—. Relájate quieres, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

La chica alfa se detuvo enojada evitando hacer contacto visual con Nico que esperaba su respuesta golpeando la punta de su pie con impaciencia contra el suelo.

—¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! —le pidió irritada yendo a recoger su chaqueta para alejarse de la omega, no estaba de humor para soportarla—. ¡Solo déjame en paz!

—¡Con gusto! —le respondió dándose la vuelta—. Creí que querías dejar de ser una inútil alfa pero veo que no es así.

Dio unos pasos para dejar a Maki allí en el campo de entrenamiento, sólo que antes de que pudiera continuar la voz de la chica la detuvo.

—Espera… yo… lo sien… sólo estoy frustrada —iba a disculparse pero su orgullo no se lo permitió—. Quiero mejorar... esto es increíble y quiero explotarlo… tu sabes… —habló entre balbuceos.

—Ven aquí —la llamó Nico pidiéndole que se pusiera frente a ella.

Maki no sabía si hacerlo o no hacerlo, ya de por sí detestaba tener que seguir sus órdenes todo el tiempo. A regañadientes camino hasta donde le dijo.

Las dos quedaron de frente, la noche ya estaba de pleno con la luna en lo alto dando algo de claridad en medio de la oscuridad, algunas luminarias en los alrededores del campo daban cierta luz y los ojos amatista de la alfa se habían acostumbrado a la tenue iluminación. El fresco nocturno comenzaba a dejarse sentir aunque con el estrés y el ejercicio que había realizado no lo sentía, por el contrario refrescaba el sudor sobre su piel.

Solo los pequeños destellos que surgían de sus manos habían roto la oscuridad por breves segundos. Solo que para su mala suerte no lograba dominarlos lo suficiente para manipularlos y evitar se extinguieron con rapidez.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó Nico y de mala gana lo hizo no sin bufar ganándose un ceño fruncido de la omega.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró para ella pero Nico lo escucho con suficiente volúmen sólo que lo ignoro aunque no le faltaron ganas de golpear a Maki.

—Extiende las manos —le habló con brusquedad—, cierra los ojos y respira profundo —suavizó su tono para ayudar a la alfa a relajarse y la rodeo con sus brazos.

—No entiendo como esto me va a ayudar —masculló y ahora sí Nico le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cállate y hazlo —Maki gruñó pero aún así cerró los ojos.

—¡Ya! —dijo exhalando todo el aire y volviendo a llenar sus pulmones.

—Relajate —Nico acercó su boca al cuello de la alfa y el aliento cálido de la omega pegó con su piel produciéndole escalofríos y una ligera ruborización que pasó desapercibida gracias a la poca luz circundante—. Trata de poner en blanco tu mente.

Maki sintió los dedos de la pequeña omega delinear la palma de su mano subiendo por su muñeca, su brazo hasta sus hombros. El gesto lejos de relajarla la estaba poniendo más nerviosa. La cercanía le permitió percibir con mayor fuerza el agradable aroma que desprendía Nico y su nariz acaparaba el olor cada vez que inhalaba el aire. Con cierto disimulo, su cuerpo la traicionó, y daba respiraciones cada vez más profundas y largas tratando de llenarse con ese aroma. Había algunos toques afrutados, como la fresa, pero otros extraños como el olor de la tierra cuando las primeras gotas caían sobre ella. Era sensación extraña que si la tuviera que definir en una palabra era hogareña. El rico aroma de un pastel de fresas recién horneado que esperas con ansias poder probar.

Su mente estaba vagando en ese pensamiento, tan concentrada en descifrar todo lo que aquel olor le decía con los ojos cerrados que no podía ver cómo era ella el objeto de escrutinio de la omega.

Nico aprovechó la distracción de la alfa para poder observar con detenimiento cada recoveco del delicado rostro de Maki así como de los firmes músculos en sus brazos. Tenía fuerza, no tenía duda, lo había probado, el problema no era ese. El problema con Maki era su falta de enfoque y su rápida frustración que no le permitían progresar. Era bruta, un diamante en bruto, para definirlo mejor Maki era un rubí a la espera de ser pulido para permitirle brillar con toda su magnificencia y espera poder ser ella la que pudiera sacar ese brillo interior de la chica.

Solo que Maki era tan estúpida para su gusto que la tentaba más a simplemente romperle la cabeza que otra cosa. Tan testaruda, terca, necia, odiosa, egocéntrica, grosera, idiota, linda, guapa, con un aroma que le provocaba a partes iguales repulsión y atracción, un hermoso trasero que le encantaba patear a la menor excusa y un sentimiento indefinido que la hacía cuestionar porque permitía a esta alfa tantas cosas cuando por menos de lo que ella hacía había mandado al patíbulo a otros.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—Abre los ojos —le dijo con voz tranquila sujetando sus muñecas.

Las pupilas de Maki se encandilaron de inmediato con la luz que sus manos desprendían, además del calor que emanaban produciendo la calidez que alejó la sensación de frialdad de la noche. Por unos instantes la llama se desestabilizó y amenazaba con apagarse.

—Mantén tu mente despejada, concéntrate en lo que estabas pensando mientras tenías tus ojos cerrados —no cambió su tono calmado y Maki respiró hondo.

Llenó sus pulmones que el olor de Nico y eso logró hacer que la flama se estabilizara lo suficiente. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y la euforia que la invadió hizo más grande la flama.

—Eso es, así está muy bien —dio su aprobación Nico—. Lo que sea que estés pensando trata de concentrarte en eso cada vez para ayudarte a generar las llamas.

—S… si… —dijo nerviosa con el toque de los dedos de Nico que se acercaban a la llama como las polillas atraídas a la trampa de fuego.

—Déjame mostrarte algo —movió sus dedos y con sus manos acunó las de Maki—. Mira esto.

La omega se concentró y de pronto las llamas crecieron de forma increíble rompiendo no sólo la oscuridad con fuerza, sino también el silencio. Las llamas rugían y el calor comenzaba a ser sofocante. Nico retiró sus manos y la llama volvió a su forma original para el asombro de Maki.

—¿Como hiciste eso? —se volteó a mirarla apagando por completo el fuego en sus manos.

—Hay muchas personas con talentos en este mundo —dijo de manera ostentosa—. No eres la única especial.

—Ya decía que tu amabilidad había durado demasiado —rodó los ojos con disgusto.

—Puedo controlar el aire o podría decirse algo así —puso una de sus manos a la cintura y la otra la agitó produciendo una ligera brisa—. No es muy útil como ataque si no logro generar ráfagas lo suficientemente fuertes pero como defensa me ayuda a parar o repeler oponentes —empujo la palma de su mano contra Maki y sin llegar a tocarla la arrojó hacia atrás.

La chica cayó sin gracia sobre su trasero para su asombro. Nico no la había tocado pero sin duda sintió el golpe sobre su pecho que la tiró al suelo.

—Bueno para detener alfas idiotas —dijo recordando la primera vez que uso ese poder para detener a su hermana Tsubasa de tomarla.

—Pero… ¿eso como hace que mis llamas sean más grandes? —preguntó levantándose del piso.

—Química básica, idiota —se acercó agarrando su mano de nuevo—. ¿Que necesita el fuego para quemarse? —presionó su muñeca y sin querer una pequeña chispa se generó y la flama surgió.

—¿Un combustible? —dijo tentativamente.

—Si, tú eres el combustible, tus manos generan la chispa pero no habría fuego si no hubiera aire, oxígeno para ser más específicos —Nico produjo una corriente de aire ligera y la llama creció, la retiró unos segundos después—. Solo debes tener cuidado, recuérdalo, tú eres el combustible.

—¿Eso qué significa? —dijo en voz alta pero enseguida ella misma se respondió al comprender lo que Nico le decía—. ¡Oh!

—Vamos, debes comer algo —la tomó de la mano agarrandola desprevenida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el gesto pero no lo evito.

— o —


	10. Una mala noche

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hi, hi! Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido unos días ocupados y ajetreados. Viaje de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Al menos parece que eso rinde frutos de algún modo y después de todo si las cosas van bien a partir del año que viene estaré de jefa en el laboratorio donde trabajo por consiguiente tendré menos tiempo que dedicar a la escritura y tendré que espaciar más mis actualizaciones. Una disculpa por eso. Por lo pronto les dejo una pequeña continuación, no lo pude llevar hasta donde quería que era el inicio del torneo pero ese tema lo abordaremos en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tarde mucho en ser escrito._

 _También tengo pendiente mis otros fics, sólo que antes voy a empezar a escribir un pequeño encargo que me han hecho. Un DiaMaru muuuuuy típico, eso porque mi novia quería una historia cliché de esas que nos gustan, de matrimonio arreglado donde la pobre es obligada a casarse con la rica para saldar la deuda de su familia. Muy novelesco y super clichesoso pero no me importa, Día se merece un poco de amor aunque sea comprado…_

 _Mención especial para mi novia que todos los días me dice ¿Ya vas a escribir Wildo? Y no puedo darle el gusto. También para Kaiser Arts que me ha dado mis felicitaciones de Navidad y esperaba ansioso la continuación._

 _Tenshin Everdeen, wow esos recursos tan largos que te echas son tan hermosos, siempre es increíble leerlos y me dan la motivación extra (aunque te falle esta vez pues no actualice a tiempo). Sé que avanzamos poco cada vez y quisiera ir a pasos más rápidos con la historia pero pronto voy a ir incluyendo todas esas partes que mencionas puesto que algunas van a suceder de alguna manera. Sólo espero que aún andes por allí para leerlas, lo sé me tarde demasiado._

 _Maki Maki Ma, chica espero que disfrutes la actualización, se hace el esfuerzo por mantener el interés en cada parte de la historia y bien por ti por leerte de golpe todos los capis, me pasa lo mismo cuando encuentro una historia que me atrape._

 _Joss Sonoda, bueno entiendo lo que dices, la verdad si he sido un poco ambigua con las seiyuus, aunque espero que a raíz de esto las conozcan un poco más. De hecho al inicio creo había dicho que les dejaba de tarea el averiguar de ellas. Hay algunas escenas que por la forma debían ser así, ambiguas para que no sepas quién es quién, además de que aún tengo deficiencias en mi escritura trataré de remediar eso lo mejor que pueda. ¡Oh! No, no estudio, trabajo, así que por eso algunas veces si me aumenta la carga de trabajo no tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer otras cosas. En cuanto a Hibike, ya ni hablar de ello, después del último capítulo me han roto mi kokoro._

 _The Neferet, gracias por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario. También amo a Tsu-chan y espero que Eli no le haga mucho daño o viceversa pero no garantizo nada. Además Erena si que va a poner a prueba a mi chiquilla frentona._

 _Desconocido, pues aquí está una actualización._

 _¡Aaahh! Ya no los entretengo y a leer._

 _PD. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las palabras raras, a veces escribo y no me fijo cuando el autocorrector hace de las suyas y dado que no tengo beta pues no las corrijo antes de subirlas._

 _._

— o —

.

Apagó la última vela de su habitación haciendo que sólo la luz que entraba por una de sus ventanas diera toda la tenue iluminación. Sus ojos no tardaron demasiado en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Aún así, prácticamente a tientas se dirigió a su cama y se dispuso a entrar en ella para dormir. Había sido un día largo y necesitaba un poco de paz, además no le hacía mucha gracia tener que dormir a solas nuevamente. Sin embargo había dado permiso a Nozomi de permanecer al lado de su hermana.

No tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño cuando usualmente le costaba más de la cuenta hacerlo. Sus párpados cayeron pesados sobre sus ojos y pronto estuvo entrando a los dominios de Morfeo.

.

.

 _Un leve murmullo de risas llegó hasta sus oídos, era un sonido familiar y cálido que la envolvía. No quiso abrir los ojos queriendo disfrutar aún más de aquel reconfortante sonido. Sólo que la persona que emitía aquella hermosa risa no se lo iba a permitir. Sintió un toque suave sobre sus mejillas, el tacto delicado de unos dedos que delinearon sus facciones deteniéndose apenas lo necesario._

 _Una segunda risa la sorprendió, no podía reconocer ninguna de las dos, sin embargo no eran desagradables. Escuchó ligeros susurros de palabras que no alcanzo a entender por lo adormilada que aún se sentía. Estaban hablando de algo y la segunda risa de pronto se fue. Se quedó solo con la primera que al parecer había encontrado entretenido el acariciar su rostro y jugar con los mechones de cabello sobre ella._

 _Con pereza abrió un ojo y luego el otro para encontrarse con una cara que no conocía pero que le sonreía como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. La finura de su rostro, lo delicado de sus labios y el caprichoso mechón que asomaba por encima de su cabeza se le hicieron familiares pero no lograba recordar de donde._

— _Emi ha venido a buscarte —habló en una aguda voz que resultaba agradable—, le he dicho que te reuniras con ella más tarde, por ahora debes seguir descansando. Han sido unos días bastante pesados._

 _Me giré hundiendo la cara en las piernas de la chica que se rió de nuevo acariciando mi cabello. Era tan acogedora y tan cálida, como algo que no había sentido nunca y no quería dejar de sentir._

— _Alguien está inusualmente caprichosa hoy —como respuesta sólo gruñí y ella siguió riéndose—. Me gusta cuando estás así de relajada y tranquila —sus dedos masajearon mi cuero cabelludo en un ritmo que me estaba haciendo volver a dormirme—. Te amo Mimo-chan._

 _Me levanté de golpe mirándome en sus ojos apenados por mi reacción. Ella desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior para después volver a verme con sus ojos humedecidos y de inmediato retirarlos de nuevo._

— _No te enojes conmigo, por favor —creo que estaba siendo muy severa con ella aunque mi corazón dolía de verla así—. Se que no debo… lo siento Mimo-chan._

 _Por alguna razón que no entendí ni alcance a comprender, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice que pusiera sus ojos sobre mí._

— _¿Mimo-chan? No sé de quién hablas ni quien eres pero sin duda es muy afortunada esa persona de tener a alguien como tú teniendo tan bellos sentimientos por ella —una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios que me resultaron tan apetecibles en ese momento._

— _¿Vas a pretender que no sabes quién eres Mimo-chan? —su sonrisa se apagó curvandose hacia abajo las comisuras de su boca—. Prometiste que nunca ibas a olvidarte de quién eres, ni de quién soy yo. Me juraste que jamás olvidaría lo que sentíamos la una por la otra —me empujó enviándome de espaldas para que me separara de ella._

— _No entiendo —dije apenas y ella se levantó para salir corriendo._

 _Las lágrimas caían de su rostro resbalando por sus mejillas y el dolor en mi pecho aumento volviéndose insoportable. Sin pensarlo salí tras ella siguiendo sus pasos._

 _No me llevaba tanta distancia pero me sentía pesada y lenta y la brecha entre las dos se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y más grande. Trate de alcanzarla aún estirando mis brazos pero era imposible, ella estaba más allá de mí._

— _¡Uchii! —su nombre salió de mi boca en un grito que resonó por todo el lugar—. ¡Uchii regresa! —dije pero ni así volteo a verme o se detuvo siquiera._

 _No sabía de dónde había venido aquel nombre o que significaba o incluso si ese era su nombre real, sólo había aparecido y salido de mis labios sin que pudiera contenerlo. Aún así seguí corriendo, no perdía la esperanza de alcanzarla a pesar de que ya ni siquiera podía verla._

 _Llegue hasta el borde de un barranco deteniéndome de súbito apenas logrando detener mis pasos antes de caer por él. Entonces fui consciente de mi alrededor. Había estado corriendo en medio de una selva cálida y el sudor de mi cuerpo había empapado mis ropas. Estaba agitada por la carrera y el aire era espeso y caliente sin ayudarme a refrescar por el esfuerzo._

 _Retrocedí un par de pasos para poner distancia entre el acantilado delante de mí y yo. Una angustia sofocante de pronto se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi alma. Tenía miedo. Podía sentir algo acechándome, a la espera de que bajara la guardia para atacar. Di una vuelta cerciorándome de todo lo que me rodeaba pero aunque no podía verlo sabía que estaba allí._

— _¡Da la cara quien quiera que seas! —hable fuerte y claro pero nadie respondió._

 _Espero algunos minutos._

— _¡Seas quien seas, no tienes el valor de darte a conocer! —volví a hablarle y ahora una siniestra risa llegó a mis oídos._

— _¿Valor? ¿Qué sabes tú del valor Mimori? —la voz y la risa se me hicieron conocidas pero seguía sin poder identificar de donde._

— _Estoy aquí a merced y tú no te atreves a mostrarte —exclamé y una sombra surgió de entre la maleza de la selva._

— _Atacar por la espalda a un amigo desarmado no es propio de la valentía —sonó de nuevo la voz pero no provenía de la figura sombría que se tambaleaba delante._

 _Era ella, la chica que había estado siguiendo, Uchii. Mi corazón se constriñó al ver su estado. Tenía el rostro compungido en una mueca de dolor, sus manos se agarraban fuertemente el abdomen tratando de contener algo. Me acerque a ella rápidamente alarmada por como se veía. Ella trato de separarme pero no se lo permití._

— _¿Estas bien? —fue lo único que atine a decir mientras inspeccionaba lo que parecía una herida punzante en su vientre._

— _Ahora que estás aquí estoy mejor —me regaló una amarga sonrisa que tiñó sus labios de sangre._

 _Ella estaba muriendo._

 _Con desesperación aparte sus manos y ví la magnitud del daño. Era un corte limpio a tajo que abarcaba una buena parte de su estómago. Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndose todo el interior se hubiese vaciado. El horror me invadió. Había matado muchas veces y visto morir en otras tantas a muchas personas pero esto me estaba trastocando en lo profundo de mi ser. ¿Por qué? Me sentí impotente de hacer nada. Ella iba a morir en mis brazos sin que pudiera darle ni siquiera algún alivio al evidente dolor que podía ver en su rostro aún cuando parecía aguantarlo._

— _No llores —escuche que me dijo y entonces me di cuenta de las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban—. Tienes que ayudarla —me volvió a hablar—, Emi te espera —de nuevo ese nombre—. Debes rescatarla para que todas podamos ser libres de nuestra condena._

 _No entendí sus palabras. ¿,A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Quién era Emi y que tenía que ver con todo? ¿Cuál condena?_

— _Si quieres respuestas debes buscarme primero —sus dedos húmedos por su sangre caliente tomaron mi mejilla sorprendiendome._

 _Era el mismo tacto con la misma gracia, delicadeza y amor con la que me había tratado antes. No pude dejar de llorar al darme cuenta de esto._

— _¿Quién eres? —le pregunté—. ¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Buscame, tú sabes quién soy, es tiempo de que sepas quién eres tú y lo que debes hacer —limpio algunas de mis lágrimas pero solo hizo que su sangre se esparciera más sobre mi rostro—. Mi traviesa Mimorin, el libro es la clave._

 _Una ráfaga de aire nos cubrió de pronto levantando una densa capa de tierra que me hizo cerrar los ojos y perdí mi sueño._

.

.

Desperté agitada. El sudor me pegaba el fleco sobre la cara y mis ropas estaban completamente humedad por su causa. Toque mis rostro y las húmeda que percibir en él no era a por el sudor, eran mis lágrimas derramadas. Había sido tan real.

El libro.

No, no debía. Eso era una traición a mi casa, a mi familia, a mi padre, pero… si tenía respuestas. La imagen aquella hermosa mujer cruzó mi mente. Debía conocer la verdad. Del algún modo sentí que se lo debía a ella y tenía que hacerlo.

No pude permanecer más tiempo en la cama. Me levanté y busqué mi ropa sin embargo me sentía debilitada y trastabillé mis pasos. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Nozomi.

.

— o —

.

 _La noche. La noche oscura._

 _No entendía cómo pero a donde quiera que mirara sólo había oscuridad y esa sensación de frialdad, la humedad helada y el temblor de su cuerpo que se aferraba a mantener el último grado de calor que poseía su humanidad, sin embargo el frío de alrededor hacía imposible esa tarea. Los pequeños murmullos, los chillidos apenas audibles de las ratas que sabía estaban allí en algún lugar pero no lograba verlas aunque el débil brillo de sus ojos rojos estaban sobre ella, eso le daba miedo, más bien, le producían ese sentimiento arcaico de pavor y pánico al saber lo que le esperaba con ellas._

 _Se había cansado de gritar, de suplicar, de pedir a su padre la sacara de allí, de que la perdonará y de que se portaría bien de ahora en adelante sin desobederlo. Sólo que era en vano. Nadie había venido a verla. Nadie había ido en su ayuda. Estaba sola. Sola como nunca lo había estado antes. Ni siquiera sus hermanas habían podido ayudarla. Ni siquiera la niña nueva que acababa de llegar al castillo y quien se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Nadie._

 _Lloró hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas en sus ojos y sólo los sollozos salían de su pecho yendo a menos cada vez. La humedad salada sobre sus mejillas se secó dejando un rastro de mugre que pintaba su rostro con la miseria de su suerte._

 _Había una pequeña tregua entre ella y las ratas que la miraban a la espera de que cerrará los ojos y cayera presa del cansancio para que no opusiera resistencia a las dolorosas mordeduras de sus afilados dientes. Se negaba a dormir, aunque sus párpados se deslizaban sobre sus ojos con mayor facilidad y le costaba una enormidad volver a abrirlos para mantenerse alerta. Algunos de esos animales sabiendo su estado habían empezado a avanzar sobre ella. Podía oír sus pequeñas patas chapotear sobre el suelo mojado. En el silencio de la mazmorra oscura los sonidos se amplificaban volviendose claros y nítidos aún para sus sentidos atrofiados por el cansancio._

 _Sin embargo no se iba a dejar vencer por ellas. No lo iba a permitir. No sabía porqué, pero ese lugar no debía ser su fin. Le demostraría a su padre que ella podía sobrevivir y con eso se ganaría su amor y su respeto. Al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez para mantenerse cuerda en el abismo de locura que estaba cayendo sin remedio._

 _Sintió la primera mordida. Los fuertes y afilados dientes hundiendose en sus ropas traspasando hasta su piel. El dolor que vino con ello y que ayudó a reavivar su instinto de supervivencia la hicieron despertar de su letargo. Gruñó con fuerza, haciendo un sonido gutural que jamás había emitido antes. El ruido sordo del alfa que vivía dentro de ella. Fue allí que perdió lo último que tenía, su preciada niñez, su lado tierno de cachorro para convertirse en una bestia que devoraba y destruía a cada una de las ratas que intentaban lastimarla._

 _Había perdido la cuenta de los días y las noches que permaneció en aquel lugar, en esa inmensa oscuridad maloliente viviendo de la carne y la sangre de sus verdugos. Ni siquiera recordaba ya su nombre ni su vida antes de aquello, todo se había borrado, no era más que un animal cuando la luz golpeó sus ojos nuevamente._

 _Sus delicados y largos cabellos castaños estaban pegados a su rostro llenos de restos de lodo y sangre putrefacta, su cuerpo tenía los girones de la ropa humedecida y apestosa a muerte y miseria. El brillo de sus ojos había sido deslumbrado por los rayos del día y el verde vibrante que alguna vez iluminó su mirada se había ido para no regresar, sólo quedaba el remanente de la locura y un siniestro dejó de maldad que sólo había estado presente en los ojos de su padre hasta ahora._

— _Lo hiciste bien —fueron las primeras palabras que oyó pronunciar al rey Ren, su padre cuando la sacó del calabozo—, espero que hayas aprendido la lección hija mía._

 _La pequeña Tsubasa que no rebasaba los diez años de edad asintió apenas sin levantar la cabeza para mirar a su padre, aún temblaba de miedo ante su presencia y con el temor de que la regresará a su pesadilla. El rey colocó delante de ella una espada, poniendo la punta afilada contra el suelo y la empuñadura contra su rostro. El arma era casi tan grande como su altura._

— _¿Estás lista para hacer lo que te ordene? —le preguntó de una forma firme que sabía no podía negarse y correr el riesgo a volver al hoyo aquel._

 _Con cautela movió la cabeza pero no fue suficiente para el rey que habló de nuevo con voz fuerte y dominante llenando el silencio de la celda._

— _¡No te escucho Sonoda Tsubasa! —la niña tembló como una hoja y apretandolas los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas, que en realidad ya no tenía, pronunció su respuesta._

— _¡Si su majestad! —el rey sonrió satisfecho y ella tomó el arma con sus pequeñas manos._

— _Muy bien, adelante, conviértete en la Sonoda que debes ser —le dijo llevándosela de allí—. El alfa que deberá perpetuar mi legado hasta que ya no me sirvas más_

— _o —_

Se despertó de golpe sin saber dónde estaba hasta que unas manos conocidas se cerraron sobre su cuerpo para calmarla. El aroma inconfundible de Nozomi la rodeo y su chi le dió el calor para normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar su mente. La joven Omega dormía junto a ella en su cama, en el cuarto que había sido asignado para su estancia, no lo había reconocido al inicio porque prácticamente no había estado en él. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus noches desde que llegara a Otonokizaka junto a Honoka y en cierto modo estando junto a la chica sus pesadillas habían estado ausentes.

—¿Estas bien? —pronunció apenas audible pero con la suficiente intensidad en su preocupada voz para hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Tsubasa.

—Si estás conmigo siempre estaré bien —dijo con galanura y Nozomi se echó a reír para luego besarla sin pudor.

—Haciendo ese tipo de comentarios haces que me dé cuenta de que me preocupo por nada —le reclamó la omega que la tiró contra la cama montándose sobre ella—. Tendrás que pagarme las horas que he permanecido preocupada por ti en vano.

Nozomi dejó caer sus caderas sobre la pelvis de la alfa haciendo un meneo suave y sugerente que pronto fue respondido por un bulto en formación debajo de ella. Las manos de Tsubasa fueron hasta la cintura de Nozomi bajando poco a poco delineando la curva de su cuerpo hasta posarse en sus muslos y volviendo a subir para empujarla y aumentar el contacto de la fricción de sus caderas.

—Parece que alguien a estado mucho tiempo en abstinencia —se burló Nozomi de Tsubasa que respondió alzando su pelvis frotando con fuerza su erección bajo sus pantalones.

—Es tiempo de que hagas algo al respecto —llevo una mano a la nuca de la omega y la atrajo hacia ella mordiendo sus labios con todas las ganas reprimidas de los días pasados.

Necesitaba con urgencia el cálido cuerpo de una hermosa omega dispuesta para callar a sus bestias internas y hacer retroceder los malos momentos que sus pesadillas traían a ella. Nozomi había cumplido muy bien esa labor hasta ahora, sin embargo había algo que no la tenía en paz. Había un cierto resquemor en su mente que no le permitía disfrutar de las caricias que estaba recibiendo de la omega.

Con violencia arrancó las ropas de su torso y se hizo del control de sus pechos prodigando besos por la piel sensible y ardiente de la chica que se estremecía bajo su tacto. Nozomi era una cortesana con mucha habilidad, sabía claramente que punto tocar, que sonido hacer y que empuje emplear para que la experiencia de estar con ella fuera de lo más satisfactoria. Sólo que algo no estaba funcionando.

Eso comenzaba a molestarla.

¿Acaso Nozomi se había vuelto como las otras?

Se negaba a pensar en eso. La omega entre sus brazos era la misma que otras tantas veces había sido suficiente para calmarla. Entonces, ¿por qué no parecía serlo ahora? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La detuvo con brusquedad, sosteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos ejerciendo más fuerza de la habitual que hizo que la chica omega se quejara por la rudeza de su trato.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo levantándose de la cama dejando a una atónita Nozomi que se recuperó pronto de la conmoción.

—¿Tanto te ha afectado esa niña Honoka-chan? —la abrazó por la espalda y Tsubasa la dejo hacer ya que no detectó ninguna señal de malicia en su voz sino de preocupación en su lugar.

—No podría decirlo, sólo no estoy de ánimo —habló con cierto cansancio y Nozomi apretó su agarre.

—¿Esta bien si solo me quedo contigo el resto de la noche? —Tsubasa exhaló y asintió dándose la vuelta.

—Por supuesto que… —no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe las sorprendió a las dos.

De inmediato Tsubasa se puso alerta agudizando el oído. Pudo percibir el sonido pesado de pasos sobre el piso y una respiración agitada. Abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo a la sala común y la luz de las velas le permitió ver la figura apesadumbrada de su hermana.

Umi caminaba con dificultad en dirección de la puerta de salida de su habitación. Detrás de ella estaba un candelabro volcado sobre el suelo el cual había hecho el ruido que las alertó. Nozomi dejó la espalda de Tsubasa yendo hasta la menor de las Sonodas y con la ayuda de la otra alfa llevaron a Umi hasta un sofá cercano donde la colocaron sentandola en él. La chica no tenía un buen semblante.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —enseguida Tsubasa la interrogó mientras Nozomi revisaba su estado físico.

—Tenia que salir a tomar un poco de aire, me estaba sofocando en mi cuarto —dijo aún agitada.

—¿Estas teniendo de nuevo esos malos sueños? —quiso saber su hermana, se sentía inquieta aún recordando sus propias pesadillas.

—No, fue… esto fue diferente —se quedó en silencio haciendo un recuento de los recientes eventos.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguna volviera a hablar. Tsubasa se mantenía a la expectativa mientras Umi sólo se cerraba sobre sí misma. Nozomi en cambio parecía tranquila, todo parecía estar yendo como lo había esperado de las dos hermanas Sonoda.

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, estamos a un día de que comience el festival y tienen que estar en buenas condiciones para las justas —comentó la omega y Tsubasa resopló.

—Eso no será más que un trámite, no hay nadie que esté a nuestra altura —por un momento Umi y Nozomi cruzaron miradas.

—En realidad, hay algo que debo decirte —Umi tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Malas noticias? ¿Un mal augurio? —pasó su vista de una a otra esperando una respuesta.

—He acordado un duelo con Ayase Eli-san —soltó sin mucho tacto en su habitual manera de decir las cosas de manera directa.

—¡Oh! —Tsubasa se llevó las manos a la cintura— ¿En serio?

—Si ella gana terminarás tu compromiso con Honoka-san, si tú ganas puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —dijo de forma escueta.

—Eso suena a que será un buen duelo —comenzó a reír la alfa.

—Deberás tener cuidado, las cartas no me están dando buenas lecturas —la interrumpió Nozomi.

—Sabes que no le temo a morir en un duelo —le restó importancia a sus palabras—. Ayase Eli-san no es un oponente del que deba cuidarme.

—El exceso de confianza si lo es —Umi cortó su discurso egocéntrico—. Creo que por su hermana está dispuesta a llevar esto a la última instancia sin importarle arriesgar la seguridad de su reino.

—Como lo dije, esto sólo lo hace más interesante para mí —volvió a reírse con una fuerte carcajada—. Esta bien, me lo tomaré en serio —se limpio los ojos parando de reirse por fin al ver el rostro inmutable de su hermana Umi y la preocupación en el de Nozomi—. Vamos a dormir mejor, hay muchas cosas por hacer en la mañana —les concedió para que dejaran de mirarla.

—De acuerdo —la detuvo antes de que Tsubasa se diera la vuelta—, sólo recuerda que estoy aquí para cubrir tu espalda cuando sea necesario —le dió un apretón y su hermana curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Al menos se que harás el intento aunque no resulte como esperas —tomó su mano y su sonrisa se transformó en una melancólica—. Anda ve a dormir con tu concubina, yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta por allí.

—No, eres tú quien debe descansar. A mi me hace falta tomar un poco de aire fresco —la detuvo reteniendo su mano y pasandosela a Nozomi que de inmediato se pegó a Tsubasa.

La alfa mayor no dijo nada más mientras veía como su hermana las deja a solas. Umi tenía mejor semblante ahora.

.

— o —

.

—¿En verdad tienes que estarme siguiendo? —masculló una molesta Maki mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de ésta—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Quizás dormir? Es demasiado tarde ya.

—Me da igual, no tengo nada que hacer además de fastidiarte un rato más —se encogió de hombros dando su explicación—. Rin-chan está ocupada por el momento, ella y esa chica… creo que se llama Hanayo, no lo recuerdo muy bien —Maki prestó oído al escuchar el nombre de su sierva.

—¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Qué clase de asuntos podría tener Hanayo-san con un sirviente tuyo? —preguntó irritada.

—Sí no me interrumpieras te lo diría —contestó de mala gana haciendo resoplar del enojo a Maki—. De vez en cuando deberías sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero para darte cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, niña egocéntrica —la chica pelirroja solo rodó los ojos—. Ellas dos parece que han tenido un flechazo y han decidido irse a retozar cual conejos por algún lugar del castillo.

—¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¡Imposible! Hanayo-san no es ese tipo de persona.

—Si conocieras a alguien que te hiciera cuestionar todo tu mundo y que irremediablemente te vieras atraída por ella sin entender la razón, aunque no seas ese tipo de persona terminarías haciendo cosas raras por ella —Maki sacudió su cabeza negando enérgicamente.

—Yo no haría eso, es estúpido, además yo ya quiero a alguien —Nico frunció las cejas, esa alfa la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

—¡Oh! Cierto, olvidaba el pequeño detalle de tu relación incestuosa con tu hermana. Das asco Maki-chan —dijo sacando la lengua haciendo una cara pretendiendo vomitar.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! ¡Déjame en paz! —la empujó alejandola aún cuando no estaban muy cerca.

—¡Eres una idiota Maki-chan! —estuvo a punto de responder a la agresión devolviéndole el empujón pero se contuvo—. Haz lo que quieras, sólo me darás el hijo que mi padre quiere y luego… luego te mataré por imbécil.

—Vamos a ver si puedes hacer eso —se envalentono la alfa aún cuando sabía que Nico era capaz de patearle el trasero—, no te la voy a dejar tan fácil.

Maki se acercó a Nico acorralandola contra la pared, la chica Ayase le sacaba algunos centímetros de estatura que hizo valer en ese momento. Nico aunque no quería se sintió ligeramente intimidada por la alfa, el olor dulce que desprendía la había estado haciendo volverse loca desde esa mañana a pesar de que no lo había querido admitir. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil.

Aprovechando ese titubeo, Maki cerró más el espacio quedando prácticamente junto a la más pequeña pegando su cuerpo. Nico tragó saliva al sentir el chi de la alfa y las caderas de la chica. Era una situación muy vergonzosa.

Maki se separó completamente roja por lo que acababa de hacer pero no se iba a disculpar por su actuar impulsivo. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y jugó con un mechón de su cabello rojo.

—Lo ves —miró de reojo a Nico—, no te va a ser tan fácil.

Nico cerró los puños pero antes de que dijera o hiciese algo Maki se alejó corriendo de allí sin darle oportunidad y quitándosela de encima.

.

.

Anduvo sus pasos tratando de hacer el mayor espacio posible entre la omega y ella.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso Maki? —dijo en voz alta reprendiendose por su comportamiento—. ¡Enfocate! Has estado actuando raro cada vez que estás junto a ella.

De alguna manera el estar todo ese tiempo con la chica la había afectado bastante. Pocas veces estaba expuesta a omegas completamente desarrolladas y tal vez era eso lo que la tenía descolocada. Sin embargo el tiempo que pasaba junto a Hanayo-san no era igual aunque esta era una omega, nunca había experimentado algo así, al menos no con nadie además de Kotori-chan, su querida Kotori-chan. Tal vez un poco con Honoka-chan cuando ésta era demasiado cariñosa y le provocaba ciertos malos pensamientos. La diferencia estaba en que Nico no era su hermana, no podía sentirse culpable de pensar en esa forma con ella.

Se golpeó las mejillas tratando de enfocarse. Era una maldita idiota alfa adolescente que se entusiasmaba demasiado con las omegas. Tenía que preocuparse por algo más que solo esos problemas de líos amorosos tontos.

En un inicio había querido ir a ver a Kotori, pero retomo su camino desviándose hasta la habitación de Honoka-chan. Desde el incidente de la cena no había tenido noticias de ella, aunque tampoco se había interesado mucho en ir a verla. Esas cosas siempre las lidiaba Eli, sólo que seguramente ella no iría ahora y no la culpaba por no hacerlo. Era momento de ejercer como alfa de la familia.

Iba a tocar la puerta pero pensó que si Honoka-chan estaba en el interior estaría probablemente durmiendo así que solo entro sin llamar.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras con apenas una muy tenue luz del exterior que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos se tardaron en acostumbrarse por lo que usando su recién adquirido don intento iluminarse. Un pequeño chispazo y una débil llama del tamaño de la producida por una vela alumbró el lugar. Pasó la antesala y llegó hasta el cuarto de su hermana.

La chica descansaba sobre su cama. La luz resaltaba el color de su cabello dándole un toque de luminosidad que enmarcaban su rostro. La vio con detenimiento unos minutos, después de sentarse a un costado de la cama, apartó algunos mechones de pelo naranja que cubrían su cara y observó las huellas de las lágrimas secas. Maki se mordió un labio sintiendo pena por su hermana y culpabilidad en ella por no haber estado antes.

El roce de sus dedos hizo que Honoka reaccionara y de súbito despertó abrazándola y tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Eli-chan! —exclamó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la alfa.

La llama en la mano de Maki se desvaneció al envolver entre sus brazos a su hermana.

—¡Tonta! Aún estás adormilada —aunque sus palabras pudieran ser duras, no eran para nada así, el tono dulce que uso le resto terror a pesar de que lo acompañó con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza contra Honoka que se hundió más en el abrazo.

—Lo siento Maki-chan —se disculpó sonando aún somnolienta.

—Creo que me he perdido de algunas cosas —acaricio su cabeza y Honoka la movió negandolo.

—No te has perdido de mucho —dijo con tristeza—. Como siempre he causado un lío y Eli-chan está molesta conmigo.

—Bueno, Eli-chan nunca se enfada demasiado tiempo contigo, eres su consentida —trató de justificar a su hermana mayor.

—Esta vez es diferente Maki-chan — la chica sólo suspiró percibiendo el olor de su hermana, tendría que ir con Eli y averiguar cuál era el estado de las cosas.

—¡Eh! Sabes que no soy muy buena con este tipo de asuntos… —de alguna forma Maki de pronto se empezó a sentir ansiosa.

—Esta bien Maki-chan, al menos no estás enojada tú también por mi compromiso —se separó un poco para darle una sonrisa y de nuevo volvió a abrazarse a ella.

—Tal vez Tsubasa-san no sea tan terrible como dicen, es dura y demasiado cínica y podrá tener muchos defectos pero creo que se preocupa por su familia como nosotros lo hacemos por la nuestra —Honoka inhaló profundo en un largo suspiro.

—Quizás… —a su mente vino el recuerdo de esa mañana y de los momentos anteriores que compartió con su prometida y sintió su corazón calentarse con ellos.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo —determinó la más joven—, aunque si hace algo para lastimarte en cualquier sentido no se lo permitiremos de ninguna manera —Honoka dejó salir una risita y Maki se molestó un poco.

—Eres linda cuando eres amable Maki-chan —le picó las costillas y está respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza para aplacar sus burlas.

—¡Callate! —le gritó sólo que eso no detuvo el ataque de Honoka.

Forcejearon un poco pero la fuerza de la alfa terminó ganando y acorraló a la omega contra la cama poniendo el ambiente algo tenso.

—Has... estado ejercitando mucho —dijo en voz baja y algo ronca aspirando el aroma almizclado.

—Yo… yo… —tragó saliva cuando las manos de Honoka tomaron su espalda baja empujándola hacia ella—, tomaré un baño —se quitó rápidamente para evitar la cercanía peligrosa.

—Entonces te acompañaré —dijo decidida tomando su mano y llevándola hasta el cuarto de aseo.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —aún se sentía contrariada y un pequeño dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar.

—Lo hemos hecho antes —le resto importancia Honoka que entró cerrando la puerta y comenzando a quitarle la ropa a su hermana menor.

—Sí —dijo alarmada—, pero éramos pequeñas, unos cachorros, ahora ya no…

Honoka se le quedó mirando, ya le había despojado de la chaqueta y desabotonado la camisa que estaba a medio camino del suelo.

—¡Oh por los dioses! ¡Maki-chan ya no es un cachorro! —prácticamente gritó para el gusto de la menor que se avergonzó sobremanera.

—¡Hace mucho que no lo soy! —dijo indignada.

—¿En verdad? —pronunció algo incrédula provocando un puchero en los labios de Maki—. Pero… es que hasta hoy no había percibido el cambio en tu olor, es más intenso que antes…

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —se sonrojó violentamente tirándole su camisa a la cara—. Por supuesto que no y no tiene nada que ver con que haya estado con Nico o algo así.

—¡Maki-chan! —Honoka quiso saltar sobre ella pero Maki se hizo a un lado y la chica fue a dar directo a la tina que aún estaba vacía.

—Ni una palabra o me voy —la amenazó y la chica hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca.

—Está bien —dijo enfurruñada.

En silencio la mayor comenzó a llenar de agua la tina esperando a que se templara con un chorro de agua caliente y fría. Habían pasado unos quince minutos a lo mucho cuando estuvo llena la tina y Maki se sumergió en ella seguida de Honoka que empezó a tallar su espalda. Fue allí que se dió cuenta de las muchas marcas de golpes que cubrían su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó presionando un área particularmente morada de su espalda haciéndola que la otra gruñera con cierto dolor.

—Nada… del entrenamiento —se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame hacer algo —Honoka colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Maki y se concentró con fuerza frunciendo el ceño.

Maki no entendió que estaba haciendo su hermana pero pronto sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y el aumento de un calor que provenía de las manos de Honoka. La sensación fue pasando poco a poco y el cansancio que había sentido antes así como las dolencias que había estado aguantando fueron desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo. Se giró para ver a Honoka y apenas alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera debilitada.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —la sacudió ligeramente y la chica apenas pudo mirarla.

—Al parecer puedo curar a las personas pero no soy muy resistente —sonrió levemente y Maki la regaño.

—No debiste hacer eso si podría causarte esto —recordó las palabras de Nico acerca de su propio poder, de como ella misma era el combustible para las llamas que producía, tal vez algo parecido le sucedía a su hermana—. No vuelvas a hacerlo si pone en peligro tu vida.

—Solo debo descansar un poco no pasa nada Maki-chan —la alfa gruñó por la despreocupación que mostró la mayor.

—Calla, iremos a que duermas —hizo el intento de sacarla de la tina pero Honoka se lo impidió.

—No hasta que haya terminado de limpiar a Maki-chan —frunció las cejas enojada pero no se negó después de ver la cara de súplica en el rostro de la otra.

—Pero una vez hecho no hay excusas —le advirtió—, y deja de hablarme así, no soy una cachorra.

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña, al menos a ti si puedo tratarte así —Maki murmuró un idiota pero dejó que hiciera lo que quería.

Después del baño, Maki llevó a Honoka hasta su cama y la recostó. Ya era entrada la madrugada y ella misma, a pesar de que sus heridas habían sido sanadas, se sentía igualmente cansada. Honoka se aferró a su cuello estando totalmente adormilada y Maki ya no tuvo fuerzas para retirarla e irse a su propio cuarto. Al final el sueño la venció y se quedó con su hermana a dormir hasta la mañana.

.

— o —

.

Umi había pasado el resto de la noche hasta que los primeros rayos del sol despuntaron deambulando por los jardines. Aún mantenía con ella su ropa de dormir puesto que de esa manera había abandonado sus aposentos. Sus ojos estaban sumergidos en dos profundas ojeras debido al sueño deficiente. Su cabello no tenía el mejor aspecto tampoco aunque estaba en mejores condiciones.

De manera consciente había recorrido el camino hasta el jardín privado de su prometida ya que sentía que algo la llamaba a ir a él. En cierto modo el sitio le resultaba familiar pues su sueño o lo que había tenido esa noche parecía ambientado en un lugar como ese.

La inusual sensación de paz y tranquilidad que tenía al ver las flores y el paisaje en general le dieron un poco de respiro hasta que la imagen de la chica, Uchii, vino a ella. El dolor en su pecho creció hasta volverse casi insoportable y el escozor en sus ojos amenazó con producir algunas gotas de humedad que apartó enseguida impidiendo su formación.

Escuchó un aleteo y de la copa de un árbol descendió el extraño pájaro gris de Kotori. El pajarraco hizo escándalo al verla y Umi estuvo tentada en sacar su espada y cortarle el cuello pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente no había salido de su cuarto con ella ni con ningún medio para defenderse, o eso creía. Revisó entre los pliegues de su vestido y encontró su inseparable daga. No recordaba haberla tomado con ella pero quizás era porque lo hacía en automático que no era consciente de eso.

Dió un paso hacia el animal pero este levantó el vuelo desde la rama baja donde se había posado y pasó por encima de su cabeza. Siguió su trayectoria y sus ojos fueron a parar a la persona que había estado buscando desde el principio.

—¡Buenos días Sonoda-san! —dijo Kotori sin mucha emoción ni en su voz ni en su rostro, se notaba que la chica tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

—¡Buenos días Kotori-san! —cerró la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de un cierto matiz de emoción que tiñó sus palabras.

El ver a la chica le hizo que parte de su inquietud nocturna cesará. Después de su pesadilla y de la imagen ensangrentada del cuerpo de aquella mujer que de algún modo le recordaba a su prometida era un alivio ver que Kotori no había sufrido ningún percance.

—¿Esta todo bien? —los ojos ámbar de Kotori la miraron con preocupación, al menos la socialmente aceptable.

—Si, yo solo quise salir a tomar un poco del aire matutino antes de iniciar el día, este lugar es particularmente tranquilizante para mí —hizo una reverencia—. Es tiempo de que regrese a mis asuntos —se despidió.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta dejar atrás a su prometida que no parecía inclinada a detenerla y no la culpaba de ello, ciertamente se había portado de manera ruda la noche anterior con la madre de esta.

—Sonoda-san —oyó el llamado de Kotori y se detuvo girándose para mirarla de frente—, sobre el libro…

—No he cambiado de opinión —dijo de forma tajante manteniendo su postura.

—Pero… —intentó apelar a su razón pero Umi no se lo permitió.

—Una mala noche no me hará cambiar de decisión —Kotori agacho la mirada y se llevó las manos al pecho en una evidente señal de súplica.

—¡Sonoda-san, por favor! —eso fue como un golpe bajo para la alfa que sintió su temple tambalear ante el aura que emanaba la omega.

—No… no… —se quiso resistir pero algo en su interior la empujaba a no hacerlo—, hablaremos de eso después pero dudo que… —Kotoro seguía viéndola con esos ojos ámbar que le producían un extraño hechizo que no había conocido antes—, nos vemos en la cena princesa —hizo una reverencia retirándose antes de que su orgullo alfa fuera doblegado.

Kotori la vio irse y se lamentó que su artimaña no funcionará del todo pero esperaba que si insistía lo suficiente Umi cediera al fin. Después de todo ella también había estado en el mismo sueño con ella y aún podía sentir el dolor en sus entrañas y su corazón.

.

— o —

.


	11. Uno contra otro

Love Live!

Wild stars

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Dicen, según la sabiduría de Facebook, que si empiezas el año con la actualización de un capítulo o una historia nueva, vas a ser muy productivo este año. No sé si sea cierto pero por lo pronto dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Al inicio, debo decir, me trabe por allí de las 4 mil palabras y aunque tenía la idea de donde debía ir la historia no le encontraba sentido a mis palabras. Al final me ha dado la inspiración y creo acabe por encima de las diez mil y ni siquiera pude llegar hasta donde deseaba. Pero esta todo listo para que las justas empiecen y se desate la masacre. Como dice Maki casi al final, todos estamos locos y nos volvemos irracionales. Una disculpa si de pronto parece que actuamos así, yo y mis personajes.

Debo agradecer en especial a Tenshin Everdeen, es que esos reviews que te avientas chica, creo que por eso obtuve el jalón necesario para chutarme la mitad de este capítulo de un tirón en un día. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y esperaré con ansias ese review como una fangirl que se emociona con su Idol. No hay mucho NicoMaki, de hecho es muy áspero en esta ocasión. Pero avanzamos en el NozoEli, algo abrupto quizás. Nozomi no se anda con rodeos, todo sea por su familia. Aahhh y ya regreso de sus vacaciones el rey.

La chica de los 50's, oye qué bien que te hayas animado a dejar un review, eso me alegra, del NicoMaki, hay una escena aquí que me recordó a Jurassic World, ya verás después. Hummm, ¿dijiste idea loca? ¿Donde me apunto? Venga me hace falta ideas locas ya que me han dejado como novia de rancho con otras ideas locas que he querido llevar a cabo. Tú dices la hora para la plática.

Shiro, yo también extrañaba el onegai pero me dan tristeza esas dos. No puedo evitarlo. El KotoUmi es muy trágico.

Theneferet, bueno aquí hay un poco más de ese KotoUmi trágico. De hecho mi novia casi lloro con esto. No sé si sea muy feo, pero a mi también me da tristeza.

Panda-chan, no todo es porquería en esta historia, si hay un poco, pero no mucha. Amo el HonoMaki pero en esta historia no va, aquí manda la OTP y esa es el TsubaHonk.

Joss Sonoda, gracias por la comprensión, de hecho para que no lo extrañes el patriarca Sonoda hace aparición por aquí. Algo casual. #hailkingsonoda.

Nicocchi17, no, no funcionó del todo pero hay que darle tiempo. Iniciamos el año con actualización para que podamos estar activos el resto del año.

GabyMarie, Kokoro de mi vida y de mi amor, aquí está tu actualización y ya me pongo a trabajar en tu historia para que estés contenta. Te amo.

Portgas-Rin777, bueno no hay NozoUmi lo lamento por eso, habrá NozoEli, celebrando lo de la boda que nos puso G's en la revista y porque ya hacía falta algo rikolino para leer, al menos algo leve.

Bueno sin más los dejo con el capítulo y yo me quedo con las ansias de leer sus comentarios. ¡Aghhh! Necesito un YouRiko rikolino para leer, alguno que me recomienden.

PD. Odio a Fanfiction y su interminable labor de no dejarme subir el capítulo pues lo transcribe todo mal. A ver cuando se dignan a arreglar ese problema.

— o —

La vio irse, manteniendo su paso elegante aunque sabía que estaba nerviosa, Umi podía llegar a ser transparente en algunas ocasiones cuando bajaba la guardia y esta había sido una de esas. Kotori comprendía que la menor de los Sonoda mantenía siempre una imagen de templanza y serenidad, como el mar en calma que sin embargo podía llegar a ser tormentoso en un momento inesperado. La joven Ayase esperaba poder conocer cada uno de esos matices que se encerraban detrás de la mirada de la otra.

Después de la mala noche que hubo pasado, Kotori se había levantado inquieta y agitada. Su sueño había sido tan real que no comprendió del todo que sucedía, sólo tenía ese sentimiento insoportable de saber si Sonoda Umi estaba bien. Todo había sido obra del libro, de eso estaba segura, no encontraba otra explicación lógica a su pesadilla nocturna.

.

Unas horas antes...

.

Minami-san había dejado a su hija luego de la charla poco cordial que mantuvieran con Umi-san. Su madre le había confiado el cuidado de un libro extraño que parecía palpitar debajo de la cubierta de piel. Desde que lo tocara por primera vez siento su calidez y una enorme tristeza mezclada con una pesadez en el fondo de su mente la asaltó. Tuvo la tentación de abrirlo y leer su contenido pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Claramente su madre había dicho que debían ser tanto Umi como ella quienes desentrañaran el misterio que venía escrito entre sus páginas, las dos juntas, no una sola.

Sin embargo algo en él la estaba llamando con fuerza una vez estuvo en su cama. Era como una voz femenina que emanaba del libro hablándole por su nombre, en realidad, no parecía su nombre pero lo sentía como suyo. No se despegó del libro y junto con ella lo colocó a su costado en la cama y abrazándolo fue como concilio el sueño dejándose arrullar por la tenue voz que le hablaba.

.

—

.

—¡Uchii! ¡Uchii! —tomó consciencia de su entorno al abrir los ojos como si únicamente hubiera parpadeando ante una luz intensa que le encandiló las pupilas—. ¡Uchii! ¡Uchii!

Escuchó ese nombre ser repetido desde la lejanía y sabía que aquel nombre era para ella, no sabía cómo pero era así. Con su mirada ambarina busco el lugar de procedencia pero no encontró más que abundante vegetación y flores en su máximo esplendor irradiando su perfumado aroma. A ella le encantaban aquellos lugares tan iluminados por los diversos colores de las flores y sus pétalos. Camino admirando cada una de ellas realmente feliz de poder disfrutar de ese espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Fue allí que la vio, una mujer recostada en un claro en medio de aquel exuberante jardín. Al inicio no la reconoció hasta que de sus labios sin pensarlo pronunció un nombre desconocido para ella.

—¡Mimo-chan! —dijo en un susurro que el viento no alcanzó a transportar.

La joven de cabellera castaña y ojos oscuros parecía estar impaciente esperando algo ya que por lo que veía golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies. Del otro extremo vio surgir una figura que le hizo tambalearse, era una mujer muy parecido a ella, sólo que tenía algunos rasgos diferentes aunque tenía algo familiar.

La joven recostada en el suelo del jardín se incorporó sentándose y volteo a ver a la recién llegada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Uchii-chan! —levantó la mano saludandola y sintió un pequeño revuelo en su estómago, parecido a las náuseas, de pronto se sintió mal viendo aquella escena.

La chica se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y Mimo de forma traviesa busco recargarse en su regazo. Estaba alegre de verla. Intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja que no alcanzó a escuchar pero no parecían importantes.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Mimo pareció conciliar el sueño. Se miraba realmente relajada y tranquila. La otra mujer, que le recordaba a ella, parecía entretenida solo viéndola dormir, estaban felices las dos.

De otro punto del jardín una tercer figura emergió de la espesura acercándose a ellas. Era otra mujer, también de cabellera castaña pero un tono más claro que el de Mimo y una coleta de lado era su peculiar peinado. Iba a paso alegre, como rebotando con sus pies. La que se llamaba Uchii la saludó y ambas se rieron al ver el cuadro en el que estaba la joven dormida.

Había despegado sus ojos un momento para mirar a la recién llegada que no se dió cuenta cuando la figura en el regazo de Uchii cambió a la de alguien más. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no soltar un grito al ver que esta había sido sustituida por la de Sonoda Umi.

—Veo que está ocupada con un asunto importante —dijo la chica de la coleta riéndose sin disimulo y la otra le pidió guardar silencio.

—Ha estado trabajando duro en los últimos días —acaricio su cabello y sus mejillas jugando con su toque.

—Es bueno saber que te tiene a ti para que la cuides y no se sobreesfuerce —le señaló y la otra le dió la razón—. Podrías decirle que la he estado buscando, debo hablar unos asuntos importantes con ella antes de que pase más tiempo.

—¿Es urgente? —quiso saber la mujer, quien al parecer no quería dejar ir a Umi aún.

—Puede esperar un poco más —contestó la otra comprendiendo el gesto de no querer separarse de ella todavía y esto fue bien recibido.

—Yo le diré en cuanto despierte —se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiendo silencio y la que había llegado se rió por lo bajo dejándolas a solas.

La imagen de Sonoda Umi siendo mimada y consentida por aquella mujer le dió un poco de celos que no comprendió de donde venían. Era una sensación extraña y demasiado deprimente. Había algo en aquel lugar que le hacía sentir que en ese momento en ese sitio las cosas habían sido hermosas y felices antes de venir la desgracia. Kotori quería ir allí y preguntarles que era todo eso y como es que Sonoda-san estaba allí al igual que ella.

Sólo que no se atrevió.

Estaba en el dilema cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girarse vio a la mujer de la coleta que acaba de estar junto a las otras dos dándole una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que le produjo escalofríos, un miedo que no había sentido antes, como el presagio de la desgracia.

—¿Kotori-chan? ¿Ese es el nombre que tienes ahora? —le dijo sin soltar su agarre del hombro—. Tú tienes el libro. Debes convencerla y acabar con esto antes de que se repita todo de nuevo —fue como una súplica sincera que calmó un poco el corazón de la chica, al menos por unos momentos antes de que volviera a cambiar a esa máscara que le provocaba temor.

—¿De que habla? No entiendo —dijo Kotori confundida tratando de quitarse la mano de encima.

—Todas van a sufrir por lo que hicieron si no lo detienen… —apretó con fuerza el hombro de Kotori que chillo de dolor—. Deben detenerlo… y a mi también —añadió esto pasando de un rostro temible a uno arrepentido.

La joven Ayase se deshizo por fin del firme agarre y dió un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia de esa mujer cambiante. Su mente le dijo que debía correr pero su cuerpo no parecía estar obedeciendo a esta orden, estaba paralizada viendo el rostro constreñido que se debatía entre dejar o no salir su locura.

—Ustedes van a pagar por su muerte, sangre por sangre… no, pero ellas son mis amigas, han sido mi apoyo, sólo querían lo mejor… pero matarla no era la solución, yo la amo y ustedes me la quitaron… van a morir una y mil veces más hasta que esté satisfecha con su sufrimiento —ante esta última frase un brillo destello desde su costado.

Kotori apenas alcanzó a hacerse ligeramente hacia atrás otro paso pero no fue lo suficiente, el destello pertenecía a una espada que pronto fue opacado su brillo por otro de tono rojizo. La chica Ayase se llevó las manos a su estómago y sintió la cálida humedad y el agudo dolor. El filo de aquella espada le había hecho un corte a lo largo de su vientre. Se tambaleó mareada con el estado de shock latente y con la amenaza de perder la consciencia por el traumático suceso. Sin embargo su espíritu de supervivencia le hizo que sus piernas se movieran al fin y se echó a correr.

Dio algunos tumbos ayudándose con sus manos y su espíritu de huida para no caer y ser rematada por aquel demonio que la quería matar. Aunque no fue muy lejos. Podía escuchar una voz en la lejanía llamándola, al principio muy tenue pero conforme fue avanzando con dificultad fue haciéndose más claro cada vez, reconoció que pertenecía a Umi pero no era su nombre el que gritaba, era el de Uchii. Aún así siguió el sonido para que ella la ayudará, en su estado necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda, aún de una Sonoda.

Con sus últimas fuerzas llegó hasta el claro al borde del barranco y vio a Umi mirarla con desesperación. Fue allí que se dió cuenta que su ropa había cambiado así como el color de su cabello. En algún lugar del camino ella había dejado de ser ella para volverse alguien más. La chica Sonoda se fue sobre ella sosteniendola entre sus brazos, su cara se veía realmente alarmada.

—¿Estas bien? —fue lo que Umi dijo mientras revisaba la herida en el vientre de Kotori, ella sabía que no había muchas esperanzas cuando cruzaron sus ojos.

—Ahora que estás aquí estoy mejor —intentó sonar optimista para quitarle algo de preocupación a su cara sin embargo su estado no ayudaba a respaldar sus palabras.

Sintió caer un par de gotas en su piel y se dió cuenta de que Umi estaba llorando, lloraba por ella y se sentía tan impotente para evitar que siguiera derramando esas lágrimas. Era un dolor grave y profundo en su pecho que dolía incluso más que el de su abdomen. Era un dolor viejo, como el de una herida que nunca sana y siempre está allí diciéndote que jamás se irá.

—No llores —fue lo que Kotori le dijo al verla llorar—. Tienes que ayudarla —volvió a hablar pero no reconoció su voz, tenía un toque distinto que aunque podía ser muy parecido sabía que no era ella, al menos no del todo—, Emi te espera —dijo con mucho esfuerzo sobre algo que no tenía ni idea pero salía de su boca de manera inconsciente—. Debes rescatarla para que todas podamos ser libres de nuestra condena.

¿Condena? En su mente las piezas parecieron encajar. Todo era sobre esa mujer que la había atacado. Ella, de ella estaba hablando. El libro tenía la respuesta, eso le había dicho. Todo era sobre ella.

—Si quieres respuestas debes buscarme primero —alzó su mano con un evidente temblor en ella y logró tocar la curvatura de su mejilla desplazando sus dedos por su contorno tratando de consolar de alguna manera.

Sin embargo las lágrimas de Umi no cesaron, por el contrario parecieron aumentar haciendo más doloroso todo.

—¿Quién eres? —fue la pregunta que hizo Umi al cuerpo de Uchii que ahora también poseía la conciencia de Kotori—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Buscame, tú sabes quién soy, es tiempo de que sepas quién eres tú y lo que debes hacer —supo allí Kotori que en realidad estaba fungiendo como espectadora pues todas esas palabras las decía la persona de quién estaba tomando el cuerpo, Uchii—. Mi traviesa Mimorin, el libro es la clave —eso lo dijo para ambas, no solo para Umi.

Una ráfaga de aire las cubrió de pronto levantando una densa capa de tierra y la mujer dueña de aquel cuerpo exhaló un último aliento.

.

.

Después de eso no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y se la paso contemplando en silencio el libro a su lado. Había tenido ganas de abrirlo y leerlo, ahora con muchas más ganas, sólo que seguía sin atreverse. No lo haría sin Umi, tenía que convencerla de que eso era lo correcto a hacer para descubrir la verdad y detener la tristeza que se cernía sobre ellas.

Sólo tenía un nombre en su cabeza, Emi. Lo repitió una y mil veces tratando de encontrar algún significado pero no parecía tenerlo. También repitió las palabras que había dicho ella. Todo acerca de la condena que las acosaba y que debían parar. Fue pensando en la seguridad de Umi y en el misterio de Emi que llegó a su jardín un par de horas después.

Para su alivio Umi estaba allí, ¿tratando de matar a Tori? Eso le dió un poco de gracia que se disipó al ver las grandes ojeras en su cara. Tenía un mal aspecto y fue que se hizo evidente que ambas habían pasado por aquella experiencia junta sin estar concientes de haber estado allí al mismo tiempo.

Hizo un último intento de convencerla pero Sonoda-san, aunque lo dudo por un momento, terminó negándose nuevamente. Se lamentó por eso pero tendría que seguir insistiendo. Ya sé le ocurriría algo más que hacer pues las pruebas eran contundentes.

.

— o —

.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando Maki se despertó, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y comenzaba a calentarle los ojos y hacerse incómoda la claridad. Eso sin tomar en cuenta el peso que estaba sobre ella oprimiendo su pecho. Al bajar la mirada vio a su hermana mayor babeando muy a gusto su camisa y con la mitad de su cuerpo encima suyo. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo y para esas horas había perdido ya el desayuno y sus deberes matutinos sin decir del entrenamiento con Nico.

Intentó deshacerse del abrazo de Honoka pero la chica estaba aferrada a ella fuertemente. Tendría que despertarla para poder salir de sus manos. Le resultaba bastante chocante hacer la función de un oso de peluche que una chica abraza para poder dormir. Aunque debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido un momento agradable de hermanas con alguna de sus hermanas mayores. Su contacto con Kotori era mínimo para evitar malos entendidos, no es que ella no quisiera eso, y Eli, era Eli y su manera de ser no la dejaba mostrarse tan vulnerable con ella, quizás con Honoka o Kotori lo era por su condición de omegas, pero con ella Eli no lo era tanto.

—¡Ho-no-ka! —la movió con vigor poniéndola contra la cama sólo que la chica se colgó de su cuello sin dejarla ir aún.

Maki escuchó ruidos y al voltear se quedó helada al ver de pie junto a la puerta a una muy seria Tsubasa que la contemplaba con muy muy mala cara. Tuvo de tragar saliva y fue doloroso pasar el líquido por su garganta.

—¡Esto no es lo que parece! —dijo tratando de explicar el porqué de lo comprometedora de su posición.

La pijama de Honoka estaba descolocada, era un camisón fino que apenas cubría lo suficiente y estaba corrido sobre sus muslos, los tirantes en la parte superior caían en sus brazos dejando ver buena parte de sus pechos. No ayudaba en nada que Maki estuviera entre las piernas de Honoka y esta empujará su cadera con sus rodillas en su estado de somnolencia.

—Tsubasa, en verdad esto no es lo que parece —se siguió excusando queriendo zafarse del abrazo.

La joven Sonoda apretó los dientes en un evidente intento de controlarse sin mucho éxito. Maki supo que si no huía ahora por lo menos saldrían con vida, la mirada asesina que le echaba la otra alfa junto con su aura la hicieron saber la gravedad y seriedad del asunto.

—¿Tsu-chan? —Honoka abrió los ojos por fin soltándose de Maki y el sueño se le fue de golpe al ver la cara de su prometida.

—Honoka-chan podrías explicarle a Tsubasa-san que no estábamos haciendo nada —dijo Maki poniendo distancia cuando el agarre se aflojó.

La omega no pudo decir nada cuando Tsubasa desenvaino su espada y se fue sobre Maki que apenas se pudo echar atrás y el filo paso a unos centímetros de su cuerpo pero el aire alcanzó a cortar ligeramente una parte de su ropa. Pataleo con desesperación y cayó al suelo golpeando el culo contra el suelo, extendió la mano buscando a tientas donde había quedado su cinturón que llevaba su espada. Para su mala suerte no estaba cerca, alzó la mirada escaneando el cuarto para saber dónde estaba y lo halló unos metros más adelante tirado en el suelo. Gateo rápidamente pues Tsubasa se recuperó y ya blandía su sable para asestar otro golpe que dió de lleno en el piso cerca de su pie.

Con esfuerzos llegó hasta donde estaba su cinturón y con sus dedos rozó el cinturón pero no pudo agarrarlo pues uno de sus pies fue sujetado y jalado por la mano fuerte de la alfa mayor. Su instinto de supervivencia afloro y lanzó una débil ráfaga de fuego por la cual Tsubasa se cubrió el rostro para evitar el fuego llegará a su cara. Eso destanteo momentáneamente a la alfa y le dió el tiempo a Maki para tomar su espada y desenvainarla para tener algo con que defenderse, si es que podía.

Para todo esto Honoka miraba horrorizada como Tsubasa intentaba matar a su hermana menor. Gritó el nombre de la alfa Sonoda pero la chica no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado ensimismada buscando acabar con la otra alfa. Tsubasa estaba envuelta en su propia rabia y locura sin oír nada más que su sed de sangre por la ofensa que le resultaba de ver a su prometida en una situación comprometedora.

—¡Tsubasa-chan, por favor! —le suplicaba Honoka—. ¡Deja a Maki-chan! Lo que sea que pensaste que estaba pasando no es verdad.

El shock inicial pasó rápidamente y aunque al principio no reaccionó ahora estaba intentando detener a toda costa a Tsubasa de algún modo. En su desesperación al ver el fuego cubrir la parte superior de su alfa se movió por fin y fue hasta ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura arrodillándose al pie de ella.

Tsubasa aún cegada por el fuego, aunque no recibió mucho daño, no se dió cuenta de quién era la que la rodeaba, estaba deslumbrada, y sin pensarlo soltó un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada que fue a parar en un costado de la cara de Honoka abriéndole una herida que comenzó a sangrar de manera escandalosa y tiró a la chica al suelo lamentándose del golpe.

—¡Honoka! —exclamó Maki al ver a su hermana lastimada y se fue sobre Tsubasa para apartarla.

La alfa mayor reaccionó a tiempo defendiendose, puso su espada al frente para recibir el lance de la otra alfa pero su espíritu combativo se esfumó en cuanto vio lo que había hecho a su prometida.

Honoka se cubría con una mano el lugar del golpe pero las gotas de sangre que se derramaban estaban recorriendo hasta su codo. Tsubasa logró repeler el ataque de Maki echandola atrás al tiempo que dejó caer su espada al suelo cuando miro los ojos azules de Honoka.

Fue un retroceso en su mente, una regresión instantánea a su pasado. Eran esos mismo ojos azules cubiertos de sangre que una vez la habían visto de esa manera.

"—Haz lo que debes hacer —aquel hombre de quien su padre había ordenado la ejecución por propia mano la miraba, no con rencor u odio, era una mirada de compasión llena de lamento y dolor—. Hazlo rápido hija y déjame ir con los dioses, ya hice mucho por ella, lo siento por ti y por el destino que tienes al estar atada a esto. Ella no te dejará ir aunque él quiera separarlas… no confíes en él…"

Dió unos pasos para acercarse a Honoka pero Maki lanzó una patada que la hizo caer, no estaba su mente ya concentrada en la pelea, parecía estar hipnotizada por el efecto de aquella sangre roja sobre ese mar azul. Cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el piso sin dejar de ver a la omega y extendió su mano para alcanzarla. Fue allí que sintió otro golpe sobre sus costillas que la obligó a doblarse. Maki había vuelto a patearla, ahora en el estómago para evitar que llegara a su hermana.

—¡No, Maki! ¡No hagas eso! —aún con su dolencia Honoka le pidió a Maki—. ¡Dejala ella no quiso hacerlo! —la defendió para sorpresa de su hermana que no podía creer que esta estuviera defendiendo a su agresora.

—¿De qué hablas? Tsubasa-san te golpeó —le dijo como reclamo—. No puedo creer que la defiendas.

—¡Ho… Ho… no… ka! —balbuceo Tsubasa y la chica fue a su encuentro.

Maki no la detuvo, no le encontraba lógica a sus acciones pero tampoco intervino para que fuera con la alfa.

—¡Tsu-chan! —la rodeo con sus brazos y esta vez fue bien recibida, Maki sólo bufó con frustración.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo en voz queda apenas audible cuando hundió su cara en el regazo de la omega—. No era mi intención... yo no quería hacerlo… él me obligó… —Tsubasa seguía ensimismada en su regresión sobre el padre de Honoka.

La omega no entendió de qué hablaba pero no la detuvo. Sólo acarició sus cabellos tratando de calmarla, Tsubasa temblaba como una pequeña cachorra bajo sus manos y a Honoka le sorprendió un poco verla así, tan vulnerable aunque no le importo por el contrario en el fondo le agrado ver ese otro aspecto de su persona. Era uno que no mostraba regularmente, de eso estaba segura, y en verdad no se equivocaba, pues sólo Nozomi y Umi conocían esa parte de ella.

—Tranquila —le susurró de manera calmada—, todo está bien —la alfa poco a poco fue dejando su temblor y dejó que la mano de Honoka la acariciara.

—En verdad no entiendo esto —Maki se acercó a su hermana ofreciéndose a limpiar el pequeño corte en su rostro y la sangre en su brazo—, realmente estás enamorada de ella… ¿Es así? —la cuestionó tratando de darle algún sentido a las cosas.

—No hay nada que entender, Maki-chan —le sonrió aunque hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la tela tocó su herida—. Yo misma no lo entiendo, es como si algo me dijera… es extraño y no sé explicarlo pero no me importa… —dijo y Maki la miró extrañada, los ojos azules de Honoka estaban sobre los de Tsubasa de un modo que sólo podía interpretar como de amor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras hacía su labor y Tsubasa se acurrucaba en el regazo de la omega para disgusto de Maki.

—Esta bien, si crees que es correcto —soltó un suspiró rindiéndose al ver lo cuidadosa y cariñosa que era Honoka—, pero basta de esto, es insufrible ver a mi hermana siendo acosada por su prometida de esa manera —como respuesta sólo se oyó un gruñido que provenía de Tsubasa y Honoka presionó su mano detrás de la oreja de la alfa para calmarla.

—Basta Tsu-chan —la reprendió dulcemente—, Maki no quiso molestarte.

—Entonces que se calle —Tsubasa levantó la cara del regazo de la omega limpiando de su rostro las manchas de sangre y lágrimas.

—Oye, yo solo digo —la joven alfa dijo mostrándose desinteresada jugando con un mechón de cabello rojizo—. Pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no en mi presencia.

—Tú estabas sobre mi prometida —le reclamó gruñendole y manteniendo su aura agresiva ya algo más recuperada de su locura.

—¡Que eso era un malentendido! —dijo exasperada—. ¡Somos hermanas, yo no le haría eso a Honoka! —Maki se mordió la mejilla por dentro al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, en cierto modo era algo hipócrita.

—Está bien, dejemos este asunto —Honoka les pidió—, ya se ha armado mucho alboroto por hoy —ambas alfas le dieron la razón aunque a regañadientes.

Aunque Tsubasa le dió un pequeño golpe en el estómago a Maki para sorpresa de ambas. La chica se dobló levemente quejándose del golpe y Tsubasa solo se encogió de hombros cuando Honoka la miró reprobando su acción.

—Ella me lanzo fuego a la cara y por su culpa no pude ver que venías y te lastime —se excusó—, no puedo dejarlo así.

—Eres una… —Maki no se dejó amedrentar y apenas recuperándose se fue sobre Tsubasa empujándola al suelo y de nuevo se fueron a los golpes.

Esta vez Honoka reprobó sus acciones e intentó separarlas de nuevo, eran como dos cachorros orgullosos mordiéndose las orejas alardeando frente a los demás.

Armaron de nuevo un alboroto y no tardaron mucho tiempo cuando oyeron pasos que se aproximaban, seguramente alguno de los criados había escuchado el desorden y había ido en busca de…

—¡Eli-san! —exclamó sobresaltada Maki al ver a su hermana, esto no podía ser bueno.

Fue así como de la puerta de entrada irrumpió una muy preocupa y malhumorada Eli que se detuvo un segundo viendo la imagen de las tres. Tsubasa estaba encima de Maki a punto de lanzarle un golpe y Honoka agarrando su brazo para que no sucediera aquello. Maki había querido reaccionar tratando de quitarlas de encima una de la otra para prevenir que fueran encontradas así, sólo que fueron atrapadas en la escena. Por supuesto ante los ojos de Eli eso no parecía ser nada bueno, aunque en realidad ya solo estaban jugando.

Las espadas en el suelo, la sangre en el rostro de su preciada hermana omega, que de nuevo había comenzado a brotar levemente, y el que Maki estuviera defendiéndose debajo del cuerpo de Tsubasa solo indicaba que la alfa Sonoda había hecho algo malo a Honoka y a Maki. La reacción no se dejó esperar. Tal parecía que todos en esa mañana estaban actuando antes de pensar y hablar, Maki bufo con esa idea.

—¡Sonoda Tsubasa! ¿Qué rayos has hecho a mis hermanas? —Eli se acercó tomando con sus manos a la alfa que estaba desprevenida y salió del abrazo de la omega y de encima de la alfa.

Tsubasa prácticamente voló unos metros hasta estrellarse contra una pared que de no ser de piedra la habría atravesado por la fuerza del impulso. El impacto contra la pared le hizo crujir los huesos, aún estaba resentida por las peleas anteriores, no solo de ese día, y eso le pasó factura en ese momento, su resistencia no estaba en su mejor nivel. Su hombro derecho fue el que recibió todo el golpe y solo profirió un gruñido de dolor.

—¡Eli-san! —la joven Maki se interpuso entre ella y Tsubasa—. Déjala, esto no es lo que parece. Todo está bien aquí.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —le pidió emitiendo todo su chi para doblegar a su hermana alfa—. Esto es entre ella y yo, no voy a permitir que esta siga haciendo de las suyas y lastime a mi familia.

—Pero… no pasó nada —dijo Honoka poniéndose también al lado de Maki, Eli gruñó de rabia.

—¿Como puedes decir eso? No soy ciega, estás sangrando y Maki estaba siendo sometida por esa… ¡Háganse a un lado! —grito a ambas y Honoka fue hasta Tsubasa abrazándola.

La alfa trato de quitarla, su orgullo no le permitía dejar que su omega fuera quien la protegiera. Sin embargo no estaba en condiciones de oponerse, buscó su espada pero esta estaba fuera de su alcance. No tenía mucho que hacer sin lastimar a alguien.

Por su parte, Maki se debatió entre obedecer o no, Eli estaba haciendo valer su posición como alfa dominante y, aunque quisiera, ante eso no podía hacer mucho aunque tratará de resistirse. Sólo pudo agachar la cabeza aún manteniendo su lugar en medio de ambas.

—¡Hermana por favor! —le suplico Maki—. Todo ha sido un malentendido —gruño entre dientes como un cachorro acorralado aún manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

—¡Eli-san, está bien! —se oyó una voz detrás de Eli, Honoka y Maki alcanzaron a ver a una vieja conocida—. Sonoda-san no está en condiciones de luchar o hacer nada más y este no es lugar para iniciar una pelea —Erena sostenía a su hermana del hombro pidiéndole dejar su belicosidad de lado.

—Tú… —Tsubasa reconoció a la alfa que acababa de llegar pero Erena la ignoro por completo.

Notaron también a otra figura, una joven mujer que reconoció a pesar de la horrible cicatriz que había en su rostro. Se estremeció al verla. Maki sabía parte de la historia detrás pero no había creído del todo en ella hasta hoy que podía verla con sus propios ojos. Anju miró a Honoka que se veía desesperada por detener a su hermana, la alfa mayor, de hacer algo en contra de su prometida.

—Agradece que no te mato aquí por lo que has hecho, mañana nos enfrentaremos y entonces no seré tan amable —Eli amenazó a la Sonoda que no agacho la cabeza y se mantuvo gruñendo con rabia.

Por un instante Maki no reconoció a su hermana, era la primera vez que veía esa parte de ella. Se quedó helada debido a los ojos fríos, gélidos como el hielo que proyectó contra la alfa caída. Tragó saliva con pesadez. La Eli que conocía no era para nada así.

—Lamento que tengamos que saludarnos de nuevo bajo estas condiciones —Erena le hablo a Maki—, ya tendremos tiempo después para conversar apropiadamente, por ahora podría la joven princesa llevarse a la hija del rey, por favor.

—No me iré de aquí —se negó Tsubasa a la orden dada solo que Erena siguió sin prestarle atención lo cual la hizo enojar aún más.

Maki pasó sus ojos de una a otra atónita por el pedido. Eli se dió vuelta acercándose a Honoka para evaluar los daños y alejarla de la Sonoda, Erena urgió a Maki para tomará a Tsubasa y se fueran de allí lo antes posible a pesar de que ésta forcejeo para no irse. A Maki le sorprendió ver como su hermana había accedido tan fácil a las palabras de Erena, sin duda Eli respetaba a la alfa.

Con cuidado pasó el brazo izquierdo de Tsubasa por encima de sus hombros y la levantó con un poco de trabajo por la resistencia que está ponía. La alfa estaba bastante descolocada, sin duda aún mantenía su guardia alta en espera de luchar pero nadie tenía la intención de seguir la pelea. Después de lo que fuera que habían tenido la alfa Sonoda y Honoka hacía unos instantes, trato de usarlo para hacerla ceder y dejara de luchar.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —le susurró—. Al menos hazlo por Honoka-chan, no le des más problemas —ante ese golpe bajo, Tsubasa dejo de resistirse.

Su brazo derecho estaba caído y por la cara de angustia que tenía, Maki podía saber que era aún doloroso por lo menos cualquier movimiento que está hiciera. Tsubasa gruñía sin cesar enojada por no poder enfrentar apropiadamente en combate a sus opositoras pero ya tendría su oportunidad en el torneo de cobrarse esta ofensa sin que Honoka estuviera enmedio y fuera usada para contenerla.

.

Maki llevó a rastras a Tsubasa para sacarla de la habitación, caminaron por algunos pasillos con las miradas curiosas de los sirvientes sobre ellas. Era algo incómodo sin embargo no paró hasta casi llegar al ala donde se encontraban los Sonoda. No anduvieron mucho cuando las dos alfas se toparon con las dos omegas de la casa Sonoda, Nico y Nozomi.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Nozomi corrió hasta ellas evaluando el estado de su amante ocasional con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que Maki-chan haya vencido a la poderosa Tsubasa tan fácil —una incrédula Nico dijo de manera burlona también acercándose a ellas.

—¡Callate! —le escupió enojada Maki—. Estábamos en el cuarto de Honoka, Tsubasa entró y se puso como loca, traté de detenerla pero lastimó a Honoka, Eli llego y nos encontró peleando y fue ella quien la dejó fuera de combate cuando estaba vulnerable —explicó y Nozomi y Nico se vieron la una a la otra con preocupación.

—¡Cállense las dos! —les gritó una exasperada y dolorida Tsubasa.

—Nico, Maki, lleven a Tsubasa a su habitación —ordenó la cortesana yéndose presurosa y Nico asintió sin poner decir una palabra más

Cuando tomo su brazo derecho para sostenerla del otro lado, no se hizo esperar el grito de dolor de la alfa.

—¡Idiota eso le duele! —Maki regaño a Nico por lo brusco de su actuar.

—¿Idiota? Tú lo serás, esta mula ha estado en peores condiciones y ha salido adelante, esto no es nada para ella —fue la respuesta de la pequeña omega sin embargo sus ojos seguían mostrándose preocupados aunque sus palabras no lo parecieran.

—¡Dejen de discutir idiotas ustedes! —soltó molesta Tsubasa—. Yo puedo ir sola.

.

Erena y Eli discutían

—Tranquilizate Eli-san, de ese modo no vas a arreglar las cosas y solo inquietas más a tu hermana la princesa —Erena le habló con voz suave pero firme que disipó un poco de su rabia.

—¿Cómo está ella? —le preguntó por lo bajo evitando hacer contacto visual con Honoka, pues sabía que si la veía su enojo volvería y lo único que deseaba en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas era acabar con Tsubasa.

Erena observó a Anju que le mostró que todo estaba bajo control. Erena asintió y tomó del cuello a Eli para darle más calma.

—Esta bien, deja que Anju-sama se haga cargo de ella —le dijo y Eli apretó los puños con rabia—. Vamos necesitas un poco de aire fresco —la jalo con ella sacándola de la habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Anju y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza que la omega interpretó.

.

—Vamos Honoka-san —Anju sostuvo del brazo a la chica llevándola hasta el borde de su cama.

Busco algunos trozos de tela blanca que remojo con un poco de agua y empezó a limpiar la sangre que ya había secado en su rostro. Con cuidado hizo el trabajo con Honoka aún llorando en sollozos.

—¿La amas? —fue la pregunta que hizo sacando de balance a la otra omega.

—¡¿Qué?! —Honoka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó rotundamente—. ¡No, no!

—No seas tímida Honoka-san —Anju rió levemente—. No tendría nada de malo que ella te gustará.

—Eso es… no… nada de eso —Honoka se sonrojó salvajemente sin saber qué decir.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse —paso un mechón rojizo por detrás de su oreja y dejó que un criado, que llegó en ese momento, dejará una charola con material de curación a su lado—. El amor es algo hermoso.

—Pe… pero… esto no es nada así… —tartamudeo sin perder el color de sus mejillas.

—¿En verdad? —la Omega mayor tomó una aguja e hilo y procedió a poner un par de puntos sobre la herida en la frente de Honoka—. Esto va a doler un poco.

La chica apretó los labios y aguanto un quejido cuando la pinta de la aguja toco su piel. Anju no tardó mucho en la labor y antes de que se diera cuenta Honoka ya tenía un trozo de gasa cubriendo su herida y el trabajo estaba hecho.

—Honoka-san —volvió a hablar Anju—, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedo evitar tener que decirle esto… —tomó aire antes de continuar, Honoka tragó saliva esperando un regaño—. Tenga cuidado, Sonoda Tsubasa es una persona muy temperamental y en un arranque como este podría hacer algo peor que solo un rasguño.

—No fue intencional, ella… no quiso… —Anju curvo los labios en una sonrisa amarga que hizo callar a la más joven.

—Honoka-san, ¿sabes cómo se originó esta cicatriz? —le señaló la marca que cruzaba su rostro.

—N… no… —dijo titubeante.

—Fue antes de mi boda con mi actual esposa, Erena, ella tuvo… tenía la misión de arrestar a una persona que no era buena… no es buena… —hizo la aclaración—. Pero las cosas salieron mal y Erena terminó bajo el yugo de esta mala persona que juró tomar venganza.

Anju acarició la mejilla de Honoka aún manteniendo su amargura y con el pesar presente en sus ojos, suspiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Ella llegó un día antes de mi boda… —Honoka noto como sus ojos se nublaron ante el recuerdo—, apareció ante mí después de someter a mi familia y amenazarla a muerte si no accedía, incluso puso frente a mi a Erena —Anju desvío la mirada alejándose de Honoka unos pasos antes de seguir—. Delante de mi prometida me tomó por la fuerza dejándome esta marca como recordatorio para toda la vida de aquel día.

Sus palabras le provocaron una fuerte sensación de malestar, lo que estaba diciendo la omega se le hacía terrible. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien pudiera hacer algo como aquello, debía ser un monstruo por haber hecho eso. Honoka están apenada por lo que le había sucedido a Anju y aún cuando ella le contara algo como eso para mostrarle que había personas horribles en el mundo y enseñarle que los Sonoda eran de ese tipo de personas, no podía creer que alguno de ellos fuera así.

—Eso… eso es… terrible. ¿Cómo pudo alguien hacer algo como eso? —Honoka se levantó y fue hasta Anju rodeándola con sus brazos para reconfortarla.

—Lo hizo… lo hizo y me dejó viva para que viviera con esa deshonra —se tensó pero gracias a la calidez de Honoka esa tensión fue menguando—. Erena aún así accedió a casarse conmigo, ella estaba tan avergonzada por su error y yo la amaba y creía tanto en su causa que no me importó no ser digna de ella —Anju pasó su mano por los mechones castaños agradeciendo la empatía de la joven omega.

—Al menos ahora estás al lado de la persona que amas —Honoka intentó decir algo para animarla pero eso tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Sin embargo —sonó cansada—, cada vez que trato de estar con Erena no puedo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en aquel día, no soporto la cercanía de mi propia esposa y rechazó cualquier intentó de acercamiento de ella… estamos atadas a nuestra propia miseria.

—Esas palabras son muy duras Anju-sama —reflexionó Honoka, quitando una lágrima que se abría paso por los surcos de la cicatriz.

Sentir el tacto irregular de la piel en su rostro le produjo un escalofrío que no pudo disimular bien. Aquel dolor le había llegado, había tocado su corazón y le había hecho estremecer de miedo al pensar en que algo como eso pudiera llegar a pasarle. Recordó el día en que conoció a Tsubasa y cómo esta había intentado propasarse con ella para después solo decir que debía ser más cuidadosa en con quien seguía. Ese miedo que sintió no debía ser nada en comparación a lo que Anju debió sentir cuando le pasó aquello. Eso la puso muy triste. Honoka no comprendía cómo podían sucederle esas cosas a las personas buenas como lo era Anju-sama.

—Tal vez tengas razón, son palabras duras pero son la realidad que tengo que vivir —sonrió con desánimo—. Incluso ahora sé que lo que voy a decir puede ser horrible pero es necesario que lo sepas… Honoka-san, ¿sabes quien fue la autora de estas acciones detestables?

La omega no comprendió a que se refería pero sintió la necesidad de querer huir, de alejarse lo más que pudiera de la omega y su tragedia, al menos de taparse lo oídos y no escuchar el nombre para no ponerle rostro a tan despreciable persona.

—¡Honoka-chan! —justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de forma intempestiva y una desesperada Kotori entró en la habitación—. ¡Por lo dioses Honoka-chan! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Su hermana fue hasta ella corriendo y Honoka también fue a su encuentro huyendo del relato de la chica de Kurosawa. No quería oír, no quería saber más. Amo a Kotori inmensamente por haber llegado en ese momento a salvarla de algo que no quería conocer y que presentía sólo la volvería miserable.

— Me alegro tanto de verte —se echó a llorar en los brazos de su melliza con tantas ganas que Anju tuvo que dejar el tema por la paz y retirarse en silencio sin decir nada más.

.

—Trata de calmarte Eli-san —Erena le habló con firmeza—. Mantén la cabeza fría.

Eli caminaba iracunda intenta calmar su ánimo sin mucho éxito. Podía sentir el aumento de la presión de su sangre y el bombeo de su corazón a tope con la expulsión de adrenalina en su cuerpo que solo le exigían ir y tomar la vida de Tsubasa sin razonar en las consecuencias que eso le traería.

—No puedo Erena-san, sólo quiero matarla —gritó exasperada—. Es un sentimiento más fuerte que yo y es como si algo me dijera que tengo que hacerlo… ella está destruyendo todo… todo… todo mi mundo, mi familia, a mi hermana —finalizó ya con la rabieta yendo a menos.

—Si permites que te dominen tus pasiones no vas a lograr nada —volvió a hablarle de manera fuerte—. Si vas a luchar con ella de esa manera te ganará fácilmente.

—Lo sé… —Eli dejó de caminar y respiro profundamente aspirando el aroma de las flores del jardín—. Gracias Erena-san.

—No hay nada que agradecer —la alfa movió la cabeza—, sólo apégate al plan.

Eli asintió. Ahora que estaba más calmada pudo pensar mejor las cosas, debía mantener su estrategia para acabar con la Sonoda.

Fue allí en ese espacio cuando sintieron una fuerte aura aproximarse a ellas. Al girarse para mirar de quién se trataba se toparon con la imponente figura del rey Ren que avanzaba hacia ellas con majestuosidad. Por un instante Eli se paralizó, la sensación al estar cerca de ese hombre había cambiado totalmente de la que había percibido antes emanar de él. El rey estaba haciendo valer su posición como el líder. Tanto Erena como Eli se inclinaron poniendo una rodilla a tierra para darle la bienvenida.

—Recibí la noticia de las visitas y no pude dejar pasar el venir a saludarlas —Erena tembló ligeramente al oírlo hablar refiriéndose a ella—. Temía que debido a los agravios de mi hija las relaciones con Kurosawa se hubieran deterioraran tanto como para no presentar los respetos al rey.

—Su majestad, por supuesto que no, Kurosawa siempre es y será fiel a la corona y al rey —Erena se mantuvo con la rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agachada—. Simplemente tuvimos que atender una pequeña disputa antes de ir a presentar los respetos a su excelencia.

—Eso escuché también y fue la razón por la cual estoy aquí —dijo algo afectado, aunque falsamente—. Espero que Tsubasa no haya deteriorado más las relaciones amistosas con Kurosawa.

—De ninguna manera su majestad —Erena se mantuvo impasible.

—Se que las acciones de mi hija son reprobables y he tomado cartas en el asunto sobre ello para evitar más incidentes lamentables como ese —el rey se giró para mirar a Eli, se acercó hasta poner una mano sobre su hombro lo cual provocó un temblor en la alfa debido a la extraña energía que expulsaba—. A veces como líderes de nuestra casa debemos tomar decisiones difíciles en aras del bienestar del pueblo, la supervivencia de la paz y la retención del poder —palmeo a Eli—. Nunca dudes en hacer caer a tu enemigo si con ello mantienes el orden.

—Si su majestad, gracias por el consejo —Eli habló apenas con su voz normal aún intimidada por el rey.

—Ayase Eli-san eres una digna hija de tu padre y se que a él le hubiera encantado verte crecer y contemplar en el alfa fuerte que te has convertido —esas palabras en lugar de alentar a la chica, hicieron que se inquieta con la cordialidad con las que eran emitidas—. Tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos en nuestra juventud, desgraciadamente tuve que tomar una de esas decisiones difíciles que espero nunca tengas que tener que tomar tú.

Eli apretó los puños conteniendo su creciente enojo y su aura que estaban cambiando a una agresiva al escuchar hablar de su padre. Ella sabía que el hombre delante había ordenado su ejecución cuando ella era una niña.

—Mi padre era un gran hombre —gruño las palabras pero eso para nada intimida al rey, muy por el contrario

—Veo el fuego de tu padre en ti —se echó a reír—, eso me agrada Ayase-san, sin la pasión de nuestros actos no había satisfacción en los resultados —el rey la agarró del hombro y la hizo levantarse—. Un alfa líder no se doblega ni pierde su espíritu de lucha.

—No, su majestad —le dió la razón y al alzar la vista vio la sincera sonrisa del rey que la desubico por un instante, detrás de él también pudo ver a la omega que los había acompañado a Otonokizaka.

El rey siguió su mirada y llamando con su otra mano libre hizo acercarse a Nozomi.

—Aunqie ella no nació aquí, vivió su infancia justamente en este palacio y la he tenido bajo mi cuidado desde que tu padre murió —Nozomi se puso frente a Eli—. Ha servido bien a mi casa y con ello se ha ganado el lugar preferencial que tiene, sin embargo se que tu padre habría querido que fueras tú quien cuidara de ella cuando él faltó, así que tenla es tuya —dio un pequeño empujón a la omega que avanzó un paso más cerca manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

—Su… su majestad —tartamudeo Eli.

—No puedo ofrecerte a ninguna de mis hijas pero te regreso algo que les pertenecía de tiempo atrás en señal de mi buena intención para estrechar los lazos de amistad y familiaridad con Otonokizaka y Kurosawa —dijo diplomáticamente.

—Pero… —aún seguía perpleja—, esto es demasiado.

—Por la reacción de mis hijas tenlo sin cuidado, ellas obedeceran mi orden —exclamo tajante—. Si has sentido que de algún modo te he arrebatado a tus preciosas hermanas para que se casen con mis hijas al menos deja que te recompense de esta manera —el rey volvió a dar un empujón a Nozomi y está fue a dar a los brazos de Eli que la recibió sin dar crédito a los hechos.

—El rey es misericordioso y conciliador —fue Erena quien hablo por su amiga—. Aunque temo que el quitarle a sus hijas su bien más preciado —dijo refiriéndose a Nozomi y a la conocida familiaridad de esta con las Sonodas—, vaya a ser tomado de mala manera, sobre todo por Umi-san de quién es concubina y… Tsubasa-san también.

—Conozco a mis hijas y se que Umi sabrá entender, aunque por otro lado, Tsubasa tomara a Honoka como esposa por lo que no deberá tener a nadie más en mente y tendrá que honrar su matrimonio —con eso sello los labios de Erena que no pronunció ninguna preocupación más, decir cualquier cosa o rechazar la atención del rey sería contraproducente.

—Creo que Eli-san se ha quedado sin palabras ante la generosidad de su majestad —señalo lo obvio pero dando una connotación positiva ante el silencio de la alfa—. Ella está honrada por este honor —Erena jalo de su camisa a Eli para que se arrodillara y con momvientos tiesos la chica se inclinó.

—Estoy… estoy agradecida su majestad —pudo pronunciar por fin.

—En ese caso mañana celebraremos en el banquete de apertura de las festividades este grato acontecimiento —sonrió pero esta vez la sonrisa no fue cordial o amable, está iba cargada con cierta malicia que inquieto a Erena.

Sin decir una palabra más el rey dió la vuelta y se alejó de ellas. Su intervención estaba hecha y con ello tenía asegurada un poco mas su meta.

.

Erena le había dicho que debía calmarse pero esta situación rebasaba su cordura. Hacía un par de horas que sus amigas se habían retirado y desde entonces se había encerrado en su despacho intentando encontrar algún sentido a todo esto. La omega no se había ido de su lado y sentada en una de las sillas de su oficina la contemplaba ir y venir nerviosa.

Nozomi no había dicho una palabra aumentando aún más la tensión que pretendía quebrar la razón de Eli. La joven alfa pensó una y otra vez sobre las razones que llevaron al rey a tomar semejante decisión. Él había mencionado a su padre y al origen de Nozomi solo que no lograba recordar a la chica viviendo en el castillo. Apenas tenía recuerdos de su padre y sin duda ninguno de ellos la incluía a ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Si sigues así vas a terminar colapsando —la voz de la omega la asusto por un instante y se volteo a verla—. Ahora eres mi dueña y no puedo permitir que estés en ese estado —Nozomi se levantó de su asiento yendo hasta Eli que retrocedió un paso queriendo mantener distancia.

—Es… estaré bien —tragó saliva cuando las manos de la omega rodearon su cuello.

—Conozco maneras de acabar con esa tensión~ —dijo seductoramente.

Nozomi pego su cuerpo al de Eli y la joven alfa emitió un pequeño quejido al percibir el embriagador aroma de la omega. La chica estaba incitandola a hacer uso de su cuerpo pues podía sentir el jalón de su chi instandola a cambiar. Era una sensación fuerte, abrumadora. Por unos momentos no pudo reaccionar pues sus sentidos estaban hipnotizados por la omega.

La guío hasta hacer que se recargara en el borde de su escritorio y mordiéndose un labio beso con pasión la boca de Eli. Aquel gesto termino de freír sus neuronas que se dejaron arrastrar por el flujo de feromonas que secretaba la omega y la tenían a su merced. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día. Abrió la boca permitiendo el paso de una lengua que busco apoderarse de la suya para dominarla, ella era al alfa pero en ese instante parecía que los papeles se habían invertido. Era la omega quien había tomado la iniciativa y estaba llevándola hasta donde deseaba.

Ls manos de Nozomi recorrieron desde el cuello de Eli hasta su pecho y con unos sutiles movimientos se deshizo de los botones que estorbaban su paso para llegar debajo de la camisa. Presiono con fuerza los voluminosos bultos que eran sus senos y Eli gimió en los labios de la omega.

—Alguien es sensible aquí~ —se relamió los labios para volver a atacar con otro beso mientras sus dedos se hacían del dominio de los pezones erectos de Eli.

—No… Nozomi… —su mente logro conectar dos neuronas alcoholizadas y pudo pronunciar su nombre pero no fue más allá de eso.

La omega aprovecho la poca experiencia de la alfa y estaba haciendo lo que quería de ella. Nozomi no pudo evitar comparar a Eli con Tsubasa y lo diferente que eran. Tsubasa habría tomado la iniciativa y sería Nozomi quien estuviera siendo sometida, sin embargo Eli parecía más como un cachorro asustado de sus propias reacciones incapaz de detenerla.

Las manos de Eli se recargaban en el escritorio sujetando fuertemente el borde para tener al menos algo firme a lo que asirse y no caer pro completo en el desenfreno. Estaba reuniendo toda su cabalidad pero era una tarea imposible. Imposible cuando sintió los dedos de Nozomi sobre su abdomen haciendo círculos cerca de su ombligo yendo cada vez más abajo. Eso era demasiado.

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la mano de la omega tomó todo el grosor de su falo recién formado y lo presiono bajo sus dedos. Esa sensación le hizo temblar las piernas y tuvo que sujetar con tanta fuerza el borde de su escritorio que prácticamente lo astilló.

Nozomi no había dejado ir los labios de Eli que acariciaba con su lengua los suaves bordes de sus rosados labios y el filo de sus dientes que mordían ligeramente la comisura. Eli no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gimiendo cada vez que la mano de Nozomi subía y bajaba por el contorno de su pene acariciando toda su extensión.

"¿Cómo llegué a esto?"

Fue su único pensamiento coherente que rápidamente se disipó cuando un fuerte jalón la hizo gruñir regresandola al caos de sensaciones placenteras. Podía sentir el abultamiento en la base de su pene de algo que luchaba por salir y sabía que era eso. Espesos chorros de semen caliente llenaron la mano de Nozomi lubricado aún más las pasadas de ésta, aumentando el ritmo del bombeo de forma bestial, incluso sus caderas se movieron queriendo más de la cortesana.

Era ya insoportable y aunque quería aguantar más, llegó al punto donde no pudo hacer nada. En un fuerte y ronco gruñido expulsó lo último que tenía de su tensión y este fue a dar directo a la ropa de la omega manchandola con la pegajosa sustancia.

—No ha estado mal Eli-san~ —dijo llevándose a la boca un poco del líquido que mojaba su mano—. La próxima vez quiero todo eso en mis labios —paso su lengua por su palma ante la cara atónita y sudorosa de la alfa.

—Yo… no… yo… —con la respiración agitada quiso decir algo pero Nozomi la calló con un beso.

—Te dije que era buena para ayudarte a sacar la tensión —le guiño un ojo y para burlarse más de la alfa se terminó de limpiar la mano en su camisa.

Eli hizo el movimiento de atraerla a ella pero Nozomi la detuvo.

—¡Ara ara! Si quieres más tendrás que llegar al final Eli-san, pero no tendrás energías para tu duelo de mañana —puso sus manos sobre el pecho de la alfa—. Te daré todo esto y más si dejas pasar tu disputa.

Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al hacer aquella proposición y que si hubiera sido Tsubasa la que hubiera sido chantajeada de ese modo la habría tomado de todos modos sin respetarla, pero confiaba en que Eli no sería de la misma manera.

—Fue agradable y ciertamente haces un buen trabajo como cortesana pero no puedo dejar de lado mi duelo —la tomó de las manos y cambiaron de lugar, ahora era Nozomi quien estaba contra el escritorio—. Gracias por despejar mi mente, ya puedo pensar más claramente y necesito que me expliques qué clase de relación tenías tú con mi padre y este reino.

.

—Nozomi ya se tardó demasiado —Nico se paseo por la habitación inquieta.

Maki la veía exasperada también, pasar su tarde en compañía de las irritantes Sonodas no era precisamente su lugar ideal. Al menos Tsubasa se había retirado a tomar un baño relajante para liberar algo de su tensión pero ni el agua caliente estaba ayudando si no estaba Nozomi allí para ella.

—¿Dónde se metió? —dijo Maki más para si que para Nico pero esta bufó en contestación.

—Quieres dejar de hacer eso, me estresas más —la omega estaba molesta de ver como Maki jugaba con su cabello.

—No puedo evitarlo... además que te importa —respondió molesta.

—¿Siguen peleando ustedes? —Tsubasa entró en la habitación vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones.

Tenía un feo moretón en su hombro producto de la pelea anterior que le dió escalofríos a Maki.

—Nozomi no viene —fue Nico quien hablo.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso —gruño la alfa mayor—. ¿Dónde fue?

Nico y Maki encogieron los hombros sin poderle responder y Tsubasa solo rodó los ojos. Tendría que ir con Umi para salir a buscar a la omega.

El sonido de un toque en la puerta llamo la atención de las tres y poco después se abrió dejando pasar a la menor de las Sonodas.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti —Tsubasa fue al encuentro de su hermana.

—El rey me ha informado de lo que paso al medio día —dijo en tono molesto—. Como siempre has actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias —Umi proyecto su ira sobre Tsubasa y la alfa puso su rodilla al suelo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el rey? —preguntó con cautela.

—Estarás contenta ahora que nuestro padre ha decidido darle como regalo a Nozomi, para excusar tu comportamiento, a Ayase Eli-san —Umi tenía toda la intención de golpear y moler a su hermana por eso, sin embargo se contuvo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! —gritó Nico—. Padre no puede quitarnos a Nozomi, eso jamás lo permitiré.

—No hay nada que hacer, el rey dió la orden y nadie se opone al rey —Umi metió sus manos debajo de las mangas de su yukata—. Da las gracias a Tsubasa y sus siempre atinados actos.

—El rey no me puede hacer eso… el rey no me puede quitar a Nozomi —Tsubasa golpeó el suelo con sus puños hasta reventarse los nudillos y esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

—No hay nada quehacer —dijo Umi y fue entonces que su mirada recayó en la presencia de Maki—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —espero una respuesta y la alfa sólo balbuceó.

—Ella trajo a Tsubasa —Nico le informo a Umi—. Tú, fue tu maldita culpa todo este problema —la omega saco su espada y se acercó amenazadora a la alfa Ayase que se vio de pronto rodeada de tres enemigos que buscaban hacerse de su cabeza.

—Yo… no… no fue mi culpa, ella fue quien me atacó primero —señalo a Tsubasa que también se unió con su espada.

Maki sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba acorralada y aún si gritara por ayuda está llegaría demasiado tarde. Trono sus dedos y formó pequeñas llamas en la palma de su mano para tratar de disuadirlas de cometer asesinato, al menos esa era su intención, pero ninguna se dejó impresionar por eso.

—Tu truco barato de magia no va a poder con las tres —Tsubasa escupió al suelo para demostrarle el desprecio a su habilidad y Maki pasó saliva con dificultad.

La tensión era demasiado y quien iniciará primero sería quien recibiría el impacto del fuego, pero no podría con la siguiente, era consciente de ello. Por unos minutos se miraron esperando a ver quién era la primera en atacar.

—¡Hola a todos ~nya! —la aguda voz de una vieja conocida llegó hasta el oído de las Sonodas y antes de poder hacer nada fueron desarmadas al mismo tiempo por cada una de las copias de la niña gato—. Somos amigos, no necesitamos esto frente a los amigos.

Alejó las espadas y estrujo entre sus brazos a cada una de las chicas Sonoda. Hanayo también apareció en la habitación yendo hasta el lado de Maki y reviso su estado de salud.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —la hizo atrás sorprendida de ver de nuevo a su servienta y arrugó la nariz al percibir el aroma inusual—. ¡Por los dioses ustedes apestan a sexo!

Las mejillas de Hanayo se pusieron rojas rojas y Maki se reprendió por decir tal barbaridad.

—La pequeña niña gato ya no es un cachorro —dijo entre contenta y enojada Tsubasa—. Me alegro por ti pero ahora retirate, tenemos asuntos que tratar con esa Ayase.

—No creo que sea lo correcto ~nya —contesto risueña—. Su vida como regalo de bodas de Rin-chan, es un trato justo, al menos dale un día más de vida, mañana en la arena de duelo si tienes la oportunidad toma su vida pero por hoy no.

Umi se echó a reír dejando impresionadas a todas y Nico y Tsubasa dejaron su actitud de ataque.

—Has madurado mucho Rin-chan —habló Umi—. Dices las palabras sabías que me han faltado a mi siendo yo la más centrada de mis hermanas —extendió los brazos y abrazó a la Rin que tenía más cerca—. Es un honor tenerte en esta familia.

—Pues no hay más que decir —Tsubasa se cruzó de brazos—. Cuídate en el campo de batalla cachorra, yo tendré las manos llenas con tu hermana, pero se que Umi estará deseosa de luchar contigo —soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta ignorando a la alfa.

Rin le hizo la señal a Hanayo y esta le pidió amablemente a Maki-chan que la siguiera para salir de aquel lugar. Al menos por ahora la chica podía salvar el pellejo luego de tener a las tres Sonodas contra ella.

.

—Es tarde, será mejor que vaya a dormir y reponga fuerzas para mañana —Hanayo le sugirió a Maki una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del ala Sonoda.

—No creo que pueda dormir así —suspiró—. No puedo creer que ahora… tú… ¿Cómo pasó? —cambio el tema curiosa por saber de lo que se había perdido.

—Solo pasó Maki-san —se puso colorada—. Rin-chan es muy linda conmigo… creo que fue amor a primera vista —habló apenada.

—Eso fue rápido, sólo les tomo que… ¿un día? ¿Eso puede ser amor? —dijo sin comprender, todos parecían actuar tan impulsivamente.

—Lo es señorita, lo es —sus ojos brillaron alegres y enamorados al recordar a Rin-chan y los momentos agradables que acababan de pasar, eso no pasó desapercibido para Maki.

—¡Todos están locos! —exclamó en voz alta—. ¡Todos están locos! —volvió a repetir alejándose de la omega yendo a su habitación.

"Incluso yo", pensó para sí misma, no podía negar que algo había en el ambiente que estaba también poniendo su mundo de cabeza y había querido matarla hacía unos minutos.

—¡Somos irracionales! —gritó a la noche que estaba sobre ella.

Esta vez para evitar más malentendidos fue directo a su habitación.

.

— o —

.

—¿Hubo algún avance con Honoka-san? —Erena preguntó a Anju una vez estuvieron a solas en su cuarto en el mesón donde se hospedaban.

—Aún no lo sabe pero esta enamorada de Tsubasa —dijo sin mucha ceremonia lo cual fue un golpe para Erena, que aunque ya podía intuirlo no lo hacía menos doloroso.

—Eso es malo para Eli-san —se compadeció de su amiga.

—No quiso oírme, le conté de mi pero no me permitió decirle quién era la culpable de esto —paso su mano por la cicatriz y al instante Erena fue a ella para empezar a prodigarle besos a su rostro—. Creo que seguirá a Tsubasa al fin del mundo del mismo modo en que yo te sigo a ti a pesar de todo el dolor que nos hemos causado.

Erena se postró a los pies de Anju y por enésima ocasión le pidió perdón por su error y como siempre ella se lo dió depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

—Has lo que debes hacer, tu misión es la mía también —se alejó de la alfa que aún siguió lamentándose de su suerte.

.

— o —

.


	12. El fuego, lo imposible y lo ilógico

Love Live!

Wild stars

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Aaaahhh! Por fin salió. ¡Albricias, albricias! ¡Habemus capitulus!

Me costó un huevo y otro más, no porque fuera complicado sino porque había dejado la historia un poco en el olvido enfocándome en otras cosas que perdí el hilo y tuve que ponerme a retomarlo y es como buscar la aguja en el pajar. Así que si ven cosas raras, es culpa de los gnomos, la discontinuidad del espacio tiempo y todo se explica con magia.

Gomenasai por dejarlos tanto tiempo en espera con esta historia pero aseguró que ya voy a retomarla, aunque estoy pensando en si hacer capítulos más cortos y seguidos para que no me pierda en el mar de cosas, pues es que la verdad da un poco de hueva escribir capítulos de 10000 palabras a capítulos de 3000 o así.

De ese modo podría ir uno y uno con el de deber de familia y mantener un paso constante con ambos. No sé. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo, ¡pues inician las batallas! Y creo que con la siguiente parte llegamos a la mitad de la historia y daremos un breve interludio auspiciado por el NicoMaki y abriremos la segunda parte con el KotoUmi y el libro de las musas.

Mil disculpas de nuevo y gracias por los que aún siguen aquí esperando una actualización. El cielo es de ustedes por su paciencia.

Ya los dejo que lean.

— o —

Había amanecido demasiado pronto esa mañana para Eli, aún podía sentir el cansancio sobre su espalda y podía ver las ojeras en su rostro al mirarse en el espejo. Estaba arreglando su chaqueta después de haber tomado un baño y cambiado sus ropa para irse a dar su ronda matutina antes de la apertura del festival. Se tomó unos segundos para ver su figura completa en el reflejo del espejo y al mirar de reojo detrás de ella pudo observar la espalda desnuda de la cortesana que el rey Ren le había dado el día anterior.

Nozomi yacía dormida boca abajo plácidamente sobre la cama de Eli. La cortesana había insistido en que durmiera con ella aún cuando no intimaran más allá pero Eli declinó la oferta sospechando que la cortesana usaría sus encantos para seducirla de nuevo y está vez no sabría si podría resistirse lo suficiente, ya había perdido los canales una vez para permitírselo de nuevo. Eli había tenido suficiente con su desliz en la oficina como para caer otra vez en esas redes omega. Ya le costaba mucho mantenerse en control cuando Nozomi estaba cerca de ella, quizás por eso la había evitado anteriormente. Era algo extraño, algo que no había sentido antes y que le causaba bastante desconcierto.

Tenía un sentimiento que le pedía, más bien le exigía, la cercanía con la cortesana. Evaluó sus opciones, las interacciones con ella, lo que le provocaba y la forma en que su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban al acercarse la una a la otra. Apenas pudo descansar después de pensar en eso una y otra vez, además de que tuvo que dormir en el sofá de su habitación toda la noche por cederle la cama a su nueva acompañante. Su espalda estaba echa mierda aunque podría sobrevivir a ese pequeño dolor.

Nozomi es una mujer hermosa, de eso no tenía duda, con bellas proporciones, con cada cosa en su lugar y del tamaño adecuado para sus gustos. Físicamente la atraía, una omega perfecta para una alfa como ella que gustaba de las omegas voluptuosas. No solo eso, tenía la perspicacia y la astucia para hacer sonrojar a un alfa aún en su condición de omega. Si bien aceptaba el hecho de que no tenía mucha experiencia con omegas, ya había tenido algunos encuentros carnales bastante satisfactorios, aunque estos no implicaban ningún acercamiento sentimental. Sin duda una cortesana como Nozomi, versada en el arte del sexo, no tendría ningún problema en satisfacer cada exigencia suya pero no era eso lo que buscaba.

Si así hubiera sido, la habría tomado en su oficina sin ningún reparo, sin embargo le había marcado un límite después de perder el control y ella lo había respetado. Aunque esto se debía más que nada al interrogatorio al que la había sometido para averiguar sobre su pasado y la conexión con su padre y el reino. Nozomi no quiso hablar mucho y lo que decía realmente no decía nada. Prácticamente se había ido por las ramas.

Haciendo un resumen de lo que había dicho y que era lo único más o menos claro para ella, era el hecho de que Nozomi había nacido en el reino de los abuelos de Eli pero la madre de Nozomi y ella habían huido antes de que el rey Ren se hiciera con el dominio, o eso decía. Sobre su origen, ella negó saber alguna cosa, no conoció a su padre o de donde era su madre y no pudo saberlo ya que había muerto cuando Nozomi tenía menos de cinco años. Pero allí venía lo intrigante. Puesto que el rey Ren conquistó Otonokizaka casi cuatro años después, había un vacío de aproximadamente tres años en los cuales supuestamente Nozomi debió estar en el reino de Otonokizaka pues al huir de Akiba su madre buscó refugio con el rey Ikki, padre de Eli. Nozomi había estado cuando el padre de Eli fue vencido y asesinado por mandato del rey Ren y fue allí cuando ella pasó a su control.

Eli se preguntaba dónde había estado Nozomi esos tres años, el reino era muy grande y tal vez su padre la mantuvo oculta durante ese tiempo, eso explicaría porque no la conocía. Ahora lo que más le causaba extrañeza era que tipo de relación tenía Nozomi con su padre y porque se tomaría la molestia en ocultarla del rey Ren, además porque el interés de este en mantenerla cercana a la familia Sonoda como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase. Había más debajo de la superficie y Eli quería averiguarlo.

Salió de su habitación dejando a la cortesana seguir durmiendo por ella y Eli se dirigió a hacer sus deberes. Aunque no pudo concentrarse en nada siempre regresando a su poco atinado proceder al dejar que Nozomi la masturbara el día anterior y a las ganas que todavía tenía de terminar aquello. Después de todo era una alfa con necesidades insatisfechas desde hacía algún tiempo.

Poco antes de la hora del desayuno terminó su ronda para pasar revista a la guardia y dar las órdenes del día y se dirigió al comedor. Tenía algo de hambre y debía alimentarse antes de que fuera a alistarse para la apertura. El festival sería inaugurado al mediodía dando inicio a las festividades con un gran banquete y posteriormente con el inicio de las primeras justas. De acuerdo al programa que había recibido y a las posibles combinaciones de resultados era casi seguro que Maki lucharía con Umi en una batalla del mismo modo en que esperaba que ella luchará con Tsubasa en otra posterior.

Así lo quería y así era como seguramente habría de suceder. Los dioses de la arena estarían complacidos con esos combates y con la sangre que sería vertida para su deleite. Aún sentía su sangre hervir de rabia después de los sucedido entre su hermana Honoka y la bestia de Tsubasa. Quería con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a ella y matarla sin piedad pero aún debía cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a su amiga Erena de entregarle a la Sonoda, aunque bien podría darle un buen escarmiento antes de eso. Ya ansiaba poder mostrarle los avances que había hecho desde la última vez que la había visto. Sin duda eso no se lo esperaría, aún tenía un asunto bajo la manga que le bastaría para hacerla sufrir lo suficiente.

.

El aroma de pan recién horneado llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y aspiró el agradable olor que le recordó a sus traviesas hermanas. Kotori y Honoka solían visitar la cocina, ambas para hacer dulces y pasteles aunque Honoka solía mayormente comerse todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Era una máquina devoradora de pan.

Se sentó a la mesa en el comedor principal reservado para sus majestades y tomó un trozo de caliente y humeante pan con especies. No tardó en llegar un mozo con un tazón de sopa caliente y un gran pedazo de carne asada con diversas verduras, otro mozo sirvió una copa con rebosante vino de intenso color granada.

Eli bebió un largo trago y sorbió su sopa con trozos de pan que sumergió en ella. Era un agradable y silencioso desayuno que no duró mucho tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar la imponente figura del rey. El alfa más poderoso dejó que su presencia invadiera el lugar y su chi se impuso haciendo que Eli bajara la cabeza y se levantará colocando una rodilla en el suelo para rendir sus respetos.

—¿La joven príncipe come sola? Es cosa buena que pueda acompañarla a compartir la mesa —habló con su grave e inconfundible voz de mando.

—Será un honor para mí —contestó Eli sin alzar la cabeza del suelo.

Rápidamente los sirvientes dispusieron un lugar a la mesa en el punto principal y movieron los platos y la silla de Eli para quedar al costado derecho del lugar del rey. Ren tomó asiento y hasta que dió la señal, Eli se sentó a su lado.

La joven alfa se sintió incómoda, la situación no era para nada una donde deseara estar. Compartir la mesa con el asesino de su padre le crispaba los nervios y el rey sintió la inquietud de su aura e intervino iniciando la conversación.

—La juventud es un bien efímero que se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero aún más rápida es la inocencia que se pierde en un instante —la expresión hizo que Eli lo mirara de súbito como si lo que tuviera enfrente fuera un fantasma del pasado—. Disfruta tu juventud, vive la vida y no te arrepientas de seguir tu corazón.

Los mozos sirvieron un copioso plato al rey junto con una gran copa de vino que alzó al cielo antes de beber de ella.

—Sabias palabras que tu abuelo Ulrich le decía a tu padre y estoy seguro que tu padre transmitió a su vez a ti —volvió a hablar después de pasar el trago de alcohol.

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso su majestad? —Eli dejó de lado la comida esperando una respuesta y el rey cortó un pedazo de su carne.

—Tu abuelo era un gran hombre, de él aprendí grandes cosas junto a tu padre —las manos de Eli se cerraron en un apretado agarre—. Éramos los mejores amigos, tu padre y yo, en nuestra juventud ambos estuvimos bajo la tutela del gran Ulrich.

Eli se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos dejando que su cerebro procesará lo que acababa de escuchar. Le resultaba inaudito.

—Puede parecerte algo extraño, como dos amigos que se decían ser hermanos se distanciaran de ese modo —el rey rompió de nuevo el silencio—. La juventud trae consigo los errores propios de la edad y el amor o el odio se encargan del resto.

—No… no lo entiendo —el apetito inicial quedó olvidado y su sentido de la curiosidad se despertó en Eli, el pasado de su padre era algo que era desconocido para ella.

—El poder trae consigo responsabilidad, en ocasiones tienes que tomar decisiones que pueden afectar a todos pero siempre debes procurar el bien mayor aún por encima del propio. Tu padre entendía esa y por esa razón murió también —Eli se revolvió inquieta.

—Una muerte es una muerte sin importar si es justa o no —le regreso y el rey sonrió satisfecho.

—Es cierto, pero ¿a quién castigas, a la mano que cometió una muerte por justicia o al asesino que recibe su culpa? —la retórica era un punto débil en Eli y la retórica retorcida del rey para justificar sus crímenes era algo en lo que no deseaba discutir.

—Ambos son culpables de una muerte y bajo esa lógica todos somos culpables —le contestó más por decir algo que por querer continuar la charla.

—Tu padre asesinó a la mujer que yo amaba y en respuesta a lo que él hizo, lo justo sería que lo que más amaba tomará su vida, ¿no lo crees? —Eli sintió náuseas y retiró su plato.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir? —respondió con otra pregunta, cada vez más inquieta.

—La inocencia de un niño es algo que se toma con suma facilidad y la madurez súbita puede producir problemas a largo plazo —suspiró Ren—. Tsubasa no estaba lista pero aún así cumplió cabalmente su tarea, pero tú Eli-san, ¿estás lista para cumplir la tuya?

—Su majestad no se a lo que sé refiere y no sé si quiero averiguarlo —Eli se levantó de súbito de la mesa poniendo cierta distancia.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir para que sea claro Ayase Eli-san, el poder conlleva responsabilidad. Tsubasa asumió la suya cuando cortó la cabeza de tu padre para vengar la muerte de mi amada, se convirtió en un asesino por justicia. La muerte, es lamentablemente, un ciclo sin fin cuando te involucras con ella. ¿Tú qué harás? ¿Vengar la muerte de tu padre o rendirte sin asumir tu parte en el ciclo? —los puños de Eli se apretaron tanto que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas hundiéndose en la carne que sangro ligeramente.

—¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Acaso no aprecia la vida de su hija cuando está a la víspera de un combate? —el rey se rió con ganas.

—Si es lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar esta prueba será digna de mi apellido, si no, no merece seguir viviendo —sentenció haciendo una señal con la mano que Eli interpretó como el símbolo de su despedida.

Abandonó el comedor con paso vacilante. La rabia la consumía por dentro. Si antes había tenido intenciones de matar a Tsubasa pero por su juramento de amistad se la dejaría a Erena, bajo esta nueva revelación simplemente no podía llevarlo a cabo. Todo su interior le gritaba que debía matar a la asesina de su padre.

— o —

Como los últimos días Kotori no había logrado conciliar el sueño y cuando podía hacerlo solo tenía esos malos sueños donde aquella mujer la acosaba queriendo acabar con su vida. Lo peor de todo es que Umi no parecía con las intenciones de querer ceder y no la culpaba, si ella supiera todo lo que Kotori ya sabía seguramente no lo creería y de hacerlo sería una verdad demasiado horrible como para poder vivir con ella.

No sabía que hacer a ciencia cierta. Su primer impulso fue ir a recibir la mañana a su jardín privado y buscar la manera de no seguir pensando una y otra vez en ese tema pero resultaba imposible. Todo le recordaba a esa mujer, Emi, y lo que le había dicho resonaba en su cabeza sin cesar. Ni siquiera al hacer su rutina diaria podía quitarse esa sensación de persecución y angustia. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas con los nervios a flor de piel.

Tori la acompañaba revoloteando de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo flores que cortaba con su pico, el pájaro notaba los intentos sentimientos de su dueña y hacía lo posible por distraerla a su manera. Se posaba en su hombro acariciando su mejilla y le hablaba a su manera.

En un momento dado el pájaro se echó a volar generando una corriente de aire con sus alas que levantó las flores que tenía Kotori en su regazo y al darse cuenta de la razón de la emoción del animal curvó la boca intentando hacer una sonrisa que no salió muy bien.

—Maki-chan, buenos días —saludó de forma educada y fue correspondida con una reverencia de parte de la alfa.

—Buenos días, Kotori-chan —fue a sentarse junto a ella tomando las flores que se habían esparcido a su alrededor.

Kotori trato de evitar que hiciera eso y sus manos se tocaron por unos instantes. Se retiró con rapidez provocando que Maki frunciera el ceño con disgusto y refunfuñara enojada. Kotori se sintió un poco mal y haciendo a un lado un mechón de su cabello rojo coloco un botón de rosas sobre su oreja sonriéndole un tanto más relajada para calmar su molestia. La alfa exhaló más tranquila con ese gesto y se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Hoy comienza el festival —quiso sonar casual pero un pequeño nerviosismo se podía percibir en su voz y en sus manos que se movían intranquilas.

—Maki-chan está nerviosa —Kotori se rió de su actitud que se le hizo tierna.

—¿Quién yo? ¡Claro que no! —se giró para no mirarla y se puso a jugar con su cabello.

—¿En serio? —la chica terminó una corona de flores y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su hermana que se puso roja al sentir la cercanía de ella.

—Bu… bueno… yo solo quería invitarte para que fueras conmigo al festival —se armó de valor para decir eso.

—Muchas gracias Maki-chan —Kotori la abrazó haciendo que se sonrojara al mismo tono que su cabello—, pero tengo que declinar esta invitación, Umi-chan —recalcó el apodo familiar— me lo ha pedido antes y he aceptado, ya lo sabes —tuvo que decir para hacerla desistir.

—Ya veo —dijo escueta enterrando sus dedos en la tierra.

—Lo siento Maki-chan —trató de ponerla contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla solo que Maki no la dejó ir cuando se quiso retirar.

—Te perdono si me das un beso de verdad —tenía la cara rojisima por su atrevimiento pero se sintió con la fuerza suficiente de pedir eso después de todos los acontecimientos que acaba de vivir la noche anterior.

—Ma… Maki-chan —la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y antes de poder decir algo más, su hermana cerró el espacio entre ellas poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella en un toque.

Kotori trato de alejarla pero la alfa usó su chi y su fuerza para no dejarla huir y acercó más su cuerpo buscando profundizar el beso cuando su lengua rozó el labio inferior tratando de abrirse paso para entrar en su boca.

De manera inconsciente Kotori se estremeció dejando escapar un ligero jadeo, no de deseo, sino de un sentimiento extraño que no supo definir. No era desagradable, sin embargo no era algo que quería que sucediera. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Maki empujando para alejarla solo que su esfuerzo fue inútil.

—¡Ayase Maki-san! —se oyó una voz ronca y profunda llena de rabia y enojo que asustó a Kotori e hizo que Maki rompiera el beso.

—Sonoda Umi-san —replicó en un siseó contrarrestando el chi de la otra alfa.

—Creí que valoraba más su vida —Umi se puso en guardia llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada—, apenas anoche ha sido salvada y hoy busca de nuevo desesperadamente morir.

—No le temo a la muerte Sonoda-san, mucho menos de alguien como usted —la encaró para terror de Kotori que no quería ver cómo se peleaban entre ellas.

—En ese caso saque su arma y prepárese a morir —Umi le dió espacio para que se alistara y la omega se interpuso entre las dos.

—¡Basta de esto! —habló fuerte y claro para sorpresa de las dos alfas—. ¡No quiero seguir con esto! —se giró para ver a Maki—. ¡Entiende que aquello que pasó fue desafortunado y doy gracias a que no pudo concluirse! ¡Quiero que entiendas que te quiero como mi hermana y solo eso! Maki —suavizó su tono—, por favor deja de lado esta locura, estás confundiendo las cosas.

—Haga caso a su hermana, Ayase-san —continuo Umi aún manteniendo su aura de alfa dominante.

—Me niego a dejarte ir —Maki no hizo caso a Umi y se dirigió sólo a Kotori—. Sé que es una locura, últimamente todo es una locura en mi vida desde que aparecieron los Sonoda y me niego a perderte a manos de uno de ellos porque eres lo único que siento estable en mi vida solo que mis acciones son… absurdas, locas, sin sentido —bajo la guardia por unos momentos agachando la cabeza—, pero aún así no voy a ceder tan fácil, no te dejaré ir —volvió a levantarla mirando a Umi desafiante señalando a la alfa—. ¡La reto en la justa y así arreglaremos esto!

—Acepto aunque después de todo esta pelea debía suceder —Umi se cruzó de brazos regresando a su forma inmutable.

—Maki-chan… —la omega la llamo pero Maki se dió la vuelta antes de seguir con la conversación dejándola con la palabra—, Maki-chan...

—No la detenga —Umi sostuvo el brazo de Kotori para evitar que fuera tras ella—, ir tras ella solo hará que sienta que tiene posibilidades, dejé que madure.

—Por favor no le haga daño —le pidió mirándola a los ojos con súplica—, es mi hermana menor después de todo —la chica agarró el borde de su traje acercándose más y Umi se vio rodeándola con sus brazos por alguna razón que no comprendió.

—Haré lo posible —dijo para después separarla, era lo máximo que podría obtener de la Sonoda así que no insistió más—, ahora debemos irnos para que pueda estar lista para la apertura —ofreció su brazo y Kotori lo tomó para ir con ella.

—

—¿Quieres apresurarte? —una molesta Nico esperaba impaciente a su necia hermana Tsubasa que aún estaba mirándose al espejo en su traje de gala.

—Vamos, déjame en paz, debo estar al menos presentable para mi duelo —dio unos últimos toques a su chaqueta y se miró satisfecha luego de pasarse la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo.

—Parece que vas a una cita romántica y no a una pelea —gruño la omega de mala gana.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Te has arreglado más de la cuenta para ir a una simple pelea, será acaso que es para que te noté tu prometida —fue su turno para molestarla burlándose de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —se cruzó de brazos ofendida pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delató sin remedio.

—¿Me dirás qué no has encontrado atractiva a esa alfa? —entrecerró los ojos con picardía—. Se me hace raro pero imagino que te gusta que sea tan sumisa y blandengue que puedas manejarla a tu antojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —mantuvo su pose indignada—. Esa idiota me da igual solo deberá cumplir su deber y luego acabaré con ella sin piedad —alzó el puño y luego golpeó la palma con él mostrándose ruda.

—Si claro —Tsubasa rodó los ojos sin creerle su pose.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó lanzándole lo primero que encontró a la mano y Tsubasa lo esquivo.

—Si tú lo dices —se echó a reír—. Tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo para lograr que esa alfa sea mínimamente digna, tiene potencial pero está desperdiciado en tonterías.

—Eso es porque es una idiota como tú —dijo sin cortarse—, está obsesionada con su tonta hermana…

—¡¿Honoka?! —gruño molesta Tsubasa dispuesta a salir a buscar a Maki—. ¡Le voy a cortar el pito si es así!

—¡Cálmate! —le pidió al verla alterada por su prometida—. No es Honoka-san, es la otra, Kotori-san —eso alivió a la alfa y se relajó de nuevo.

—¿Qué con ella? Es la prometida de Umi, ¿qué tendría que ofrecerle como para que dejara de lado ese compromiso? —se encogió de hombros sin entender—. Aunque si eres tú, preferiría a la hermana.

—¡Tú pedazo de idiota! —le arrojó un cojín del sillón donde estaba sentada—. ¡Es que son igual de estúpidas e incestuosas! —Tsu-chan se carcajeó de nuevo—. Eso no va a llegar a nada, primero le cortó el pito yo si me llega a cambiar así por otra.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas que te gusta? —miró fijo a Nico con cara seria pero en el fondo estaba conteniendo la risa.

—N… no… no he dicho eso —tartamudeo—. Mejor apúrate y vámonos ya, hemos perdido mucho tiempo por tu vanidad.

—Vámonos pues —giró los ojos con mal humor—, aguafiestas.

—Idiota —le regreso.

—Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer cuenta conmigo para esconder el cadáver —pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros para darle un abrazo, Nico le dió un puñetazo fuerte en las costillas en respuesta que la doblo pero más bien exagero el gesto.

—Si es que dejo algo que esconder de esa alfa tonta —la empujo para quitarla y ambas se pusieron a reír.

—¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos siempre así? —dijo pensativa Tsubasa y rápidamente su hermana le contestó.

—Esa niña realmente te está ablandando —hizo la observación Nico y Tsu solo se encogió de hombros—. Si lo arruinaste con ella, seré yo quien tenga que esconder tu cadáver, idiota.

— o —

—¿Nozomi-chan ya no duerme con Umi-chan? —la joven niña gato preguntó con algo de asombro al ver a donde la cortesana la había mandado llamar, se le hizo inusual tener que verla en los aposentos de los Ayase.

—El rey me ha enviado al lado de Eli-san —explicó de manera escueta—, por lo tanto debes mantenerme al día con las noticias. ¿Ha habido algo nuevo?

Rin lo pensó un poco y antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta una de sus copias entró por la ventana abierta de la habitación plantándose delante de Nozomi haciendo una reverencia como saludo.

—¡Noticias! ¡Nuevas noticias! —dijo antes de que la Rin inicial se lanzará sobre ella para atraparla.

—¡Tú! ¡Devuelveme a mi Kayo-chin! —le aplicó una llave y comenzaron a pelear.

—¡Es mía también y si quiero puedo hacerle lo que quiera! —se jalaron el cabello, los cachetes y se miraban de mala manera mientras seguían forcejeando.

—Me sacarón de la cama está mañana para aprovecharse de ella —reclamó y Nozomi veía con gracia la escena, solo que lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para dejarlas hacer su teatro cómico.

—Chicas, enfoquemonos —llamó su atención haciendo palmas—. ¿Cuales son las novedades?

Las miró a las dos niñas idénticas y de inmediato se pusieron en posición de firmes cuadrándose delante de ella.

—Ha habido actividad sospechosa por parte de la comitiva de la comarca de Kurosawa —mencionó una, la última que había llegado—. Rin-chan está investigando más, me uniré a ella en la vigilancia más al rato pero creemos que probablemente estén planeando algo para el festival.

Nozomi sopesó sus palabras pensando en cuál debía ser su próximo paso, las cosas iban marchando de acuerdo a lo estimado y no podía darse el lujo de que una sorpresa arruinara sus planes.

—Manténte al pendiente e informame cualquier situación extraña —ordenó a la que había hablado—. Tú —se dirigió a la otra Rin—, ve con Nico y ponla al tanto, necesito que sea nuestros ojos desde el interior del festival y me informes si hay algún acto sospechoso de cualquier tipo.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijeron al unísono haciendo un saludo militar.

—Muy bien, adelante —las despidió a ambas.

Después de dejar que las chicas se fueran, Nozomi decidió echar la suerte en las cartas una vez más. Aún se sentía inquieta con respecto de la situación de Tsubasa. No le gustaba que Kurosawa fuera a meter las manos en esto pero ciertamente tenían sus razones para hacerlo. Se lamentó el que todo parecía dirigirse hacia el desastre, no quería pero de seguir así tendría que intervenir y no era conveniente por el momento salir de su lugar de espectadora.

Se apresuró a arreglarse y una vez estuvo lista salió de la habitación para ir al sitio donde se suponía debía ser la ceremonia. Debía encontrar a Eli antes de que Tsubasa lo hiciera, eso le habían dicho las cartas.

— o —

El lugar seleccionado para dar inicio a las festividades no fue otro que un gran estadio construido al pie de la colina de las musas. Un sitio destinado a dar las ofrendas a los dioses cada comienzo del solsticio o el equinoccio. Ofrendas que consistían en regalos producto de la tierra y el mar, del cielo y de los hombres. Los hombres, eran estos últimos los que disputaban el premio mayor a los dioses.

El ganar las justas y coronarse como el mejor del reino para obtener el favor del cielo y tener un lugar cerca de las antiguas musas y compartir la eternidad junto a ellas. Al menos eso decían las antiguas leyendas, por el momento y con la disminución del fervor religioso, muchos se conformaban con el premio monetario y la fama obtenida. Pocos eran los que aún mantenían su fe en las viejas leyendas.

Fue de esa manera que el rey Ren presidió la ceremonia de apertura junto a la regente y su concubina, Minami-san y Nishikino-san lo acompañaban a un costado de su posición. Las hijad herederas del clan Sonoda permanecían un nivel abajo, pero aún así arriba del resto de los combatientes y alejados del gential que miraría los juego, y a su lado estaban las hijas del reino de Otonokizaka.

Eli permanecía sola hasta que Nozomi se colocó a su lado para disgusto de Tsubasa que no entendió qué es lo que hacía allí cuando su lugar era al lado de los Sonoda. Gruñó en desacuerdo, seguía sin entender porque el rey le había quitado la custodia de Nozomi a Umi y por consiguiente la había alejado de ella. Honoka se percató del siseo de su voz y jaló su brazo entrelazando con el suyo y la rabia que Tsubasa podía sentir en un inicio pareció disiparse con pasmosa rapidez al oler el rico aroma de su prometida. Era un aroma especial que producía en ella un efecto relajante que no había sentido antes. Se dejó llevar puesto que no quería hacer enojar a su padre en un evento como este si llegaba a perder los estribos y solo disfruto de la cercanía de Honoka. Algo tenía esa chica que lograba mantenerla bajo control.

Umi por su parte permanecía con Kotori quien mantenía la cabeza agachada con la mirada en el suelo evitando cruzar sus ojos con las intensas pupilas púrpuras de Maki que apretaba los puños con fuerza emanando toda su aura dominante que poseía.

—Deja de fanfarronear —la reprendió Nico harta de tener que soportar eso—. Agradece que estamos rodeados de personas y Umi no ha querido hacer algo al respecto de tu actitud retadora.

—¡No quiero escucharte! —Maki le respondió con agresividad sin dejar de proyectar su aura.

—¡Cachorra alfa estúpida! —la omega golpeó la cabeza de la chica—. Deja de actuar con el pito y pon atención a tu alrededor. ¡Es asqueroso que quieras aparearse con tu propia hermana!

—¿Qué te importa eso? —se sobó el golpe—. Sólo estoy siguiendo lo que siento, del mundo modo que todas ellas parecen estar haciendo.

—¿Estás segura? —Nico se tallo la sien con molestia—. Mira, es lindo lo que pasó entre Rin-chan y esa chica, eso es algo que no encuentras de manera fácil solo porque sí, ellas son afortunadas de haberse conocido y de tenerse ahora la una para la otra, pero eso no quiere decir que todas las historias debían ser así.

—¿Y si la mía sí lo es? —insistió en su punto—. Kotori ha sido buena y linda conmigo, es la persona a la que más quiero y con la que he sido más cercana desde que tengo memoria.

—Es porque son hermanas, idiota —Nico la interrumpió.

—No es así, ella ha tenido a Honoka también, lo que hay entre nosotras es distinto —la pequeña la miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No espero que lo entiendas —comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—¡Claro, claro! —dijo con desdén—. Los deseos de un alfa van por encima de lo que un omega pueda sentir. ¿Te has preguntado si realmente ella siente lo mismo en lugar de solo empecinarte en eso?

—Se que ella lo siente —aunque lo dijo de manera segura, sabía en el fondo que algo había cambiado en su hermana.

Miró a Kotori una última vez antes de que Umi estrechara su cercanía con un abrazo a su cintura haciéndolo a propósito para hacerla enojar. La sangre de Maki se calentó con la furia y espero deseosa que toda la ceremonia pasará pronto para poder por fin probarse frente a la otra alfa.

El rey terminó su discurso recordando a los presentes que la razón de todas esas fiestas era agradar a los dioses y rendir homenaje a las musas que intervinieron por los hombres frente a las deidades y los animaban a perseguir sus sueños.

—Es de esa manera que los conmino a todos a perseguir sus deseos para honrar la memoria de las musas y su labor en el mundo —mantuvo su voz solemne—. Del mismo modo en que yo en mi juventud seguí su legado con fe ciega y aún en estos días sigo su camino para reencontrarme con ellas y traer de nuevo su vieja gloria y restaurar su historia.

Kotori tembló ante las palabras del rey y viendo su temor, Umi la abrazó de un modo protector para tratar de calmarla. Ella también había sentido un ligero estremecimiento al oírlo, y es que eso justamente había estado atormentando sus últimas noches. La visión de un poder más allá de su comprensión que se había salido de control arrebatando todo a su paso en su deseo de venganza. Sólo que no podía entender que era todo aquello, lo que sí sabía era que de algún modo compartía eso con la omega a su lado. Fue allí que sintió la mirada pesada de la menor de las Ayase y mantuvo su agarre en Kotori.

Por sórdido y retorcido que llegara a ser su lazo con Kotori, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitará eso. Había algo en ella que le atraía como la luz a las polillas y así tuviera que dar su vida, no iba a perderla aún cuando no la quisiera a ella, porque Umi jamás podría amar a nadie ni entregarse a otra persona debido que seguía en espera de ese sentimiento que solo en sus sueños podía alcanzar y al parecer está omega se estaba metiendo en ellos de manera inexplicable.

Fue el momento de la presentación de los combatientes en las justas cuando se separaron. Los Ayase de un lado y los Sonoda por otro, además de los que se agregaron. Kurosawa apareció al lado de los Ayase y Tsubasa sonrió cuando vio a Erena, dedujo que Anju no debía estar lejos. Podía tomar a modo de aperitivo la vida de Erena antes de enfrentarse a la heredera de los Ayase. No era un mal negocio.

Hubo más combatientes, hombres y mujeres que destacaban de los diferentes ejércitos de los reinos, todos ellos listos y dispuestos para la batalla. Se hizo el sorteo para determinar quienes lucharían con quiénes. Los lugares fueron distribuidos de forma equitativa para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de enfrentar a alguno de los príncipes de los reinos en condiciones de igualdad. Aunque la finalidad de esto era lucirlos primero para después enfrentar a los más fuertes en las finales.

Las primeras peleas sucedieron y no fue sorpresa que uno a uno los príncipes fueron pasando con relativa facilidad, incluso para los que eran considerados los menos aptos. Había que decir que Maki era uno de los que no se tenía en cuenta debido a ser la más joven de todos los participantes.

Las semifinales fueron alcanzadas un par de horas después y las justas quedaron definidas. En la primera pelea un guerrero capitán del ejército de los Sonoda contra un veterano de Kurosawa. La segunda pelea tendría lugar entre la menor de los Sonoda contra la menor de los Ayase, Umi y Maki. La tercera y que era la más esperada de todas, la de Ayase Eli enfrentándose a Sonoda Tsubasa. Esa pelea era anunciada como una final adelantada y todos estaban ansiosos de que iniciará, las apuestas estaban a la alza. El orgullo de Otonokizaka contra el más temible de los caballeros de Akiba. La última lucha sería entre Sonoda Nico, la única omega que aún permanecía en la competencia, contra Todou Erena de la comarca de Kurosawa.

Los cálculos de Eli no habían fallado, los lugares habían sido acomodados de tal forma que desde un inicio se sabía cuál sería el resultado. Los Sonoda esperaban disputar cada una de las semifinales y que la final quedará en sus manos asegurada, pero no les sería tan fácil.

La primer justa no despertó mucho interés, apenas era un tentempié para los platos fuertes de la tarde. La pelea pasó rápido con una victoria del capitán del ejército Sonoda. Lo aplaudieron y despidieron con premura pues ya todos querían ver la siguiente parte del espectáculo que prometía ser al menos un poco más interesante aunque las apuestas estaban en su mayor parte favoreciendo a Umi de forma aplastante.

Nico estaba al lado de Maki previo a su entrada de nuevo a la arena. La joven alfa estaba ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro pensando en su estrategia a seguir, debía ser cuidadosa en sus ataques, guardar la calma y no caer en la desesperación como usualmente le pasaba. Si bien había aprendido mucho en los últimos días, no podía compararse con la experiencia de alguien como Umi, ya ni hablar de su fuerza, pero eso no la desanimaba, aún le quedaba el usar su nueva habilidad para poder enfrentarla y obtener una ventaja.

—Deja ya de moverte —Nico le llamó la atención—, nada ganas con estar impaciente.

—No puedo perder esta pelea —Maki apenas y se giró a verla para contestarle.

—¿Sigues con lo mismo? —los ojos de Nico rodaron en exasperación—. ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que tu hermana se unirá a Umi y no podrás evitarlo?

—¡No, no! —la alfa fue hasta Nico y encarandola fue que le habló—. Esto es algo que tú no entiendes.

—Haz lo que quieras, eres necia y terca y sin duda no voy a meter las manos por ti cuando Umi atraviese tu garganta con una flecha y luego perfore tu corazón sin piedad —la tomó por la solapa de su chaqueta para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—No necesito tu ayuda —Maki la miró desafiante con el fuego presente en sus ojos y de alguna forma la omega la atrajo hacia sí para dejar un beso en sus labios.

No fue nada y fue tan extraño a la vez que Maki se quedó estupefacta sin poder reaccionar. No esperaba nada como eso y sintió el desbalance caer sobre ella. El contacto no duró mucho, con la misma rapidez con la que la acercó, volvió a empujarla para alejarla.

—¡¿Qué… qué diablos te pasa?! —dijo limpiándose los labios cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas para poder hablar.

—Nada… —Nico se puso roja de la vergüenza y el enojo al ver la reacción de la otra—, nada… solo quería mostrarte que… nada… eres demasiado estúpida para entenderlo. Sólo muérete ya y déjame en paz.

Nico se alejó de Maki dejándola toda confundida. No entendía de dónde había venido aquello. Estaban hablando de… ¿De qué habían estado hablando? No podía recordar nada más que solo la sensación del beso robado y de cómo de algún modo eso había removido algo en su subconsciente que le decía que debía ir tras ella y terminar eso. Sólo que su cuerpo no se movió de su sitio quedándose clavada hasta que alguien se acercó a ella para decirle que era su turno de salir al ruedo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se despabiló golpeándose las mejillas para recuperar su cordura y cerciorándose de su espada, se encaminó hacia la arena.

—

El público rugió con fuerza casi dejándola sorda y apenas pudiendo escuchar la línea de sus pensamientos. El grito era unánime cuando salió a la arena, coreaban a tope el nombre de su casa.

—¡Ayase! ¡Ayase!

Pero este pronto se vio sofocado cuando el que presentaba los combatientes alzó las manos para callarlos y hacer la siguiente presentación del contrincante.

—¡La joven alfa, heredera del reino de Akiba! ¡La saeta de la justicia! ¡Sonoda Umi-san! —si el grito inicial había sido ensordecedor, este superó por mucho.

Era un sonido avasallador que incluso la intimidó a ella provocándole un ligero temblor y fue a peor cuando su aura se vió sacudida al momento de que la golpeó la vibra de la otra alfa que se plantó delante de ella con toda su magnificencia haciendo gala de su poderío y su dominio como alfa de primera línea.

El ruido fue menguando poco a poco después de que el presentador pidió la calma pero se negaba a ser sofocado y el ruido duró otro rato más cuando Tsubasa pidió al público seguir haciendo escándalo, ya que se dió cuenta de cómo había afectado a la pequeña alfa Ayase y quiso seguir intimidandola. No fue sino hasta que Umi alzó la mano que la gente se silencio.

—Ni siquiera porque estás en tu propia casa la gente te apoya Ayase Maki-san —dijo con sorna para picar su orgullo—. Terminemos con esto pronto, no estoy interesada en perder mi tiempo contigo.

Se puso en guardia tomando una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó sobre Maki tensado la cuerda de su arco. La chica desenvainó su espada poniéndose de igual modo en posición de ataque.

—¿Quien viene a una pelea de espadas con un arco y una flecha? —se quiso burlar para recobrar algo de su seguridad titilante.

—Alguien que puede incluso derrotarle sin usar ningún tipo de arma —contraatacó disparando su primer flecha que golpeó directo sobre la funda de la espada de Maki sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Fue solo un disparo de advertencia, para hacerle saber quien tenía el poder y sobre todo para hacerla caer en el pánico. En cierto modo había funcionado. Maki aún estaba nerviosa y aquello casi la había dejado al borde. No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera el intento de esquivarla, estaba paralizada. Tenía sus sentidos embotados, sus dedos agarrotados y su visión de pronto se puso borrosa, la cabeza dolía de tal manera que creía que iba a explotarle, los ruidos del estadio se oían atenuados por el sonido de su corazón que latía violentamente y su respiración se volvió agitada con su pecho subiendo de arriba a abajo sin control. Estaba en estado de shock, había caído en pánico al final de cuentas.

—¡Muévete estúpida alfa idiota! —oyó esa voz irritante por encima del ruideral de su alrededor y fue como una luz que la hizo salir de su estupor.

Una segunda flecha iba hacia ella y apenas, con ayuda de sus reflejos y la advertencia, pudo esquivar. Aunque rozó su brazo no logró causarle un daño real. Una tercera venía en camino cuando sus pies se movieron yendo hacia el frente para acortar la distancia y hacer más difícil la labor de la arquera que se pondría en desventaja en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Umi disparó una flecha tras otra las cuales Maki esquivo una para que otra rasgara su piel a la altura de su antebrazo. Usó su espada para romper un par y evitar que la golpearan de forma directa. Fue obvio para ella que la Sonoda no estaba peleando en serio, la prueba era que aún seguía con vida. Sólo le disparaba a sus extremidades para hacerla desistir.

—¿Iras en serio o sólo vamos a jugar hasta que se acabe el tiempo? —con rabia se arrancó la flecha que se había clavado en su antebrazo tirándola a sus pies—. El amor de mi hermana vale más que esto.

De ese modo se lanzó de nuevo a la carga esta vez, reduciendo a nada el espacio con Umi que se inclinó hacia atrás esquivando la espada de Maki cuando está la atacó de manera frontal. Maki iba a regresar su espada pero Umi usando su arco logró parar su golpe y con el impulso que la propia Maki traía le devolvió el lance pegándole con el arco que sin remedio se partió en dos.

Maki escupió sangre ya que ese golpe dió sobre su rostro. Umi cambió su arma de ataque dejando el carcaj a un lado y sacó de su funda una katana con la que rompió el aire para mostrar su destreza con ella.

Una vez se recuperó, la alfa menor se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, sin embargo Umi paró sus ataques sin mucha dificultad apenas sin despeinarse, eso frustró rápidamente a Maki que de nuevo comenzó a caer en el desorden y la desesperación al ver que sus intentos eran fútiles. Al ver su clara desventaja tomó la decisión de usar lo que debía ser su último recurso, iba a usar su fuego.

Blandiendo la espada con una sola mano fue sobre Umi con toda su fuerza obligándola a detener su golpe y acorralando su cuerpo, con la mano libre generó una bola de fuego que usó para hacer un segundo ataque que cayó de manera directa en el pecho de Umi haciéndola caer al suelo impulsada por la ráfaga. Sus ropas se chamuscaron donde recibió el impacto y se mostró claramente sorprendida de la osadía de la menor. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, otra ráfaga de fuego vino sobre Umi.

Con ayuda de su espada cortó la llamarada y el aire circundante sofocó un poco la intensidad. Retrocedió unos pasos y pudo observar como su katana brillaba roja por el calor que se había generado. Incluso ese calor la estaba haciendo sudar y había quemado otro poco de su ropa. Una vez más Maki lanzó otra bola de fuego pero Umi no se vio intimidada por la misma. Colocó su espada para disipar su fuerza y fue hacia el frente para enfrentar a su contrincante.

Maki interpuso su espada antes de que el filo de la katana la alcanzara y su puño se rodeo de fuego que fue a impactar en el torso de Umi recibiendo el impacto que desplazó el aire de sus pulmones y la hizo trastabillar por un momento agarrándose el pecho.

—¡Umi-chan! —se oyó la voz de Kotori y Maki volteo a ver de donde provenía—. ¡Umi-chan!

La joven omega luchaba con Honoka y Tsubasa para entrar y detener la pelea, se le veía mal, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pálido y su desesperación la había hecho gritar desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? —la enfrentó Maki yendo hasta Kotori—. ¡Es por mi por quién debes hacerlo! —le reclamó de manera airada—. ¡Ella no es nadie! ¡Yo soy tu hermana! ¡Yo soy quien debería estar en su lugar!

—¡Ella es mi prometida! —Umi detuvo su avance poniéndose en medio de su camino cortando con su katana a lo que Maki creó una cortina de fuego para distraerla y evitar que el filo llegará hasta ella.

—¡De ningún modo aceptaré algo como eso! —chilló haciendo uso de más fuego que rodeo a Umi.

—¡No tienes más remedio, ella me pertenece ahora y lo hará por siempre! —alzó la voz por encima del crepitar de las llamas y el calor abrasador comenzó a hacer mella en el aire volviéndolo más caliente y pesado.

—No si te quito de mi camino —gruñó saliendo de en medio del fuego cayendo sobre Umi.

Las condiciones se habían revertido, la falta de aire fresco y las repetidas llamaradas sobre su cuerpo quemando su ropa y su piel estaban doblegando su fuerza. Umi pudo detener a Maki pero el aire caliente y el humo que dificultaba la visibilidad y su respiración pronto la harían perder si seguía de ese modo. La joven alfa estaba empeñada en acabar aquello aún si con eso acababa con su vida, Umi no podía seguir manteniéndose a la defensiva para evitar matar a la hermana de su prometida.

Estaba contra el suelo con Maki golpeando una y otra vez no solo con su espada, sino con sus llamas también. Iba a ser su fin.

—¡Basta! —el sonido fuerte y claro rompió el embate y Maki fue detenida por una luz blanca que rodeo a la alfa Sonoda y cegó sus ojos sofocando todo fuego alrededor.

Kotori había aparecido en la arena de batalla y de alguna forma paró su espada cuando está iba sobre Umi una vez más repeliendo su ataque y apagando el calor y el fuego abrasador.

—¡No voy a dejar que dañes a Umi-chan! —la luz cedió revelando a la omega al lado de su alfa.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —fue el cuestionamiento de Maki que pareció derrumbarse momentáneamente.

—¡Por qué la amo! —gritó rompiendo de esa forma el corazón de Maki que bajó su arma—. ¡La amo desde mi vida pasada! ¡La amo a pesar del tiempo y de la tragedia que nos separó antes de existir en este tiempo y no voy a perderla de nuevo!

—¿De qué estás hablando Kotori-san? —Umi se incorporó sorprendida de lo que decía la omega, no había manera de que algo así pudiera suceder, se repetía internamente.

—No te atrevas a seguir negando, a seguir fingiendo que no has visto ni tenido los mismo sueños que yo, esos sueños donde una y otra vez somos separadas y caemos en la desgracia por nuestras acciones equivocadas —Kotori se acercó a Umi abrazándola por la cintura y enterrando su cara en su pecho—. ¡Por favor Umi-chan! ¡Por favor… no lo niegues más!

La alfa tomó la barbilla de Kotori y levantando su mentón la hizo que la viera a los ojos. Ambas orbes ambarinas se miraron una a la otra viendo hasta el fondo del alma, hasta dónde estaban escondidos los más profundos y recónditos deseos ocultos, esos que por mucho tiempo creyó que no existían y se perdió en el mar de esos ojos que lo fueron todo, llenando cada espacio, cada vacío que hasta ese día había atormentado sus más crueles pesadillas y al ver su reflejo en ese mar cálido y amarillo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso ansiado por mucho tiempo, un beso que llegó cargado de lágrimas y la sensación de livianez que viene precedida del relevo de la pesada losa que cubría su espalda y hombros. No había pasión o lascivia en él, era un beso limpio, puro, un beso de amor. Una manera de mostrar sin palabras todo lo que sentían y que había estado prisionero.

—¡No, no! —repitió Maki de rodillas viendo como su esperanza se esfumaba al igual que el fuego en sus manos—. ¡No lo acepto! —exclamó con fuerza limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—¡Falta para Sonoda Umi-san! —hasta ese instante el juez que daba fe del combate intervino—. Se detiene la pelea hasta que los extraños salgan de la arena.

Tsubasa se acercó hasta la pareja, primero pidiendo permiso a Umi de aproximarse y tomar a la omega para llevarla de regreso al límite de la arena.

—Vamos Ayase-san, dejé que terminen esto de una vez —Tsubasa dijo a la omega tomándola del brazo para conducirla—. Confíe en que Umi sabrá qué hacer.

Kotori echó un último vistazo a Maki que lloraba amargamente quitando con violencia las lágrimas de su rostro. Sintió pena por ella, pero su destino no estaba ligado de esa forma al de ella.

Una vez que la arena quedó nuevamente solo para las dos peleadoras el juez dió la orden para regresar a la lucha.

Maki estaba despechada, sentía que había perdido todo, todo lo que alguna vez sintió como su única balsa, lo que mantenía a flote su vida y le daba sentido a sus acciones. Estaba demolida en su interior, su corazón hecho trizas y su voluntad tirada en el suelo sin más razón de ser.

—Esto no es cómo debía ser —habló para sí misma—. Así no debían suceder las cosas —estaba en un monólogo interno—. ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar mi razón de ser, el amor en mi vida? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de hacer nada? —sus lágrimas volvieron a surgir y en esta ocasión sus ojos fueron a dar a un costado de la arena divisando a una cierta omega pequeña que la miraba con sus cejas curvadas en lo que interpreto como lástima.

Nico en realidad estaba preocupada al ver el estado de Maki, pero esta lo malinterpretó.

La furia fue ganando terreno y de nuevo el fuego en sus manos surgió, pero era diferente, era un fuego azul lleno de todos los sentimientos negativos que Maki estaba sintiendo en ese momento y que estaban consumiendo su alma.

El rey sonrió satisfecho. Nozomi pudo verlo desde donde estaba, así como también a Eli que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y mordía sus labios con la ansiedad de saltar a la arena y detener todo para proteger a su hermana menor. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Nozomi dejó a Eli para acercarse a Nico que estaba un poco más allá de su posición y susurrando algo al oído de la pequeña omega está se negó.

—No lo voy a hacer —dijo de manera tajante—. Ella se busco esto, ella sola que salga de este lío.

Nozomi tocó su hombro pero aún ella siguió negándose, por lo que desistió de su cometido.

La pelea se reanudó.

Esta vez Maki fue contra Umi llevando consigo toda su fuerza y su poder. No le importó la advertencia de Nico sobre usar todo el combustible que poseía su cuerpo para generar las llamas, nada le importaba ya. Sólo acabar con su oponente y si con eso acababa consigo misma realmente no le interesaba.

Umi se tomó en serio la lucha en esta ocasión no solo defendiendose de los ataques de la otra alfa, sino también yendo en contra de esta. Las fuerzas parecían estar equilibradas, pero la pérdida de toda razón de parte de Maki la hacían ser más y más agresiva sin tomar en cuenta que así como producía daño en Umi lo hacía sobre sí. Su fuego quemaba con mayor intensidad y Umi fue poniéndose en desventaja. De nuevo el calor y el aire caliente, junto al humo y los ataques constantes estaban llevándola contra las cuerdas.

Al inicio se había negado a tener que hacer uso de su habilidad especial, pues no creía que sería necesaria utilizarla, pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Ninguna de las dos podría durar mucho tiempo más, y aunque podía esperar y resistir hasta que la vida de Maki se consumiera por culpa del uso desmedido de su fuego, sabía que Kotori no la perdonaría por dejar morir a su hermana así, además de que no debía dejar a Nico viuda tan pronto a pesar de que esa chica no mereciera desposar a su hermana mayor, pero su rabia y enojo la llevaron a optar por el camino de destruir a su enemigo sin dejar rastro de él. Iba a ganar con Maki sin importarle las consecuencias.

Golpeó a Maki en el estómago para ganar un par de segundos haciendo un poco de distancia para alejarse de las llamas y de igual manera en que la luz blanca y cegadora que había producido Kotori para protegerla, Umi creó de la nada un arco de luz desde donde una saeta de la misma materia etérea de su arco emergió. Apuntó con él hacia el cuerpo de Maki y disparó tres flechas una tras otra.

La primera resplandeció cegando las pupilas de Maki sin hacerle más daño. La segunda fue a dar a uno de sus brazos provocando una descarga eléctrica que la hizo dejar caer la espada y parar su ataque, la tercera dió sobre su pecho incrementando la electricidad que sacudía su corazón. La joven alfa cayó al suelo de rodillas entre espasmos y líneas de energía eléctrica se podían ver yendo y viniendo produciendo el cortocircuito que la estaba dejando fuera de combate.

Umi alzó una vez más su arco apuntando directo a Maki y disparó una última saeta cuyo objetivo era acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de su rival.

Más el destino quiso que esté fuera el momento en que la mayor de los Sonoda interviniera al fin. Nico creó una poderosa ráfaga de aire a modo de escudo y desvió la flecha lanzada por su hermana que fue a dar al suelo disipando su carga eléctrica. Maki contempló la espalda de Nico preguntándose porque razón ella estaba defendiéndola después de portarse como una idiota con la omega.

La alfa cayó al suelo inconsciente teniendo como visión final la mirada preocupada de Nico sobre ella.

La campana sonó dando por terminada la justa y el público rugió excitado por tal despliegue de poder que tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Sonoda Umi-san tenía su propio as bajo la manga que no solía utilizar normalmente. Sólo que esta ocasión era uno de esos momentos extraordinarias que requerían el uso de tal habilidad. Podía producir rayos de energía que producían descargas eléctricas potentes contra sus enemigos, friendolos desde el interior por el choque. Aunque no había usado todo su potencial, solo lo suficiente para nockear a la alfa Ayase-san y cuando iba a rematar apareció Nico para salvar a la chica.

Agradeció internamente a su hermana pues por unos instantes su raciocinio se había perdido. Eso no era algo normal. Se sintió mareada y su visión borrosa. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista y calmar su mente antes de perder la consciencia. Lo único que alcanzó a divisar fue la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño que se le hizo familiar, la había visto antes… cada noche, en sus pesadillas.

— o —


	13. Danza helada

**Love Live!**

 _ **Wild stars**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Lamento la espera… ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un año? ¿Un día? ¿Quien cuenta? Al menos espero que la siguiente actualización no tarde tanto… perdón por hacerlos esperar. Aún tengo mucho temor de cómo quedó la historia y de sí podré retomar la línea para que quede bien. Espero que salga decente._

— o —

—¡Umi! ¡Umi! —escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos—. ¡Maldita sea Umi! ¡Despierta de una vez! —fue sacudida con fuerza por un par de manos que la sujetaban asiendose alrededor de sus hombros pero en su estado de aturdimiento no reconoció de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué… qué me pasó? —se tocó la frente y parpadeo varias veces para que sus ojos pudieran enfocar una imagen.

—Me estabas preocupando —la voz sonó más relajada y con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse, Tsubasa la estaba sosteniendo para evitar que volviera a caerse.

—No es nada, solo me sentí mareada un momento pero ya estoy bien —respiró profundo varias veces hasta que se paró sin requerir de su hermana.

—Sabes que no puedes usar ese poder así como así, es demasiado desgastante —quiso reprenderla pero Tsubasa sabía que no le quedaba ese papel, era tarea de Nozomi decir eso, pero la chica aún permanecía al lado de Eli.

—Lo siento… pero no podía perder esta batalla —dijo aún con un poco de dificultad, Tsubasa solo rodó los ojos y la acompañó hasta un extremo de la arena para que pudiera sentarse a descansar lejos del bullicio del público.

La gente estaba vuelta loca con el desenlace de la pelea. Todo había sido alucinante y los vítores, silbidos y las muestras de fervor seguían inundando al público que no paraba.

Eli había brincado a la arena una vez que habían dado por terminada la pelea y ahora socorría a su hermana que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Se molestó cuando vio cómo Nico rodaba a Maki con su bota para hacerla quedar boca arriba.

—¡Alejate de ella! —le gritó y Nico se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Si claro! Llévate a esa perdedora de aquí —dijo con sorna aumentando la molestia de la mayor de las Ayase.

—¡Ustedes no son más que una maldita plaga! —gruñó levantando a Maki pasando un brazo sobre su hombro—. ¡Voy a acabar con cada miembro de esta familia asquerosa!

—Deberías agradecerme que la salvé en lugar de amenazarme con matarme —Nico se dió la vuelta restándole importancia—. Si por mi fuera la habría dejado morir allí, agradece a Nozomi-san por eso.

Eli la vio alejarse y ella también tomó rumbo hacia la salida de la arena. Le resultó extraño que la omega Sonoda dijera aquello. ¿Por qué Nozomi habría querido meter las manos por una de sus hermanas? Esa mujer le resultaba un misterio.

Honoka se acercó hasta ellas y ayudó a relevarla para hacerse cargo, Nozomi iba con ella acompañándola. Eli se le quedó viendo sin poder interpretar porque parecía ahora estar ayudándolas a ellas cuando hace un día era una fiel seguidora de los Sonoda.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso? —oyó como Nozomi le decía algo a su hermana.

—Si, si puedo curarla quiero hacerlo —Honoka dijo decidida y poniendo las manos sobre su hermana comenzó a usar su don.

Eli las miró con extrañeza sin entender del todo que pasaba, solo que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando un soldado se acercó a ella para indicarle que era su turno de salir a la arena. Al ver su indecisión, Nozomi intervino.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo —la omega le sonrió con calma para darle tranquilidad pero aún así estaba reticence en irse.

—Nozo… —no alcanzó a decir su nombre cuando se movió con prisa para sostener entre sus brazos a una débil Honoka que estaba desmayándose luego de usar su poder curativo en Maki—. ¡Honoka!

—No pasa nada —Nozomi trato de calmarla—, es normal cuando usas este don, solo debe descansar.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? —Maki abrió sus ojos con pesar sin entender qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está esa Sonoda? —se exaltó intentando levantarse de golpe y solo consiguió caer de nuevo en el suelo con un sonido de queja cuando se golpeó.

—Calma, guardemos la calma —Nozomi sostuvo a Maki contra su torso haciendo que la alfa enterrara su cara en sus pechos—. Tu pelea terminó, Nico paró a Umi y ahora Honoka te ayudo a recuperarte —sonrió de nuevo de manera cálida y Maki dejó de revolotear sus manos.

—¡¿Honoka, estás bien?! —a pesar de no quererlo, Eli se alteró al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Sostenerla entre sus brazos estando la chica casi inconsciente le hizo ahondar más su sentimiento de repulsión por los Sonoda. Tenía la motivación suficiente para salir y acabar de una buena vez por todas con esa mujer que le estaba arrebatando a su querida hermana, después vería el modo de hacer lo mismo con el resto de ellos.

—Si… solo un poco cansada —sonrió débilmente y Eli acarició un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

—Será mejor que descanses entonces —correspondió a su sonrisa—, debo ir a terminar este asunto.

—Eli… —se congojó la chica pero su hermana no la dejó continuar.

—No Honoka, no puedo dejar pasar esto por más tiempo —la sentó para dejarla y ponerse de pie—. Este asunto se termina hoy.

—¡Por favor Eli-chan! —suplicó Honoka pero su hermana ya había dado media vuelta para ir a la arena de pelea.

No había retorno, una vez diera un paso dentro del gran escenario tendría solo un camino a seguir, acabar con Sonoda Tsubasa. La determinación estaba en sus venas y no había nada que la pudiera detener, ni siquiera Erena.

Su vieja amiga se aproximó a ella en cuanto estuvo en el umbral de la puerta de salida tocando su hombro para hacerse notar. Sin embargo Eli no se inmuto.

—Tendré que desechar tu propuesta, las condiciones han cambiado —exclamó Eli sin verla.

—Me imaginé que algo así sucedería después de ver cómo se desarrolló la pelea anterior —le contestó—, por eso mismo yo también he tomado mi decisión.

—No te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino, Tsubasa es mía y voy a acabar con su vida —dijo proyectando su aura dominante que chocó con la de Erena.

—Su vida me pertenece antes que a ti —se estableció una pequeña lucha entre las dos alfas donde ninguna parecía ceder ante la otra—. No olvides eso, Ayase-san.

No dijeron una palabra más. Eli avanzó sin demorarse más y ni aún cuando Erena se negó a dejarla ir manteniendo la presión de su aura sobre ella, se inmuto. Llegó hasta un pequeño puesto donde un grupo de hombres la esperaba para inspeccionar su armadura y sus armas. Tsubasa estaba haciendo el mismo ritual enfrente de ella, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la Sonoda manteniendo su vista fija, su sangre hervía.

Una vez la liberaron avanzó hasta el centro de la arena donde el árbitro de la contienda esperaba. Eli llevaba su espada en la mano y la agitó cortando el aire para señalar a su contrincante, Tsubasa solo se rió de ella y en respuesta alzó las manos azuzando a la audiencia a rugir para apoyarla. En respuesta el público comenzó a corear su nombre en un escándalo que no dejó oír ni siquiera al árbitro que pidió silencio para poder iniciar la pelea.

El ruideral duró por algunos segundos en los cuales Tsubasa se regodeo con su sonrisa socarrona de superioridad demostrandole a la Ayase que ni su furia ni su intento de amedrentarla estaban funcionando. Eli no hizo caso de sus aspavientos y aún cuando el ruido no la dejaba oír ni sus pensamientos no se intimidó en lo más mínimo.

Poco a poco el público fue bajando de intensidad su respuesta y el barullo inicial pasó. Al árbitro tomó la palabra.

—No toleraré interrupciones de ningún tipo —advirtió, debido a lo sucedido anteriormente—. Se permite el uso de cualquier tipo de arma o poder o lo que sea que puedan tener —dijo mirando a una y a otra—. Entendido esto vamos a comenzar.

Dió unos pasos atrás para hacer espacio rápidamente entre él y las combatientes y se dió por iniciada la batalla.

—

—Rin-chan reportandose ~nya —la niña gato se aproximó a Nico susurrando a su oído—. Hay movimiento entre los Kurosawa.

—Mantén los ojos abiertos —le dió la indicación—, iré contigo.

La mayor de los Sonoda se escabulló entre las personas del público para dirigirse hasta donde la comuna de Kurosawa se encontraba. Rin iba con ella cuidando sus espaldas.

—

—Ven aquí Ayase, déjame ver que tienes que mostrar —la conminó a atacar Tsubasa.

—No tengo prisa ni nada que demostrar —la desdeño—. Sólo quiero tu cabeza en la punta de mi espada y puedo tomarme el tiempo que desee porque sé cómo terminará esta pelea.

—De pronto te has vuelto temeraria Ayase-san —dijo con sorna dándole la espalda—. Eso me agrada, no quiero que esto termine rápido.

Sin esperar a que Eli empezará con su ataque, Tsubasa comenzó con un pequeño cambio de pies jugando con su espada.

—Puedo esperar toda el día si lo deseas —hizo la señal con la mano para que fuera por ella—, pero hay un espectáculo que dar.

Eli cerró su agarre sobre la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza desmedida siendo la única muestra de su rabia, sus ojos se mantenían imperturbables como dos pedazos de hielo gélido que le dieron un poco de escalofríos a Tsubasa.

Con gracia, Eli realizó una pequeña danza con su espada mostrando el arte y la formación que había recibido desde su niñez en el baile. Era un poco extraño para los Sonoda ver algo así pero los locales que conocían el gusto de Ayase Eli por la música y la danza les resultó agradable, verla comportarse así siempre gustó a sus súbditos. Era hermoso para ellos ver a su princesa heredera bailando al compás de las palmas que algunos de ellos comenzaron a tocar. Pronto el resto los acompañaron y una música improvisada fue la que dió el tono a sus pasos.

Por unos momentos Tsubasa se confundió, debía reconocer que su rival tenía talento para eso pero aquello era una pelea no una muestra de danza, así que se lanzó al ataque.

Su primer embate sobre Eli fue esquivado en un giro de baile que desubicó a Tsubasa pues su espada pasó de largo golpeando con la punta en el suelo. Se recuperó rápido y con el reverso busco plantar un golpe pero Eli lo esquivó del mismo modo poniendo distancia.

—¡No piensa pelear! —le gruño buscando provocarla con su aura agresiva.

Eli no respondió, se dedicó a bailar a su alrededor sin darle importancia.

—Su truco no le será útil por mucho tiempo —exclamó tratando de mantener la calma que empezaba a perder—. Creí que tenía muchas ganas de acabar con mi vida, en lugar de eso está perdiendo el tiempo con ese estúpido baile.

—Todo a su tiempo, Sonoda —le respondió al fin con una sonrisa de medio lado—. La impaciencia no sirve a la venganza.

—En eso tiene un punto, pero no es divertido si no puedes hacer sufrir al contrario —dijo y Eli comenzó a reír.

—¿Quién dice que no está sufriendo? —la miró con desdén—. ¿No le resulta insoportable no poder luchar?

El pequeño juego se prolongó un par de lances más hasta que Tsubasa se detuvo echándose a reír con fuerza. El público parecía empezar a cansarse de aquel ir y venir en el que no se había derramado sangre aún.

—Solo juega con mi desesperación —dejó de reír—, es una lástima que yo siempre este en el borde de la agonía de las pesadillas y esto sólo sea un juego de niños para mí —guiño un ojo y procedió a imitar los pasos de Eli.

Algo que pocos sabían era que durante su niñez, antes de que su padre la tomara bajo su cuidado, Tsubasa había sido instruida por su madre en la danza y la música, como todos los miembros de la familia Kira. Dichas enseñanzas a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre no habían quedado abandonadas y olvidadas del todo.

No le costó demasiado tomar el ritmo y el paso, incluso mejorarlo para sorpresa de Eli. De pronto la espada de Tsubasa fue guiada por el compás del baile y Eli tuvo que levantar la suya para defenderse.

El primer choque de sus armas se dió lanzando chispas al contacto de los metales. El paso del baile se perdió cuando las espadas tomaron su lugar en la danza. Ahora era el metal el que bailaba al ritmo que las dos combatientes marcaban. Iban al mismo tiempo yendo y viniendo. No parecía haber un claro dominante aunque Tsubasa estaba disfrutando el momento. Eso le disgustó a Eli. Su primer estrategia estaba siendo dominada por su rival y era tiempo de cambiarla.

—Nunca creí que vería a una bestia como tú disfrutar de la danza o la música —habló Eli—, pero bien dicen que estas aplacan a los animales.

—Podría decir lo mismo de los cobardes —le devolvió—, ciertamente no esperaba que alguien que vomitó sus zapatos al ver sangre pidiera pelear siquiera. Hasta ahora no ha mostrado más que ingenio simple, eso no será suficiente para derrotarme.

Aún con su insulto Eli no cayó en sus provocaciones. La danza paró, ahora iría en serio.

Se movió rápidamente cambiando de forma abrupta sus pasos y logró impactar un golpe seco en la mejilla de Tsubasa con la punta de la empuñadura de la espada que abrió una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar.

—Debe tener cuidado Ayase —Tsubasa retrocedió sin hacer alguna mueca de dolor por el golpe—. Si ve la sangre podría desmayarse —se burló de ella.

Eli respondió con otro intento de golpe con el filo de la espada pero Tsubasa previó el ataque y contraatacó clavando su espada en un costado de Eli. La armadura sufrió daños aunque pudo parar la mayor parte del impacto minimizando a un simple dolor en las costillas y un corte limpio en la piel que sangro de forma escandalosa para el daño real que fue infringido.

Con pasos vacilantes retrocedió llevándose las manos al costado viendo la sangre manar de la herida sin poder detenerla. Sintió náuseas, después de todo seguía siendo sensible al líquido rojo. El mareo por la adrenalina vino a ella y sintió que su respiración se agitaba.

—Esto será sencillo —escupió al suelo Tsubasa riéndose de ella—, creí que tendría más que ofrecer pero no es más que un fraude Ayase.

Se fue sobre ella de nuevo y el filo de la espada cortó la armadura por toda la parte delantera del pecho desde abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su rostro, donde hizo una herida en su barbilla y su frente. La sangre no se hizo esperar y su visión se cubrió de rojo.

Parecía ser su fin.

Una patada propinada en su estómago la tiró hacia el suelo de espalda. Se revolvió poniéndose boca abajo tratando de levantarse. La armadura dañada volvió a hacer su trabajo pero aún así la había herido.

—¿Ya se acabó la diversión? —de nueva cuenta pateó su vientre haciéndola rodar por el suelo—. Eres patética.

—A… aún… no he… terminado —dijo entre jadeos Eli.

Tsubasa alistó su espada para dar el golpe final pues no parecía haber nada más que pudiera ofrecer la otra.

—¿Habías dicho que querías tener mi cabeza en la punta de tu espada? Me parece que será al revés —alzó el arma por encima de sí misma para tomar suficiente fuerza y dejar caer la hoja sobre su cuello.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer eso, Eli levantó la cara para ver a Tsubasa. Los ojos azules, su piel blanca y la cabellera rubia teñida con el color rojo de la sangre materializaron una de las peores pesadillas de Tsubasa. Aquella que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez cuando su padre la había obligado a matar a aquel hombre.

Por unos segundos se vió a sí misma siendo niña delante de aquel gran hombre que la miraba con esos ojos azules que le perseguían cada noche en sus sueños. Sus manos titubearon temblorosas de que uno de sus monstruos se materializara frente a ella y fue suficiente para que Eli tuviera una oportunidad.

La joven rubia alcanzó su espada, que había volado cierta distancia de ella, y logró detener el golpe de Tsubasa justo a tiempo antes de que le cortara el cuello. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas empujó el embate repeliendo la agresión con ayuda de…

—¿Hielo? —apenas pudo formular la palabra Tsubasa cuando sintió el frío y la formación de dagas heladas a su alrededor—. ¡Agh! —exclamó al sentir una de ellas atravesar su brazo obligándola a soltar la espada.

Había reaccionado a tiempo para echarse atrás y el único daño que recibió fue del carámbano que se incrustó en medio de su brazo causándole una hemorragia copiosa de sangre. Como pudo se sacó la estaca de hielo y la tiró a un lado. No podía creer lo que veía.

Una gruesa capa de hielo y nieve cubría el suelo alrededor de donde Eli estaba. La rubia estaba intentando levantarse recuperando el control de la pelea. Tsubasa estaba atónita pero tenía que hacer algo. Se quitó la protección del brazo, que ya estaba arruinada, y con prisa busco parar el flujo de sangre.

Eli logró ponerse en pie pero se sentía mareada, usar la magia le producía desgaste pero había tenido que recurrir a ella para sobrevivir.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De dónde has sacado tú un poder así? —reclamó Tsubasa tratando de hacer tiempo improvisando un vendaje con un trozo de tela de su ropa.

El público que había ardido en gritos ahora estaba en silencio perplejo de ver cómo una parte de la arena de lucha estaba pintada de blanco. Umi que permanecía en un costado de la arena, se sobresaltó al ver el poder que la mayor de las Ayase había mostrado. Su nerviosismo aumentó a tope, esto era precisamente lo que no quería. Nozomi había dicho que la suerte de las cartas no era buena para Tsubasa en esta pelea y era su culpa el forzar a que la lucha se diera, las cosas no podían ser peores.

—Voy a conseguir tu cabeza para adornar la sala del palacio —dijo Eli recuperándose casi por completo—. Si creías que esto sería un paseo por el jardín, lamento arruinarte los planes.

—Esto lo hace más entretenido —se burló Tsubasa—. Hará más satisfactoria mi victoria y disfrutaré aún más cuando tome a tu hermana para mí.

—¡No vas a ponerle un dedo encima, antes te mato en esta pelea! —Eli se alteró y como resultado una fuerte brisa helada sopló sobre el campo de batalla y el suelo de hielo y nieve se extendió aún más.

Tsubasa dió algunos pasos atrás para evitar que sus botas fueran alcanzadas por la nieve que congelaba todo a su paso. Escupió al suelo con molestia. Estaba en clara desventaja en ese punto. A diferencia de Nico y Umi, ella no poseía ningún talento o poder especial que pudiera usar para contrarrestar el de Eli. Tendría que hacer uso de su astucia y fuerza física para poder ganar, pero era complicado, su mente comenzó a trabajar para encontrar una estrategia a seguir. No podía dejar que de nuevo sus monstruos la sorprendieran y bajara la guardia. Su padre seguía la pelea muy de cerca y no debía dar muestras de debilidad.

Eli realizó una danza con su espada para formar de nuevo dagas de hielo que fueron adquiriendo tamaño y cuando tuvieron el suficiente, se lanzaron en contra de Tsubasa.

El príncipe Sonoda repelió las primeras destruyéndolas con su espada pero no podría manejar todas de esa manera. Los trozos de hielo golpeaban como pequeñas agujas su cuerpo protegido por la armadura metálica que pronto comenzó a enfriarse haciéndole perder calor corporal. Las zonas donde su piel estaba expuesta recibieron pequeños y minúsculos cortes de las agujas de hielo que se pintaban de rojo con la sangre.

Siguió rompiendo uno a uno los carámbanos pero no duraría mucho tiempo más. Con agilidad busco evadir cada lance contra ella sin embargo su brazo dificultaba esa tarea. Decidió pasar de la defensa al ataque y zigzagueando logró aproximarse lo suficiente para golpear con su espada a Eli.

Una nueva bruma se levantó y la neblina inundó toda la arena impidiendo por algunos segundos la visibilidad. Los espectadores se quedaron asombrados buscando entre toda esa nube algún indicio de vida. Umi estaba a punto de saltar al escenario de pelea para detener la batalla, el nerviosismo estaba consumiendola. Sólo que no era la única.

Detrás de la arena, en el otro extremo, Maki que ya estaba casi recuperada, seguía de cerca la pelea. Con ella estaba Nozomi que sostenía a Honoka que parecía sufrir en su profundo cansancio. La joven apenas podía mantenerse consciente y Nozomi estaba intentando mantenerla en calma pero Honoka peleaba inútilmente cada vez que Tsubasa daba un grito de dolor al recibir daño.

—Tranquila corazón —limpió el sudor de su frente sujetándola con firmeza—, esa cabeza bruta estará bien… ella estará bien…

Una explosión resonó por toda la arena y de la bruma salió disparada Tsubasa que cayó varios metros lejos de Eli. La neblina se disipó rápidamente revelando a Eli que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y a Tsubasa que intentaba levantarse pero una estaca de hielo atravesaba su pecho.

La herida era demasiado dolorosa y ni aún usando toda la fuerza de su alfa podía disminuir el dolor, el frío quemaba y su armadura helada no ayudaba a que sus músculos se desentumieran. Se maldijo por ser un simple mortal sin habilidades especiales. Nunca las había necesitado y no iba a dejar que nada la venciera ahora.

Se puso en pie arrancando la estaca de hielo y despojándose de su armadura que no le estaba sirviendo de nada, se puso en guardia de nuevo. Su orgullo no le permitía rendirse. Además Eli también había sido herida.

La rubia se sujetaba el costado del estómago donde un gran corte había penetrado y cortado una buena parte de su armadura, previamente había recibido ya un ataque allí, lo cual había vuelto débil esa zona y ahora la espada de Tsubasa había hecho un daño mayor.

Las dos estaban heridas pero Eli aún mantenía su magia con ella, al menos tenía suficiente fuerza para realizar un ataque más y no se contendría esta vez. Los chi's de ambas estaban peleando del mismo modo, buscando un punto débil donde atacar pero los bordes ásperos de una y de otra no cedían una pizca de terreno. Dos alfas peleando a muerte.

Honoka estaba horrorizada de ver esa escena. Quería detener la pelea pero estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera romper el abrazo de Nozomi que la retenía en su lugar.

El público calló, el rey se había puesto de pie y por un instante Tsubasa tembló. Su padre estaba mirándola con decepción cosa que la hizo sentir basura pero no se comparó al sentimiento de ver a su padre dándole la aprobación a la chica Ayase. Eso terminó de sacarle de sus casillas y gruñó como un animal herido en su gran orgullo y ego.

—¿Acaso nunca podré tener tu aprobación? —gritó al rey que la vio despectivamente.

Ren alzó el puño haciendo que su pulgar fuera hacia abajo indicando que quería la muerte de uno de los dos y el aura de Tsubasa se inflamó en furia. Tomó el desafío y aún si le costara la vida haría lo imposible para obtener lo que tanto deseó en toda su vida, el amor de su padre.

Eli se puso en posición de ataque y formó tras de sí una cantidad aún mayor de carámbanos que apuntaron todos en dirección de Tsubasa. El alfa Sonoda rugió volviéndose temerario con una espada en cada mano, la suya y otra que tomó de la utilería a su disposición. Tsubasa dejó que su instinto animal se apoderara de su cuerpo y fuera el que guiara su ataque. Su chi se volvió violento y más de uno tembló ante él. La ferocidad y violencia eran su marca personal entre los Sonoda y en ese instante toda esa fuerza animal que su padre le obligó a desatar desde niña la permitió fluir para destruir a su oponente.

La fuerza del aura enemiga era intimidante para Eli pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Un animal como ese no podía tocar nunca a su hermana, sólo con esa idea en mente es que pudo mantenerse en la pelea.

Las primeras estacas de hielo volaron desde el espacio de Eli hacia Tsubasa que las destruyó sin mayor problema. Eli aumentó la cantidad y velocidad pero eso no amedrentó a Tsubasa que a base de su fuerza y agilidad esquivo y destruyó el resto. Una sonrisa ladina brillo en sus labios alcanzando a Eli con el filo de sus espadas pero la chica Ayase levantó justo a tiempo un muro de hielo como protección que fue hecho pedazos con la fuerza del impacto.

Eli cayó al suelo con esquirlas de hielo por todo su cuerpo. Tsubasa estaba apenas en mejores condiciones pero en pie, jadeaba como un perro en espera de dar la última mordida a su presa y acabar con ella. Eli se revolvió en el suelo, podía sentir su magia casi agotada pero aún había un último aliento en su boca y lucharía hasta el final.

Tsubasa arremetió contra ella y esquivó por milímetros la espada contraatacando con una daga helada que se incrustó en el muslo de Tsubasa. Ese momentáneo lance de ventaja pronto se volvió en su contra, Tsubasa se giró y clavó una de sus espadas en el pecho de Eli. Levantó su otra mano para deslizar el filo sobre la garganta de la rubia y esta vez no dejó que esos ojos azules la perturbaran prefiriendo mirar hacia un lado.

Una flecha, seguida de otras más, la hicieron alejarse de Eli y no terminar con su vida cercenando su garganta, una de las flechas atravesó su pierna y sintió un leve mareo que se acrecentó. Se arrastró hacia atrás como pudo mientras sus piernas iban perdiendo movilidad. La fecha estaba envenenada con algún tipo de químico que la estaba haciendo caer en la inmovilidad y la inconsciencia.

Escuchó un par de voces que reconoció.

—Llévatela de aquí —gritó Nico en la lejanía y sintió un par de brazos rodear su torso.

—¡Vamos amo Tsubasa ~nya! —Rin era quien estaba tratando de levantarla pero su tarea se vio interrumpida.

Una sucesión de explosiones cimbraron la arena desde diversos puntos de las gradas y en el campo de batalla. La gente del público corrió despavorida buscando salvarse y huir sin tomar en cuenta a quienes se llevaban entre los pies a los empujones. En medio de todo ese barullo, la guardia de Akiba rodeo al rey para ponerlo a salvo al igual que a la familia real que estaba junto a él.

Umi abrazo a su prometida que estaba cerca de ella y la protegió con su cuerpo cuando una de las explosiones estalló a pocos metros de donde estaban. Maki, en el otro extremo, trato de hacer lo mismo con Honoka y Nozomi, pero le resultó más complicado. Honoka aún con su poca consciencia peleó con Maki para ir al centro de la arena por Tsubasa. Tenía que ir, algo dentro de ella le pedía levantarse e ir a buscar al caballero de Akiba.

Nozomi de manera discreta intervino asegurándose de que Maki no pudiera retener a Honoka y la chica se escapó de sus manos.

El cansancio que sentía no impidió que Honoka corriera como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que fuera que estaba dándole fuerzas desde su interior la estaba impulsando a avanzar. Afinó sus sentidos para que, por encima del ruido de las personas a su alrededor, los ecos de los gritos y el terror circundante, no le impidieron encontrar el chi de Tsubasa. Era débil, apenas un leve murmullo en medio de todo, pero era suficiente para guiarse en el caos. Sin embargo parecía que no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba otra aura y más allá estaba la de Eli, pero también aparecieron otras más que no supo reconocer.

Apresuró su paso atravesando la espesa capa de humo que dejaron las explosiones y se topó a la chica de cabellos naranja y complejo de gato. Rin estaba luchando contra tres atacantes que la mantenían ocupada defendiendo el cuerpo inerte de Tsubasa. Casi se desmaya al verla cubierta de sangre e inmóvil. Corrió hacia ella con sus últimas fuerzas y la sostuvo tratando de hacer que reaccionara pero su intento fue en vano.

Tsubasa había perdido toda conciencia, estaba flácida tendida en el suelo desangrándose y Honoka estaba desesperada. Las lágrimas habían asomado en sus ojos y por más que sacudía el cuerpo de su caballero, este no reaccionaba.

En un arrebato, colocó sus manos sobre las heridas de Tsubasa para buscar la manera de curarla, pero estando tan débil como estaba nada sucedió. Su magia estaba estéril, nada fluía de sus manos y no podía curar a la caballero.

—Honoka-chan —Rin le habló cuando cayó cerca de ella debido a un golpe—, trate de sacar de aquí al amo Tsubasa, yo los mantendré ocupados.

Honoka aún estaba procesando sus palabras cuando Rin fue atravesada en el pecho por una espada. La joven gato gimió de dolor escupiendo sangre por la boca y Honoka gritó del puro susto. Rin, al menos esa copia de ella, no pudo seguir manteniéndose por sí misma y su conexión con el resto de ella se perdió. Como si fuera la espuma del mar se desvaneció hasta desaparecer por completo y Honoka entró en pánico. La mujer que acababa de aniquilar a Rin, ahora apuntaba su espada contra ella.

—Princesa Honoka-san —Honoka miró al asesino pero no lo reconoció, tenía el rostro cubierto con una máscara y utilizaba feromonas que disfrazaban su aroma—, será mejor que se retire, no tengo intenciones de lastimarla así que no haga esto complicado.

Le dió esa advertencia pero Honoka no quiso apartarse, cosa que el tipo no iba a permitir. Con rudeza la tomó y trató de retirarla pero Honoka se aferró con uñas y dientes haciendo difícil no tener que lastimarla en el proceso.

—No hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí ahora —otra figura encapuchada se acercó apurando al primer tipo.

—Pero ella no está cooperando —se excusó.

—Si tanto lo desea, llévala también —le señaló y el tipo enmascarado sostuvo a Honoka y el otro a Tsubasa—. Vamos, el amo nos espera.

Del cinturón de su armadura sacaron cada uno un par más de bombas y las arrojaron para crear otra distracción, pues el humo inicial estaba disipándose. No tardaron mucho en aparecer caballeros de Akiba que les cortaron el paso y cambiaron las bombas de humo a granadas de mano que lanzaron contra ellos para abrirse camino y salir de la arena.

—

El dolor en el pecho de la espada que aún permanecía allí la hicieron gritar. El sonido y el aire rompiéndose a causa de las flechas apenas pudo percibirlo por el ensordecedor estruendo de explosiones a su alrededor. Vio como su oponente era acribillado con las flechas y huía tratando de librarse de ellas.

Respiró agitada y con una de sus manos sacó la espada de su pecho y de inmediato la colocó de nuevo en la herida dejando que el frío le ayudará a detener la hemorragia. Dió algunos pasos atrás aunque las flechas habían dejado de volar.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y unas manos tomar su rostro. La figura estaba encapuchada y su olor disfrazado pero aún podía ver el color de sus ojos y los reconocería en cualquier lugar, sobre todo la cicatriz que enmarcaba uno de ellos.

—Anju… —murmuró apenas antes de que la omega se acercara y pusiera los labios en los suyos para su sorpresa.

—Será mejor que descanses Eli-san —dijo al separarse, Eli percibió un sabor amargo en la boca—. Nosotras nos haremos cargo.

—No… —jadeó tragando la amargura de sus labios—, ella es mía… yo… la mataré… —un mareo le nubló la vista y su boca comenzó a sentirse pesada—. Yo…

—Un futuro rey debe honrar sus promesas —susurró a su oído—, ser compasivo y ser leal a sus ideales. No permitas que él te corrompa.

Eli intentó decir algo más pero sus sentidos estaban tan aletargados que no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo dejo que la fuerza se desvaneciera y cayó en la inconsciencia.

~•~

— _¡Te adviertí que te mantuvieras alejada de ella! —la voz amenazante de Nanjo le escupió en la cara pero no la amedrentó—. ¿Acaso no ves que la perjudicas?_

— _La amo y sabes que ella me ama y no me importa lo que tú o Mimo puedan decir —se limpió la cara sin dar un paso atrás._

— _¡Eres simplemente necia, Megu! —otra voz sonó detrás de Nanjo—. Has visto lo que ha pasado ahora en el pueblo cuando alguien las ha visto de la mano._

— _Solamente estaba ayudándole a cargar los víveres —exclamó excusándose aunque sabía bien que no era verdad._

— _Y agradezcamos que se tragaron ese cuento —Mimo volvió a hablar—, pero no podrás ocultarlo si sigues así. ¡Todos saben de tu amor por Emi!_

— _El mismo que otros le profesan a ella o a ustedes —se rió con cierto cinismo—, no veo dónde está el escándalo._

— _Sabes exactamente qué no eres como los otros —Nanjo le espetó, estaba con los ánimos caldeados._

— _Emi te ama y temo que eso sea su perdición —intervino Mimo para calmar a Nanjo y mediar en la discusión—. Déjala en paz al menos en lo que pasan las fiestas del festival, deja que se apaciguen las aguas._

— _No voy a renunciar a ella —Megu miró a Nanjo para desafiarla y luego se giró a ver a Mimo—. Nunca. Ella me ama y yo la amo y de algún modo voy a encontrar la manera de que esto funcione para las dos._

— _¡Ella no puede renunciar a sus votos como una musa! —gritó fuera de sí Nanjo y Mimo tuvo que detenerla de irse sobre Megu—. ¡Ella no es tuya!_

— _¡Ni tampoco tuya! —le gritó de regreso—. Yo sólo quiero que sea libre._

— _¡Es una blasfemia lo que pretendes! —Nanjo se quitó a Mimo yendo sobre Megu para darle un puñetazo a la cara pero la chica lo esquivó con facilidad._

— _Vete ahora —Mimo retomo su agarre en Nanjo y se dirigió a la capitana de la guardia—, vete y en nombre de la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez y de mi posición como centro de las musas deja a Emi en paz durante las festividades. No le des una preocupación más en una fecha tan importante._

— _Esta bien, pero volveremos a hablar de esto después —se inclinó para dar una reverencia y salió del lugar._

 _Nanjo y Mimo se quedaron a solas en el templo de la isla, esperaron hasta que los pasos de Megu dejaron de resonar para hablar nuevamente._

— _Ella no la va a dejar ir, ¿verdad? —Nanjo le preguntó a Mimo y está contestó con un gesto diciendo que no, ya se esperaba esa respuesta en realidad—. Entonces hay que terminar con esto de una vez, le pediremos al consejo que le revoquen su posición como capitán de la guardia._

— _¿Bajo qué delito? —eso le parecía extremoso a Mimo._

— _Intentar profanar una musa —sentenció._

— _La estarías condenando a la muerte, sabes que el castigo por algo así es la lapidación pública —dijo escandalizada, aún cuando podía no estar de acuerdo con lo que Megu hacía, podía entender sus razones—. No estoy de acuerdo con eso._

— _Entonces debes ayudarme a convencerla de que se marche._

 _~•~_


End file.
